Entre esos 19 años
by Alyrcus
Summary: Me quedé con ganas de más HarrYGinny, con todo y los sucios y sabrosos detalles. Así que aquí va mi esfuerzo por aportar al condimento de esta life. Espero que les guste. Gracias a mis asesoras que me convencieron de subirla aquí y me asistieron!Uff
1. Chapter 1

Una tenue luz resplandecía a través de sus párpados, los acontecimientos de aquel último año, y en especial los de la noche anterior ejercían un cansancio extremo en cada partícula de su cuerpo, aún así se sentía extrañamente más liviano desde que le había dado muerte a su eterno enemigo. Voldemort estaba muerto, por fin comenzaría a vivir su vida, sería un duro viaje, pero uno que esta vez estaba presuroso de emprender. Había mucho que reconstruir, podía escuchar ruido en los jardines del castillo, pero sabía que se encontraba a solas en su habitación en Hogwarts. Su estómago dio un gruñido impresionante, digno de un dragón, y recién ahí recordó que no había comido en dos días. "Kreacher" susurró casi de forma inaudible, obedeciendo más a su estómago que a su cabeza. Un pop suave se escuchó fuera de sus cortinas con dosel.

- El amo quiere su desayuno? -preguntó una voz ronca pero amigable.

Harry se incorporó en el acto apresurándose en descorrer las cortinas de su cama para recoger sus lentes desde la mesita de luz mientras hablaba en respuesta Kreacher.

- … estee, si Kreacher, tú serías tan amable de…

Pero su petición de algo para desayunar quedó en el olvido al ver no solo a Kreacher sino también a otro elfo más bajito cargando desayuno y ropas limpias para Harry.

- Pensé que el amo tendría hambre, así que me tomé la libertad de traerle algo de comer… solo unas tostadas, huevos revueltos con tocino, jugo de calabaza, su avena y unas manzanas… ¿Kreacher lo hizo bien amo? ¿el amo está complacido?

Harry estaba anonadado, miraba a Kreacher sintiendo ahora ternura por el pequeño elfo otrora feo y amargado, quien ahora permanecía limpio y con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios mirándole y ofreciéndole junto a otro elfo dos bandejas con un surtido abundante de todo lo que quisiera comer mientras se inclinaba servilmente hacia él.

- Kreacher también pensó que necesitaría ropa limpia amo -dijo mientras el otro elfo depositaba una pila de ropa a los pies de la cama de Harry, haciendo idéntica reverencia a la de Kreacher y con senda sonrisa también en su rostro.

- Gra… gracias Kreacher -dijo Harry tomando la bandeja de las manos de Kreacher y asintiendo al otro elfo también, la cual pensó que por el pesó podía caérsele en cualquier momento de las manos al anciano elfo, y acomodándose mejor en la cama la puso sobre sus rodillas.

- Kreacher se pregunta algo amo, se pregunta si le puede pedir algo a su amo -dijo el elfo de forma cautelosa después de un rato.

Harry dirigió la mirada hacia el elfo atragantándose un poco con una tostada con huevo que en su desesperación por ingerir algo de alimento casi se había metido íntegramente de una mascada en la boca.

- Tragó rápidamente- Claro, claro Kreacher, -dijo Harry tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza- ¿de que se trata?

- Kreacher se preguntaba si él podría regresar a limpiar la casa ahora que todo está en paz, para que el amo se sienta cómodo a su regreso!

- Yo no creo que vuelva a … -pero Harry se interrumpió y corrigió al ver que las orejas de Kreacher bajaban temblando y sus ojos se habrían y aguaban peligrosamente- por supuesto Kreacher, ve para que todo esté listo a mi regreso. Eso me haría muy feliz.

El elfo pareció resplandecer de alegría.

- Será un placer amo, y haciendo una gran reverencia con la cual su nariz tocó literalmente el suelo de la habitación desapareció.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa lacónica y se llevó otra tostada rebozante de huevo a la boca, deteniéndose en el momento justo antes de mascarla, derramándose por la brusquedad del movimiento la mitad del huevo sobre sí, atendiendo a la mirada de excitación del segundo elfo que permanecía parado a un costado de su cama y que lo miraba de forma extasiada y embelesada.

- Ho… hola. –se dirigió Harry al elfo de forma nerviosa e intimidado por la admiración con que el elfo le observaba, bajando la tostada hasta su plato. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- ¿Ayudarme en algo? -preguntó casi aterrorizado el elfo doméstico- ¿a mi? Soy yo el que está a su servicio señor Potter- dijo haciendo una elegante reverencia.

- Oh, pero… no es necesario, Kreacher se encargará de todo, ya lo oíste, él…

- El ministro de magia me delegó para estar a su servicio personal en la escuela! Dijo el elfo con un toque de orgullo digno de Percy Weasley.

- ¿El ministro? ¿Quién…?

- Kingsley Shaketbolt señor. El nuevo ministro de magia.

- Oh… ya veo… dijo Harry… como despertando nuevamente.

- Mi nombre es Puffty, señor. Dijo haciendo reverencia. Y he sido encomendado para asistirlo en todo lo que usted necesite en su permanencia en el castillo…

Harry ya se había ido del lugar en sus pensamientos, su vida había comenzado aquella mañana, aun no veía a nadie conocido y eso le extrañaba, pero no se podía engañar a él mismo sin confesar que solo pensaba en una persona, una persona a la cual ya había aplazado lo suficiente, y sin la cual no quería continuar, sus pensamientos se perdían mientras escuchaba como de forma lejana la perorata del elfo.

- …es por eso que si usted necesita algo, lo que sea, ropa, comida, compras…

- ¿Puffy, podrías ir por mi a Gringotts? -Dijo mientras tomaba su varita y conjuraba una pluma y pergamino y en el acto escribía una nota- dales esto, luego esperas a que ellos te den algo a ti y regresas.

- Por supuesto señor ! en seguida ! -y desapareció casi al tomar el sobre de manos de Harry.

A Harry le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero repentinamente se le había quitado el apetito, ¿Dónde estarían todos? ¿Por qué no habrían dormido en su antigua habitación Neville, Ron, Seamos y Dean? Seguramente quisieron dejarle descansar. Decidió ponerse en pies, necesitaba una ducha, apartó la bandeja con comida y se dirigió hacia el baño. Abrió el grifo y dejó que la regadera le cubriera con un chorro abundante de cálida agua desde la mollera hasta la punta de sus pies durante varios minutos. Una vez que consideró que sus músculos se relajaban y antes de que se le arrugara toda la piel, cerró el grifo y se envolvió una toalla a la cintura, tomó sus lentes del aparador del baño y se los puso, el reflejo de su pelo revuelto y mojado le hacía verse por demás sexy, pero él solo se percató de que después de un año de descuido debería recortarlo, pensó en tía Petunia y sonrió. Salió del cuarto de baño y un perfume conocido azotó todos sus sentidos erizándole la piel. Se quedó como petrificado, no levantó la vista inmediatamente, sabía perfectamente quien se encontraba en la habitación sin siquiera mirar.

Después de unos segundos eternos escuchó la voz que esperaba.

- Mamá le pidió a Ron que subiera a despertarte, pero quizá la última noche de nuestras vidas hizo madurar al cabeza dura de mi hermano, o simplemente tenía mejores cosas que hacer con Hermione en el armario del segundo piso, porque me pidió que lo hiciera yo, dijo casi entre risas una hermosa pelirroja sentada a los pies de la cama de Harry, mientras jugaba con uno de los botones de la camisa que el elfo le había llevado a Harry minutos antes.

Harry levantó la vista lentamente, Ginny parecía un ángel, su tez blanca resplandecía bajo la tenue luz de la habitación que aún permanecía con las cortinas tapando las ventanas, aún así su largo cabello brillaba y caía por sus hombros hacia adelante, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, aún mayor que otras veces, y su sonrisa amplia y sincera la adornaban como una gema preciosa.

- Sabía… sabía que lo lograrías, dijo con la voz entrecortada y con sus ojos color avellana anegándose y estallando en lágrimas pero aún sonriendo, lo cual pareció inyectarla para salir corriendo feliz hacia los brazos de Harry, lanzándose hacía él entrelazando no solo sus brazos al cuello del chico, sino también sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de éste, quien también había avanzado con paso apresurado a su encuentro sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo, Harry no sabía donde comenzaba su cuerpo y donde terminaba el de ella. Instintivamente ladeó su cabeza para oler el cabello de Ginny y fue todo lo que necesitó. Su naturaleza y su deseo, tanto tiempo sometido y frustrado, hicieron el resto, tomando la iniciativa por fin. Delicadamente fue besando el cabello de la chica, la cual puso sus pies en tierra nuevamente y pareció quedarse inmóvil y expectante, entregada a las caricias y besos de su chico de ojos verdes. De manera casi reverente Harry comenzó a buscar los labios de quien sentía ya casi suya, hasta que los encontró. Las mejillas de Ginny aún tenían lágrimas, y Harry solo separó sus labios de los de ella para besar lentamente cada una de ellas, tomando con sus manos la cara de esta. Ginny se sentía como entre nubes, rindiéndose tanto hacia las caricias del chico que deslizó casi involuntariamente una de sus blancas manos sobre el pecho del joven, provocando un estallido de emociones a través del cuerpo de éste, haciéndole escapar a harry un quejido de placer. Harry no lo pensó, estaba como hechizado, y no lograba detenerse, ni siquiera pensaba en ello. En un movimiento rápido pero con extrema delicadeza tomó a Ginny en sus brazos y dio unos pasos hacia la cama más cercana, depositándola sobre ella con dulzura entre besos y caricias. El corazón de Ginny latía locamente, no estaba preparada para algo así de parte de Harry, y ella también podía sentir como el corazón de éste golpeaba fuerte en su pecho el cual ella aún sostenía con su mano. Harry acercó su cuerpo a ella cubriéndola por completo, dirigiendo sus labios al cuello de Ginny, Ginny a su vez se habría por fin a un futuro sin mas limitaciones ni miedos, se entregaba sin temor a cada caricia confiando en él plenamente, y en que ya no la cortaría por absurdos, actos heroicos o mera nobleza, ella quería ser suya y Harry lo sabía. Harry estaba como loco, estaba volcando toda su energía y ansiedad en ese momento, todo su agradecimiento por estar vivo, toda angustia vivida habían valido la pena si podía ahora fundirse y tocar a aquel ser tan hermoso, frágil pero a la vez poderoso que tenía bajo su cuerpo y que ahora besaba de forma apasionada bajando por su cuello. Su cabeza tenía un solo pensamiento en sí, su rostro, su cuerpo, la tersura de sus labios, la tibieza de su piel, su mente era solo de ella, y cada poro de su cuerpo gritaba su nombre. Una de sus manos se deslizó bajo la blusa de Ginny, logrando percatarse de la violencia con que este se agitaba por las caricias que él ejercía en ella, por él. Toda esa pasión que por tanto tiempo había suprimido por un hermano celoso, o por protegerla de los invasores de su mente o de sus enemigos se había volcado sobre ellos quemándolo todo. Segundos después la blusa de Ginny se había esfumado, no era la primera vez que hacía magia sin querer (¡pero es que si quería!), y el contacto de los cuerpos desnudos le hizo temer y turbarse por primera vez desde su primer abrazo. Sabía que si no se detenían a donde llegarían. Sabía que la decisión pertenecía a los dos, y que no podía ser tan egoísta de querer satisfacer sus deseos, él la quería demasiado, la amaba, y por primera vez entre beso y beso se atrevía a confesárselo a sí mismo, él la amaba, y demasiado, como para no tomar en consideración un sí o un no de parte de ella, él sabría esperar, le costaría, pero sabría esperar… porque la amaba.

- Ginny… -dijo casi sin aliento separándose del beso pero no dejando de rozarlos al hablar produciendo un cosquilleo en los labios de ella.

Ginny tomó la cara de Harry entre sus manos acercando la frente de él hasta tocar la suya.

- Estoy lista… susurró- quiero ser tuya. Harry la volvió a besar.


	2. Chapter 2

La respiración de Ginny era profunda y pausada, Harry la observaba apoyado en uno de sus brazos acariciando con su otra mano la suave y delicada espalda de su amante, despejando sus largos cabellos rojo fuego de ésta. El rostro de ella estaba hacia él y una sonrisa serena se dibujaba en su rostro, sus mejillas tiernamente encendidas delataban en parte la pasión de las caricias vividas, que se habían entregado el uno al otro, y de las que habían disfrutado hace solo unos instantes atrás. Harry no podía creer lo hermosa que era, sus labios rojos y brillantes parecían llamarle otra vez, deseándola aún más que antes, "ya habría tiempo", pensó, "toda una vida" sentenció esperanzado de forma audible pero en un susurro firme. Inclinó su cabeza y la besó en el cabello deteniéndose un segundo, aspirando profundamente su aroma otra vez. Ella sonrió sin despertar.

Había mucho por hacer. La luz del día ya era plena en los jardines del colegio, parecía que el clima también celebraba la victoria de la noche anterior, le extrañaba que nadie mas le hubiese venido a despertar, pero no se quejaba, ese descuido o… extremo cuidado que los demás habitantes del colegio y amigos en ese instante le habían prodigado, hasta ese momento éstas se habían convertido en las mejores horas de su vida, habían sido la mejor recompensa que pudo tener, miró a Ginny mientras se colocaba una bata y se sentó en la cama frente a ella para observarla dormir, dándole gracias a Merlín por ella, y tratando de convencerse de que no había sido un sueño, su mejor sueño, Harry respiró profundo y contuvo la respiración sintiéndose vivo, disfrutando de la sensación de llenar sus pulmones no solo con el elemento esencial, sino con aquel elemento impregnado de ella en sus pulmones, del olor de su piel aún en él, para exhalar luego con una serena sonrisa en sus labios, satisfecho de la vida.

El momento era perfecto, ya nada lo apresuraba, su enemigo mortal estaba muerto, por primera vez miraba hacia el futuro, había esperanza, tenía mil cosas que podría hacer, y lo mejor… hiciera lo que fuese que decidiera hacer ya no lo haría solo. Pero algo lo sobresaltó de repente. Un murmullo se acercaba desde la sala común, pasos de un grupo de personas y risas se acercaban al dormitorio de los chicos, su corazón se aceleró en pánico, pensó rápidamente, no podría cerrar las cortinas de la cama donde descansaba Ginny y cerrar la puerta a la vez, no sin varita para ayudarlo en el proceso, y ésta se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, la había llevado hasta ahí debido a la costumbre que había ejercido y adquirido sobre él el último año de su vida, la que de fugitivo le había dictado estar ¡siempre listo!, tal cual les había enseñado ojoloco, pero esta vez estaba reprobando el test. Hasta Harry se sorprendió de lo que sucedió a continuación, se puso rápidamente en pies como impulsado por uno de los petardos del doctor Fillibuster y con un movimiento extraño de sus dedos a la distancia y sin ni siquiera acercarse a ellas las cortinas de la cama de Ginny se cerraron, deseando con todas su fuerzas que ésta no despertara en el proceso exponiéndola a ser descubierta frente a los que se acercaban, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la blanca bata y se quedo mirando de forma despreocupada hacia la puerta que en la fracción de dos segundos se abrió lenta y tímidamente.

Pronto tres cabezas se asomaron por la hendija de la puerta, una sobre otra, tratando de entornar los ojos y hacerse con la oscuridad que en ésta se hallaba.

- Harry… estás despierto…? -habló Seamus en un susurro.

Eran Seamus, Dean y Luna. La cabeza de esta estaba entre las de Seamus y Dean, lo que Harry consideró que producía un efecto bastante bizarro y divertido en la cabeza de Seamus, que era el mas pequeño de los tres, haciéndole parecer que éste tenía largos rizos dorados, y a la vez larga barba a Dean, que se alzaba sobre ella, la cual contrastaba con lo morena de su piel, Harry se habría reído si no hubiese estado tan nervioso e intentando controlar cualquier expresión que delatara las horas de pasión anteriormente vividas y a una hermosa pelirroja desnuda sobre la cama de Neville, ahora escondida bajo las cortinas de ésta.

- eh chicos, estoy aquí, dijo desde la penumbra, pero no enciendan las luces, tengo un poco de jaqueca, recién me levanté. –dijo Harry sin temblarle siquiera la voz.

- ¿¡La cicatriz?! -preguntó Seamus alarmado estremeciéndose en un saltito bruscamente provocando que la cabeza de Luna golpeara el mentón de Dean y este se mordiera la lengua.

- No, respondió Harry con una risa entre dientes, no es nada de eso Seamus, eso ya es historia, es solo… solo cansancio -dijo mientras se acercaba al encuentro de los chicos que ahora se agolpaban a la entrada del dormitorio.

- Quisimos venir a avisarte de las actividades de hoy… comienzan en dos horas, … dijo Luna entornando los ojos justo en dirección a la cama donde se encontraba escondida Ginny. No era la primera vez que a Harry le parecía que Luna tenía un "algo" especial. Y se apresuró a interrumpirla cuando vio que esta abría los ojos más de lo normal y se apresuraba a abrir la boca para decir algo sin dejar aún de mirar inquisitivamente la cama.

- Voy enseguida, -dijo tomando la manilla de la puerta y casi arreando al grupo invitándolos a salir con su mano libre- , tomo una ducha y bajo en un minuto.

Los dos chicos se miraron un poco confundidos, pero era Harry, el que había matado al mago mas poderoso de los últimos tiempos, el que había regresado de la muerte, era el héroe, nadie le iba a contradecir, todos le debían sus vidas… solo sonrieron nerviosamente, Dean despidiéndose alzando nerviosamente la mano en un saludo. Harry cerró la puerta pero al segundo sintió tres toquecitos en ella, la abrió dejando pasar solo la cabeza, era Luna.

- Oh Harry, dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, Ginny y yo estamos y estaremos cuidando de los de primer año en la sala de Ravenclaw por la próxima hora, si vez a Molly cuando bajes, ¿le puedes avisar?, dijo sonriendo con una expresión entre pícara y divertida en su rostro que jamás Harry se habría imaginado encontrar en ella.

- Oh… estee… claro Luna… claro…. Eh… gracias Luna. -dijo esto último después de una pausa de comprensión. Y le dirigió una sincera sonrisa a la chica de cabellos dorados.

- No hay porqué, nos vemos! -y se fue entre saltitos a encontrarse con Dean y Seamus que la esperaban en el agujero de salida y ya la apresuraban. Harry la observó parado en la puerta entreabierta hasta que el cuadro del agujero se cerró.

Cerró la puerta tras si quedándose apoyado en ella un minuto, riendo de lo sucedido con Luna, ella era definitivamente muy especial pensó.

Una cabeza de largo cabello rojo se asomó entre las juntas de las cortinas de la cama de Neville.

- Esa chica es mi héroe!, pero no tengas celos, aún tienes el primer lugar. Dijo Ginny riendo de forma pícara y levantando una de sus cejas y haciendo un gesto de atraerlo coquetamente con su dedo índice. Harry rió y avanzó unos pasos, tomando del suelo la varita de Ginny que no se había dado cuenta antes estaba en el suelo a los pies de su propia cama y apuntó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- Y espera, no has visto nada -dijo poniendo un hechizo para cerrarla y un _Muffiatto_ por si acaso.

Luego avanzó hacia la cama tirando la bata al suelo en el proceso, metiéndose bajo las sábanas tomando dulcemente a Ginny entre sus brazos, apretándola hacia su pecho.

- Buenos días preciosa. Y la besó en la coronilla. Todo bien? Me refiero a… tu, tú no estás…

- …Lastimada? Dijo Ginny, terminando la frase que a Harry le costaba concluir, la chica rió pero se sentía alagada por la preocupación y delicadeza del chico que la rodeaba ahora fuertemente por la cintura haciéndole sentir toda la tibieza de sus cuerpos desnudos- ,todo bien, -dijo tranquilizándolo besándole la barbilla- ,pero…

Harry la miró preocupado.

- Pero que?, dijo separándose de ella para mirarla a sus ojos color avellana.

- Pero creo que… -la expresión de Ginny era extraña, desviaba la vista de los ojos de él y Harry temió nuevamente haber sido un poco brusco dañándola de alguna forma o en otro sentido haber sido insensible o poco delicado al abordar el tema al preguntar.

- …creo que deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo para asegurarnos -terminó fulminándolo con la mirada y con la cara mas pícara que él había visto en ella. Esa mujer le encantaba -pensó Harry.

- Está segura señora Potter? Dijo él levantando una ceja.

Ginny no pasó desapercibido lo de "señora Potter" y sintió que su corazón se hinchaba como un globo de alegría y miles de fuegos de artificio estallaban dentro de sí, pero intentó disimular.

- Ahora más segura que nunca, dijo, y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico para besarlo como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Por las siguientes dos horas para el resto del colegio Harry pasó en la ducha y Ginny abnegadamente ayudando a Luna en sus quehaceres en la sala común de Ravenclaw.

&&&&&&&&&

Molly Weasley sintió una pequeña y temblorosa mano sobre su hombro.

- Lo siento Mucho -escuchó que alguien le decía con voz quebrada y particularmente familiar.

Se giró estremecida pero su mirada se endureció al instante al encontrarse con los grises ojos de Narcisa Malfoy. El aire pareció congelarse de repente.

- No busco tu perdón Molly, dijo Narcisa con la vista gacha pero con voz firme, eso sería imposible, después de lo que hizo mi hermana… y lo que hicimos nosotros… yo no sería capaz de hacerlo en tu caso, tal vez…

- Gracias. Dijo Arthur Weasley que había escuchado el monólogo y se había acercado junto a su esposa dándole apoyo pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Molly. Narcisa no dijo nada más y se giró para volver hacia su esposo e hijo que la esperaban más humildes de lo que jamás se les había visto antes, entre cuatro guardias de Azkaban que los flanqueaban.

- Espero que esta vez si sea cierto. Dijo de forma fría y amenazante Molly Weasley acuchillando lentamente el aire con palabras arrastradas a la rubia que ahora le daba la espalda. Ésta pareció paralizarse por un instante, pero luego giró y volteó nuevamente su cabeza hacia la matriarca de los Weasley.

- Yo me encargaré de eso… se los prometo, a ambos, y esbozó una tímida sonrisa, cruzándose nuevamente las miradas de ambas madres, para luego unirse a su familia entre la escolta.

&&&&&&&&&

- Hola compañero, tardaste bastante ¿no? -interrogó Ron a Harry cuando éste por fin se aparecía en el salón a la hora del almuerzo con el cabello mojado y se sentaba frente a Ron y Hermione.

- Si, Ginny me fue a despertar pero le dije que les avisara que me quedaría otro rato en la cama, estaba molido, ya sabes. Dijo todo esto sin mirar a Ron, aunque en perfecto control para que su amigo no sospechara nada de lo sucedido, poniendo, lo que le pareció a Hermione, demasiada atención en llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca y en las papas asadas y en servirse una exorbitante porción de pastel de carne preparada por los _"guerreros_ _domésticos"_, digo, _"elfos domésticos"._ Ya no le importaba que pensara u opinara su mejor amigo de la relación con su pequeña hermana, pero ése no era el mejor momento para decirlo, no frente a todos los habitantes del colegio, si Harry conocía bien a Ron, y creía conocerlo, éste preferiría hablar el tema los dos solos.

- Y Ginny ¿donde está? -preguntó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos divertida.

- Hola chicos, dijo Ginny irradiando luz de su rostro como complacida acercándose y sentándose, o mas bien desplomándose en una de las bancas junto con Luna entre el resto de ellos - estoy exhausta de cuidar toda la mañana a esos diablillos de Ravenclaw. Ah! Hola Harry! ¿Dormiste bien entonces?, dijo dirigiéndose despreocupadamente hacia Harry mientras ensartaba divertida una papa asada y se la llevaba a la boca, como si recién lo viese, a Harry le divertía la forma en que ella hacía eso.

- No son tan tranquilos como uno creería -continuó- en especial uno que me hizo sudar! Uff, que trabajo que me dio, fue una experiencia intensa! en realidad me dio mucho trabajo!, no saben cuanto!. Harry hubiese deseado que su divertida pelirroja no hubiese hecho el último comentario, pues sabía demasiado bien en realidad a qué se refería ella, y comenzaba a sentir como su rostro encandecía mientras concentraba su vista fija en su pastel de carne.

- Gracias Ginny, fuiste de verdad de gran ayuda. Confabuló Luna. De verdad ese chico necesita mucha dedicación! Debería ir a la noche a asegurarte de que esté bien, tal vez necesite que le leas otro de esos cuentos! Hermione pasaba rápidamente su mirada desde Harry a Ginny, de Ginny a Harry, de Harry a Luna y a Harry otra vez.

- ¿Cuando vienen sus padres a buscarlos? Preguntó Ron despreocupado sin dejar de comer. Harry comprendió que cualquier sospecha que Ron hubiese comenzado a tener se había quedado perdida en el último trozo de pastel de carne que éste había engullido, y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione la cual le sonreía de lado.

- Algunos están llegando en este momento -contestó Luna- pero muchos de ellos deberán quedarse aquí hasta que encontremos algún pariente que pueda hacerse cargo de ellos, ya saben, a los que…

El silencio se apoderó de los cinco. De pronto la cara de Fred pasó por la mente de Harry y se sintió avergonzado y casi culpable de la felicidad de la cual había disfrutado hasta hace unos minutos atrás y de las bromas, instintivamente tomo la mano de Ginny, sin importarle que su amigo siguiera cada movimiento con la mirada, luego se la llevó a la boca y la besó dulce y lentamente en el dorso para bajarla hasta la mesa nuevamente sin soltarla apretándola un poco más en señal de apoyo, luego miró a su amigo aún sosteniendo la mano de la chica entre la de él y le sonrió. Ron asintió.

- Deberíamos ir a ayudar en la reconstrucción del colegio, ¿no creen? Se apresuró a decir Hermione nerviosamente.

- Yo quiero ir a ver a mamá antes, se apuró Ginny, levantándose de la silla para besar en la mejilla a Harry. Se miraron de cerca por unos silenciosos segundos luego del beso, pues Harry atrapó el mentón de ella con uno de sus dedos, "te veo luego preciosa", dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la chica. Ésta se marchó.

- Luna… creo que deberíamos…

- …Ir a buscar un snorkack de cuerno arrugado?

- Justamente... contestó Hermione apresurándose y sin comprender a cabalidad lo que respondía., poniéndose en pies junto con Luna que se agarraba del brazo de la chica de cabello enmarañado alejándose del lugar. Hermione se volvió a lo lejos y miró nerviosamente a Ron a la distancia, sonriéndole de forma compasiva.

Cuando Ron dejó de mirar a su recientemente nueva novia cuando ésta se perdió a la vuelta de la ahora destartalada y medio rota puerta del gran salón éste se sorprendió e intimidó de inmediato al encontrarse con la fulminante, enérgica y verde mirada de su mejor amigo.

- Mejor dejamos esto en claro de una buena vez ¿no Ron?. Sentenció Harry con voz firme y decidida.


	3. Chapter 3

Los días pasaban rápidamente debido al entusiasmo reinante en todos los habitantes de Hogwarts por esos días, habían pasado ya dos meses desde la emblemática batalla y la muerte de Voldemort, el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería nunca sería igual después de eso, sería mejor. Comenzaba lenta y trabajosamente su restauración, el año escolar anterior había sido cancelado debido a la excelente educación que habían impartido los hermanos Carrow, lo cual obligaría a repetir los cursos al año siguiente, y había mucho por hacer, muchos se habían ofrecido para trabajar en el proyecto, Minerva Mcgonagall había sido instaurada como la nueva directora del colegio y se le encontraba muy afanada en su labor de dirigir todo junto con el apoyo incondicional del nuevo ministro de magia, solían tomar el te juntos al menos dos veces por semana (;-) ,ella estaba verdaderamente feliz de poder servir. Arthur Weasley había sido ascendido de puesto al de Director de la Oficina de Coordinación y Cooperación de las Relaciones con el Mundo Muggle, con un sueldo mucho mayor al que nunca tuvo, en contacto directo con el ministro muggle, al cual contaba ya entre sus nuevos amigos y había ido a cenar a la madriguera hacía dos semanas atrás halagando grandemente la sopa de cebolla de la matriarca Weasley , tenía además una oficina que esta vez si contaba con ventanas, grandes ventanas, y un gran escritorio con muchos cajones mágicamente ensanchados, unos para continuar con su colección de enchufes y otros para una nueva de rosca latas, el cual había logrado ocultar hasta ahora feliz y eficazmente de la mano inquisidora de Molly. Los habitantes del pueblo de Hogsmade también se había hecho presente, toda la verja de entrada y los terrenos de los jardines de Hogwarts estaban siendo reparadas por ellos, junto con los centauros que cordialmente habían prestado sus servicios. El padre de Fleur, con habilidades e inclinación por la arquitectura y construcción, y Bill su yerno, se estaban encargando de dirigir las obras de reconstrucción dentro del colegio, papá Delacourt construía y Bill desarrollaba numerosos conjuros y hechizos, cada uno con un equipo de magos expertos del ministerio para reestablecer las barreras de seguridad que el colegio ostentaba desde antes. Charlie ayudaba a Hagrid en la reconstrucción de su cabaña y a establecer cercas de protección y ocultamiento para la vida silvestre en el bosque prohibido, habían logrado mantener a raya a los descendientes de Aragog, quienes habían atacado el castillo en la última batalla estando del lado de Voldemort, pero Hagrid insistía en convencerles de ser menos hostiles y ganar su favor manteniendo una animada charla con té y pastel, pero a Charlie eso le producía un poco de recelo.

La profesora Sprout y un grupo de ex alumnos y estudiantes que se habían quedado a alojar en el castillo (especialmente chicas), liderados por Neville Longbottom, que se había vuelto muy popular entre las alumnas no solo de herbología sino de todo el colegio después de su valerosa incursión como líder del ejercito de Dumbledore y la muerte de Naggini, estaban reforestando el bosque prohibido, el cual había sido grandemente dañado tanto por los gigantes en la batalla como por un incendio sin control que ardió por varios días. Trabajaban arduamente en su tarea, haciendo además encantamientos especiales para ensancharlo mágicamente y así hacer mas cómoda la estancia de los centauros, por tanto años relegados a un mínimo territorio, eso y muchas cosas más debían cambiar. La dedicación de Neville había sido extraordinaria, tanto así, que se le veía de continuo trabajar hasta bien entrada la noche o entrar a "extrañas horas de la noche", perdiendo todo vestigio de cobardía o timidez, aunque nunca solo, a reforestar el bosque con una chica de cabello rizado de sexto año, compañera de Luna, el trabajo debía ser arduo, pensó una noche Harry al verlo entrar a la sala común con aire de complacencia y habiendo perdido la mayoría de los botones de su camisa, seguramente una fiera salvaje lo había atacado en el bosque, una muy salvaje, una de Ravenclaw, comentó Harry a Ron, riendo por un buen rato.

Las obras de reconstrucción ya estaban casi concluidas, Harry se quedaba a alojar en la semana en el colegio para ayudar en las labores de trabajo junto con Ginny y algunos de los Weasley y a Hermione, la cual partiría al día siguiente junto a Ron a pasar el fin de semana en casa de los padres de ella, a los cuales ya había vuelto a modificar la memoria y la reconocían nuevamente como su hija, descubriendo que repentinamente odiaban el clima de Australia, y haciendo nota de no volver jamás. La profesora Mcgonagall había pedido a Harry que considerara la posibilidad de terminar su último año de educación; _"No es bueno que dejes las cosas sin concluir Harry" _le había dicho la profesora Mcgonagall en su tono severo de siempre, poniendo Harry mucha atención en que no lo había llamado por su apellido como de costumbre, _"te prometí hace mucho tiempo que me esforzaría por lograr de que seas Auror,¡el mejor de todos! y mi oferta aún esta en pie, porque hoy mas que nunca me siento orgullosa de ti Harry"._ Harry miró a la profesora a los ojos y vio como ésta endurecía su mirada al aguársele los ojos para disimular, evitando que las lágrimas le salieran disparadas. _["No podría hacer menos por un hijo_", escuchó decir a la profesora, pero ésta no había movido sus labios. Harry se sintió conmovido por lo que le pareció escuchar, y no pudo mas que asentir después de un rato a su petición, después de todo Ginny también estaría allí, eso era un bono extra, y le faltaban armarios por recorrer con su pelirroja, y estaba seguro de que la señora Weasley obligaría a Ron a entrar a la escuela a pesar de ya ser mayor de edad, y además sería un alivio no tener él mismo que librar idéntica batalla con su futura y convincente suegra, estaría feliz de saber que la profesora Mcgonagall había hecho el trabajo por ella. Estaba seguro también de que Hermione volvería, ella no permitiría que se le escapara el premio anual de las manos, pensó divertido.

- Está bien, dijo Harry conmovido. Sorprendiendo a la profesora de lo fácil que había sido convencerlo, ahora debo irme, dijo poniéndose en pies, Bill quiere que le ayude en…

Pero sus palabras se quedaron en el aire al ver que una lechuza histérica, que parecía pariente cercano de Pigwidgeon, la lechuza de Ron, pero mucho más grande, en realidad de un tamaño normal, lo cual ya era una gran diferencia, se posaba en el alféizar de la ventana de la oficina de la directora para picotear la ventana exigiendo se le dejase entrar, captando toda la atención de Harry, y no solo la de él sino la de la directora y de todos los retratos de la oficina. La profesora Mcgonagall hizo ademán de tomar su varita para abrir la ventana, pero Harry se le adelantó, y despreocupadamente movió su mano tal cual lo había hecho aquella mañana con las cortinas de la cama de Neville para esconder a Ginny, abriendo súbitamente la ventana dejando entrar a la lechuza, sabía que era para él, no sabía como, pero lo sabía, la profesora Mcgonagall se había quedado con la boca abierta, y lo miraba sin pestañar.

- Oh, lo siento profesora, -dijo sin darse cuenta de porqué realmente la profesora lo miraba de esa forma -sabía que era para mí, -dijo sin dejar de desatar la carta de la pata de la lechuza.

- Es de Kingsley sentenció, quiero decir… del ministro -se corrigió, sabía que a la profesora Mcgonagall le gustaban y apreciaba mucho las formalidades, y él la apreciaba bastante a ella como para tener la delicadeza de corregirse frente a su persona, en especial después del grito desgarrador de ella cuando le creyó muerto, grito que aún lo estremecía al recordar- quiere que vaya al ministerio -le informó, poniéndose en pies.

- Recuerda estar acá antes de la cena -dijo la profesora aún un poco turbada por el ejercicio de magia sin varita que había presenciado hacer a Harry, lo cual éste había hecho sin darse cuenta- es importante, estarán todos los que han trabajado en las obras de reconstrucción y ya sabes, el niño que vivió dos veces no puede dejar de estar presente! Dijo entre risas.

- si, claro profesora, nos vemos al rato, hasta luego profesor Dumbledore, le dijo al retrato de su viejo profesor que jugueteaba divertido con sus pulgares entrelazados detrás de la silla de la profesora Mcgonagall, y había estado observando con atención toda la escena.

- Adiós Harry -dijo el retrato del profesor con sus ojos en chispa.

- Vio eso Albus?! -preguntó aún estupefacta la Profesora Mcgonagall una vez que Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Claro que si Minerva… claro que si… -Dumbledore sonrió divertido.

&&&&&&&&&

- Haz visto a Ginny? -preguntó Harry a Ron minutos mas tarde con la carta aún arrugada en su puño, el cual estaba sentado a la mesa del gran comedor donde atacaba su segundo plato de desayuno, haciéndolo atragantarse con una salchicha.

- Si, acaba de irse, con Hermione, creo que le sentó mal algo de la cena anoche, estaba pálida y no quiso desayunar, creo que la acompañó al baño.

-Ok, dijo Harry y salió corriendo al baño más cercano, pero no estaban allí. Subió al siguiente, y al otro, pero no parecían estar por ninguna parte. Levantó su varita y dijo: _"Accio mapa del merodeador", _un minuto después éste llegó volando hasta él, lo tocó con la punta de la varita y dijo: _"juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_, en un instante varios puntitos negros interactivos aparecieron en el mapa del castillo. Los que tenían el nombre de Ginny y Hermione estaban en un lugar apartado, casi secreto que él y Ginny usaban algunas noches para mirar las estrellas entre otras cosas (las mentes perversas comiencen a funcionar)… se apresuró en dirigirse hasta allí. Le pareció extraño que Ginny llevara a alguien a aquel lugar, por mucho que fuera la mejor amiga de ambos, ese lugar era secreto, solo de los dos, ya que se habían encargado, con la ayuda y complicidad de Bill Weasley, de poner algunos hechizos repelentes, para que nadie que no fuese llevado por ellos pudiese encontrarlo, al cual si alguien se acercaba recordaba inmediatamente algo urgente por hacer y se marchaba apresuradamente, ese era un bono extra por matar a Voldy, le había dicho Bill, presente que no rechazaría y del que si estaba dispuesto a usar y abusar. Quiso sorprenderlas y darles un buen susto, así que susurró Muffiatto para que las chicas no oyeran sus pasos.

- … estas segura? -decía Hermione.

- Claro que no Hermione! Si lo estuviera no te habría pedido ayuda! No me atreví a acudir a madame Pomfrey, si ella se entera todo el colegio lo hará por ser el hijo del niño que vivió dos veces!!, pero las nauseas y el malestar continúan, ya me cuesta mucho disimular!, tal vez sean solo los nervios pero, no quiero ser indiscreta hasta estar segura, además si esto es así, quiero que Harry sea el primero en saberlo! SOLO ÉL! Él es el padre no? Espero que no se enfade demasiado conmigo…!

- Pero… como esta tu… período? ¿Cuántos días de retraso tienes?

Harry sintió que el corazón le palpitaba pero en la cabeza agolpándose la sangre en ella, y el estómago se le encogía al tamaño de un guisante, período, retraso, nauseas, Ginny!, ella estaba… acaso ella… él iba a ser… padre?

Descuidado pisó una rama seca que se partió en dos haciendo un gran ruido. Las chicas se voltearon bruscamente varitas en alto, Ginny agitando su larga y roja cabellera en el proceso. Con las palabras de Ginny había perdido toda concentración y el hechizo parecía haberse esfumado en el aire. Al ver Ginny a Harry su cara se puso del color de su pelo, en cambio Harry estaba pálido, muy pálido, en realidad casi verde, bien verde, se sentía mareado, no se podía mover, el aire había abandonado sus pulmones, y sus piernas, ni siquiera sabía si ya tenía piernas, pero después de un rato, cuando las volvió a sentir, parecían como tocadas por el hechizo piernas de gelatina.

- Tú… -fue lo único que atinó a decir, y el resto de sus palabras quedaron atascadas entre su mente y la nuez de su garganta.

- Oh Harry, lo siento… no quería que te enteraras así! -dijo Ginny- yo… yo no… es decir…aún no se si…

- Pero como… -atinó a decir Harry a falta de algo más inteligente que saliera de su boca, que permanecía abierta, y luego la cerraba como para decir algo, y la habría otra vez… pareciendo pez fuera del agua.

- Creo que ambos saben como ¿no? Dijo de forma socarrona Hermione, apresurándose a sermonearlos a ambos- ahora bien, yo creo que…

- CALLATE HERMIONE!! Gritaron a coro los otros dos sin mirarla. Harry miraba a Ginny a los ojos directamente titilando, casi fulminándola con ella. Ginny no lograba dar una interpretación exacta a la expresión del rostro del chico, nunca lo había visto mirarla así. Pasaron unos segundos que a Ginny le parecieron eternos, sus hombros se cayeron y pareció más pequeña, sintiendo que las lágrimas le iban a brotar en cualquier momento. Ella lo sabía, ella había estado segura, él se enfadaría con ella, ella debió tomar precauciones, ella era la mujer, las mujeres debían preocuparse de esas cosas, pero que diablos, las cosas se hacían de a dos! Levantó sus hombros, tomó aire, y fulminó a su novio también con la mirada esta vez, levantando de forma arrogante el mentón hacia él, si quería pelea la tendría. Él era tan responsable como ella, oh no! Ella no permitiría que toda la responsabilidad de esto cayera sobre sus hombros, ambos deberían resolverlo, porque de lo contrario esto no funcionaría y además…

Pero sus alocados pensamientos se quedaron en el olvido cuando sin tener tiempo de darse cuenta del movimiento Harry la tomó por la cintura tan dulcemente que le pareció que la elevaba en el aire y la besó no con los labios sino con el alma, y en su alma. Hermione no podía creer lo que veía. Harry y Ginny se elevaban unos centímetros del suelo, la chica retrocedió asustada mirando la imagen y cayó sentada sobre un charco de fango verdusco gracias a una roca con la que tropezó, aún con la boca abierta de la impresión. Luego de unos minutos de un beso profundo ambos cayeron suavemente al suelo sin darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Ginny se separó de los labios de Harry sin abrir los ojos y se quedó así unos segundos mientras él la observaba como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

- Entonces… -dijo abriendo al fin los ojos- ,tú no… no estas enojado?

- ¿Sabes que día es hoy? Preguntó él con voz ronca pero serena.

Ginny parecía desconcertada.

- estee… no, que…

- Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida…

- Harry… pero… yo… ¿no escuchaste nuestra conversación con…

- si… y este es el mejor regalo que podrías darme…

- es decir… -las lágrimas de Ginny comenzaron a resbalar mientras sonreía nerviosa sobre sus mejillas, lágrimas de alegría- tú no estas… no estás…

- no!!! no!!! no!!! -dijo Harry mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y giraba con ella hasta caer al suelo con ella sobre él, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!

- Pero…

- Pero nada!, se lo diremos a tus padres, nos casaremos mañana mismo, y…

- Ejem… dijo Hermione en su mejor imitación de la Bruja (literalmente bruja) Umbridge.

- Ambos giraron solo sus cabezas y miraron ceñudos a Hermione por la interrupción, aún recostados en el suelo en dirección al charco de fango.

- No deberían hacerse un test de embarazo primero? Digo, ¿Ginny no debería hacérselo?

- Ok, hazlo!!. Dijeron al unísono otra vez.

- Ustedes son insoportables, ya parecen casados!, y además, dijo poniéndose en pies, y quitando con un movimiento desenfadado de su varita las manchas de barro de la parte trasera de sus jeans- ¿como creen que pueda hacerlo con Ron siempre encima mío?!

Harry y Ginny se miraron con idénticas caras de picardía ante la frase que Hermione había utilizado, para luego mirar de la misma forma a Hermione levantando ambos la ceja derecha de forma insinuante, logrando que la chica de cabello enmarañado se sonrojara furiosamente.

- Que fastidiosos! Dijo cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia otro lado y poniéndose aún más colorada- saben perfectamente que no me refiero a una forma literal… Ron y yo aún no… es decir… nosotros no… todavía no… es que no…

Harry y Ginny estallaron en risas mientras Harry se sentaba poniendo a Ginny sobre sus piernas para que estuviese más cómoda, acariciándole el cabello mientras le daba un beso discreto en la coronilla.

- En fin -dijo Hermione cambiando el tema intentando desviar la conversación de nuevo hacia Harry y Ginny.

- No puedo hacerlo!! Ron se daría cuenta!! Además mañana partimos a casa de mis padres. Y por otro lado no creo que ambos quieran pasar todo el día escuchando sus berrinches de hermanito mayor!! Ya mucho a cedido ¿no creen?

- Está bien, tienes razón, entonces dinos que hacer -dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos impaciente, si tu no nos ayudas ¿Quién? Eres la mejor no?

Hermione pareció satisfecha de sí misma, un buen halago siempre surtía efecto en ella, y Ginny sabía muy bien cuando utilizar esa arma con ella, le dio todas la indicaciones a la pareja, y éstos decidieron ir a Londres a comprar un test de embarazo muggle, que según Hermione tenían un 99 de efectividad, hoy Harry sabría si efectivamente sería padre. Harry sentía que iba a estallar de alegría.


	4. Chapter 4

- Señor Potter! Es un placer tenerlo por aquí!

Ese era Tom, el tabernero del Caldero Chorreante, quien junto a varias personas miraban divertidos como había aparecido una pareja dentro de la chimenea como pegados por la boca sin dejar de besarse, Harry estaba enmendando a Ginny por haber demorado demasiado en su habitación buscando su billetera antes de salir hacia allí. La voz de Tom pareció escucharse para ellos a la distancia pero aún así hacer despertar tanto a Harry como a Ginny del ensueño en el que se encontraban para mirarle un tanto avergonzados pero íntegros.

- Oh, si, Tom, ¿que hay de nuevo?, dijo un radiante Harry Potter un tanto sonrojado, saliendo de la chimenea junto a su novia de la mano.

- Algo de beber o de comer para usted o para la adorable señorita? Gentileza de la casa! -se apresuró a asegurar alegremente el tabernero con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y sus brazos extendidos hacia ellos.

-Oh, gracias Tom, y… ella es mi novia, Ginny, Ginny Weasley.

- Mucho gusto señorita, -dijo limpiándose la mano rápida y frenéticamente en un viejo delantal que llevaba y extendiéndosela alegremente con expresión de ser este un extremo honor para él- ya me parecía usted conocida señorita! Apuntó haciendo un gesto mirando divertido el cabello de Ginny.

- Oh, mucho gusto Tom, -respondió Ginny risueña- y gracias por la invitación pero vamos de…

- Señor?… Harry Potter? –alguien interrumpió- ¡Mucho gusto! Me preguntaba cuando tendría la oportunidad de estrecharle la mano…! -dijo una anciana de baja estatura, túnica verde esmeralda y algo encorvada pero de rostro afable que apareció por un costado casi debajo del brazo de Ginny, lo que ya era bastante decir porque Ginny le llegaba a los hombros a Harry- le estoy… le estoy tan agradecida!… Merlín lo bendiga, y también a su adorable novia…!

Harry parecía casi asustado y de un bonito tono escarlata.

- Benjamín Mcbreffort señor Potter, un placer conocerle en persona y verle por aquí -otro mago regordete y de boina amarilla y gran bigote, esta vez apretaba y agitaba la mano de Harry enérgicamente.

- Es un honor! Es un honor! -les apuraba otro anciano de larga barba plateada mientras los abrazaba y besaba a ambos en ambas mejillas de entre una larga fila que rápidamente se había formado alrededor de la pareja.

Harry se sentía abochornado, aún más que la primera vez que entró en el caldero chorreante apenas habiéndose enterado de que él era en realidad un mago y sus padres no habían muerto en un accidente de automóvil. Ginny parecía divertida de la expresión de congoja en el rostro de Harry. Pasaron largos minutos antes de poder escapar del mar de gente.

Una vez fuera una mujer rubia y de aspecto pálido con lágrimas en sus ojos pareció reconocerles con sorpresa también, y le regaló un hermoso girasol de los que vendía en un carrito ambulante, él último que le quedaba aseguró. Ginny estaba feliz con su regalo, le encantaban las flores, había descubierto un pequeño jardín tras un armario de escobas a un costado del campo de Quidditch

-Ves? -Le aseguró a Harry- tu puedes ser todo famoso!, pero a mi me regalan flores!

- La plantarás en tu jardín en el colegio? -preguntó Harry

- por su puesto! Esta es una prueba de mi creciente fama, debo cultivarla!! Que crees que sea?, mi metro ochenta o mi gran intelecto?

-Ambas! -respondió Harry- estoy seguro que ambas. Los chicos rieron un buen rato.

A Harry Londres le parecía más hermoso junto a Ginny. El clima les acompañaba, un sol hermoso y brillante iluminaba el cabello de Ginny, que ahora llevaba la flor adornando su cabeza viéndose perfecta, lo que al parecer notaban los muggles también, en especial los del género masculino, que volteaban a verla. La pelirroja paseaba alegremente emocionándose con cada cosa por demás común, pero que a ella le parecía fantástica y emocionante, en un brote de pura espontaneidad, provocando verse aún más atractiva de lo que ya era. Harry se sentía orgulloso de llevarla de la mano.

Harry la llevó a unas tiendas por departamento en una de las calles mas concurridas del centro de Londres, conversando amenamente y en perfecta tranquilidad, a la cual rara vez estaban acostumbrados, mientras además tomaban unos helados, de vainilla con chips de chocolate para él y de frutillas a la crema para ella, sin las interminables interrupciones de siempre, es decir, sin un Bill correteando a Harry para que lo ayudara encantando salas de cases y demases lugares del castillo, ya que había descubierto que enseñándole a éste los hechizos, los que en su mayoría eran de gran complejidad y solo hechos por poderosos magos y brujas, resultaban que en el caso de Harry solían ser mucho más poderosos y efectivos, y no le eran difíciles de realizar, ya que ahora, había dado como explicación al nuevo fenómeno la profesora Mcgonagall, no tenía a un maníaco asesino detrás de él buscándolo para matarle, y eso le había dado mas confianza en sí mismo!, o sin una Hermione presionando a Ginny para que le ayudase en reestructurar la biblioteca con un sistema de referencias nuevos, algo así como las redes computacionales del mundo muggle, había entendido Harry. Sin un Hagrid intentando persuadirlos para ir a convencer a los descendientes de Aragog de ser mas pacíficos, o invitándolos a tomar el té junto a su hermano Grawp, y sin un montón de gente intentando tocar y estrechar la mano del valiente niño que vivió otra vez, o a las invitaciones del nuevo ministro de magia para que visitase las nuevas dependencias del ministerio y conociese mas a fondo al personal, Harry sospechaba que Kingsley lo estaba preparando para algo en complot con la profesora Mcgonagall, pero esto no le preocupaba en extremo, solo podían ser buenas noticias. En el Londres muggle eran unos perfectos desconocidos, o eso creían ellos, y tenían todo el tiempo para los dos. A ambos les gustaba ayudar en las labores de la escuela, pero a veces estaban un poco saturados de ser interrumpidos cada cinco minutos, o de la extrema importancia que todos les daban a su presencia en algún lugar, era por eso que, según Harry, él se esmeraba en encontrar cada noche nuevos armarios escondidos en Hogwarts para pasar tiempo a solas con su novia, únicamente por eso, le había asegurado a Ginny de forma pícara, no por otra razón oculta, había insistido, no porque le encantaran las curvilíneas piernas de su pelirroja, o porque le encantaban como se le ajustaban las blusas en la parte superior, o los jeans que él le había regalado hace unas semanas atrás, o porque el olor de su cabello le enloquecía, o porque repentinamente le hubiesen dado ganas de estudiar la anatomía humana, nop, definitivamente no era ese el caso. Rieron un buen rato de ese comentario de Harry, y luego éste quiso pasear por una tienda en particular. Harry compró para Ginny una hermosa cadena de oro blanco, muy delgada y fina, con la forma de un lirio del valle colgando de ella, el cual en el centro tenía un diminuto diamante que brillaba con intensidad, "te hará juego" comentó, no entendiendo la chica a qué se refería. Ginny se había sentido muy incómoda de que él insistiera en comprarle algo demasiado costoso, pero se veía hermosa con él y Harry la convenció de aceptarlo, era muy pequeño, como ella, le había dicho Harry, pero nunca tan valioso como ella lo era para él. Ginny le respondió con un largo y profundo beso, incomodando un poco a la vendedora quien miraba a la pareja de enamorados con un dejo de envidia y añoranza, un poco a propósito por parte de Ginny, pues le parecía que el trato de la vendedora hacia Harry era de demasiada confianza, casi como si se conocieran de antes, provocando un poco de celos en la chica, y como ella le había dicho, ésta (Ginny) era una bruja que no compartía con nadie, y menos a su novio. Ginny insistió en que Harry se comprara algo de ropa aprovechando tantas tiendas de rebajas, realmente le hacía falta, seleccionando un par de jeans y suéteres de varios colores y cortes, de verano e invierno, junto con un par de camisas, zapatillas y zapatos, cuando Harry vio todo lo que había escogido para él casi se desmaya, sintiéndose ridículamente observado imaginándose llevando tal cantidad de cajas y bolsas hasta el techo.

-No hay problema, -había dicho Ginny cuando Harry salía del último probador.

- Pero… donde dejaste la montaña de paquetes -preguntó Harry mirando para todos lados buscándolos.

- Oh, aquí -dijo la chica mostrándole un pequeño bultito en la palma de su mano.

- Pero como…

- Un pequeño hechizo que aprendí hojeando un libro mientras ayudaba a Hermione catalogando libros en la biblioteca, aún no entiendo como es que no me han llegado lechuzas cada vez que hago magia, supongo que el ministerio está demasiado ocupado reestructurándose…

Las mejillas de Harry se encendieron ante tal comentario de Ginny, tal vez, solo tal vez "el niño que vivió otra vez" había usado un poquito de su fama para conseguir un permiso especial, habiendo arreglado las cosas para que se le permitiera hacer magia antes de la mayoría de edad a Ginny sin ser reprendida por el ministerio, cuestión de seguridad, le había dicho Harry a Kingsley, "me sentiría mucho más seguro si ella pudiese tener permiso de defenderse sola, había dicho Harry, y Kingsley…

- Kingsley!!! -grito Harry- olvidé que debía pasar por la oficina de Kingsley antes, vámonos pronto –dijo mirando aterrado su reloj, regalo de los padres de Ginny- estamos contra el tiempo!

Pagaron el resto de las cosas con prisa, olvidando comprar el test de embarazo por la premura de Harry, motivo por el cual se encontraban en el Londres muggle!, Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y salieron corriendo por la salida de servicio de las tiendas de departamento que daban a un estrecho callejón un tanto sinuoso tras ellas, desde allí Harry los desaparecería a ambos en dirección a la cabina telefónica que era la entrada muggle para el ministerio, la cual había conocido en muy distintas y desagradables circunstancias hacía ya tres años atrás.

- ¿Te molesta si no te acompaño al ministerio cielo? -dijo la chica dando un gran bostezo- de pronto me siento un poco cansada -dijo Ginny a Harry. Y ahora que Harry la observaba se daba cuenta de que se veía un poco enferma.

- Estas bien preciosa, te ves…

- Es solo cansancio, nada importante, han sido muchas emociones para un día y… -pero acto seguido y sin poder terminar la frase se desplomó fría en los brazos de Harry.

- GINNY!!!

La flor que la pelirroja aún traía en su cabello cayó lacia al suelo un poco más allá.

&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos hacia la biblioteca de Hogwarts…

- Sabes? los snorkack de cuerno arrugado son muy activos sexualmente, mi padre dice que le pareció ver una manada entera de ellos con mas de cincuenta crías por pareja de camino de Towunville, cuando pisó tierra camino de regreso de Azkaban…

- Tal ves debería darle un poco de jugo de cuerno a Ron entonces… dijo en un susurro entre dientes bastante malhumorada Hermione, aferrando más fuertemente un montón de libros entre sus brazos, uno de ellos emitió un extraño chillido.

- Mi padre dice también -continuó Luna sin haber escuchado aparentemente el comentario entre dientes de Hermione- que el polvo de cuerno de Snorkack es un afrodisíaco muy poderoso…

Hermione estaba a punto de explotar, su relación con Ron era fantástica, aún y cuando los dos no habían dejado de pelear, lo cual casi se había convertido en uno de sus juegos y ejercicios preferidos, ya que daban pie a fogosas reconciliaciones en diversos armarios del colegio, aún así todavía no lograban pasar a segunda base, justo cuando ella sentía que ahora si… Ron retrocedía, dejándola a ella en tal estado de frustración que ya se comenzaban a resentir, en especial cuando veía como Harry y Ginny se veían tan felices juntos, y más ahora que la ilusión de un embarazo, por mucho que no fuera planificado, definitivamente complicaría un poco las cosas y los hubiese tomado por sorpresa, los tenía en extrema felicidad.

- Bueno hasta aquí te dejo, se apresuró a decir Luna a Hermione volviéndola bruscamente de regreso de sus pensamientos al presente.

- Oh, ok Luna, gracias por acompañarme. Luna buscaba frenéticamente algo en su bolso.

- Toma, -dijo al fin encontrando lo que buscaba, pasándole un saquito rojo de tela anudado con un listón azul y con algo dentro- polvo de cuerno de Snorkack -aseguró- , uno nunca sabe cuando lo necesitarás -dijo obsequiándole una divertida sonrisa, para luego voltearse rápidamente e irse por el pasillo entre saltitos alegres como era su costumbre, dejando a una Hermione perpleja y sin poder cerrar su boca producto del asombro y la impresión que la chica de largos rizos dorados le causó. Miró el saquito, lo apretó en su mano para tantearlo con cautela, y en contra de toda suposición, lo guardó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo interno de su pantalón.

Una vez dentro de la biblioteca Hermione encontró a Ron dormido en una de las sillas con la boca abierta y los pies sobre una de las mesas. Hermione tiró el alto de libros que llevaba ruidosamente sobre la mesa haciendo que Ron se despertara sobresaltado y empuñara instintivamente su varita poniéndose de un brinco en pie. Hermione le lanzó una amenazante mirada de desaprobación y se fue a la estantería mas cercana dándole la espalda y agitando su melena, Ron supo inmediatamente que algo malo sucedía, apreciando su vida, prefirió no interrumpirla, y permaneció en silencio detrás de ella observándola, estando listo y aguardando a que su novia explotara, lamentablemente para él Hermione no tardó en hacerlo.

- Sabías que los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado tienen mas vida sexual que tú y yo -escupió violentamente la chica sin voltearse a mirar a Ron. Ron enrojeció furiosamente.

- Yo… este… no era que no creías que ellos existieran? Hermione no hizo caso a sus réplicas.

- Sabías que hasta Neville la tiene… porque no vas a creer que va todas las noches a reforestar el bosque prohibido ¿no? -dijo mientras apretujaba un extremadamente gordo libro de _las mil y una formas de adelgazar a través de hongos mágicos medicinales_, el cual emitió un fuerte chillido otra vez.

- Hermione yo…

- Sabías que Harry y Ginny…

- Harry y Ginny!!!

- Oh por los pantalones de Merlín Ron!! Dijo Hermione volteándose bruscamente y agitando su melena en el proceso, de la punta de su varita escondida en uno de los bolsillos exteriores de su pantalón salieron chispas rojas, chamuscándolos un poco, para enfrentar a la cara por primera vez a Ron desde que había entrado en la biblioteca- no vayas a hacer una de tus escenitas del hermanito mayor, que ya no te queda, Harry y Ginny saben perfectamente lo que hacen, Ginny es una chica madura, una mujer, que se sabe defender perfectamente bien sola, lo demostró en la última batalla, y Harry la ama con todo su ser, él fue capaz de aguantar sus deseos por mas de un año gracias a tu estupidez pero ahora está dispuesto a todo por ella, dio muerte al mago tenebroso mas poderoso de todos los tiempos y no se va a intimidar por un tonto patético con delirios de santidad, ellos se demuestran su amor de esa forma porque saben que son el uno para el otro, y en ese mundo no hay cabida para cabezas duras como tú, así que entérate de una vez por todas y deja de ser tan inmaduro, y te advierto que esta vez si te quieres meter con ellos tendrás que meterte conmigo TAMBIÉN!!! -terminó gritándole Hermione. Ron permanecía blanco de pie junto a ella pero con expresión de aterrado, casi como petrificado.

La tensión entre ambos se cambió bruscamente en sorpresa, cuando un gran ciervo plateado entró por la puerta de la biblioteca a galope y se paró frente a ellos para abrir la boca y hablar con la voz de Harry: "Rápido, es Ginny, San Mungo!!"

Sus caras tornaron igual de rápido de asombro a espanto, y de espanto a terror otra vez.


	5. Chapter 5

- Harry, Harry!! Que sucedió, alguien los atacó? ¿Tu estás bien? –dijo paternalmente Arthur Weasley que había corrido trabajosamente por el pasillo hasta alcanzar a Harry, y ahora lo tomaba por los hombros tratando de reconfortarlo sacudiéndolo un poco.

- Yo… no, no lo se, no se que sucedió, fuimos de compras al Londres muggle, íbamos de salida y de pronto ella, ella solo, solo se puso helada, y… y se desplomó -Harry tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, había llorado, y parecía casi como ausente, casi en shock.

- Tranquilo Harry, ella estará bien, es fuerte, mi pequeña siempre lo ha sido, ella estará bien, ya lo verás. –intentó calmarlo poco convincentemente el padre de Ginny.

Ron y Hermione, seguidos por Neville, Luna, Bill y Fleur, quien tenía una barriguita de tres meses de embarazo pero corría mejor que cualquiera de los otros cinco, aparecieron por uno de los pasillos hacia Harry y el señor Arthur.

- Papá, Ginny está bien?

-Tu madre está ahora con los médicos…

- Harry, estás bien? ¿Estás herido…? -preguntó angustiada Hermione.

Harry relató a sus amigos todo lo sucedido lejos de los oídos de los demás apartando a Ron y a Hermione unos pasos hacia una esquina de la sala de espera del hospital, enterándose Ron del motivo real de porqué Harry y Ginny habían estado en el Londres muggle, sin hacer éste berrinche alguno ajustándose a las circunstancias que dictaban el momento, lo que Hermione valoró grandemente.

- No, dijo Harry a sus dos amigos, adivinando lo que pensaban al ver la expresión de ellos, eso fue lo primero que le dije al médico al llegar a San Mungo, la examinaron y no está embarazada, ahora le están haciendo un montón de exámenes, dicen que está como dormida, no reacciona, su cuerpo sigue funcionando, pero a duras penas, es como… como si la vida se le estuviese extinguiendo de a poco… Harry no pudo continuar, su voz se había quebrado, se deslizó voluntariamente a través de la pared donde apoyaba su espalda hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas escondió su cabeza entre sus manos en desesperación, mientras un caudal de amargas lágrimas inundaban incontrolablemente su rostro, Ron y Hermione se miraron con tristeza y compasión ante la escena, Ron aferró el hombro de su amigo en gesto de apoyo.

- Harry, Harry!! -te he buscado todo el día! -escucharon que alguien se acercaba gritándoles por el largo corredor.

- Kingsley, disculpa, es que Ginny… decía Harry mientras limpiaba su rostro y se ponía trabajosamente en pies.

Arthur y los otros, además de George, Hagrid y Charlie que habían llegado hasta hacía poco rato se acercaron también, La señora Weasley era a la única a la que se le había permitido estar con Ginny.

- Es por eso mismo Harry! -dijo Kingsley jadeando- , debí advertirte antes, pero no estábamos seguros, en realidad no sabíamos, solo hoy…

- ¿Advertirme que!

- Esta mañana Harry, varias personas del Caldero Chorreante fueron víctimas de una intoxicación masiva, un veneno, apenas una de ellas recuperó la conciencia y pudimos interrogarla nos dijo que tú y Ginny habían estado por allí horas antes, y desde ese momentos que los hemos estado buscado frenéticamente, pero parecía que se los había tragado la tierra, no los hallamos… lamentablemente… hasta ahora.

- un… veneno? -repitió Hermione- pero… pero entonces debe haber un antídoto!, aunque sea un besoar!

- no es tan simple Hermione…

- No le diga eso a Hermione, era la mejor en pociones, preparó la poción multijugos en su segundo año y se sabe todos los libros de la biblioteca de memoria -arguyó Ron.

- No lo dudo Ron, pero no es por eso, lo que sucede es que acabo de hablar con los médicos, al parecer esto no es obra de magos o brujas, sino de muggles.

- Muggles??!! -repitieron todos muy extrañados a la vez.

- Los testigos nos informaron que una mujer rubia de aspecto pálido estaba apostada repartiendo flores fuera del caldero chorreante en un carrito ambulante, las autoridades muggle ya la arrestaron, se trata de Doris Chevey…

Harry vio pasar la escena como en cámara lenta, vio nuevamente a la extraña mujer reconocerlos peculiarmente entre asombro y lágrimas en sus ojos, entregarle el gran girasol a Ginny, y explotando ésta en felicidad por el presente y haciendo bromas de ello, el peso frío en el estomago de Harry pareció crecer aún mas.

- Pero ella, ella no será…

- La madre de Colin Chevey, uno de los chicos menores de edad que murieron peleando en la batalla de Hogwarts -sentenció Kingsley Shacklebolt- ,al parecer la mujer no ha podido superar la muerte de su pequeño hijo, y juró vengarse de quienes ella siente culpables de su muerte, el mundo mágico en pleno. Todos los afectados recibieron una rosa roja que al olerla provocaba diversos síntomas; vómitos y espasmos incontrolables, fiebre y al final inconciencia, gracias a Merlín la dosis no era muy alta, y se recuperaron en unas horas… solo después de eso pudimos interrogarles y saber de ustedes.

- Pero… pero Ginny no tuvo esos síntomas, y su flor no era…

- Ya lo sabemos Harry, inspeccionamos la casa de Doris Chevey… Kingsley tragó en seco y bajó la vista, al parecer ella te culpa a ti por la muerte de su hijo, tu eras un ídolo para Colin, por eso él entró a la batalla a hurtadillas a pesar de que Minerva pidió a todos los menores que se retiraran, él tenía su cuarto empapelado de fotografías tuyas, las cuales ella había tachado con marcador después de su muerte… ella lo confesó todo. Al parecer esperó mucho tiempo por ti, día y noche a que aparecieras en el único lugar al cual ella tenía acceso, las afueras del caldero chorreante era el único lugar cerca del mundo mágico donde se podía apostar, así que hizo guardia por semanas, al reconocerte por fin ésta mañana decidió que la mejor forma de hacerte daño era dañando a la mujer que amas, ella sabe todo sobre ti Harry.

Hermione lanzó un gritito de pánico, Fleur agarró instintivamente su vientre, y a Harry le flaquearon las piernas, Ron lo tuvo que sostener.

- Harry, un equipo médico muggle vendrá en ayuda, gentileza del ministro muggle, quien es amigo personal de Arthur y está muy preocupado por la situación, en especial ahora que el mundo mágico mantiene tan buenas relaciones con su mundo, pero necesitaremos que nos ayudes, debes reponerte, estar firme en estos momentos, necesitamos la flor que Ginny recibió de aquella mujer esta mañana, sin ella los médicos muggle no pueden idear un antídoto eficaz. Harry respiraba agitado, pero se enderezó de un brinco al escuchar a Kingsley, lo haré, lo haré, se apresuró en decir.

- Nosotros te acompañamos, dijo Ron, y lo siguieron corriendo hacia fuera.

- Harry no sabe cuanto se parece a su padre -susurró Kingsley Shacklebolt mas para él que para el resto que escuchaba atento la escena al verlos desaparecer- James amaba tanto a Lily como Harry a Ginny.

Los tres aparecieron en el ahora oscuro callejón tras las tiendas de departamento, Harry corrió de un lado a otro buscando la flor de forma frenética, pero no se encontraba por ningún lado, la flor había desaparecido.

- NO ESTÁ AQUÍ!! -Gritó. PERO AQUÍ CALLÓ GINNY! DEBERÍA ESTARLO!

- Harry calma, no es tu culpa, debes calmarte o no encontraremos nada -suplicó Hermione un tanto atemorizada al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

- Claro que lo es, CLARO QUE LO ES! Si no hubiésemos venido a Londres nada de esto habría sucedió, si ella no hubiese creído que estaba en cinta jamás…

- Harry!, yo les sugerí que vinieran a Londres… -dijo Hermione entre sollozos.

- si ella no despierta… si ella… yo preferiría…

- Tanto la amas -preguntó Ron que hasta ahora se mantenía en silencio y observando, el cual estaba impresionado de la angustia de su amigo, jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera después de la muerte de Sirius había visto tanta desesperación y dolor en sus ojos.

- Mas que a mi vida Ron. –respondió Harry fulminándolo con la mirada.

Entonces no perdamos tiempo dijo Ron, es mi hermana, también la amo, y todos se pusieron a buscar. Harry tuvo una corazonada, y se metió dentro de un contenedor de basura, Ron y Hermione no creían que fuese una buena idea, se zambulló una y otra vez, pero no había nada, estaba cansado y olía mal, se sentó un segundo, y fue ahí cuando pudo pensar con claridad, no entendía como a ninguno se le había ocurrido antes, al parecer los sentimientos de todos habían embotado su razón, levantó su varita y dijo en voz fuerte y clara, _Accio girasol_, en un costado del contenedor, tímidamente, escondida detrás de una bolsa de papas fritas vacía se asomaban unos pétalos amarillos de una hermosa pero ahora un poco marchita flor, que ahora se elevaban hacia Harry.

- LA TENGO!! Gritó.

Los tres corrieron de vuelta a San Mungo, unos hombres de delantal blanco se llevaron la flor para analizarla.

- Harry querido, deberías ir a descansar, dicen que el antídoto lo podrían tener en unas cuantas horas más. -sugirió la señora Weasley.

- No gracias, me quedaré aquí hasta que ella despierte.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecir a Harry, estaba desesperado, y cada vez que alguien trataba de persuadirlo para que fuera a descansar chispas rojas salían de la punta de su varita. Luego de tres horas Harry se veía a punto de estallar.

- Molly, quiero verla.

- No puedes querido, además te impresionarías mucho… está conectada a…

- Molly, quiero verla, ahora!

- Harry, ten calma, -intervino intentando tranquilizarlo Arthur Weasley- se pondrá bien, por ahora los doctores ni siquiera nos dejan a nosotros entrar a verla!

Harry no quiso insistir, sabía que no lograría nada más que unos buenos hechizos aturdidores si seguía haciéndolo. Llamó a Ron un instante a solas cuchicheando algo que nadie pudo escuchar, Ron asintió y luego Harry desapareció.

- Donde está Harry -preguntó Hermione que debido a lo apremiante de las circunstancias había olvidado su enojo con el pelirrojo, al menos por el momento!

- fue en busca de algo a Hogwarts -respondió Ron dejando inconclusa la frase, justo en esos momentos salía uno de los médicos a informar a la familia, el antídoto había sido aplicado, ahora solo faltaba esperar y confiar en Dios en que el daño con la extraña y tópica sustancia química no fuese irreversible, Molly Weasley se echó a los brazos de su esposo a llorar. Hermione y Ron se miraron con idénticas caras de angustia.

Pasada una hora y ya casi amaneciendo uno de los médicos informó a la familia nuevamente, poniéndolos al tanto de las novedades con respecto a Ginny, los médicos no tenían explicación, habían aplicado el antídoto pero la chica no reaccionaba, se encontraba como perdida en un mundo de sueños, atrapada en su mente.

- Lo siento, pero creo que deberían prepararse para lo peor –dijo uno de los médicos- sería mejor que entraran a despedirse de ella.

- NO -respondió desde atrás de la multitud Harry de forma tajante y seca con una cajita de terciopelo azul en una de sus manos, sobresaltando a todos, quienes no lo habían escuchado regresar. Había escuchado atentamente todo lo que había dicho el especialista- nadie se va a despedir de nadie hoy -subrayó, y avanzó con paso seguro y decidido hacia la habitación de Ginny, todos lo siguieron en silencio.

Ginny yacía pálida en una cama tan blanca como ella misma, su cabello rojo contrastaba con la escena, estaba conectada a un monitor que no dejaba de pitar, aunque lo hacía débilmente. Harry se acercó suavemente hacia ella arrodillándose a uno de sus costados junto a la cama, todos rodearon a la pareja a una distancia prudente.

- Recuerdo el primer día que te conocí –comenzó Harry, y la señora Weasley derramó copiosas lágrimas, las cuales enjugó en un pañuelo de encaje rosado mientras su esposo pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella- eras una pequeñita adorable, me deseaste suerte, pero la suerte eras tú misma entrando a mi vida. Llegaste a ella en el momento mas feliz y sublime, cuando me enteré de que era un mago, pero eso no se puede comparar a lo feliz que me hiciste la primera vez que te besé, y estos meses han sido… -la voz de Harry se quebró por primera vez, y una lágrima solitaria surcó su rostro, tomó aire para continuar- han sido los mejores. Dicen que estas atrapada en algún lugar de tu mente, quiero que regreses, -sentenció- quiero que regreses por mi, porque sinceramente no se si pueda continuar sin ti ahora que te tengo, quiero… quiero cuidarte, y quiero que cuides de mi, -Hermione se estremecía casi sin control llorando copiosamente pero en silencio, Ron tragaba en seco mientras la abrazaba con firmeza- y quiero, quiero… -continuó Harry- que cuidemos juntos a una gran prole de chiquillos pelirrojos, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Trelawney una vez? -Dijo sonriendo por primera vez desde que hablaba- ,dijo que tendría doce hijos, quiero que tú seas la madre, y en lo posible, ojala, todos se parezcan mas a ti que a mi -dijo Harry sonriendo a su novia de forma cómplice aunque ésta no parecía escuchar- quiero hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo, pero para eso necesito que vuelvas a mi, porque si no lo haces yo me convertiré en el hombre mas infeliz de éste, es por eso que quiero pedirte…-dijo mientras abría la pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul, revelando ésta un precioso anillo con la figura de un lirio del valle adornado en diamantes que brilló intensamente- quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa. Con este anillo, -prosiguió mientras ponía el anillo en el dedo de Ginny- quiero comprometerme formalmente contigo -el rostro de Harry estaba ahora empapado en lágrimas, pero continuó- , lo ideal es que hubieses estado conciente al hacerlo, -dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios- pero ni modo, quiero que esto sea un noviazgo formal, hasta que podamos casarnos frente a todos por testigo… porque te amo. El profesor Dumbledore me dijo una vez que la mayor magia de todas era el amor, dicen que ya han hecho todo por ti, que no hay mas cura, ellos no conocen el poder del amor. Con este anillo quiero simbolizar eso, todo mi infinito amor por ti, te amo Ginny Weasley. He inclinándose sobre ella la besó. Nadie supo qué sucedió primero o como fueron las cosas, unas luces doradas y plata salieron del anillo en la mano de Ginny en el momento justo en que Harry tocaba los labios de ella con los suyos, cubriéndolos a ambos en una espiral, iluminándolo todo, Fleur lanzó un gritito de admiración al ver que a la vez unas llamaradas entre rojo y dorado aparecían justo sobre las cabezas de Harry y Ginny, era fawkes, que luego que se materializó posó su cabeza suave y graciosamente sobre la mano del anillo de Ginny y lloró sobre ella mientras Harry la besaba. Harry cortó el beso luego de unos segundos en que todos aguantaron la respiración, sin prestar atención a fawkes que ahora yacía a los pies de la cama observándolos con una expresión casi humana, el chico se sentó junto a Ginny a admirarla mientras acariciaba dulcemente una de las mejillas de su novia. Nadie se esperó lo que sucedió a continuación.

- Por… por Merlín Harry -susurró Ginny- … hueles… hueles fatal!. Dijo sonriéndole sin abrir los ojos, Ginny estaba de vuelta.


	6. Chapter 6

Las cosas estaban marchando mucho mejor, había pasado una semana desde el ataque fuera del Caldero Chorreante y era vísperas del cumpleaños de Ginny, su pelirroja aún se encontraba en el hospital, pero insistía en que estaba completamente recuperada, y al parecer lo estaba!, mortificando como solo ella sabía hacerlo a su madre y enfermeras del lugar para que la dejaran volver a casa y a su vida normal, Harry la visitaba todos los días.

- Hola Harry, como sigue Ginny? Le preguntó un chico alto con una maceta en los brazos a Harry.

- Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar Neville, ¿Cómo va tu trabajo con la profesora Sprout? Me dijeron que te iban a hacer asistente! Felicitaciones!

- Oh, dijo Neville sonrojándose un poco, si, es cierto, pero solo para los de primer y segundo año, era un secreto así que supongo que ya todo el colegio lo sabe…

- Así es, bueno, te dejo, debo juntarme con Kingsley antes de pasar a ver a Ginny a San Mungo, puede que hoy la den de alta, que tengas un buen día Neville.

- Igual para ti Harry, y saluda a Ginny de mi parte ¿quieres?

- Seguro, dijo el chico de ojos verdes volteándose para alzar su mano en un gesto de despedida ya a unos pasos de distancia de Neville.

PUM!!

Harry golpeó con algo o alguien produciendo un golpe seco.

- hey, cuidado cuñadito, fíjate donde caminas, no quiero reproches de mi hermanita luego!, aprecio demasiado mi hermoso rostro como para verlo sufrir víctima de un hechizo mocomurciélagos!

- Oh, Charlie, disculpa, no te vi, me estaba despidiendo de Neville, ¿Como andas?

- Bien, bien, la profesora Mcgonagall me sugirió que le entregara una copia de unos escritos de mi experiencia con los Dragones en Rumania a Hermione, le podrán ser útiles dijo ¿la has visto?

- en absoluto, pero de seguro que está en la Biblioteca.

- Ok, gracias, la buscaré allí, ah! Y saluda a mi dragoncita de mi parte.

- En tu nombre!. Harry decidió andar el resto del camino que le faltaba por recorrer para salir del castillo por uno de sus pasadizos secretos, no quería que nadie más lo demorara.

&&&&&&&&&

Mientras en la habitación de Ginny en San Mungo…

Los pasos del chico eran suaves, lentos, casi imperceptibles al oído humano, era de contextura media, mas bien delgado, vestía unos jeans desgastados y un poco rotos en la rodilla izquierda pero a la moda, un suéter negro de hilo y tenis para ser mas silencioso su andar, su cabello negro levemente despeinado caía sobre sus hombros, sus ojos de un color azul intenso, y su tez color mate. Con extremo cuidado depositó un bouquet de 12 rosas blancas sobre la mesita de luz junto a la cama donde Ginny dormía plácidamente con una respiración acompasada y una expresión serena y de infinita paz en su suave y aterciopelado rostro, el cual estaba surcado en una de sus mejillas por un mechón de cabello rojo fuego. El muchacho extendió tímidamente una de su manos, solo quería tocar su rostro, para recordarla entre sus dedos por una única vez, debía hacerlo rápido y suavemente, antes de que la poción multijugos dejara de surtir efecto, por si en el proceso la despertaba. Sabía que estaba loco por correr el riesgo de llegar hasta allí, pero el hecho de saber que había estado a punto de morir lo había empujado a hacer algo, algo irracional se repetía en su mente, pero el miedo de perderla, sin siquiera haberla tenido una vez lo había aterrado y hecho actuar tal vez impulsivamente, pero de forma certera, sabía que debía hacer algo, y lo estaba haciendo, era lo único que podía hacer. El muggle de quien había extraído el cabello para confeccionar la poción multijugos era a su parecer atractivo, pero era eso, un muggle, y le asqueaba, no sabía cuanto mas podría soportar ser dueño del cuerpo de uno de ellos, le desagradaba a lo sumo, pero había sido la única forma de acercarse a la pelirroja, el esfuerzo valía la pena. Tocó al fin su rostro, era tan suave como lo había imaginado una y otra vez, era tan delicado como lo había soñado noche tras noche desde su cuarto año cuando la vio bailar en la cerebración de navidad del torneo de los tres magos aquel año con ese Longbotton. Se había prometido a sí mismo que eso sería lo mas cerca que iba a estar de ella, y luego la olvidaría para siempre, pero ahora que la tocaba se sentía incapaz de dejarla ir, la tibieza de su piel parecía haberlo hechizado, ya decían que era una bruja poderosa, cuanto odiaba a Potter por poder besarla, por poder tocarla, si solo pudiera… solo una vez. "NO!" se dijo a sí mismo en su mente, sería muy riesgoso, justificó, no vale la pena, ya de muchas te has librado como para seguir corriendo riesgos, se dijo a si mismo, pero… si solo… si solo pudiera besarla una vez, si solo sus labios rozaran los suyos por una única vez, tal vez así se sacaría las ganas de encima, porque no era amor se intentó convencer casi histéricamente, ¡él ni siquiera quería pensar en eso!, si, era mejor pensar que era solo pasión, una simple pero asfixiante obsesión por lo atractiva y a la vez prohibida que resultaba ser para él la chica que dormía en esos instantes en aquella cama a centímetros de distancia de su persona, un simple desafío, una competencia de poderes con quien había sido su rival desde el mismo día en que pisó Hogwarts. Sin pensarlo se inclinó sobre ella, su respiración se agitaba sin poder poner control, no es amor, se repetía una y otra vez, no lo es, es solo obsesión, trataba de convencerse aún más veces, solo un beso y esta tortura habrá acabado, estaba a solo centímetros de su rostro, estaba solo a centímetros de besarla, y un suave perfume a flores le inundó, miró su rostro, su cuello, como esculpido en mármol, si solo pudiese tomar su belleza por una sola vez, solo una vez…

Su corazón dio un brinco, eran pasos, alguien se acercaba y lo hacía de prisa, los corredores vacíos a esas horas tempranas de la mañana amplificaban el sonido con un eco peculiar, avisándole del peligro, no había tiempo de salir, de escapar sin ser visto, no había salida, miró frenéticamente alrededor buscando una vía de escape, no había otra alternativa.

Segundos después la puerta de la habitación de Ginny se abrió lentamente otra vez, pero esta vez alguien sin miedo a despertar a la pequeña pelirroja que dormía a sus anchas, alguien que no necesitaba ni esconderse ni un disfraz entró cerrándola de vuelta sin pretender pasar desapercibido, el sonoro clic del cerrojo sobresaltó a la pelirroja despertándola, y ahora se desperezaba en un largo bostezo estirando sus brazos lo mas que podía de extremo a extremo.

- Buenos días dormilona. Dijo Harry avanzando hacia la cama depositando antes un ramo de margaritas dentro de un jarrón que conjuró en el acto, sin sacar su varita del bolsillo de su túnica por cierto, sobre el aparador donde reposaban varios presentes más de familiares y amigos.

- Llegaste hace mucho? Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios y extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.

- Acabo de llegar, me extrañaste?

- Todo el tiempo, asintió la chica, -que permanecía con los brazos levantados en actitud de premura. Que extraño, juraría que estaba soñando contigo, me ibas a besar en secreto.

- Pues entonces, soy tu esclavo, tendré que hacer tus sueños realidad mi Lady, y acercándose se preparó para besar los labios de su novia, Ginny extendió aún más sus brazos para entrelazarlos en el cuello de Harry acortando la distancia entre los dos, el ojiverde inclinaba su cuerpo sobre el de la chica delicadamente, comenzándola a besar y acariciar de forma dulce. Unos ojos ahora ya grises en un rostro pálido y ahora descompuesto les observaban fríos desde una de las hendijas del armario, sintiendo su corazón ser atravesado por una daga de hielo frío y macizo cuando presenció como los labios de los chicos se unían. Luego de un largo beso y unas cuantas caricias Harry se separó de ella para recostarse tiernamente a su lado, acomodándola junto a él entre uno de sus brazos apoyados detrás de la nuca de ella, Ginny comenzando a jugar con uno de los botones de la camisa de Harry. Draco Malfoy, ya con su apariencia real sentía que el pecho se le apretaba y el cuerpo se le entumecía, y algo cercenaba su garganta haciéndola sangrar, algo así como dagas hechas de lágrimas atragantadas en ella.

&&&&&&&&&

- Muy… ocupada?

- Oh, no no, pasa! Adelante! Se apresuró a decir una Hermione subida en una escalerilla que le permitía alcanzar una de las estanterías más altas de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

- Solo vine a dejarte estos escritos acerca de mi experiencia con dragones en Rumania por petición de Mcgonagall.

- Quien es el autor? Preguntó Hermione inclinándose un poco mas, sin dejar de acomodar unos libros en la parte superior de la estantería más alta.

- estee… yop.

- ¡en serio?? Preguntó Hermione con interés y una pizca de incredulidad girando e inclinándose para mirar a Charlie, lo que la hizo tambalear en la escalerilla sobre la cual estaba encaramada. La escalerilla osciló peligrosamente tirándola desde la parte más alta de ella entre un tumulto de libros que se precipitaban junto con la chica. Pero Charlie Weasley haciendo uso de todas sus cualidades de excelente ex buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor y de reflejos impecables, adquiridos y desarrollados aún más por tantos años de trabajo de cazar dragones, estuvo justo a tiempo para atrapar a Hermione entre sus brazos evitando que se estrellara en el duro y frío piso de piedra de la biblioteca, cubriéndola con la cabeza para que los libros le dieran a él en ves de a ella. Hermione se aferró como a la vida al cuello de Charlie, tanteando a cabalidad los músculos bien desarrollados del primogénito de los Weasley.

- Estas bien?, preguntó con un susurro en voz ronca el joven al oído de la chica que no dejaba de esconder su rostro en el pecho de él.

- estee… si, gracias, dijo levantando la cabeza para mirar a su salvador. Pero Charlie no la bajó de sus brazos.

- Gracias a Merlín que estabas aquí, susurró Hermione con una sonrisa sincera en agradecimiento filial, percatándose de que los ojos de Charlie eran del mismo tono de azul que los de Ron, pero su nariz no era tan perfecta como la de su novio, pensó.

- Una suerte… habría sido una lástima que un rostro tan lindo se hubiese dañado… no lo habría podido soportar… dijo perdiéndose en la mirada castaña de la chica produciéndose a continuación un silencio incómodo. Hermione sintió como una alerta recorría todo su cuerpo, y se incomodó en los brazos del joven. Charlie pareció entender el gesto y procedió a bajarla al suelo.

- Segura que estás bien? Volvió a preguntar.

- Claro, si, estoy bien. Puedo? Dijo señalando el alto de libros que Charlie había tirado sobre una de las mesas justo antes de atraparla en el aire.

- Por su puesto, son todos tuyos, dijo el joven sentándose justo frente a donde ella ya lo había hecho junto a la mesa acercando una de las sillas. Hermione hojeó minuciosamente las páginas, pareciendo más concentrada de lo que en realidad estaba, sintiendo la penetrarte mirada de Charlie Weasley recorrerla, sentía sus mejillas un poco encendidas, así que se sumergió un poco más en la examinación de los ejemplares hasta recobrar el control del color de su rostro.

- Y… Ron?

- no lo se, no lo he visto desde hace dos días, se apresuró a confesar Hermione sin pensar en lo que decía, tal vez mas dictado por la costumbre de responder siempre de forma correcta. Se dio cuenta de su error y levantó la vista para justificar su respuesta, se encontró con los ojos de Charlie quien tenía sus cejas levantadas en expresión de sorpresa y diversión.

- es decir… digo… hemos estado un poco ocupados acá… ambos… no es que… bueno yo…

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? –preguntó divertido Charlie. Hermione solo se sonrojó.

- Es un cabeza dura ese hermano mío, seguro te hizo enfadar por alguna tontería, yo jamás me atrevería a hacerte enfadar. El color carmesí de Hermione se acrecentó.

- digo -continuó el chico- jamás haría enfadar a un rostro tan hermoso, sería un crimen -afirmó.

Hermione pareció totalmente contrariada y tomó los libros en sus brazos poniéndose en pies con nerviosismo.

- Pero tú tranquila, prosiguió Charlie de forma distendida apoyando sus brazos tras de su nuca balanceándose en su silla, de seguro se disculpa pronto, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que está perdido por ti, hacen una muy linda pareja ¿sabes?. Hermione sintió que su corazón se tranquilizaba un poco, respirando mas aliviada.

- En todo caso si se porta mal solo tienes que decírmelo, yo lo enderezo, dijo haciendo un ademán de fuerza a lo fisicoculturista, mostrando uno de sus brazos moviendo sus músculos de forma graciosa.

- Esperemos que no sea necesario, acotó Hermione, pero si necesito ayuda ten por seguro que te aviso, dijo riendo divertida relajándose por primera vez.

Bueno, ya me voy, Hagrid quiere que le ayude a cazar un escreguto revoltoso que está causando unos pocos problemas en el bosque, pero antes, -dijo poniéndose en pies sacando su varita desde el bolsillo de atrás de sus ajustados jeans para agitarla de forma ligera- te ayudaré con esto. Uno a uno los libros que habían caído junto con Hermione se fueron levantando y volviendo graciosamente a su lugar en la parte mas alta de la estantería.

- Gra… gracias Charlie.

- A tus órdenes Hermione! Dijo haciendo un gesto e inclinación muy parecidos a los de los elfos domésticos pero con mucha más gracia y hombría, para luego girarse en dirección de salir del lugar dando la espalda a la chica. Hermione también se volteó para subir nuevamente por la escalera. Antes de salir de la biblioteca Charlie Weasley se volteó para ver como los jeans de Hermione se ajustaban al subir por ella nuevamente, luego continuó hacia la puerta. Hermione se giró para ver a Charlie una fracción de segundo después, para verlo de espaldas salir del lugar.

- Eres una tonta, susurró.

&&&&&&&&&

- Harry,se dirigió Ginny a su novio con voz dulce después de un corto silencio que había seguido a la amena charla que habían mantenido por mas de una hora, conversado de todo un poco, en particular del extraño comportamiento de Ron y Hermione, el cual había extrañado por demás a Ginny.

- Mmm.

- No estas decepcionado?

- Decepcionado? Repitió Harry arqueando una de sus cejas e inclinándose para ver el rostro de su prometida. ¿Decepcionado porqué?

- Decepcionado porque… no haya estado en cinta?

Draco Malfoy sintió que caía por un túnel amplio, frío, oscuro y casi congelante desde su escondite al escuchar esas palabras.

- Gin, como podría estarlo, es verdad, cuando supe la noticia me ilusionó muchísimo, ¿te imaginas a una chiquita con tu cabello y mis ojos correteando por todo el lugar? Como no hacerlo!, pero… la verdad es que no era el momento, no es que no lo deseara!, eres la mujer que amo, tu lo sabes, es solo que… la verdad eso complicaría un poco las cosas en estos precisos momentos, y ni imaginar lo que dirían tus padres!, Por Merlín!! ¡al menos tu madre! Por otro lado tú aún debes repetir el sexto año y yo cursar el séptimo, y pensándolo bien no me gusta la idea de tu por ahí con barriguita y todos hablando de ti, de seguro Rita Skeeter te dedicaría varias páginas por ser la madre del hijo del niño que vivió otra vez, ya veo los titulares, e imagina el acoso!, no quiero eso para ti ni para el bebe, y tu mamá! Imagínala sermoneándote a cada segundo y todo eso, además quiero darte una boda como corresponde, y planificar todo con calma, que los hijos vengan cuando te sientas segura, teniendo nuestra casa, una que nos guste a ambos, nuestros empleos, etc. Por otro lado quiero que te desarrolles en lo que quieras y apoyarte en eso, no es que haga falta, con la herencia dejada por mis padres y la de Sirius es más que suficiente, pero te conozco, dijiste que querías jugar Quidditch recuerdas?, y un hijo por ahora, si bien es una bendición complicaría un poco las cosas en especial para ti, creo que esta vez nos libramos por poco, pero estoy convencido de que fue una señal, una llamada de atención.

- Mmm sip, creo que tienes razón, pero ¿que haremos?

- ya me encargué de eso, dijo el chico recostando su cabeza en la cabecera de la cama del hospital nuevamente, Hermione ya me puso al tanto de todos los hechizos contraceptivos existentes, solo falta que salgas de aquí para que los practiquemos juntos, dijo con una sonrisa pícara volviéndola a mirar. Ginny se la devolvió sonriéndole con idéntica picardía.

La puerta se abrió de repente, era Molly y una enfermera rechonchita.

- Oh Harry querido, supuse que estarías aquí.

- Hola señora Weasley -dijo Harry poniéndose en pies para saludar a su suegra.

- Oh cielo, llámame Molly, total ahora ya si eres casi parte de la familia, dijo besando y abrazando afectuosamente como de costumbre al chico de ojos verdes.

- Ginny, cielo, los doctores dicen que ya puedes regresar a casa.

- Al fin! Dijo la pelirroja casi saltando de la cama, ya comenzaba a sentirme como en Azkaban. La enfermera lanzo una mirada de desaprobación a Ginny mientras desconectaba el suero del brazo de la chica. Harry rió por lo bajo.

- Harry querido, podríamos hablar en la cafetería de eso que te hablé? Así dejamos que esta señorita se dé un baño y se cambie antes de irnos.

- Seguro Señ… Molly, se corrigió rápidamente Harry. Te veo luego Gin, -se dirigió a su novia besándola en la coronilla- no tardes ¿quieres?

- No lo haré si ustedes no lo hacen, advirtió Ginny divertida. Harry, Molly y la enfermera salieron de la habitación.

A penas cerraron la puerta tras de sí Ginny se tiró enérgicamente bajo la cama de un salto, estirando ambos brazos en dirección al techo para desperezarse por completo. Pero algo llamó su atención, haciéndola quedarse como petrificada con los brazos en alto y los ojos bien abiertos, para luego bajarlos lentamente, muy lentamente. Ella no recordaba ese bouquet de rosas blancas en su mesita de luz. Malfoy aún la observaba desde su escondite, ahora impávido y con el corazón acelerándose. Eran hermosas, pero no las recordaba, ahí estaban las del Ministro muggle y su familia; las de George, de las cuales aún salía la melodía de una de las canciones mas pegajosas de las brujas de Macbeth, su grupo musical favorito, cada vez que uno se acercaba a olerlas; las del resto de sus hermanos, junto con unas cajas de ranas de chocolate enviadas por tía Muriel y unos panecillos que Hagrid le había cocinado, los cuales por salud dental tuvo precaución de no comer; las de Neville junto a las de la profesora Mcgonagall en una mesita adicional junto al aparador; y unas extrañas que cambiaban de color de parte de Luna y su padre, los cuales aseguraban acentuaban la inteligencia y agilidad mental de quien las recibía; además por supuesto de siete ramos de margaritas repartidas por todo el lugar, sus preferidas, porque le parecían las flores mas alegres del mundo, y que Harry le había traído religiosamente de regalo por cada día de su estancia en el hospital, si no lograba su sueño de ser una jugadora profesional de Quidditch por lo menos ya podría poner su propio negocio, una buena florería pensó riendo para sí. Pero éstas, las que ahora observaba no las reconocía, se acercó lentamente al ramo de flores blancas en la mesita de luz, -el corazón de Draco se agitó aún más- tomando una de ellas separándolas del resto, aspiró su perfume. Luego de un instante en que su rostro se contrajo decidió que no era necesario prestarle demasiada importancia al asunto, seguramente alguien debió habérselas enviado, quizá algún otro amigo de la escuela, y dejándola sobre la cama se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Después de un minuto Draco Malfoy pudo escuchar el agua de la regadera, cayendo seguramente sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

Malfoy salió de su escondite, sería difícil escabullirse ahora con su verdadera apariencia, pero debía hacerlo, o lo descubrirían de todos modos cuando tuvieran que recoger las pertenencias de Ginny guardadas dentro del armario, se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso seguro y decidido, pero se detuvo en seco justo antes de salir, volteándose bruscamente, cambió de rumbo en dirección a las rosas, tomó la que Ginny había apartado dejándola sobre la cama y se marchó.


	7. Chapter 7

- Lista?

- Ansiosa querrás decir!! Harry…? estee… que haremos con todas estas flores? Dijo la pelirroja mirando alrededor.

- Oh, si quieres le digo a Puffty que las lleve al colegio, o a Kreacher a Grimmauld Place, no le haría mal un poco de color a esa casa, aunque espera a que la veas, Kreacher a hecho una gran trabajo.

- Hummm, me gustarían mas en La Madriguera creo, pero éstas las llevaré al colegio, las plantaré en mi jardín, están justo en el tiempo de brote y…

- Quien te dio esas?, preguntó Harry a Ginny recién reparando en el bouquet de ahora 11 rosas blancas que en ese preciso instante Ginny admiraba sosteniéndola en alto entre sus manos, mientras él luchaba por cerrar trabajosamente la maleta de Ginny.

- No lo se… -dijo la chica sin dejar de mirarlas- la tarjeta se debe haber caído por ahí.

- Ginny…

- Harry no! no te pongas paranoico! quieres? Todo está bien.

- Bueno… entonces si todo está bien… -dijo apartando las flores de las manos de Ginny tirándolas sobre la cama un poco mas allá- si todo está tan bien… (dijo acentuando el "tan" de forma exagerada) podríamos hacer una parada en Grimmauld Place antes de viajar a la madriguera ¿No te parece?

- Que tiene en mente exactamente señor Harry Potter -dijo la chica de forma coqueta entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio para acercarlo más a ella.

- Bueno, quisiera mostrarte… algo! -dijo pausando para dar un toque con sus labios en los de ella, lo cual le hizo cosquillas a la pelirroja.

- Y que sería lo que el niño que "_Vivió otra vez_" quisiera mostrarle a esta inocente y desvalida señorita?

- Pues… se me pasan muchas cosas por la mente futura señora Potter, recuerde que debemos ejercitar los hechizos contraceptivos…!

- Pues manos a la obra entonces! Que nadie diga que Ginny Weasley le hace el quite al trabajo duro.

Se besaron apasionadamente a forma de aperitivo.

&&&&&&&&&

- Hola Hegmi, oh! Has tgaido _bouillabaisse_!!, ¿no cgees que es muy fino paga la fiesta? O es paga el almuegzo?

- No es para la fiesta sino para ti, lo otro ya se lo di a Molly abajo en la cocina -dijo Hermione entrando en la nueva habitación de invitados, adicionada a la madriguera ahora que el sueldo de Arthur Weasley era varias veces mayor que el de su antiguo puesto- Bill me comentó el otro día en Hogwarts que estabas con antojos. Dijo Hermione dándole a Fleur un recipiente en las manos y saludándola con un beso despreocupado, para luego desparramarse sobre un sofá al estilo francés con expresión de fastidio, en una pequeña estancia de la misma habitación.

- Oh! Egues un amog Hegmione! Ggracias!!. Dijo Fleur metiendo el dedo en el recipiente llevándose un dedo untado en el apetitoso guiso de mariscos a la boca.

- Mmm, ¿te sucede algo? Dijo la rubia examinando la expresión de la castaña.

Hermione parecía sumida en sus pensamientos muy lejos de la madriguera y de la habitación de Fleur.

- Hegmione, estas bien?

- Oh, sí, sí, mamá sabía que te gustaba el _bouillabaisse_, yo le conté, recordaba que te había gustado en la cena del torneo de los tres magos, a mamá le encanta Francia, quiere mucho conocerte…

Fleur miró a Hermione levantando una de sus cejas viéndose aún más bonita pero entendiéndolo todo de inmediato. Dejando el recipiente con el guiso de mariscos sobre una mesita de patas delgadas se sentó frente a Hermione.

- Quiegues contagme?

Hermione solo la miró confundida.

- Donde está Ron? Bombardeó la rubia.

- este… yo… no creo que quiera hablar de eso ahora Fleur (ni ahora ni nunca contigo pensó para sí Hermione, aún le tenía sus reservas a la chica mitad veela)

- Soy fgancesa pego no tonta! Vamos cuéntame.

- En serio Fleur, gracias, pero no estoy de ánimo, solo vine porque Ginny me mataría si faltase a su fiesta sorpresa.

- Bueno, como quiegas, pego te adviegto, te ves fatal, y vienen una pgimas mías veelas a quienes les encantan los hombges Weasley, así que debes arreglagte un poco si no quiegues pegdeg a tu hombge, o pog otgo lado… si el asunto es otgo… -dijo de forma coqueta agitando su melena- …talvez, solo talvez debeguía contagte de que también vendgá Víctor, si de sacag celos se tgata… pego nop, cgeo que eso no te lo contagué.

- Si, tal vez debería arreglarme para Víctor, casi vomitó Hermione cruzándose de brazos, de seguro él me prestaría mucha más atención que Ron. Éste la había estado evitando en los últimos siete días. Hermione se arrepintió inmediatamente de su imprudente comentario a penas las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

- Así que pog ahí va la cosa… !! -dijo Fleur mirando de forma malévola pero divertida a Hermione- No me queda otga altegnativa entonces, no después de que me tgajiste _bouillabaisse_ tan amablemente. Excusez moi, dijo en perfecto francés la chica de cabellos rubios plateados, poniéndose con elegancia y sorprendente agilidad en pie, no acorde con un embarazo de ya casi cuatro meses, y agitando su melena de forma graciosa, se giró para dirigirse a una pequeña puertecita blanca que estaba al lado derecho de la del cuarto de baño, entrando para perderse a través de ella. Resulto ser que la pequeña puertecita era la entrada al Walking-closet personal de Fleur, a los cinco minutos la chica francesa regresó con varias telas en los brazos, un frasco de líquido alisador de cabello ultra potente en una de sus manos, varios peines y un bolsito rosado con diversos cosméticos "made in le france", donde la fastidiada castaña yacía aún impávida sobre el sofá.

- Que pgefiegues -dijo sonriéndole dirigiéndose a la castaña, y sosteniendo de forma coqueta dos tenidas de vestir, una en cada brazo, un vestido negro con escote por un lado y unos jeans con un top colgados de una misma percha en el otro- _"pegdona por vegme tan sexy pego no lo puedo evitag"_ dijo levantando el vestido negro sugestivamente, o… _"Soy sexy y que?" _, esta vez levantando los jeans junto con el top.

A Hermione se le escapó un gritito ahogado.

&&&&&&&&&

Mientras en Hogwarts…

- hey! Porque esa cara?

- Oh, hola Neville, es solo que estaba concentrada, ya sabes, son demasiadas armaduras por reparar en todo el castillo. Respondió amablemente Parvati Patil, aún apuntando su varita a una armadura del siglo XIII que tenía un gran orificio entre las piernas (outch, ¡eso debe haber dolido!), en uno de los corredores del tercer piso.

- No vas al almuerzo sorpresa de Ginny? ¿no deberías estar arreglándote? Digo, de todas maneras no lo necesitas, eres muy linda pero… eres una chica no? Dijo el chico ruborizándose levemente.

- Gracias Neville, voy a tomar eso por un cumplido, pero… la verdad no tengo muchas ganas… no se si vaya.

- No digas, sería una pena que te la perdieras! La idea es que esté todo el Ejercito de Dumbledore allí, lo recuerdas?

- Sí, lo sé, pero es que…

- Es porque Seamus va con Gaenger verdad?

- Sí, pero no es que sean novios aún!... o si?… -dijo la chica delatándose.

Neville la miró con compasión.

- La verdad deberías ser menos tímida con él, él te encuentra atractiva desde nuestro primer año, bueno, a ti y a tu hermana, pero ustedes dos son de la misma casa, me refiero a Seamus y tú, no sé porqué nunca has aceptado sus invitaciones a salir! Tu le gustas, eso se le nota pero… tampoco es que te va a esperar siete vidas!

- Claro! Para ti es fácil!

- ¿Fácil? Parvati, hey, estas hablando conmigo! Con Neville Longbottom! Para mi nunca es fácil. ¿Qué podría tener de fácil? Para ustedes las chicas si que es fácil!, bueno, la experiencia me dice que no todas son iguales pero… -dijo Neville ahora sí sonrojándose furiosamente- hay excepciones, definitivamente las hay, sip, en que las chicas toman la iniciativa, vaya que las hay!, -dijo y acto seguido sacudió su cabeza como intentando hacer desaparecer a su vez algunos recuerdos censurables, que no podría compartir con una buena amiga- pero para la mayoría de ustedes -continuó- el cuento es verdaderamente sencillo, todo se resume en esperar a que nosotros tomemos la iniciativa, ustedes se sientan a esperar tranquilamente a que LAS cortejemos, a que LAS invitemos, a que NOS declaremos, a que LAS besemos, uff, la presión es terrible!! No saben lo duro que es ser hombre, muuuy duro. Ustedes solo se sientan a esperar a que nosotros hagamos todo el trabajo. Dijo al fin cruzándose de brazos.

- Eso es muy injusto de tu parte Neville!, además yo tomaría la iniciativa… yo la tomaría! Si solo… si solo yo…

- Si solo tú… que? -presiono Neville.

- Si solo… no puedo decirlo!, te reirías de mí. Dijo Parvati verdaderamente afligida.

- Vamos Parvati, nos conocemos hace años. Dijo Neville perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

- No te vas a reír? ¿No se lo contarás a nadie?

- Palabra de mago. Dijo Neville levantando una de sus manos haciendo un gesto de solemnidad y compromiso.

- Ni una palabra a nadie?

- Ni una palabra, lo juro.

- Yo… bueno… es que, yo…

- Neville!!! Neville!!! Hey! Te estaba buscando!!! Seamus Finnigan se les acercaba rápidamente corriendo desde el final del pasillo hacia ellos. El rostro de Parvati se había puesto de un rojo escandaloso.

Neville miraba de Parvati a Seamus, de Seamus a Parvati, y a Seamus otra vez.

- Hola Seamus, que hay de bueno? Se apresuró a saludar Neville intentando captar toda la atención del chico, y evitar así que éste se fijara demasiado en el rostro de la joven.

- Oh, hola Parvati, -dijo Seamus despreocupadamente para dirigirse enseguida de vuelta a su amigo- Estamos haciendo una colecta para comprar cerveza de mantequilla para la fiesta Harry-Ginny. El whisky de fuego corre por parte de Aberforth.

- No creo que a la señora Weasley le guste mucho la idea…!

- La fiesta no es en su casa, ellos organizaron el almuerzo en conmemoración del cumpleaños de Ginny, un día antes para lograr el efecto sorpresa, ya sabes, esto es otra cosa, Dean, Luna y yo estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa para esta noche, donde celebraremos no solo el regreso y cumpleaños de Ginny, como se lo hicimos creer a Harry para que la trajera hasta acá, sino también su compromiso, Harry no sospecha nada, va a estar genial.

- No creo que Ginny pueda después de una semana en el hospital…!

- Vamos Neville, no seas aguafiestas… tu sabes que ella es una bruja poderosa!

- Poderosa no significa…

- Bueno, bueno, cooperas o no…

- Tú también estás invitada por supuesto -dijo Seamus a la gemela Patil dirigiéndose repentinamente hacia ella. Parvati volvió a enrojecer.

&&&&&&&&&

Harry los hizo aparecer justo en la entrada de Grimmauld Place, ya eran casi las 11 de la mañana y el sol golpeaba fuerte, aún así una fresca brisa los refrescaba.

- Estas bien? -preguntó Harry a su novia.

- Vamos Harry, sabes por experiencia propia que lo estoy -dijo Ginny con impaciencia- sabes que es así cuando recibes lágrimas de Fénix, eso sin considerar que estoy segura de que algo de magia sin varita de tu parte también estuvo involucrada. Por alguna extraña razón nunca tocamos ese tema.

- Han sido solo coincidencias Gin. Dijo Harry volteándose para abrir la puerta de la casa.

- McGonaggal opina lo contrario. Demasiadas coincidencias diría yo -argumentó Ginny.

- Ahora… cierra los ojos…

- Pero dijiste que Moody había puesto hechizos… Como se supone que me defienda entonces?

- Oh, no es necesario, ya verás, déjame vendarte los ojos, rápido. Dijo Harry sacando un gran pañuelo azul de seda que traía en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

Ginny lo miró con divertida desconfianza pero permitió que su novio le vendara los ojos.

- Ahora por aquí. Dijo Harry tomándola por las caderas para dirigirla dentro de la casa.

- No se pase de listo señor Harry Potter, suba un poco esas manos, ¿Acaso tiene intenciones de seducirme?

- Todo el tiempo Gin, tooodo el tiempo -arguyó Harry entre risitas.

Ginny aguardó en silencio una vez que hubo traspasado el umbral de la puerta, y ésta se cerró tras de sí, las manos de Harry aún en sus caderas, para esperar a continuación escuchar la voz del querido pero ya desparecido ojoloco Moody, pero esta nunca llegó, esperó también por la brisa fría, pero tampoco se hizo presente.

- Harry?

- Ya puedes sacarte el pañuelo -advirtió Harry. Ginny procedió.

- Buenos días señorita! Sea usted muy bienvenida! Dijo un elfo doméstico haciendo una exagerada reverencia con la que su nariz tocó el suelo.

- OHhhhh.

La casa estaba irreconocible. No habían palabras para ello. En frente de ella un elfo viejo pero muy limpio, con una impecable túnica color mantequilla y delantal, con lo que parecían tiernas motitas de algodón color blanco armiño saliendo desde sus orejitas y unas pocas en su calva cabeza la miraba con ojos risueños.

- El amo dijo que usted vendría a conocer la casa hoy, espero que le guste la decoración. El amo dice también que usted es sangre pura, y además será la ama de esta noble casa muy pronto! Dijo Kreacher con su pecho henchido de felicidad.

Ginny miró a Harry con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

- Gra… gracias Kreacher, dijo Ginny inclinándose para besar en la mejilla a Kreacher. A Harry le pareció ver que el elfo se ruborizaba.

- El amo y la ama se quedan a almorzar, pregunto el elfo doméstico esperanzado. Harry entendió inmediatamente que Ginny le había agradado, no sabía si por el linaje de su sangre o por el beso.

- Oh no Kreacher, le prometí a Molly que almorzaríamos con ellos en la madriguera, pero también estas invitado! Se apresuró a decir Harry cuando vio que las orejitas de Kreacher se bajaban un poco pareciendo decepcionado. Hay mucho por hacer en la madriguera, puedes ayudar si quieres!

- No estará ese… Puffty en la madriguera señor? Preguntó Kreacher con un dejo de rencor pero de forma cautelosa.

- No, ese Puffty no estará -dijo harry aguantando la risa- el está encargado de ayudar a… bueno, en fin, te esperaremos en la madriguera, ¿esta bien?, ahora ¿nos disculpas? Quiero enseñarle el resto de la casa a la señora.

- Adelante amos, que lo disfruten! Dijo feliz el elfo doméstico haciendo nuevamente una reverencia que llegaba hasta el suelo.

La casa parecía otra, sus altas paredes eran ahora de un color mantequilla similar al de la túnica nueva de Kreacher, de su techo limpio e impecable colgaban las lámparas de araña con sus cristales relucientes, un poco ostentosas pensó Ginny, pero lindas. De sus altos ventanales colgaban hermosas cortinas color rosa silvestre pálido hasta el suelo, con bordes dorados en sus puntas y cordoncillos en los mismos tonos amarrándolas de modo que se podía ver hacia el exterior la plaza en frente de ellos a través de unos muy limpios ventanales. Los muebles eran nuevos, sencillos y por demás modernos en colores suaves y maderas nobles, contrastando extrañamente pero de forma armónica con la arquitectura antigua de la casa, la gran chimenea, ahora apagada por ser verano, lucía leña apilada en uno de sus costados, lista para ser ocupada en caso de necesidad, y sobre la repisa de ésta un conjunto de fotografías en marcos especialmente escogidos daban cuenta de los padres de Harry, de su padrino y del padre de su ahijado. Ginny avanzó unos pasos hacia la sala, aún no podía creer lo que veía.

- Harry! esto es… perfecto!

- Que bueno que te guste -dijo el chico acercándose para abrazar a su novia por la cintura metiendo sus manos bajo la playera de ella, asiéndola con firmeza pero delicadeza a la vez hacia él, comenzando a besarla dulcemente en el cuello subiendo hasta detrás de su oreja muy lentamente, respirando su perfume de forma pausada pero audible, provocando con cada una de ellas un poco más a la chica.

- Tiene algo en mente señor Harry Potter? Dijo Ginny casi sin aliento y en un suave quejido, rindiéndose a las caricias de su novio.

- Mmmm… Y en un movimiento rápido, casi de desaparición porque Ginny no supo como sucedió, se sintió recostada en el sofá más grande y cómodo de la sala, con su chico suavemente recostado sobre ella explorando nuevamente su cuello entre sensuales murmullos. A Ginny le excitaba en demasía cuando él le susurraba así al oído, inclinándose un poco más para darle libertad al chico de seguir explorando. Una de las manos de Harry fue bajando lentamente hacia el vientre de Ginny, provocando que ésta se agitara recordando su primera vez, él comenzaba a tocar suavemente su ahora desnudo abdomen, haciendo en su mente un mapa de ella al tacto. Ginny escurrió una de sus manos bajo el suéter de verano de Harry, palpando su espalda, no pudiendo evitar pensar que el trabajo en Hogwarts le estaba haciendo muy bien al chico, desarrollando unos poderosos músculos por todas partes, hizo nota de agradecer eso al colegio. Los movimientos entre ellos se fueron haciendo acompasados, tan perfectos que parecían emular la sinfonía mas sublime, sus corazones parecían agitarse rápidamente al compás del otro, latiendo como uno solo, la temperatura de la sala en Grimmauld Place comenzaba a subir rápidamente (y debo recordarles que la chimenea estaba en desuso). Harry fue levantando poco a poco la playera de su novia, estirando ésta sus brazos para despojarse de ella con facilidad, ayudándole en la tarea, la cual fue a caer metros más allá. Harry la observó ensimismado sentado sobre ella, su piel blanca y aterciopelada parecía llamarlo en un lenguaje indecible, en el lenguaje que solo los enamorados entienden y logran descifrar, se tomó su tiempo, necesitaba apreciarla, un fuego se agitaba dentro de él desde el bajo vientre, controlarlo solo incrementaba su deseo. Ginny lo miraba con sus pupilas dilatadas, dirigiendo las manos de él con delicadeza pero a la vez destreza hacia sus pechos, él la miró complacido entrando en el juego de forma tan hermosa y delicada como si lo que tocase fuesen gemas preciosas, besándolas con adoración. El vientre de la chica se agitó aún más, y éste la besó en su parte baja, Ginny lanzó un gemido que solo lo incitó más, los labios del chico fueron recorriendo el cuerpo de su novia, subiendo ahora un poco más, como respirando su piel, besando sus pechos y su cuello hasta llegar a su boca, ahora sus caricias pasaban de ternura a pasión, de pasión a fogosidad, de fogosidad a locura. Las respiraciones de ambos eran entrecortadas, sus cuerpos ardían de pasión, para Harry el casi haberla perdido días atrás había hecho que la necesitara aún más, casi de una forma demencial, casi como al aire, casi como al agua. Después de varios minutos de un juego, que más bien era un arte de seducción, donde la continencia a dar rienda suelta a sus deseos más profundos y desesperados de consumar lo que habían empezado, era solo una forma de llevarse al límite, casi una tortura, pero necesaria para así luego disfrutar de un momento más sublime, más intenso, más desenfrenado después, ahora éste llegaba a su fin, lo sabían, lo sentían, después de despojarse casi con devoción y lentamente de cada prenda, las cuales yacían regadas por toda la sala, se encontraban listos, desnudos, sus cuerpos temblaban casi sin control, y deseándose con locura, propinándose caricias que se hacían más y más intensas. Harry iba abriéndose paso más y más, metiéndose entre las piernas de la mujer que amaba, entregando su alma entera en ello, ahora podía sentir la humedad del cuerpo de ella casi quemándolo, sabiendo que estaba lista, un dolor profundo y seductor lo transportaba más allá de cualquier magia, ambos estaban bailando la misma sinfonía, sus movimientos seguían la pauta más exacta y sublime, se contuvo un poco más, justo antes de entrar en su cuerpo, embriagado por aquella humedad, le fue difícil, la miró a los ojos congelando el momento, -te lo suplico- le susurró Ginny casi sin respiración y con un hilo de voz que le temblaba, la miró un segundo más, se tardó un minuto más a pesar de las súplicas de la chica, otorgándole mas éxtasis al momento, más deseo, y luego entró, duro, penetrando con fuerza, imbatiendo lo suyo, una, otra, y otra vez, y una vez más, sentía que ya no podía más, pero ahí estaban los deseos, y lo impulsaban, lo llamaba, le suplicaba abrazándolo con sus suaves y delicadas piernas, llegando éste a donde antes no había llegado, entre los gemidos de su novia que eran expresivamente intensos, un grito ahogado comenzaba a crecer en el cuerpo del chico, algo rugía dentro de él, algo sin control, su sangre parecía correr y acelerarse, debía aguardar un momento más, pero hacerlo era un martirio, ella se lo estaba llevando hacia adentro, lo succionaba, y él no se quería resistir, un poco más, y otra vez, su cuerpo le pertenecía a ella y en un desenfreno total entendió que éste ya no era más suyo, ya no sabía donde empezaba él y donde terminaba ella, el roce de sus miembros era el roce de sus almas, perdiéndose el uno en el otro, quemándose mutuamente, los deseos de gritar se apoderaban de ambos, era difícil aguantar, hasta que en uno, el más sublime y proveniente desde sus propias almas, al unísono, gemían entregándose a la recta final, comenzaba al fin a tocar lo que les parecía el cielo, aferrándose de las manos, casi traspasándose, consumiéndose en un fuego eterno, en un calor intenso, tan fuerte, que si hubiesen querido expresarlo en palabras se habrían quedado mudos. Parte del alma de Harry gritaba por entrar como un caudal tormentoso e impetuoso dentro de la chica, y ella lo abrazaba dispuesta a guardarlo a buen recaudo. El aire se les fue de los pulmones, el tiempo se detuvo, el silencio se apoderó de ellos, sintiendo solo el latir de sus corazones como uno solo en sus mentes, el mundo dejó de girar, después de casi haberse perdido en una fría sala de hospital, ahora sus almas se encontraban, se reconciliaban, se hacían el amor, penetrando no sus cuerpos sino sus corazones de la manera más profunda una y otra vez, Ginny parecía estarse llevando su alma con ella, Harry parecía estarse llevando su alma con él, era una magia antigua, que ambos supieron en ese instante se hacían amos y señores de ella, la chica lo absorbía con ardor un poco más cuando él ya creía que no le quedaba nada más, una agradable desesperación se apoderaba del cuerpo de ambos, algo dentro ellos parecía pronto a estallar, algo dentro de Ginny se llevaba dentro de sí a Harry, algo dentro de Harry se llevaba dentro de sí a su mujer, el sentimiento mas profundo de todos tenía el sabor de la gloria, algo dentro de ellos y que a la vez le pertenecía al uno y al otro iba a estallar, ya no tenía control, y estaba tan cerca que casi atemorizaba, se salía de control y sus cuerpos sudaban de pasión, un quejido profundo y mas fuerte salió de los labios de la chica, desencadenando el momento más sublime en él también, y en un embate más profundo, en el que se tardó tiempo adentro, lento, pero casi calculado, él le entregó la magia más sublime, estallando al fin dentro de ella, haciéndolo juntos, imbatiendo hasta el final, dejando entrar en el cuerpo de la chica todo su amor y pasión, consumiéndose al fin, mojando todo su ser.

Después de la gloria, ahora solo paz, solo los dos, nadie más en el mundo existía, y si lo había, pues ya no les importaba. Harry exhaló su último aliento sobre la frente de la chica, empapado en sudor, y se dejó caer exhausto sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

Una luz plateada entró por una de las ventanas de la sala de forma graciosa y casi histérica. Un castor plateado trepó entre saltitos frenéticos rápidamente sobre la mesita de la sala mirando a la pareja con ojos saltones, abriendo su boca para hablar con la voz de Molly Weasley.

- El almuerzo estará servido en 30 minutos, ¿pueden traer algo de beber? dense prisa!

- ¡¿Pero como supo mamá que estábamos aquí???!!!!

Nota:

Top: prenda femenina muy ajustada parecida a un peto o polera corta, que deja la barriga al descubierto de forma muy sexy.


	8. Chapter 8

- Hola Bill, tienes un minuto?

- Seguro! Sucede algo malo -preguntó Bill reparando en la cara compungida y un tanto pálida de su hermano menor.

- No, nada, estee… yo… quería preguntarte… resulta que tengo un amigo!

- Ah si…? Que novedad!

- No te rías Bill, es un asunto serio, es que este amigo… pues… tiene un problema. Y yo pensé en que quizás tú… que tienes mas experiencia… podrías darme un consejo para este "amigo", y yo…

- …tú se lo harías saber a tu amigo ¿no? -dijo Bill completando la frase en la que su hermano menor parecía no poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas habiendo sido víctima de un hechizo _Confundus_.

- Exactamente! Pero si tienes poco tiempo ahora puedo volver después!

- No, no -dijo Bill dando la espalda a Ron, volviéndose a guardar en una maleta unos artefactos de detección de tenebrismo del antiguo despacho de Snape, para que su hermano menor no viese la sonrisa divertida en su rostro que éste tenía a raíz de la extraña conversación, y así no hacerlo sentir al descubierto.

- Vamos, dispara, soy todo oídos. Dijo aún dándole la espalda.

- Bueno, este amigo es una buena persona, muy buena en realidad, es… simpático y muy alegre, si, lo es…

- Yaaaa… y?

- Es bastante atractivo, es… buena persona, y… mencioné que era muy simpático?

- Si, ya lo mencionaste, de hecho lo has dicho como diez veces, no puedo creer que siendo taaan simpático como lo describes, en realidad tenga algún problema!

- Bueno, si… estee… éste amigo tiene una novia…

- Oh ya veo, eso explica porqué tiene un problema!

Ron parecía entre asustado y un poco desconcertado.

- En fin, esta chica es una mujer preciosa, inteligente y una muy poderosa bruja, es la mejor de su clase y…

- Estudia en Hogwarts? -preguntó Bill solo para divertirse un poco haciendo sonrojar a su hermano mientras lo miraba con expresión divertida habiéndose cruzado de brazos.

- este… si, pero no es de Griffindor! Se apresuró a aclarar Ron tornándose de un color escarlata.

- Okeeey, y..? Cual es el problema! ¿Crees que lo puedas explicar antes de partir a la Madriguera? De verdad me gustaría estar en casa para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny, para la de este año en lo posible, no para la del siguiente! ¿Podrías ir al grano Ron?

Ron parecía solo más nervioso con el último comentario de su hermano.

- Si, si, voy al grano. Como te dije tiene una novia que es muy inteligente y bonita, ella es… es…

- Perfecta?

- Exacto! Sabía que eras la persona indicada con la cual hablar.

- Yaaaa… y que mas?

- Que mas?! Que mas?!, -dijo Ron abriendo mucho los ojos- no te parece aterrador?? Como le llegas a la altura a la chica? Como si en todo te supera, como si ella es fastidiosamente perfecta!!!, que pasa si te equivocas!! Si no haces lo correcto!! En especial si ambos quieren… bueno… ella quiere… ¡ambos quieren!... si los dos van a… tu me entiendes no?

- Ron, mírame.

Ron lo miró un tanto confundido.

- No, no, no, no, Mírame bien, que ves.

Ron miró a su hermano como buscando una de las siete diferencias en los juegos de ingenio de la última página del Quisquilloso. No encontraba nada fuera de lo normal, no veía cual era la diferencia.

- Que quieres que vea? -preguntó Ron aún mas desconcertado.

Bill entrecerró los ojos dejando salir algo de su instinto lobezno al comenzar a perder la paciencia con su adorable hermano.

- Puedes contar las cicatrices en mi rostro Ron? Dijo al fin.

Ron pareció despertar como de un sueño a una pesadilla. Se sintió avergonzado y esquivó la mirada de su hermano tornándose sus mejillas esta vez de un color rosa pálido y encontrando extremadamente interesante una piedrecilla cerca de uno de sus pies.

- Mírame Ron, es una orden. Inquirió su hermano nuevamente. Ron levantó la vista con profunda incomodidad, avergonzado.

- No insultes la inteligencia de Hermione, Ron. Ella te ama, como me ama Fleur, no pierdas el tiempo en inseguridades absurdas, ella te escogió a ti, no a mí, no a Charlie, no a Harry, no a ese famoso jugador de Quidditch de Rumania que me has contado que la pretende, ella te escogió a ti, y eso es lo único que te debería importar.

&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto a la salida de Hogwarts…

- Parvati, Parvati, espera! Neville corría para alcanzar a la chica que casi llegaba al portón principal. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntos a la Madriguera?

- Oh, claro Neville, eso me encantaría!, pero antes quiero ir a Hogsmade a comprar algo para Ginny, si quieres puedes acompañarme!

- Perfecto, y así podrás contarme lo que me ibas a decir antes de que nos interrumpiera Seamus. La chica enrojeció.

Parvati evitó el tema todo el camino, compraron un lindo juego de plumas de colores para Ginny y ahora estaban pagando unos helados en la confitería del pueblo para dirigirse a la Madriguera.

- Y bien? Dijo Neville una vez que cada uno tuvo su helado preferido.

- Y bien que? Dijo Parvati de forma risueña. Se la estaba pasando muy bien con Neville.

- No te hagas, dime que sucede, me tienes intrigado.

- Bueno, tu a mi también, dijo la chica con aire de suficiencia. Donde está tu noviecita, y ¿cuando demonios nos la vas a presentar?

- Estee… es que… no es nada serio… y quisiera estar seguro antes de…

- Nada serio??!! Arremetió Parvati contra Neville en un chillido. Le llamas nada serio a salir del bosque tres veces por semana a medio vestir?

- JA! No es tan así! Te aseguro que han exagerado un poco las cosas por ahí, además… además eso de no hacer tan público lo nuestro es decisión de ella, ella es… como decirlo… un tanto liberal, no le gustan los compromisos! ni las ataduras, ni andar poniéndole títulos a todas las cosas, por supuesto yo la quiero y estoy dispuesto a esperarla, pero… ella es así, por ahora, no es una chica que le puedas presentar a tu abuela!, a tus padres me refiero, tal vez nunca lo sea, no sé.

- Pero de verdad la quieres?

- Claro que la quiero! Y por eso respeto su decisión.

- Y ella… no viene a la fiesta contigo?

- No, se fue hace dos días a visitar a sus padres, a estado muchos días alojando en Hogwarts ayudándonos en las tareas de reconstrucción, ya la extrañaban.

- Bueno… entonces no podrás ayudarme con mi problema.

- Tu problema? Y porqué no! Yo quiero ayudar!

- No, no puedes.

- A que sí -dijo el chico cortándole el paso bruscamente a la joven, produciendo que Parvati casi derramara su helado sobre el suéter del chico- solo cuéntame que es, y ya veremos.

- en serio Neville, no puedes ayudarme. -sentencio la chica pero no pudo evitar pensar en cuan alto y musculoso se había vuelto el chico que tenía frente a ella.

- Entonces solo cuéntame. Tal vez eso te haga sentir mejor. Dijo Neville guiñándole un ojo.

Parvati pareció pensarlo mejor después de unos segundos, lo miró directamente a los ojos. A Neville le impresionó el particular brillo de los ojos negros de ella, nunca antes se había percatado de lo hermosos que eran.

- Mi problema es que… el motivo por el cual yo no he tomado la iniciativa con Seamus ni aceptado sus invitaciones es…

- es…?

- es que yo jamás he besado a alguien antes!.

Neville quedó igual de petrificado como por el hechizo de Hermione en su primer año. No lo podía creer, Parvati siempre había sido muy popular, era linda, tenía muchos amigos, en especial del sexo masculino, él conocía a varios chicos que la habían pretendido, jamás imaginó que ninguno de ellos la había besado.

- estas… segura?

- Que pregunta es esa! Claro que lo estoy!

- Perdón, perdón, no se lo que digo, es solo que… solo que me tomaste por sorpresa!

- Lo se, parece que todos creen que porque Lavender era popular en la escuela y fue novia de Ron en el sexto año yo también tenía novio, digo, por ser su amiga!¿entiendes porqué no me puedes ayudar?

- No, no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo se supone que podría haberte ayudado?

- Bueno… yo pensé… como vi que no ibas a lo de Ginny con tu novia, y no hablabas de ella, y no se la habías presentado a nadie, bueno, yo pensé…

Neville la miraba atento.

- yo pensé que ya no eran novios, y entonces tal vez tu me podrías enseñar -dijo la chica apresuradamente atropellando las palabras y casi de corrido.

- ¿enseñar que? Dijo Neville casi aterrorizado porque sospechaba lo que la chica le iba a decir.

- enseñar a besar. Dijo al fin la chica encogiéndose de hombros mientras sorbía su helado.

Neville parecía asustado, su cara estaba caliente y sus manos sudaban, se había quedado pegado mirando los labios de Parvati, de donde habían salido esas palabras reveladoras, y ahora que miraba con mayor detención a la chica se daba cuenta de que sus labios eran muy hermosos, perfectamente delineados, ¡Y jamás habían besado a nadie! Toda una revelación. Eran de un color rojo intenso, parecían suaves, y brillaban un poco, parecían oler a fresa y tenían un lunar justo en el borde del labio superior, lo que la hacía ver bastante sexy. Una bola de su helado de chocolate, que sostenía hacía mucho rato en una de sus manos sin probar bocado terminó por resbalar de su cono y fue a caer directamente sobre su suéter rompiendo sus cavilaciones.

- Neville!

- Oh, demonios! Dijo Neville maldiciendo por lo bajo.

- Estas bien?, puedo… dijo la chica mientras le ayudaba a limpiar el desastre habiendo sacado un pañuelo desde su bolso.

- Está bien, esta bien Parvati, tranquila -dijo Neville atajando una de las manos de la joven, que ahora luchaba frenéticamente por limpiar el helado frotando duro el suéter contra el pecho de Neville, el cual le había regalado su abuela. Neville sintió como si al tocar la delgada y pequeña mano de la chica ésta le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica, la soltó de inmediato dando un paso hacia atrás.

- No hay problema dijo volviendo a tomar el control de la situación. Sonrió tímida pero gentilmente y sacando su varita dijo:_ Fregotego_, el suéter se limpió en el acto.

Parvati parecía contrariada. Ambos se miraron un tanto avergonzados, fue la joven la que rompió el silencio.

- Vez que no puedes ayudarme?

- No!, digo… sí, es decir… yo…

- No hay problema Nev, entiendo, -la cara de Parvati se sumía rápidamente en una profunda tristeza- si yo solo supiera besar, si solo… si no creyera que puedo hacer el ridículo frente a Seamus… yo ya habría tomado la iniciativa con él, pero él es un chico con experiencia, y yo… definitivamente no quiero hacer el ridículo. La chica había reanudado la marcha y Neville caminaba a su lado mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Después de eso ambos guardaron silencio hasta llegar a la Madriguera.

&&&&&&&&&

- No puedo creer que mamá nos ubicara justo allí, gracias a Merlín no lo hizo antes!, ella definitivamente tiene un don, y cómo se le ocurre enviarnos a comprar el vino! ¿Acaso no me dijiste que ella se había ido antes para prepararlo todo? ¡Como se le olvida el vino! -reclamaba Ginny sin parar saliendo de uno de los negocios mas populares del callejón Diagon, donde el dueño no solo le había dado el mejor vino de la casa a Harry, sino que además le había regalado una botella de su mas fina selección de Whisky de fuego, todo eso a cambio de que Harry y su novia posaran junto a él, su esposa y cuatro chiquillos bastante revoltosos, rubios y de mejillas rosadas, ante una cámara fotográfica mágica que el hombre había comprado hace unos días. Harry, al contrario de lo que cualquiera podría haber pensado había accedido, solo para darle mas tiempo a Molly de preparar la sorpresa de Ginny, ya que por su extraño mensaje de "_comprar algo para beber_" el chico sospechaba de que estaba un poco retrasada en el plan que ambos habían ideado con anterioridad para la fiesta de Ginny, el cual habían finiquitado esa misma mañana en la cafetería del hospital, o que seguramente Arthur Weasley se había demorado en la oficina y aún no llegaba a casa, como era su costumbre. Harry conjuró su patronus sin pronunciar palabra y sin que Ginny se diera cuenta mientras continuaba excitadamente exponiendo sus reclamos contra su madre.

- hey, hey, hey, un momento, relájate quieres? -dijo el chico de ojos verdes girándose para colocarse frente a la joven tomando el mentón de la pelirroja y acercándola a él con su mano libre- ya tendremos tiempo de tener una velada como corresponde, nadie se va a llevar Grimmauld Place a ninguna parte, okay? Kreacher no lo permitirá, él la tendrá bien cuidada, te lo prometo. Esa casa es toda nuestra para lo que queramos y cuando queramos -dijo con picardía- , ahora dame una sonrisa, vamos, solo una.

Ginny complació a su novio sonriéndole con además su mejor cara de cachorrita arrepentida mientras éste la mantenía abrazada, dando un pequeño giro Harry los desapareció a los dos.

- SORPRESA!!!! Gritó toda la familia Weasley y sus amigos del ejército de Dumbledor en pleno al verlos aparecer justo en el centro de la muchedumbre en medio del jardín de la Madriguera.


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny dio un gran salto a raíz del grito de "SORPRESA!!", e instintivamente empuñó su varita dejando salir involuntariamente una luz brillante y plateada de ella, la que luego se transformó en algo así como una burbuja azul cielo que los envolvió a ambos, un segundo después miró a su novio, ella aún sosteniendo la varita fuertemente en alto, quien la observaba perplejo y al segundo después la miraba divertido, para cambiar luego a apreciar de brazos cruzados y expresión reflexivamente irónica la hermosa burbuja en la cual se encontraban capturados en ese momento, separados del resto del mundo. Los demás los miraba desde afuera de ella con idénticas caras de asombro y bocas abiertas pero en rotundo silencio, con expresiones muy parecidas a la que Harry había tenido segundos antes.

- Feliz cumpleaños cielo -dijo Harry a continuación, aguantando con mucho esfuerzo la risa- ya veo que te encantó la sorpresa! Acto seguido la burbuja se desvaneció, Ginny miró al resto un tanto avergonzada y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Lo… lo siento -dijo finalmente. Todos los invitados incluidos el ministro muggle estallaron en risas.

&&&&&&&&&

La celebración anticipada del cumpleaños de Ginny había sido en grande, Molly y Harry habían sido los iniciadores de la idea, y de verdad se habían esmerado, claro eso si, habían tenido la ayuda de todos; la mayoría había traído platos exquisitos para compartir, como una gran familia, es así como estaba el pastel de carne favorito de Harry, y el panqué de verduras y tocino de Ginny, pavo asado y diferentes tipos de pastas, trocitos de carne en palitos y una variedad exorbitante de ensaladas, entre otras cosas; en cuanto a los postres eran variados, había torta de Melasa y helado, torta de chocolate y de trufa, frutas en almíbar y panqueque celestino, del cual Fleur se había apoderado, bajo la amenaza de sufrir una muerte extremadamente dolorosa al que siquiera pensara en pedirle un trozo; y un montón de boñuelos de todos los sabores y hasta malvaviscos asados.

George y Charlie, a falta de Fred, habían hechizado los globos para la fiesta, los cuales flotaban libres sobre las cabezas de los invitados para reventarse en el momento menos esperado entre papel picado y sorpresitas varias, las cuales podían ser un enorme bigote de pirata que se pegaba al instante al labio superior de quien había sido la víctima de la explosión, hasta sombreritos con una hélice de color chillón que no dejaban de girar y zumbar, o anteojos con piedrecillas de colores y plumas en sus extremos al mejor estilo Rita Skeeter.

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados entre Kingsley Shaketbolt y Hagrid en una silla especial por un lado y el señor Arthur, el ministro muggle, y Bill y Fleur por el otro, la cual ahora atacaba un pastel de riñones con champiñones que nunca antes le había gustado.

- Tuya fue la idea no? Se dirigió la chica a su novio de manera cómplice captando la atención de este que se había quedado con el tenedor suspendido con una gran porción de su pastel de carne en él. Ella había estado observando en silencio a todos los presentes de manera emocionada, eran muchos, pero ahora miraba a sus mas cercanos, ahí estaban Parvati, luna y Neville, Luna les mostraba con interés un gnomo que había encontrado debajo de una de las mesas; ahí estaban Seamus y una chica de cabello cobrizo y rizado que Ginny recordaba haber visto en un partido amistoso de Quidditch celebrado en Hogwarts días antes de su accidente con el girasol, la cual reía tontamente, …bien tontamente, y Dean y Charlie, que por su parte intentaban poner uno de los sombreros de los globos sorpresa con una de las gallinas de verdad de su madre atada a él levitando hacia George, que se encontraba de espalda a ellos hablando con una de las primas veelas de Fleur, que al parecer estaba en confabulación con los otros dos chicos. Mas allá estaba Ron anonadado y con la boca abierta y casi babeándose ante Hermione, Hermione estaba… ¿estaba usando unos jeans ajustados y un top con la barriga al aire??? Ok, tendría una seria conversación con su amiga, quería todos los sucios detalles de lo que provocaría seguramente esa noche en su hermanito tan sexy atuendo, después de todo ella mejor que nadie sabía cuan cachondos eran todos los hermanitos Weasley. Su padre hablaba muy animado con el ministro muggle, su invitado especial, y Bill, mientras éste tenía sentada en sus piernas a su francesa esposa, la cual por como se alimentaba en esos momentos, él no la iba a poder sostener por mucho tiempo más en esa posición, no si quería conservar intactas sus rodillas. Y ahora, justo a su izquierda estaba él, el hombre que mas amaba en el mundo, el hombre mas maravilloso, el mas guapo, el hombre del cual había estado enamorada desde sus diez años de edad; de aspecto lozano y tez blanca, dueño de unos ojos verdes electrizantes, su cabello negro azabache brillando con intensidad a la luz del sol y como siempre despeinado, pero haciéndolo ver por demás sexy. Su porte ya no era tan delgaducho ni desgarbado como hacía hace un par de años, ahora se le veía de mejor porte, su suéter se ajustaba exquisitamente en la zona de los brazos y el pecho, haciéndola sentir un poquito de calor, sin poder apartar de su mente el recuerdo de su frustrada aventura en el sofá de la sala de Grimmauld Place. Pero su porte de ahora en realidad no importaba, aunque era definitivamente un bono extra!! pensó. Ella lo había amado desde mucho antes de que este cambio tan favorable sucediera en él, ella lo había amado desde que lo vio en la estación de King's Cross, bajito y delgaducho, así fue que ella se enamoró. Ahora lo miraba fijamente agradeciendo a Merlín por el ojiverde que le robaba la razón, agradeciendo a quien fuese que fuera el responsable de tal bendición en su vida, no creía merecer tanto, pero ahora que él le pertenecía jamás lo dejaría ir.

Harry la miraba divertido con el tenedor aún suspendido en el aire, lo bajó lentamente para responder a la pregunta que su pelirroja le había sugerido y sonreírle como solo él le sabía sonreír, robándole el alma con cada vez que lo hacía.

- Por supuesto que no, la idea fue tanto de Molly como mía -dijo besando ligeramente los labios de su chica.

- Harry…

,dijo la joven mientras él tragaba su último trozo de pastel de carne de forma apresurada, los ojos de Ginny se habían aguado pero mantenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios- gracias. –dijo al fin desde lo mas profundo y sincero de su corazón.

Sus miradas se conectaron de tal forma que casi dejaron de escuchar el barullo que los rodeaba, la música, las voces, los gritos enloquecidos de George y las risas estrepitosas de Dean y Charlie signo de que habían logrado su objetivo con el sombrero-gallina se quedaron un tanto apagados por un instante, como estando a mucha distancia de allí; los rostros de ambos jóvenes se escrutaron celosamente, casi con reverencia y admiración, se comenzaron a acercar el uno al otro lentamente, perdiéndose él en la mirada avellana de ella, y ella en la verde intensa de él, un par de silenciosos globos sorpresa explotaron ruidosamente justo sobre sus cabezas, una vez despejado el papel picado Harry pudo ver que Ginny tenía un lindo bigote negro en su labio superior, y Harry unos hermosos lentes rosa chicle, se miraron sorprendidos por unos segundo, luego rieron alborotosamente por varios minutos hasta que les dolió el estómago.

&&&&&&&&&

- Te ves… te ves radiante Hermione! Ron había al fin logrado unir y articular las palabras que había estado buscando desde hacía más de una hora, cuando vio a Hermione bajar por las escaleras de la Madriguera vestida de lo mas sensual.

- Gracias amor. –respondió la chica casi en un tono infantil, para nada habitual en ella, Hermione tenía un plan.

- Tú… tu quieres que demos un paseo? Quizás deberíamos hablar de algunas cosas… –dijo Ron a su novia acercándose tímidamente pero de manera tierna y tomando la mano de Hermione con gran delicadeza, como si temiera que ésta fuese un espejismo y se fuera a esfumar en cualquier momento. Su mirada era sincera, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque la amaba.

- Ya tendremos tiempo para eso amor.

–dijo ella de forma anormalmente despreocupada, para ser ella!

- Ahora es el momento de festejar con Ginny y Harry. ¿Sucede algo?

Preguntó sonriendo tontamente al chico.

El rostro de Ron había palidecido repentinamente, ¿Quién era esta chica parada frente a él y qué había hecho con Hermione? ¿Dónde estaba su novia? Primero se veía sexy, corrección, ¡era sexy!; segundo, estaba de lo mas relajada, su novia no era en absoluto relajada, aún así él la amaba; y tercero, no le estaba gritando ni reprochando su deplorable actitud en los últimos siete días con mil y un argumentos, que por lo cierto eran de lo más válidos, a una velocidad de mil por hora y en altos desiveles. Algo sucedía con ella, algo no andaba bien, el corazón de Ron se sentía aterrorizado.

- Hermione… ¿estas bien?

- Bien? -dijo la chica mirando a su novio de forma extrañada como si no comprendiera a qué se refería éste o hablara en sirenio- ¿no te parece que estoy bien? -dijo observando su propia imagen en un espejo que conjuró en el acto con un elegante movimiento de su varita- sip, creo que estoy bien, dijo acomodando su cabello- voy a probar esa torta de chocolate de la mesa de Charlie, se ve exquisita ¿no te parece?, nos vemos luego amor.

Y se marchó dejando a un pelirrojo con la boca abierta y casi sin aliento en sus pulmones.

- hey Charlie, ¿Cómo está esa torta? -preguntó Hermione al hermano mayor de Ron con una mirada de lo más insinuante.

Éste miró a Hermione de arriba abajo, deteniéndose más en algunas zonas que en otras, luego miró fugazmente a Ron calculando rápidamente sus posibilidades y la situación que se le presentaba.

- ¿Quieres un poco?, -le preguntó a la chica con cierto aire de malicia mirándola con intensidad a los ojos marrones de ella.

- Seguro!, respondió Hermione muy segura de si misma y con gran desplante, no haciendo caso a los ojos de Charlie pero sintiendo como la quemaba la mirada penetrante de su pelirrojo sobre ella y Charlie a la distancia.

Lo que sucedió a continuación Hermione no se lo esperó, Charlie Weasley se puso en pies frente a la chica muy seguro de sí mismo y muy muy cerca de ella con un plato con un gran trozo de torta de chocolate en una de sus manos y en la otra un tenedor, cortó lentamente un pedazo de la torta y regresó el plato a la mesa, luego se acercó un poco más a la chica provocando que ella retrocediera un paso, haciéndola titubear por primera vez. A continuación acercó la porción de torta ensartada en un tenedor a la boca de la chica de forma lenta, muy lenta, mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía fuerte pero tiernamente el mentón ella, quitándole la opción de volver a escapar dando un paso mas hacia atrás, haciendo que ésta perdiera por segunda vez un poco el control de la situación y titubeara nerviosa, y que sin poder moverse ya no le quedara mas remedio que esquivarle la mirada.

Hermione vio de reojo como un rayo de rostro y cabellos rojos salía disparado por la puerta del patio de la Madriguera en dirección y destino desconocidos hacia el bosque más cercano.

- Ahora me puedes explicar que demonios estas haciendo Hermione? -preguntó Charlie Weasley de forma extremadamente pausada y serena, pasando su mirada desde Ron a la chica, pero con un dejo de fastidio con tintes de enojo en sus ojos, a la joven que estaba en esos momentos a punto de ponerse a llorar.

&&&&&&&&&

- Oh, prueba esto Parvati -dijo Seamus a Parvati percatándose de entre la multitud que la chica se había acercado y ahora se encontraba justo a su lado en aquel momento.

Parvati aceptó probar del tenedor de Seamus algo así como una especie de budín dulce con biscochuelo revuelto y esencia de algún licor fuerte, podría haber sido ron, pensó la joven.

- Está bueno?

- Mmm si, tal vez un poco fuerte ¿no?

- Nada! Está excelente! De seguro a Gaenger le va a encantar.

Parvati sintió que el alma se le había hecho un ovillo y ahora le pesaba a la altura del estómago.

- A… a tu novia le gustan los mismos sabores que a ti? Preguntó de forma cautelosa Parvati.

- A quien?

- A Gaenger, tu novia.

Seamus rió de forma estridente.

- Gaenger no es mi novia!! -Parvati sintió que su alma volvió a su lugar de siempre libre como un ave al viento a raíz del comentario de su amigo- ¡¡ aún !! -corrigió el chico, haciendo que el alma de Parvati regresara a su estómago otra vez.

- Y que esperas para que lo sea?

Preguntó esta vez la chica con un dejo de resentimiento que Seamus no alcanzó a captar (es un chico, ellos no captan esas cosas).

- Bien… -dijo el joven en tono pensativo mirando al cielo de forma teatral y mordiendo el tenedor- tal vez ya sea hora de pedírselo! A menos que…

- A menos que qué? -dijo la chica ahora mostrando libremente su evidente enojo.

- A menos que tú quieras el puesto y serlo en vez de ella! - completó Seamus de forma autosuficiente y un tanto pedante, luego le sonrió y se fue hacia Gaenger con una generosa porción de budín en un plato de postre. Dejándola por demás pasmada.

- Todo bien? -preguntó Neville al oído de Parvati sobresaltándola un poco, acercándose a la chica en el momento justo en que Seamus llegaba donde Gaenger y le daba un poco del budín de forma coqueta al igual que lo había hecho con ella minutos antes.

- Estoy… estoy perdida Neville.

- Pero… porque. Los vi que estaban conversando bien y de los mas juntitos, que salió mal?

- El me dijo algo! Respondió la chica con la mirada brillante e irradiando una ensoñadora felicidad.

- Y se puede saber que? -Preguntó Neville sin entender porqué de pronto se sentía un poco molesto e incómodo, pero solo un poco, habiendo perdido repentinamente el interés por su pastel de Kutchen de quesillo y frambuesas preferido.

- Él… el me dijo que si quería ser su novia!

- QUE??!! -Preguntó el chico alzando la voz y dejando caer estrepitosamente su tenedor, provocando que unos pocos alrededor suyo se giraran a verlos. Se apresuró rápidamente a recoger el cubierto y poniéndose en pie de un salto, e irguiéndose tal vez demasiado rígido, intentó tomar el control de la situación nuevamente.

- Bueno!, estarás feliz no? Dijo poniendo todo su esfuerzo en controlar su voz y no pareciese éste más bien un reto, como fue realmente que sonó.

- Es que… no… en realidad…

- Bueno, te lo pidió o NO?? Eso era lo que querías no?? Dijo Neville casi perdiendo la paciencia y ahora atacando a su Kutchen de quesillo de forma bestial como si se tratara de Naggini y su tenedor fuera la espada de Griffindor, todo esto con gran rapidez.

- Tal vez no me lo dijo de esa forma…

- Como así?? Preguntó el chico ahora con la boca llena a explotar de pastel y mirando a Parvati desconcertado y con los ojos como platos.

- Él me dijo… me dijo que… que él le pediría a Gaenger ser su novia a menos que… que yo quisiera el puesto y serlo en su lugar!

Neville sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza, se había puesto de un color escarlata casi morado al escuchar las palabras de Parvati, color del que tío Vernon se habría sentido muy orgulloso. Tragó dolorosamente todo lo que tenía en la boca y de forma apresurada, luego fulminó a Parvati con la mirada respirando agitado.

- Tú. - No. - Te mereces. - Tener. - Que entrar. - En una. - Competencia. - Por ningún. - IMBÉCIL. Tú… tú vales mucho más que eso, Parvati, mucho más. Tú no eres el segundo plato de nadie Parvati! Eres linda, simpática, valiente… Debes darte tu lugar!

- Pero yo lo quiero Neville! Yo lo quiero! -dijo casi de forma suplicante la chica- Si solo pudiera… si solo tuviese el valor… -los ojos de Parvati brillaron inundados en lágrimas, Neville no soportaba verla así de afligida y pensó que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado extremo y duro con ella, los ojos de la joven no aguantaron más el embate de las lágrimas y ésta se derramaron abundantemente por sus mejillas, haciéndola llevar sus manos a la cara y girándose para que Neville no la viera llorar. Neville la atrapó agarrando uno de sus brazos justo antes de que ésta decidiera irse, volteándola hacia él de forma brusca haciendo que el pequeño rostro de la chica casi se chocara en su pecho.

- Ok, calma -dijo a la joven esta vez de forma suave, midiendo mucho su tono y las palabras utilizadas en el proceso- si eso es lo que quieres…

La chica lo miraba respirando agitada y bastante confundida. Neville se perdió en las lágrimas de la joven, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que extrañaba su sonrisa, últimamente si no la veía triste la veía llorando. Él quería volver a verla sonreír, haría lo que fuera por volver a verla sonreír.

- … si estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres, yo… yo te ayudaré…

- ¿Me ayudarás?

- Si. Te ayudaré. Yo te enseñaré a besar. Así tendrás la confianza que necesitas para salir en conquista de Seamus. –dijo sin poder evitar una mueca de desagrado- aunque te advierto, creo que él no te merece.

La chica le sonrió de forma tardía habiéndole costado comprender lo que le estaba diciendo el chico que tenía en frente, un segundo más tarde se lanzaba eufórica a besar una de las mejillas del joven tirándose a los brazos de su amigo tratando de hacerle sentir a través de él todo su agradecimiento.

A la distancia se escucharon las primeras notas de la canción típica de celebración de cumpleaños, el coro se hacía más y más fuerte, una radiante Ginny se ponía en pies aún con un lindo bigote negro azabache fijo a su labio superior pero con una sonrisa espléndida, a Harry definitivamente le sentaba el rosa chicle. Otras cabezas, mas de la mitad de los invitados con diversos artilugios sobre ellas, también se ponían en pies imitando a la festejada, la mayoría de ellos con sombreritos con hélice, incluida la del Primer Ministro muggle, que también se levantaban para poder ver mejor el pastel que en esos momentos la matriarca Weasley traía levitando desde la cocina hacia el jardín donde se habían apostado las mesas. Era una gran snitch, parecida a la del cumpleaños número 17 de Harry, con la diferencia que esta era rosada. Segundos después, la canción, ahora cantada a todo pulmón por cada uno de los invitados cesó.

- PIDE UN DESEO GINNY!!! -gritó alguien de entre la multitud.

Ginny miró a su novio, le regaló una hermosa y radiante sonrisa y sopló con todas sus fuerzas.


	10. Chapter 10

A las cinco de la tarde ya no quedaban casi invitados en la Madriguera, el tiempo comenzaba a enfriar.

- Hermione, donde está Ron?

Preguntó Ginny desde el umbral de la puerta de la ahora nueva habitación de Charlie en casa de sus padres, con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, a quien permanecía quieta y llorando, sentada en la cama del hermano mayor de los Weasley, el que en cuclillas frente a ella guardaba las manos de la castaña entre las suyas habiendo olvidado su enojo. Al escuchar la voz de su hermana menor éste se sobresaltó poniéndose en pies rápidamente.

- Ya no tocas a la puerta dragoncita? -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios- Estamos intentando resolver algo importante, ¿Nos podrías dejar a solas?

- Lo siento hermanito, -habló Ginny con autoridad entrando en la habitación de forma decidida- pero creo que yo conozco mucho mejor que tú a Hermione, y estoy segura de que no te ha dicho ni te dirá ni una sola palabra, así que si sabes lo que te conviene creo que mejor dejarás que yo hable primero con ella. Dijo la pelirroja fulminándolo con la mirada y con una sonrisa de advertencia a su hermano mayor, quien era poco más de un pié mas alto que ella pero que aún así la pelirroja había intimidado.

Charlie Weasley la miró un tanto pasmado, pero pareció reconsiderar rápidamente la situación, entendiendo que no le convenía enfrentarse a la furia se su hermanita menor, no mientras ella empuñara una varita y se viera así de decidida.

-Está bien -accedió con una sonrisa medio torcida, pero volteándose hacia Hermione le dijo- recuerda que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. –luego salió de la habitación un tanto resentido con su hermanita menor. Con un movimiento de su varita Ginny cerró la puerta, y susurrando _muffiato_ se aseguró de que la conversación que tendría con su amiga iba a quedar solo entre las dos.

&&&&&&&&&

Mientras en Cabeza de Puerco…

- ¿No es muy temprano para ya haber acabado con media botella de whisky de fuego?

- No, jip, no eres mi madre Harry. –respondió traposamente Ron habiendo levantado la mirada desde la mesa donde tenía la cabeza apoyada, en una oscura esquina dentro de Cabeza de Puerco, teniendo fuertemente aferrada con una de sus manos su botella de whisky de fuego.

- Dame acá -dijo Harry a su amigo sirviéndose un poco del líquido color ámbar en un vaso limpio que le había dado Aberforth minutos antes al indicarle en qué mesa se encontraba el acongojado pelirrojo. –No creas que vas a beber solo. –le advirtió.

- Te mandó Hermione? Preguntó el chico con un dejo de desprecio.

- No. Recuerda que eres mi mejor amigo y el hermano de mi futura esposa, la cual debo admitir esta bastante preocupada por ti pero no me envió, nadie necesita enviarme en tu búsqueda, como nadie te envió a ti al bosque el año pasado. Tanto yo como tu hermana te vimos salir de la Madriguera antes de partir el pastel y ambos nos preocupamos, así que decidí venir, creo que aún puedo hacer eso ¿no?. Dijo tomando de un gran trago la mitad del vaso de su whisky, como buscando valor para comenzar la conversación que sabía debía tener con su compañero de tantas aventuras.

- Recuerdas la celebración que hicimos en casa de Hagrid la noche siguiente a mi compromiso con Ginny?

- Como no recordarlo… -dijo Ron apoyando pesadamente su cabeza en una de sus manos evitando que esta oscilara demasiado- si George bailó sobre la mesa con una de las colas de pelo de unicornio de Hagrid en el trasero y Charlie casi tuvo que lazarlo para llevarlo en su espalda de regreso a su departamento en Londres!... bueno, eso es lo último que recuerdo, porque desperté a la mañana siguiente en el sofá de Hagrid con Fang, para varear, babeándome la cara! Ni siquiera bebiendo soy bueno! Tuve una jaqueca por dos días!

- Nadie es bueno después de beber como bebiste esa noche Ron, ni como piensas hacerlo ahora, ni siquiera Hagrid, te lo aseguro.

- En fin, después de que se marchó Charlie con George, y de que Bill y Neville se llevaron a Seamus y a Dean, yo me quedé un rato conversando con Hagrid acerca de mis padres.

- Que tiene que ver eso conmigo? -preguntó Ron mientras tomaba directamente de la botella y Harry se la volvía a quitar de las manos.

- Mucho!, pero deja de beber para que te cuente, o pronto lo primero que verás será nuevamente un sillón, pero del Caldero Chorreante, porque no te pienso cargar hasta tu casa. Ron lo miró un tanto ofendido.

-Bueno, Hagrid me contó una historia muy divertida acerca de Sirius y mis padres… resulta ser que al parecer a Sirius siempre le gustaron mas las mujeres muggles que las brujas, eso ya lo sabía después de haber visto las fotografías de chicas en bikini pegadas en las paredes de su vieja habitación en Grimmauld Place, en fin, al parecer las encontraba un poco mas…

- Dóciles tal vez? -sugirió Ron con desgano y resentimiento.

- Si, creo que esa era en parte la razón, o que tal vez simplemente eran mucho más fáciles de impresionar, mas fácil que hacerlo con una bruja, ya que si no lo hacía con su encanto, lo hacía con un poquito de ayuda de magia. En fin, cierta vez conoció a una exuberante bailarina de un teatro del centro de Londres, una tal Betty. –Harry sonrió con la mirada perdida como imaginando la situación suspirando risueño de forma teatral, con lo cual parecía haber logrado su propósito de captar toda la atención de Ron, porque ahora éste se enderezaba y servía dos vasos a rebosar con whisky de fuego, para luego acomodarse mejor en su silla y mirar a Harry mientras continuaba su relato.

- Salud por Sirius! -dijo Ron repentinamente levantando su vaso hacia Harry.

Harry sonrió abiertamente complacido, y levantando también su vaso lo chocó con el de su amigo y dijo : ¡Salud!

&&&&&&&&&

- Toma -dijo Ginny a su amiga en el cuarto de Charlie acercándole un pañuelo nuevo de encajes que había recibido de regalo aquel día de parte de Fleur a Hermione, quien se sonó la nariz con él ruidosamente.

- Ok, puedes quedártelo -dijo Ginny entre risas después de oír a la chica.

- Ya sabes lo que sucedió? Ron les contó? -espetó Hermione aún entre sollozos.

- No. Pero vimos todo desde nuestra mesa, y Aberforth le envió un patronus a Harry avisándole de que en estos precisos momentos Ron esta secando el Caldero Chorreante!

- Ron está…

- Sip, mi hermanito está total y absolutamente ebrio. –dijo Ginny sonando un tanto divertida. Hermione por su parte parecía horrorizada.

- No te preocupes, ya Harry está con él. ¿Y bien? ¿Que sucedió? Ya se que intentaste sacarle celos a Ron pero… no crees que fue un poco demasiado hacerlo con Charlie? Aún más cuando Charlie… -Ginny se detuvo, no creyendo conveniente ahondar más profundamente en el asunto de los sentimientos del mayor de los Weasley.

- Oh Ginny, perdona lo que hice, debes creer que me he convertido en un monstruo! -dijo Hermione sin percatarse del gesto de omisión de la chica con respecto a Charlie.

- Nah, solo te bajaste de la nube y resultaste ser un poco más humana -dijo la pelirroja sonriendo a su amiga y sacándole al fin una sonrisa a la castaña.

- Fui una estúpida Ginny, pensé que así él me prestaría un poco más de atención, ya sabes que me ha estado evitando desde esa discusión que tuvimos en la biblioteca el día de tu accidente!. No sabes lo mal que se siente eso! NO lo sabes! -dijo la castaña volviendo a llorar y a sonarse de forma estruendosa.

- No se?? Arguyó la pelirroja levantando una de sus cejas con una mirada de inquisitiva incredulidad. ¿No crees que la mujer que tuvo que esperar un año al hombre que cortó con ella para según él protegerla, ignorándola todo ese tiempo casi por completo, destrozando sus sentimientos con cada mirada vacía, con cada ausencia, pueda entender lo que es sentirse rechazada? ¿desplazada? ¿dejada de lado? ¿Olvidada? Pues déjame decirte que creo que me perdí en alguna parte de esta conversación Hermione! Porque no creo poder encontrar mejor persona en el mundo para poder entender de lo que hablas que yo.

- Oh Ginny! Lo siento, lo sé, pero es que ustedes ahora parecen… son tan!... Están tan unidos! Se ven tan bien! Y a mi me gustaría tanto estar como ustedes están ahora! La distancia entre Ron y yo es tan abismal!! Nosotros aún ni siquiera tenemos… tenemos… -Hermione no podía concluir la frase pero Ginny creía adivinar a qué se refería su amiga, observando el color rojo brillante en que se había tornado el rostro de la chica.

- Sexo?. –dijo completando la frase- ¿Crees que eso es lo que hace que nuestra relación sea tan perfecta Hermione? Te voy a contar una historia, una historia que Hagrid le contó a Harry la noche que celebró con los muchachos nuestro compromiso. Una historia que involucra a Sirius, una chica muggle y a los padres de Harry…

&&&&&&&&&

- Basta, jip, basta! No sigas por favor! -le decía Ron a Harry aferrando fuertemente su estómago, que amenazaba con desgarrarse de tanto reír.

- Así que, -continuó Harry- cuando Sirius vio que las cosas se estaban poniendo mas candentes, decidió que era el momento de hacerlo, pero como estaba demasiado ebrio como para recordar respetar el estatuto vigente de no hacer magia en frente de muggles, apuntó a la chica con su varita y le lanzó un hechizo contraceptivo -Harry y Ron debieron hacer una pausa para poder respirar y reír, pausa acompañada de nuevos vasos repletos de whisky de fuego.

- Pero ésta -continuó Harry- que estaba tan alegre por los tragos de más, al igual que Sirius, pensó que era algo así como un juego erótico de parte de mi padrino, y con reflejos dignos de un buscador de Quidditch de la liga de Inglaterra de un zarpazo agarró la varita de éste, e imitando una floritura con ella le lanzó un supuesto hechizo, pronunciando quizás que barbaridades inventadas y dictadas por la algarabía del momento.

Ron ahora nuevamente se desparramaba de la risa sobre la mesa, volteando en el proceso un poco del líquido de su vaso recién servido.

- Espera! Espera! -se apresuraba a decirle Harry- Aún falta lo mejor!!

- Resulta ser, no me preguntes como! Porque no tengo ni la menor idea!. Jip… Que algo de lo que hizo la bailarina funcionó, porque de la varita de Sirius salió un rayo anaranjado que le dio a éste justo en el pecho, petrificándolo de miedo. Al principio no sintió nada, pero luego, al momento a éste le comenzó a aparecer nada más y nada menos que vello de Troll; Sucio, largo, asqueroso y mal oliente vello de Troll, por toooodo el cuerpo.

A esas alturas del relato Ron y Harry ya lloraban de la risa, y casi volteaban la segunda botella de whisky de fuego encima de ellos mismos de tanto que se contorsionaban y retorcían de la risa y de las copas de mas. Risas por lo demás estridentes y contagiosas que provocaban que muchos los mirasen divertidos al pasar.

- Por varios minutos y después de un grito aterrador de la chica, Sirius reaccionó, -dijo Harry reanudando su relato- pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Ron con su cara enterrada en la mesa continuaba contorsionándose de la risa.

- Pero espera, espera!! Le decía Harry nuevamente haciendo gestos con las manos a Ron tratando de calmarlo un poco para poder continuar con su relato entre sus propias carcajadas- una vez que Sirius se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo le arrebató la varita a la chica lo más rápido que pudo y gracias a Merlín ésta se desmayó de la impresión!

- Por varios minutos intentó de todo, hechizos, contrahechizos, lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza!, pero al parecer el vello de Troll no solo había afectado su apariencia física, sino también su cerebro! Ya que sus pensamientos se habían vuelto bastante trogloditas! Y nada parecía resultarle, costándole con cada minuto que pasaba un poco más recordar los conjuros.

- Jajajajajajajajaja.

Harry no aguantó más y estalló también en una fuerte carcajada que se le terminó por salir. Ron se había dado por vencido hacía ya mucho rato atrás.

- Entonces, jip, entonces… como pudo recurrió a su última y única esperanza, a su salvador de siempre, quien hasta antes de casarse lo había acompañado en todas sus diabluras de juventud, mi padre; llamó a mi padre, tal como me llamó Aberforth a mí para que viniera hasta aquí hoy.

- Salud por tu padre, Harry -dijo Ron levantando el vaso hacia su amigo.

- Salud por él!!

- Por James Potter!! -gritaron ambos chicos.

Pasaron unos minutos en que ambos jóvenes bebieron en silencio pero felices.

- Pero mi padre estaba ocupado en una misión fuera de la ciudad y no podía salir a auxiliarlo, -continuó Harry en un susurro con la mirada perdida su historia- con la mala suerte de que éste le pidió a mi madre que fuese en su ayuda, la cual, al ver el panorama de la situación y antes de acceder a asistirlo y borrar la memoria de la chica le dio tremendo sermón y lección de moral y buenas costumbres que Sirius jamás olvidó, típico de Lily Potter, no accediendo a quitarle dos grandes y largos mechones de vello de Troll que le salían de las axilas y le llegaban hasta el suelo hasta que éste entendiera que el amor es mucho mas que sexo, y que es mucho mejor cuando se ama.

Ron sonrió como comprendiendo al fin. Harry le devolvió idéntica sonrisa de complicidad.

- El amor es una aventura más allá de las que hemos vivido hasta ahora Ron, nunca es igual, y su segundo nombre es "misterio" -dijo Harry a su amigo cambiando el tono de su voz y la dirección de la conversación que hasta ese momento había sido alborotosa y desordenada, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos brillando, tal como era la costumbre del antiguo director de Hogwarts ya desaparecido pensó Ron, la similitud era muy grande.

- Sabes Ron? Dumbledore tenía mucha razón al decir que el amor es el poder más fuerte y a la vez más desconocido del universo. Por amor uno lucha, por amor a veces según las circunstancias uno también se rinde. Por amor nacemos, pero por amor también a veces morimos, -Harry lo sabía muy bien- Por amor… por amor nos ponemos en pies una y otra y otra vez. Ese amor es el que te mueve día tras día y te dirá a donde ir, "QUE" hacer, "CUANDO" hacerlo y "COMO" hacerlo. Tus ojos miran con el mismo amor a Hermione que el que yo miro a Ginny, pero nuestras relaciones con cada una de ellas son particulares y distintas a la vez, no tienen que ser igual, no deben ser igual, sino perderían la magia, la intimidad, cada una es única, y su poder radica en ello.

- Meses antes de morir Sirius le confesó a Hagrid en otra reunión de copas, de que esa anécdota con la bailarina en Londres fue pura imprudencia de su parte, que él al ver lo hermosa de la relación de mis padres deseaba tanto disfrutar de algo así que se apresuraba en conocer muchachas las cuales descartaba casi al instante, pues no encontraba lo que buscaba, es decir, la misma clase de amor de la que gozaban mis padres, que equivocado estaba. Pero que luego del discurso de mi madre se dio cuenta que esa no era la forma, que debía encontrar su propia forma de amar, y en su propio tiempo.

- Sé que mi relación con Ginny es mágica, doblemente mágica, y que para muchos llama la atención, pero cada una de nuestras relaciones tiene una marca especial, tiene su propio compás, su propio sello, avanza a distinta velocidad. Hoy tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que queramos, no te sientas presionado, ella también lo debe entender así, pero se lo debes decir tú, no Ginny, no yo, solo tú, porque nuestra relación no es mayor que la de ustedes, o al revés, solamente son distintas, y nosotros sabemos de esto, "el amor" tanto como ustedes. Pero ella… ella lo necesita escuchar de ti.

Debes enfrentar esto Ron, no huir mas, porque Hermione te ama, y le debes una explicación tanto como ella a ti.

Ron había estado mirando su vaso todo el tiempo que Harry estuvo hablando estas últimas palabras con ese tono especial, pasaron largos y silenciosos minutos en que nadie más habló ni se miró, incluso los de alrededor parecían haber bajado el tono de sus conversaciones, Ron dio un suspiro largo y clavó su azul mirada ahora en paz en la verde brillante de Harry.

- Gracias amigo.

Dijo sin más alarde. Harry le sonrió sintiéndose en paz consigo mismo.

A continuación sus vasos sonaron en un estridente choque amenazando con romperse sobre sus cabezas, a lo cual ambos respondieron con nuevas risas tontas. En el momento justo en que esto sucedía dos Cracs estridentes se sintieron junto a la mesa que compartían ambos chicos, haciendo caer a Ron de su silla con el susto, dejando ver a un alto pelirrojo y a su amigo Lee Jordan con una pequeña botellita de un color púrpura claro en una de sus manos.

- Ginny nos dijo que estaban aquí -dijo George Weasley animadamente de forma en que se notaba que estaba disfrutando el espectáculo, su hermano Ron se ponía en pie trabajosamente apareciendo de debajo de la mesa donde había caído para sentarse en su silla nuevamente.

- Vinimos a prestarle nuestra ayuda al querido Ronnie, para que pueda continuar la celebración en la sala común de Griffindor con el resto de nosotros, no sería igual sin él. -Justificó Lee Jordan.

- Mmmm, no se Lee, tal vez deberíamos llevarle al pequeño Ronnie a mamá, para que vea en que estropajo humano se a convertido su bebe, o mejor aún, llevárselo a Hermione, esa chica si que sabe dar gritos agudos que avergonzarían y dejarían pequeña a mi madre.

- Pero entonces tendrían que afrontar al holocausto "Ginny" por no dejar que su hermano preferido no esté en nuestra fiesta sorpresa en Hogwarts -intervino Harry en ayuda de su amigo- pero si están dispuestos a eso…

- Buen punto Harry! es por eso que decidimos venir acá y traer uno de nuestros nuevos productos _made in Weasley Family_, con solo un trago de este hermoso brebaje púrpura se irán todos tus problemas querido hermanito. –Ron parecía asustado- Este es el fabuloso y nuevo "rompe cañas" -dijeron al unísono los dos amigos, para luego continuar George con su perorata- , único e infalible en eliminar todos los efectos de la borrachera y la resaca, sin efectos secundarios ni colaterales, -advirtió- lo hemos probado en nosotros mismos, 100 natural, muy pronto saldrá al mercado y ganaremos millones de Galleons, solo un detalle, no sabe a fresas!! Pero eso es solo un pequeño sacrificio, y no es nada comparado al beneficio que entrega ¿no?, un solo trago en tu jugo de berros extra extra amargos -Lee miró con una sonrisa malévola y cómplice a Harry en sus labios- y ya está. –aseguró para terminar George.

- Tal vez yo también debería probar un poco de eso entonces, ¿no creen? -sugirió Harry levantando una de sus cejas, que definitivamente estaba mucho menos ebrio que Ron y que sospechaba algo oculto en todo el discurso del pelirrojo.

- Oh si -se apresuró a intervenir Lee Jordan- pero después de Ron, Harry. –sentenció.

Acto seguido George Weasley sacaba otra botellita del interior de su chaqueta con jugo de berros extra extra amargos y procedía a vaciar ambas en uno de los vasos que aún permanecían sobre la mesa.

- Trágalo de una vez Ronnie -dijo George pasándole el vaso a su hermano menor sonriendo de oreja a… (bueno, en fin, ustedes entienden).

Ron miró primero a Harry como suplicando ayuda, y luego al vaso con desgano, considerando que era su mejor opción, luego empinó el codo y se lo tomó de golpe.

Segundos después la cara de Ron se tornaba de un color verde musgo opaco con pintas púrpuras en sus mejillas, sus orejas intensificaron el color, y un momento después pitaban y expulsaban vapor como de ferrocarril pero de un desagradable color amarillo verdoso, el chico puso los ojos casi en blanco y acto seguido se desmayó. George y Lee se apresuraron a él para levantarlo, lanzando antes de eso Lee una botellita con líquido color púrpura claro, igual a la anterior, a las manos de Harry en el proceso.

- Bébelo solo y rápido Harry -sugirió éste- antes de que Ron se despierte.

Harry destapó el corcho de la botella mientras éstos auxiliaban a su amigo, lo bebió de un sorbo, descubriendo que paradójicamente el líquido sabía a fresas.

&&&&&&&&&

- Estas bien? Preguntó Ginny a su amiga aún en la habitación de Charlie.

- Si, mucho mejor, solo me preocupa una cosa.

- Que. Dime.

- Como sabré cual es el momento indicado? Hay pasos a seguir? Señales para identificar?¿Cómo lo supieron ustedes?

- Oh Hermy, eso no lo vas a encontrar en ninguno de tus preciados libros, esto es la vida real, nadie nos prepara para ello, puede ser que estén listos para mañana, como puede ser que sea en un par de años, pero cuando se tiene un amor de verdad, como el nuestro, o como el tuyo y el cabeza dura de mi hermano, créeme que en el momento indicado lo sabrás.


	11. Chapter 11

No pasaban de las 7 de la tarde, la sala Común de Griffindor se encontraba abarrotada, muchos habían colaborado en la decoración, los elfos domésticos se habían esmerado preparando todo tipo de cosas para comer; dulces y saladas para la ocasión, todos dirigidos por el elfo doméstico llamado Puffty, quien parecía haber congeniado de maravilla con los organizadores del evento. Dean y Seamus, junto con Luna un poco mas allá, la cual ahora se dedicaba a levitar un hermoso cartel de bienvenida con la cara de Ginny y Harry confeccionado por Dean, afinaban los últimos detalles.

- La extrañas? Preguntó Seamus a Dean, viendo que éste último se había quedado mirando de forma fija y ensoñadora el cartel hacia la imagen de Ginny.

- Como no hacerlo! Respondió Dean sobresaltándose un poco, pero hablando con confianza hacia su mejor amigo- ella es maravillosa, realmente… única, no podría olvidarla, no después de lo nuestro.

Seamus no dejaría pasar tal comentario. El morbo le había hecho la misma pregunta muchas veces.

- Acaso tu y ella…

- Acaso ella y yo que?

- Tu y ella… dijo Seamus haciendo un gesto obsceno con sus manos. (Que no será descrito ni reproducido en este relato porque o sino me censuran otra vez)

- Ja, no, eso no, pero no me faltaron ganas, ella es una chica de verdad hermosa no crees? Dijo volviendo a mirar el cartel.

- Lo sé, pero el que pretendiera algo con ella estaría loco! Siendo ella una bruja poderosísima y la hermana menor de los Weasley y actual novia del hombre que mató al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos!! Fijarse en ella sería suicidio!! Para mí esa chica es invisible, no me atrevería ni a mirarla. –dijo Seamus con un real estremecimiento.

- Tienes toda la razón, por eso me gusta Luna, mírala, no es tan poderosa, pero no tiene hermanos!, aunque después de esta noche quizá tenga novio.

Dijo Dean con una sonrisa entre pícara y divertida, aunque un tanto maliciosa en su moreno rostro.

&&&&&&&&&

- Mejor se van al colegio ya y se llevan a Ron, yo los veo luego, recuerden que Ginny no sabe nada de la fiesta.

- Ni tu tampoco cuñadito. –susurró George sin dejar que Harry escuchara su último comentario.

Ron yacía pálido pero sin una pizca de alcohol en el cuerpo entre ambos chicos que lo sostenían por ambos brazos, el jugo de berros extra extra amargos le había descompuesto el estómago.

Un joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos de un color azul intenso, en capa de viaje los observaba a dos mesas de distancia.

&&&&&&&&&

- Hola preciosa, como te fue con Hermione? Dijo Harry a su novia besándola en la coronilla entrando a la habitación.

- Creo que bien, y a ti con Ron? Dijo mientras doblaba una ropa.

- Espero que bien también, ellos ahora necesitan conversar, pero no creo que me haya ido tan bien evitando que tu hermano George y Lee le hicieran una broma pesada, estoy muerto, dijo tirándose pesadamente sobre la cama.- no vi a nadie abajo, ¿donde está todo el mundo? dijo cerrando sus ojos para descansarlos un poco, habiendo tirado sus lentes sobre la mesita de luz de Ginny.

- Mamá y papá fueron a casa de Kingsley, por su puesto también iban los profesores de Hogwarts y algunos de los colaboradores del pueblo y la familia de Fleur, Charlie me dijo algo de una celebración en su casa por el término de los trabajos en Hogwarts, ¿No crees que habría sido mejor que la celebraran en el mismo colegio?, eso le dije también a Charlie, pero me dijo que había sido idea de Seamus, no sabía que Seamus estuviera tan bien conectado con Kingsley, ni siquiera sabía que lo conociera!

Harry sabía perfectamente porque Charlie había dicho lo que había dicho a Ginny. Antes que su novia comenzara a indagar a lo Molly Weasley empezó a relatarle la broma de Lee y George a su pelirroja, pues no podría mentirle si ésta le preguntaba el porqué. Mientras él relataba lo acontecido Ginny guardaba una ropa limpia agachándose una y otra vez hacia los cajones, dando la espalda a Harry, ajustando sus jeans en el proceso cada vez que lo hacía, de tal manera que a Harry le costaba llevar el hilo de su discurso, perdiendo la concentración a cada instante con cada sube y baja de la chica, con la vista clavada en sus caderas.

- _Por Merlín deja de agacharte así!!_ Pensó en un instante en que paró su relato para tomar aire debido a que el ejercicio de Ginny le comenzaba a acelerar su corazón- _o nada en la tierra va a evitar de que te salte encima!_

- Eso no es problema señor Potter, respondió la chica, como si éste hubiese hablado en voz alta.

Harry se sobresaltó y se sentó en la cama de forma brusca, donde hasta segundos antes reposaba.

- Ginny… escuchaste lo que dije?

- Por supuesto que lo escuché! No lo dijiste precisamente despacio ¿no? Ginny continuó guardando su ropa sin mirar hacia atrás a Harry, que se encontraba aún atónito y un tanto asustado. Harry no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Se habría equivocado? Continuó su relato, pero su mente ahora divagaba lejos.

- Sabes? Necesito pasar por Hogwarts para hablar con Neville. ¿Me acompañas?

- Por supuesto! Crees que voy a dejar que mi pelinegro de ojos verdes brillantes ande por ahí solo a estas horas de la noche, ni lo sueñes! Además no confío en la novia de Neville, no la conozco! Pero Luna me ha contado algunas cosillas que tal vez vio en el bosque cierto día que tal vez daba de comer a los thestral, lo cual tal vez te cuente después -dijo riendo de forma pícara, volteándose y dirigiéndose hacia su chico, acomodándose junto a él en la cama, para luego cambiar y ponerse sobre él enterrando su mentón en el pecho de éste.

- Harry admiró su rostro encandilado por lo hermosa que le parecía, pareciendo ésta hacerle olvidar lo que hace un par de segundos le inquietaba- _Amo tus labios…_ -pensó Harry. Ginny parecía asustada poniéndose tensa sobre él. Lo había escuchado, pero no había visto que Harry moviera sus labios.

- Que dijiste?

- Yo. Nada. Porqué? pero Harry comprendió enseguida que no había sido su imaginación esta vez. Algo extraño les estaba sucediendo. Ambos se miraban renuentes, incrédulos.

- Dijiste… que amabas mis labios! Dijo enderezándose bruscamente Ginny, apoyándose inconciente y despreocupadamente en partes un tanto sensibles y nobles de Harry.

- Yo… no… Autch!

- Oh, lo siento cielo! Se disculpó la chica sobando el lugar donde había puesto segundos antes su mano de forma circunstancial, causándole un espantoso dolor a su novio.

- Autch, no!, esta bien Gin, déjalo!

_- Dios, Harry! _-se lamentó Ginny para sí- _con suerte después de esto vamos a poder tener hijos!! _ Pensó frenéticamente.

- Que dijiste?! Dijo Harry retorciéndose de dolor y casi entre lágrimas sin mirarla pues mantenía sus ojos fuertemente apretados de dolor- no te preocupes, la profesora Trelawney dijo que al menos tendría doce hijos! Dijo sonriendo de manera forzosa y abriendo los ojos para que Ginny no se sintiera tan mal por haberlo golpeado- eso después de haberme anunciado la muerte de siete espantosas formas diferentes!

- Harry… yo… yo no lo dije!, solo lo pensé!

Harry olvidó el dolor por un momento como vuelto a la realidad que en ese instante era más impactante que su dolor físico, abriendo sus ojos como platos se quedó mirando a su futura esposa de forma sorprendida, aún sosteniendo sus partes nobles bien agarradas como si temiera que se le fueran a caer. (Que dolor). Ginny retrocedió en la cama un tanto asustada ante tal descubrimiento.

- Crees que… dijo llevándose una mano a la boca en expresión de sorpresa.

- _Que_ _eres la mujer mas sexy que conozco y quiero hacerte el amor apenas me devuelvas mis XXXXXXXXXX _ -pensó Harry divertido intentando romper la solemne seriedad del nuevo descubrimiento, había aprendido a bromear como la hacía su ya fallecido y viejo profesor.

- Harry! escuché eso! Dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño pero sonrojándose y riendo después.

- Ok, era broma, -Harry rió- lo hice a propósito, quería estar seguro de que estuviésemos leyendo nuestros pensamientos, ¿no es evidente que eso es lo que nos está sucediendo? Dijo con calma como si fuese lo más común del mundo.

- Crees que sea eso? Pero… porque ahora, que sucedió de extraño? No me siento con mas magia ni nada de eso!

- No lo se… tal vez…

- Dilo! -gritó- _o piénsalo para ver si resulta _ -pensó.

- _Ok_, -pensó Harry mirándola divertido, sin dejar de sostener "sus partes nobles"- _tengo mis sospechas ahora que lo pienso… la noche que te recuperaste… yo sentí algo extraño… como si una fuerza extraña saliera de mi pero a la vez me sintiera más completo, como con mas magia, y vi… _

- Que viste? -dijo de forma audible Ginny impaciente?

Harry abrió su boca para contestar.

- No!, no!, mejor piénsalo! Le gritó anormalmente medio histérica Ginny. Harry la miró un poco ofendido.

- _Ok, como quieras, fue como… como meterme dentro de ti, en tu cuerpo, pero a la vez más allá de tu cuerpo, viviendo tus sensaciones más intensas de los últimos días, como si yo fuera tú, pero de una forma atemporal, vi… vi tus imágenes como recuerdos, recuerdos de ti misma y de los momentos mas cruciales de tu vida… pensé que era mi imaginación pero… _

- _Pero?_ Apuró Ginny solo en pensamiento arqueando su ceja derecha y mirándolo de forma que lo instaba fuertemente a continuar.

- _Pero me di cuenta de que era desde tu perspectiva cuando sentí como sientes tu cuando tú y yo… _Harry se había sonrojado un poco de forma bonita y coqueta. Ginny se sonrojó con él. Era increíble que después de tener una relación así de cercana y de haberse visto tantas veces desnudos aún se sonrojaran. _– lo cual solo hace que me parezcas más sexy. –_terminó de pensar Harry.

- _Como sabes que era desde mi perspectiva? _–pensó Ginny recuperándose del bochorno.

- Bueno porque…

- Piénsalo!!

- _Está bien! Está bien! Tranquila! En fin, bueno porque… el sentimiento era el mismo, la intensidad igual, pero la experiencia ligado a lo físico era otra! Y yo recuerdo muy bien cada una de las veces que lo hemos hecho! _

Harry miró a Ginny y le pareció casi escuchar como los engranajes de su cabeza marchaban a todo vapor.

- Cuanto tiempo duró eso?

- Piénsalo!! Le gritó Harry burlándose de la chica, ésta lo asesinó con la mirada pero al acto seguido reaccionó y rió junto a él.

- No mucho -continuó el chico esta vez hablando, no deben haber sido mas de dos minutos desde que te besé y fawkes lloró, me refiero en tiempo real, pero para mi fue mucho más, casi una eternidad, es decir, yo estaba conciente de que eran solo dos minutos, pero dentro de esa como burbuja la dimensión era atemporal, vi muchas cosas, imágenes de tus padres, tu familia, a mí!! cuando me viste por primera vez en la estación de King's Cross, tus amigas, el momento en que atrapaste la snitch en nuestro sexto año! Y eso era imposible de ver por mí! Yo estaba castigado con Snape ¿lo recuerdas?

- Lo recuerdo… ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a papá o a alguien mas?

- No aún, veamos que sucede, siento que esto es solo nuestro, a veces me cansa que mi vida, y ahora la tuya sean tan públicas.

-Está bien, creo que nos podría ser bastante útil. Ginny pareció de repente divertida y trepó nuevamente sobre su chico, ahora con mucho cuidado de donde apoyaba sus manos o rodillas.

- Hay varias cosas que tengo en mente que me gustaría poner en práctica! Dijo la pelirroja de forma sensual y levantando una de sus cejas, acercándose para morder débilmente el labio inferior de su pelinegro. Harry se puso un poco nervioso, un pensamiento vino a él atemorizándolo de repente, si lo que habían descubierto era una nueva forma de comunicarse y de saber los pensamientos del otro estaba en serios problemas, Ginny descubriría lo de la fiesta sorpresa en Hogwarts. Miró a Ginny de forma extraña, casi con temor, poniéndose rígido, no respondiendo al beso.

- Sucede algo? Preguntó Ginny extrañada y un tanto ofendida al ver que su chico no seguía el juego de sus labios por primera vez.

- No… no escuchaste lo último verdad?

- Que cosa?

¿Sería acaso que la lectura de pensamiento solo funcionaba si éste se dirigía intencionalmente a ella? Si era así no era momento de decírselo.

- Tal vez la conexión está fallando… Sentenció de manera teatral mirándola de reojo, apresurándose a mentir Harry. Ginny lo miraba expectante.

- Porque pensé en que… TE QUERÍA COMER!!!!!! Dijo entre gruñidos saltando sobre ella mordisqueando el cuello de su novia y haciéndole cosquillas a la chica donde solo él sabía que ella las tenía. (No en lugares muy tradicionales!) Ginny gritaba y reía sin parar. El secreto de la sorpresa estaba a salvo, al menos por ahora!

Después de un momento de fogosa algarabía y de cosquillas varias se miraron muy de cerca el uno al otro deteniéndose un momento, aún él la sostenía con fuerza inmovilizándola en juego, sus respiraciones agitadas y las sonrisas amplias.

- Te das por vencida? Preguntó Harry riendo.

- JAMÁS! Dijo Ginny riendo y forcejeando.

- Ríndete!! Gritó Harry aguantando aún más la risa.

- SOLO SI ME DAS UN BESO!! Contestó la chica. Harry la miró, sintió algo extraño en el bajo vientre, de pronto el chico de ojos verdes pareció reparar en algo como si fuese la primera vez que veía a su novia, sus ojos, inundó su mente del color de ellos, mirándola de forma extraña por un largo e íntimo momento, e inusualmente sintió que iba a llorar, el tiempo se detuvo, las risa se borró de su rostro, Ginny lo hizo mas tarde, los ojos de Harry recorrieron los labios de ella, ambos sentían sus respiraciones aún agitadas una encima de la del otro, su aliento, el perfume del cabello de ella, no entendía porqué, no sabía como detener el fuerte impulso de llorar, pero su corazón se había desbocado sintiéndolo ya casi a la altura de su garganta, sentía unas ganas tremendas de estallar en llanto, pero no estaba triste!! era solo… era solo que acababa de darse cuenta de que el sentimiento por la chica que tenía atrapada entre sus brazos a modo de juego se había hecho tan fuerte que no lo podía contener en su propio cuerpo… quería reír, quería llorar, quería GRITAR!! lo feliz que era, tanto sufrimiento, tanta angustia, tanta carencia y dolor para llegar hasta aquí, a sus brazos, habían valido la pena, sus ojos se humedecieron, sus caras aún pegadas la una a la otra mirándose con intensidad a los ojos. Después de un tiempo de relación Harry no podía entender como había sido su vida antes de ella y sus caricias, y no se podía imaginar, ahora que las tenía, dejarlas de poseer. El cuerpo de ambos se amoldaba al otro como hechos por el alfarero más experto, encajaban a la perfección, no podía haber un par más tan exactos como ellos, no podía haber un juego de caricias mas sublime, Harry podía recorrer el cuerpo de Ginny, y ella el de él, como conociendo el mapa de sus sensaciones más íntimas, entrando en él en el momento indicado, en el esperado, en el más cúlmine de todos, en el que ambos deseaban, haciéndose desbordar mutuamente en una catarata de emociones que solo los amantes que se aman con un verdadero amor saben conquistar y logran preservar por el resto de sus vidas.

- Harry… estas bien…? Preguntó un tanto preocupada Ginny después de un buen rato en que Harry la seguía observando de cerca como hechizado.

- Gin, por Dios… cuanto te amo. Y la besó.

&&&&&&&&&

- En serio me ayudarás?

- Acaso no te lo prometí?? Decía Neville a Parvati de forma brusca, seca y cortante, mientras avanzaba rápidamente por uno de los ahora oscuros corredores del colegio de Hogwarts ya entrada la noche.

- Neville, Neville! -casi le gritaba la chica jadeando al menos dos pasos más atrás del joven, intentando mantener la conversación y el ritmo, ya que Neville avanzaba a paso ligero con sus largas piernas dejándola un poco atrás.

-¿Qué te sucede? Dijo al fin atajando uno de sus brazos obligándolo a que éste se volteara a verla.

- Nada! no me pasa nada! –dijo casi gritándole el chico, ofuscado y tirando de su brazo para safarse del agarre de ella, provocando que la chica se tambaleara peligrosamente hacia un costado en dirección a una de las paredes de piedra, una vez recuperada su estabilidad la chica retrocedió un paso asustada.

- Parvati, estas bien? Perdona yo… -dijo Neville viendo su error, dirigiéndose hacia la chica. Parvati lo miraba con una expresión dura en su rostro.

- No tienes que ayudarme si no quieres! Dijo pareciendo ofendida.

- Oh no, -dijo éste acercándose aún más, provocando que la chica volviese a retroceder hasta topar su espalda contra uno de los pilares del muro de piedra del corredor. Un rayo de luna iluminó su rostro a punto de llorar por un segundo o dos en su trayecto, provocando que todo el cuerpo de Neville se estremeciera.

- Es solo, es solo que eres mi amiga y… y me pone un poco tenso lo que debemos hacer.

- Debemos??! Preguntó la chica un poco mas ofuscada. Su pecho se agitaba violentamente, no pasando ese detalle desapercibido a los ojos de su amigo, incitándolo un poco sin darse cuenta, o más bien no queriendo darse cuenta. – ¡te dije que no era tu obligación Neville, si quieres no lo hagas, nadie te obliga a hacerlo! La pasión e intensidad con que la chica se había dirigido a Neville habían producido un deseo incontrolable en el joven de besarla, de acariciarla, de sentirla entre sus brazos ¿como se sentiría si tanta pasión fuese enfocada hacia él? Pensó sin poder poner control a un instinto salvaje que se comenzaba a apoderar de él.

- Tal vez… dijo Neville sintiéndose respirando con dificultad, algo extraño, como llevado por un deseo incontrolable, algo salvaje que se apoderaba de él y no lograba oponer resistencia- tal vez… deberíamos comenzar a practicar, ahora… -dijo Neville llevado solo por el deseo, sintiendo que su respiración se agitaba aún más sin control y como trastornado y nublado repentinamente, obedeciendo egoístamente más a sus instintos que a la cordura, es más, perdiendo completamente la razón, algo que no era para nada común en el reservado Neville Longbottom. Habría sido el vino del almuerzo?

- Estas… seguro…? -preguntó la chica cambiando su ofuscación a un temor casi reverencial. -excitando aún mas el corazón de Neville con el nerviosismo de ella, al verla tan frágil e indefensa. El ser de Neville se sentía confuso e impulsado, casi violento, él mismo se desconocía, luchaba, pero no se podía controlar, se sentía cegado por una mezcla de ira por el motivo por el cual debía ayudarla, y unos deseos culpables que le hacían imaginar diferentes situaciones con su especial amiga bajo los rayos de una luna plateada que se colaba tras los árboles cerca del corredor, o a las orillas del lago o…

- Pero tu… tu novia… ella… -Neville se había acercado peligrosamente a Parvati encerrándola entre sus brazos extendidos apoyados hacia la pared y su propio cuerpo y respirando entrecortado, ésta no podía reconocer a su amigo en aquellos ojos, acaso incluso estaban mas… verdes? Temblaba un poco con temor pero incomprensiblemente le gustaba la sensación- ¿ella… tu novia… no lo sabrá verdad? Preguntó sintiendo la respiración del chico casi en su cuello y sintiéndose como emborrachada por el licor más dulce. Un momento ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

- Ella no… -Neville no se podía detener, el perfume de la chica embotaba sus sentidos. Súbitamente pareció despertar, y entendió con pánico lo que le estaba pasando, y como despertando de un _Imperius_ retrocedió apresuradamente y un tanto acalorado.

- Si, si… debería hablar con ella primero… dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo, separando sus cuerpos y rehuyendo de la mirada de su amiga.

- Crees… crees que acceda? Preguntó ella aún temblando pero no de frío ni temor, sino sin darse cuenta de anhelo.

- No lo sé, dijo Neville casi ahogándose y soltándose el botón superior de su camisa, las manos le sudaban y comenzaba a sentir un dolor extraño. –de todas maneras ya te lo prometí, ella y yo ya lo hablaremos, ella deberá entender… entender que esto es solo y únicamente para ayudarte, -dijo intentando convencerse de ello- ayudarte a ser feliz con Seamus. –agregó sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca del estómago, algo le quemaba.

- Harías eso por mi Neville? Dijo Parvati tímidamente.

- Eso… eso y… claro que lo haría Parvati. Ahora… ahora deberíamos subir a la torre, es tarde, Ginny y Harry tal vez ya hayan llegado. Dijo habiendo apoyado sus manos en sus rodillas por un instante para descansar después de tan intensa explosión de emociones producto de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, reincorporándose al segundo siguiente irguiéndose otra vez. Ambos chicos recuperaron la marcha, caminando al menos cincuenta pasos más en silencio. De pronto Parvati tomó la mano de Neville detrás de él, produciéndole una nueva descarga eléctrica al chico.

- Gracias Neville. –susurró la joven.

Neville se volteó hacia ella y la miró directo a los ojos negros de la chica, en ese instante se golpeó con la terrible realidad, en ese sublime instante comprendió por fin que estaba en problemas, grandes problemas, un problema con nombre y apellido, se llamaba Parvati Patil.

- Hola guapo, quise darte una sorpresa ¿Lo logré o lo hicistes tú? -Una sensual y profunda voz les hablaba justo a las espaldas de Neville, subida en un seto a un costado detrás de ellos.

Era una hermosa muchacha, de mediana estatura, labios gruesos pero delicadamente delineados, grandes ojos verdes grisáceos y una larga cabellera negro azabache hasta poco más abajo de la cintura, en su mano empuñaba una corta varita. La cual ahora los observaba silenciosa y maliciosamente dentro de un claro de luna, pero con expresión sonriente, pareciendo estar pesando sus posibilidades y delimitando su territorio con cada frase y mirada que daba. Bajó del seto y avanzó con paso lento pero decidido hacia Neville, quien había soltado bruscamente la mano de la otra chica y miraba boquiabierto a la que ahora se aproximaba, casi asustado. Ella sin quitar sus ojos de encima de Neville, tal como una fiera asecha a su presa, y sin previo aviso, lo besó al llegar junto a él, lo besó tan apasionadamente como si estuviesen solos en el mundo, casi como alimentándose del aire de sus pulmones, pensó Parvati, éste solo atinó a abrazarla por la cintura pero tardíamente, a causa de la impresión ante tal apasionado asalto, mientras la chica exploraba con sus manos el pecho del joven, además de su cuello casi histéricamente, y con leves rasgos de violencia, pensó Parvati, lo que le molestó.

Parvati no podía quitar la vista de los labios de ellos, ella parecía succionarlo de forma indecente, parecía hipnotizada, haciendo que el ovillo de su estómago se comenzara a reformular de manera rápida y violenta, más que en el almuerzo de esa misma tarde. La azabache cortó repentinamente el beso, quedándose mirando de cerca a los ojos de Neville de forma amenazante y fría, aunque quizá un tanto burlona al final, sus rostros no estaban separados por mas de dos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro, pero después de unos segundos se volteó tan rápido como cortó el beso, pero hacia Parvati, dejando a un Neville casi temeroso. Luego con voz casi divertida, o como de estar pasándosela muy bien se dirigió a la otra chica.

- Oh! Aún sigues ahí! -dijo con voz de burla mientras la chica de Griffindor observaba pálida como Neville le esquivaba la mirada, el cual ahora estaba bastante sonrojado.

- Soy Alondra, Alondra Iztter, de Ravenclaw, la novia de Neville, acabo de regresar de Australia -dijo sonriendo, -no podía perderme la fiesta! ¿verdad guapo? -dijo mirando de soslayo a Neville- , moría de ganas de conocer a los amigos de Nev- acotó terminando su presentación, incomodando e intimidando intencionalmente a Parvati con cada palabra salida de su boca- ¡mucho gusto! -dijo a la vez que le extendía la mano a la chica, -no recuerdo que Neville te haya mencionado antes, no debes ser nadie importante! pero no importa.

Parvati aceptó la mano de la chica más por cortesía y educación que por intención, pero pensó que era innecesario que la azabache le apretase la mano de esa forma, mucho más de lo que se hace en un saludo normal.

&&&&&&&&&

Una hora mas tarde…

- Que silencioso está todo esto! Susurró Ginny intimidada un poco por la quietud del corredor que llevaba a la sala común de Griffindor. Casi llegaban al retrato de la dama gorda.

- Contraseña? Dijo la dama.

- Ginny y Harry por siempre.

- No me digas nada a mí, -dijo respondiendo a la mirada de Ginny- fue idea de Ron! -respondió el chico avergonzado y en son de disculpa- estee Ginny… -dijo Harry hablando casi despreocupado pero con una chispa en sus ojos, volteándose divertido hacia su novia para tomar su mano antes de entrar por el agujero- esta vez sin burbujas ¿ok?

Ginny no comprendió, lo haría una vez pasado el retrato.


	12. Chapter 12

La fiesta estaba resultando fantástica, había gente de todas las casas, así que la sala común había sido objeto de un encantamiento de ampliación, ayudado por el profesor Flitwick, quien lo había hecho gustoso. En el alto techo de la habitación levitaban estrellas de colores, y platinadas cintas en rojo por Griffindor, Azul por Ravenclaw y amarillo por Hufflepuff. La casa de Slytherin estaba ausente. Todos bebían y comían una vez hecho los honores correspondientes, habiéndose dado cuenta Harry, que la sorpresa no era solo para Ginny, sino también para él, por celebrarse además el compromiso de ambos. La música era una mezcla entre mágica y muggle, los elfos habían sido invitados por Hermione, éstos solo habían accedido a asistir cuando Ron les dijo que habría mucho trabajo que hacer alimentando al batallón de estómagos hambrientos y gargantas sedientas de las tres casas. Harry por su parte estaba bastante cansado luego de haber recogido a Ginny temprano por la mañana del hospital San Mungo de heridas y enfermedades mágicas; haber llevado a conocer a su novia la nueva casa en que se había convertido Grimmauld Place, incursión en sofá incluida; ir a comprar el vino al callejón Diagon para darle tiempo a Molly sin que Ginny sospechara nada; almorzar en la madriguera; tratar temas escandalosos con Ron en Cabeza de Puerco, borrachera incluida; regresar a la Madriguera y asistir a la fiesta en curso. Había sido un día muy largo. Ahora se encontraba medio secuestrado por sus amigos de casa en un rincón cerca de una de las ventanas que daban a los jardines del colegio, riendo de lo que había producido una de las nuevas invenciones de George Weasley en la cara de Lee Jordan, quien se había ofrecido a hacer una demostración, y ahora tenía su cabeza del porte de una pelota de basquet con unas orejas que se habían alargado tanto que habían tocado el suelo. Por todo el lugar se podían encontrar pequeños grupos en alegres charlas, unos bailando, otros comiendo, y la mayoría bebiendo la exquisita cerveza de mantequilla.

&&&&&&&&&

Cerca de la chimenea…

- Te ves muy linda! -decía Dean a Luna de manera autosuficiente, como esperando que la chica cayera a sus brazos luego de tal comentario, como si éste le estuviese haciendo un favor al halagarla de ese modo.

- Gracias. –dijo ésta de forma cándida pero sin levantar su vista de su revista el Quisquilloso. Dean pareció un poco desconcertado.

- Está buena la fiesta verdad?

- Si…

- Harry y Ginny parecen divertirse!

- Así es…

- Bonito collar de… corchos?

- Si, Gracias.

- Y lindos… aros.

- Gracias otra vez.

- De rabanitos ¿verdad?

- Si…

- Lees el Quisquilloso?

- Ajá.

&&&&&&&&&

En otro sector de la ampliada sala…

- Vaya chica!

Parvati no contestó nada ante el comentario de Seamus, parecía molesta por algo.

- Ahora entiendo porqué Neville no la presentaba!

Parvati respondió con más silencio.

- Es un bom bom!

Parvati sintió celos, pero no de Seamus.

- Quieres un trago?

- No.

&&&&&&&&&

- Que envidia!

Le decía una chica de Ravenclaw, de cabello liso y castaño a otra bajita y de rizos cobrizos de Huflepuff.

- Sabes que dicen que tiene un colacuerno tatuado en su pecho. Escuché a esa chica decirlo un día en el baño del tercer piso.

- Mmmm!, Me encantaría poder meterme bajo esa camisa y averiguarlo.

- Ni lo sueñes! Ginny es una bruja que no comparte!

- Lo se, no sé que le ve Harry.

- Tampoco lo sé, pero estoy segura de que quien intente seducirlo se expone a sufrir una muerte en extremo dolorosa a manos de una novia celosa.

- Uff, Yo no tengo intenciones de averiguarlo.

- Ni yo!

Terminó la chica con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

&&&&&&&&&

Un chico de cabello negro e intensos ojos azules acababa de entrar a la sala entre un grupito de chicas que reían tontamente.

&&&&&&&&&

- Que bebes?

- Solo cerveza. Ese es…

- Neville Longbottom… nuestro tímido e introvertido Neville Longbottom.

- Y esa chica…?

- Su novia. Nadie sabe quien es ni como se llama. Creo que llegó el año pasado de intercambio.

- Vaya! que crecido que está el chico!

- Solo un poco. Yo también conozco a alguien que ha crecido bastante Angelina!

- Ah sí? Dijo la morena mirando divertida a los ojos azules de George.

- Sí. ¿Por qué no vamos para que te lo presente?

George y Angelina terminarían la fiesta en un lugar más tranquilo e íntimo.

&&&&&&&&&

De nuevo cerca de la chimenea…

- Bebiste algo?

- No…

- Quieres algo de beber?

- No gracias…

- Algo de comer?

- Tampoco gracias.

- Estos boñuelos al licor están muy buenos.

- Te creo.

- Tienes frió? Dijo Dean comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- No.

- Calor.

- Tampoco.

- Por los pantalones de Merlín Luna!!! Quieres algo?!!

- ¿Te puedo besar?

Por primera vez en mucho rato el moreno galán enmudeció.

&&&&&&&&&

- Esa es… es Luna y Dean?!! -preguntaba Ginny a Hermione sorprendida y a la vez divertida.

- Si, no se que rayos está pasando aquí.

- Parece que se lo está comiendo!! Y no seas amarga Hermione, solo… solo se divierten! Míralos!! Dijo Ginny entre risas.

- Mejor mira a tu novio!

En esos momentos Harry, unos metros mas allá, a quien los chicos habían convencido de probar una pastilla color violeta, se le había puesto el cabello de un color verde chillón, al segundo después era púrpura, al otro amarillo patito y al siguiente rosa chicle, todo esto mientras el grupo de chicos que lo rodeaban reían estridentemente.

- Definitivamente lo suyo es el rosa chicle. –sentenció divertida y riendo también Ginny.

- Hola. –saludo Ron.

- Ho… hola. Te ves pálido. –contestó una nerviosa Hermione.

- Obra de Lee y George.

(Silencio incómodo) (Ginny en medio de los dos los miraba divertida)

- Te ves linda.

- Gracias.

- te gustaría dar un paseo?

- Me encantaría.

Hermione y Ron salieron a paso lento de la sala común de Griffindor dejando tras sí el bullicio y la algarabía. Además de a una pelirroja con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, viéndolos salir por el agujero del retrato.

- Te puedo acompañar?

Un chico de cabello negro hasta los hombros, de contextura media, tez mate, ojos de un color azul intenso y capa de viaje miraba de forma tímida pero fría a la novia del chico que vivió otra vez, ofreciéndole una bebida. Ginny la aceptó solo por cortesía.

- Así que tú eres la del cartel.

Dijo apuntando la pancarta que Dean había dibujado y que Luna había levitado hasta la baranda del segundo piso de la sala, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los chicos. Ginny le miraba directo a los ojos, como buscando algo, el chico le era extrañamente familiar, pero a la vez le temía, sintiéndose desconfiaba.

- Así es. Dijo de forma seca. ¿A que casa perteneces? No creo haberte visto antes! El chico no pareció incomodarse ante tal pregunta. Aunque por dentro su sentir era muy diferente.

- Oh, no soy de ninguna casa, -dijo con un dejo de desprecio que a Ginny le pareció aún más familiar- fui invitado por una chica de Ravenclaw, yo ya terminé la escuela, soy sobrino de Filius Flitwick, supongo que la chica solo me invitó porque quiere quedar bien con mi tío. -Dijo mintiendo.

- Oh, ya veo. Dijo Ginny de forma extraña, algo en ella le decía que no confiara en su interlocutor.

- No sabía que el profesor Flitwick tuviera un sobrino! Y menos uno tan…

- Alto? Completó el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios que no incluían sus ojos.

- Puedo ver tu anillo?

Ginny lo miró con recelo y esperó unos segundos antes de acceder, pero después de considerarlo extendió su mano.

- Es muy hermoso! Oro blanco y diamantes. A tu novio debió costarle una fortuna! -dijo acariciando sutilmente la mano de la chica con un frío pulgar. Ginny, gracias a sus reflejos de excelente buscadora, reaccionó de inmediato, retirándola en seguida.

- No lo sé, sentenció la chica- pero en realidad eso no importa. Lo importante es el…

- Amor. Concluyó otra vez el chico.

- Así es. Le respondió la chica un tanto a la defensiva. Definitivamente el chico no le caía nada de bien, pero ahora la expresión de éste era de extrema tristeza y Ginny se compadeció.

- ¿Sabes… que es eso??

- Sí, lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Respondió él.

- No me refiero al amor entre Harry y yo, te pregunto si tú estas enamorado.

A decir verdad él sí se refería a la pelirroja que tenía en frente, pero ciertamente no a Harry, sino a él mismo.

- Sí. –Contestó el chico- estoy enamorado, ella es una chica muy especial. -Y por primera vez a Ginny le pareció ver calidez en la mirada del joven.

- Quieres que te la presente? Imperio, susurró, empuñando su varita bajo tu capa.

Ginny luchó, se vio a sí misma y al chico de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, y entendió por una fracción de segundos qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba en problemas, pero al segundo siguiente, debido a que aún su magia se encontraba débil después de una semana de forzadas vacaciones en San Mungo y los extenuantes eventos de día, miró de forma perdida y cedió ante el hechizo.

- Eso… me encantaría. Dijo, y salió lentamente de la sala junto al chico sin oponer resistencia.

- A donde va Ginny? Preguntó una despeinada Luna por sobre el hombro de Dean que la sujetaba en un apasionado abrazo.

- Que importa! Dijo, y le bloqueó la visión para volverla a besar.

&&&&&&&&&

El chico corría lo más rápido que podía por el corredor que daba a las mazmorras asiendo fuertemente la mano de Ginny, tirando de ella, a poco andar le pareció que ésta oponía resistencia. Se giró hacia ella y la hechizó nuevamente.

- IMPERIO! Gritó esta vez a voz en cuello, tenía poco tiempo para llevar sus planes a cabo, sin importarle si alguien más le escuchaba. Le dio justo en el pecho a la pelirroja, quien efectivamente se estaba despertando y resistiendo al encantamiento, y sus ojos se volvieron a perder, volviendo ésta a correr dócilmente al ritmo del chico. Faltaban solo unos metros para llegar a la escalera que daba a las mazmorras, y luego a la sala de Slytherin. Ginny reconoció el lugar, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, parecía estar rompiendo el hechizo nuevamente, no iba a morir sin dar la lucha. Al doblar una esquina sentía como estar viviendo una pesadilla, intentando despertar por todos los medios de ella, pero su voluntad estaba cautiva, vislumbró la esquina antes de divisar la verde sala de Slytherin, y al doblar en ésta ella se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para librarse de la mano de su captor, sabía que era estúpido, pero quizás eso le daría tiempo para gritar, su varita había quedado en la torre de Griffindor. En un movimiento brusco y alocado se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas junto al chico contra la rocosa pared del subterráneo en que se encontraban, empujándolo en el proceso y haciendo que la cabeza de éste se estrellara contra una piedra afilada que sobresalía de las demás, la sangre saltó desde una de las sienes del chico, rebotando éste en la piedra y cayendo sobre la chica, Ginny se puso en pies trabajosamente y salpicada de la misma sangre de éste lo mas rápido que pudo, decidida a escapar, abrió su boca para gritar pensando frenéticamente en Harry, se sentía muy débil, pero un hechizo aturdidor le dio directo en la espalda. Después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

En esos precisos momentos un vaso se estrellaba rompiéndose estridentemente en el piso de la sala común de Griffindor, mientras un grito desgarrador paralizaba los corazones de todos los presentes.

- GINNY!!!!!

Todos guardaron silencio por unos segundos mientras Harry tomaba sus sienes con ambas manos, pronto un susurro se comenzaría a alzar. Nadie se atrevía a preguntar que era lo que esta vez sucedía.

- Harry ¿estas bien? Preguntó Neville apartando hacia un lado a Alondra, zafándose de su abrazo que ya lo comenzaba asfixiar.

Harry no le contestó, haciéndole con una de sus manos un gesto de que aguardara en silencio por un momento, llevándose su otra mano libre a su oído izquierdo, como tratando de captar una señal de radio en un stereo.

- Ginny! Háblame! Dijo en voz alta. Las caras de los de alrededor se miraban unos a otros confundidas.

- Que sucede? Dijo entrando Ron con Hermione de la mano, desconcertados ante el espectáculo de tensión que dominaba la escena.

- Es Ginny! -Dijo Harry mirando a su amigo de forma angustiada- , está en peligro! Está en alguna parte del castillo, pero perdí la conexión!

- La conexión? ¿Qué conexión? Preguntó Hermione alarmada sin soltar a Ron de la mano. Es más, aferrándose a ella más fuerte.

- Luego te lo explico Hermione…! -dijo Harry impaciente.

- Yo vi a Ginny… comenzó a decir Luna ahora sonando anormalmente preocupada.

- Donde! Le espetó Harry frenético, quien ya empuñaba su varita, lo cual la mayoría del resto había imitado, al menos el 100 de los del antiguo ejército de Dumbledore. Neville a la cabeza.

- Que sucede? Se asomó preguntando un despeinado George Weasley desde la terraza del segundo piso que daba a las habitaciones de los chicos. Nadie le contestó.

- se la llevó un chico de cabello negro hasta los hombros, nunca lo había visto antes, pensé que era un invitado de ustedes. Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaron una mirada de pánico

Todos salieron en busca de la menor de los Weasley, poniendo un término abrupto y aterrorizado a la celebración. Organizaron equipos de búsqueda, no podían estar lejos, nadie podía aparecerse o desaparecerse dentro del castillo, no podían estar lejos. Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron en dirección al tercer piso, habían muchas aulas y escondites secretos allí..

&&&&&&&&&&

- Creíste que podrías escapar verdad? –decía el chico de cabellos negros acariciando la cara de Ginny, la cual yacía pálida sobre un gran sofá verde de cuero de dragón. El fue bajando suavemente de las mejillas de la pelirroja hasta su cuello, y bajando un poco más, estremeciéndose por completo con el roce de sus dedos en la suave piel de la chica.

- eres como una maldición, pensé que podría dejarte ir, pero no puedo, no hasta que obtenga de ti lo que deseo, no hasta meterme en tu piel, no hasta vengarme de Potter en el proceso, dijo ahora tocando el vientre de la chica por sobre sus ropas.

- te has convertido en un tormento, se que nunca podré tener tu corazón, pero esta noche tendré tu cuerpo, y veremos si ese Potter te va a querer después de que te haya usado, veremos si te querrá después de llevar el hijo de su invisible enemigo en tu vientre. ¿Será acaso su amor tan grande como para que San Potter pueda olvidar este pequeño detalle? dijo apretando con rabia una de las piernas de la chica, su varita empuñaba fuertemente en su otra mano echaba chispas verdes, estando él de rodillas junto al sillón donde aún yacía inconciente la pelirroja.

- Vas a ser mía, y espero hacerte el mayor daño posible, para que nunca puedas olvidar esta noche, para que San Potter tampoco la olvide jamás, y para que sufras un poco por lo que yo he sufrido.

- No puedo permitir que hagas eso Draco. - Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

- Quien…?

- Te seguí hijo, no puedo permitir que hagas algo así.

- Que sabes tu madre? Dijo el chico poniéndose de pies.

- Sé lo suficiente e hice un juramento.

- Un juramento?

- Un juramento de que no iba a permitir de que nuestras familias se dañaran más, se lo hice a Molly Weasley y pienso cumplirlo.

- Esto no es por esa gente, es por ese Potter.

- Ese Potter salvó tu vida, y evitó que entrásemos a Azkaban.

- LO ODIO!!! -gritó- Se lo que hizo!! Sé que no puedo tocarlo, porque le debo la vida y por eso más lo odio!! De qué sirve vivir si hemos perdido todo, todo nuestro poder, todas nuestras riquezas, somos despreciados hasta por quienes fueron nuestros criados de antaño, nada es igual, y odio a Potter por eso. No lo puedo tocar a él, pero puedo tocar lo que él más ama.

Ginny comenzaba a despertar a causa de los gritos, no abrió los ojos, quería estar segura de saber qué pasaba a su alrededor antes de hacer algo alocado, entreabrió débilmente sus ojos, un chico de cabello negro hasta los hombros y sin camisa le daba la espalda tapándole la visión, no pudiendo ver con quien hablaba.

- No puedes hacerlo, dijiste que la ambas.

- Es… es la única forma que tengo. Tiene que ser mía.

- No lo permitiré. -Amenazaba la mujer.

- Lo siento -replicaba el joven- pero si no me ayudas en esto tendré que apartarte de mi camino. Aventuraba de forma tajante con su voz fría y cargada de desprecio. A continuación a Ginny le pareció que un rayo de luz roja golpeaba al chico cerca de una de sus muñecas, en la mano en la cual sostenía una varita, ésta voló por los aires y fue a caer justo junto al sillón donde reposaba la chica. Ella aguardó, debía tomar la varita y escapar, ¿pero donde estaba?, miro sin moverse ni hacer ruido, vio el estandarte de Slytherin, estaba en las mazmorras, en la sala común de Slytherin.

- A mi tampoco me agrada ésta gente, y si te hacen daño los mataré, pero debo intentar al menos evitar que hagas lo que piensas hacer, evitar un daño mayor.

La mujer que hablaba con el chico no estaba con él en esto, -pensó Ginny- pero tampoco con ella. Debía pensar rápido, y allí comprendió que debía hacer.

&&&&&&&&&

- Harry!

Harry se detuvo en seco a la mitad del corredor del primer piso que daba a unos baños en desuso.

- Ginny estás bien? Dijo de forma audible agarrándose una de las orejas, dejando casi petrificados de espanto a Ron y a Hermione, que lo miraban expectantes.

- Ella está bien? Se apresuró Ron a preguntar.

- Shhhhhh, lo acalló Harry.

- Ayúdame, son dos, estoy en las mazmorras, en la sala común de Slytherin.

El corazón de Harry se paralizó.

- Está en las mazmorras! Vamos! Y acto seguido giró en sus talones y desapareció.

- Lo que acaba de hacer es… -dijo Hermione no pudiendo completar la frase ante el asombro.

- Imposible lo sé!!, pero a menos que tú lo puedas hacer también mejor corramos a las mazmorras, -la apuró Ron tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella.

&&&&&&&&&

- ella es mía.

- No, no lo es.

Ginny no lograba ver quien era la mujer que hablaba.

- Lo será después de esta noche.

- No, nunca lo será.

- Ya estoy aquí pequeña, no tengas miedo, derribaré la puerta, cúbrete. –le decía Harry en pensamiento a Ginny.

- No lo tendré, te amo. –le contestó la pelirroja.

Sin mirar, y manteniendo los ojos aún cerrados, Ginny entendió que el chico se le acercaba, jalándola bruscamente del cabello por la nuca, alzando su cabeza hacia él.

- Noooo -sintió que la mujer gritaba, mientras unos labios fríos buscaban sus labios preparándose para besarla de la forma más salvaje y violenta en que pudiera hacerlo en demostración de su decisión. Ginny abrió sus ojos grandemente justo a tiempo y miró directamente a los del chico, no en temor sino en enfrentamiento. El chico se detuvo y se retiró con espanto. Sus ojos la miraron con desprecio y rencor, volviendo a arremeter.

Después de eso todo sucedió muy rápido, en el segundo preciso en que los gélidos labios del chico hacían contacto con los de la pelirroja, un rayo azul eléctrico pareció destellar justo en el lugar separándolos, expulsando por los aires al chico, haciéndole caer pesadamente metros mas allá, a su vez la puerta de roble y parte del marco de piedra de la sala de Slytherin estallaban en mil pedazos con gran estruendo, haciéndose escuchar por todo el castillo, alertando al resto de los grupos de búsqueda. Ginny se incorporó rápidamente lanzándose al suelo entre la confusión en busca de la varita del chico que yacía botada junto a ella, lanzando el primer conjuro que se le vino a la mente, hiriendo el brazo del chico que yacía junto a una chimenea con grandes serpientes grabadas en plata sobre un gran marco de mármol blanco.

- GINNY!!! Sintió que Harry la llamaba, captando su atención por un momento.

- Perdónalo si puedes… él cree que te ama. –escuchó que la voz de una mujer le decía a sus espaldas desde casi dentro de la chimenea. Un polvo negro y los escombros eran muchos y se hacía difícil respirar, a través de esa nube, vio la silueta de una mujer encapuchada, que sostenía trabajosamente entre sus brazos a un joven que sangraba abundantemente a la altura de su hombro, luego vio un destello verdoso y habían desaparecido.

- un rayo blanco de gran potencia atravesó la sala desde sus espaldas iluminándolo todo, y desintegró por completo la gran estructura de mármol y plata en el momento exacto en que las figuras desaparecían entre las llamas verdes de lo que parecía ser una escapada con polvos flu.

- Gin estas bien??!

Dijo Harry sucio y empolvado a causa de la explosión, abrazando a su novia de modo frenético. El corazón de ambos latía muy a prisa- Pequeña te hicieron algo?? ¡estás sangrando!!

- Oh no Harry, no es mi sangre, y estoy bien, ahora lo estoy. –dijo ésta al oído de su novio habiéndose colgado fuertemente como a la vida al cuello del chico.

- Están bien??!

Preguntaban Neville y Ron que habían sido los primeros en llegar al lugar después de Harry. Detrás de ellos segundos después y jadeando aparecían Hermione, Luna, Dean y Parvati, no pudiendo creer lo que veían. La sala parecía calcinada, donde había estado la chimenea había un gran hueco negro, los restos parecían como quemados, desintegrados, convertidos en arena negra.

- Que hechizo usaste? Preguntaría minutos mas tarde Hermione impresionada y casi asustada, junto a un gran número de personas que ahora habían llegado al lugar, todas con sus varitas aún empuñadas.

- No lo sé. Contestaría Harry sin dejar de perderse en la mirada color avellana de su novia- creo que actué solo por… amor


	13. Chapter 13

- Lo sé Albus, pero no sé por donde empezar! Ya escuchó a Phineas! La sala común de Slytherin está como calcinada!

- Recuerda Harry que hechizo usó?

- En absoluto, Arthur ya se lo preguntó lo más delicadamente posible, pero no lo recuerda, y si me lo pregunta, dudo mucho de que haya sido uno tradicional, mas bien creo que…

- Harry está perdiendo el control de su magia ¿eh?

- Así es! Y usted sabe cuan peligroso puede ser eso Albus.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Minerva Mcgonagall pareció ser traída de vuelta de sus pensamientos con el pequeño golpe.

- Creo que son ellos Albus, Adelante!

Tres figuras igual de nerviosas y preocupadas entraron murmurando para luego tomar asiento en las butacas ya preparadas para la reunión.

- Buenos días Minerva -saludó Kingsley Shaketbolt.

- Buenos días Kingsley. Arthur, Bill, Señor Delacourt, tomen asiento por favor.

- Gracias, respondieron todos tomando su lugar en los asientos de enfrente.

- Señor Delacourt -se dirigió Minerva Mcgonagall al mago constructor- ya ha podido cuantificar los daños? ¿Tardará mucho en su reparación?

El señor Delacourt se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar- la vegdad madame, los daños son seguios! Nunca había visto algo así, paguese zona de guerra, de la chimenea mejor olvídese, no quedó nada -dijo haciendo un gesto con sus manos el francés mago- en cuanto al pógtico de entrada, la estructuga quedó demasiado inestable, tendgemos que botar toda la muralla y comenzar otga vez, y en cuanto al tiempo de demoga de las obgas pues…

- Usted sabe muy bien que cuenta con toda la colaboración del ministerio señor Delacourt -advirtió el ministro de Magia.

Todas las miradas recayeron ansiosamente en el francés mago, haciéndolo sentir mas bajito de lo que era.

- Tres semanas -Respondió el mago. Frente a las sonoros pifias de sus interlocutores.

- Tres semanas! Eso nos dejaría a las puertas del inicio de clases!

- Lo siento madame, pego los daños son demasiado grandes, me comprometo a haceg mi mejog esfuegzo.

- Lo entiendo señor Delacourt, gracias por su colaboración, dijo Minerva Mcgonagall poniéndose en pies junto con el francés mago.

- Saben que pueden contag conmigo paga lo que sea, -dijo éste feliz de poder servir- me voy enseguida a cumplig con mis nuevas obligaciones.

Una vez que el mago cerró la puerta tras de sí se escuchó una familiar vos para el resto de los presentes.

- Un gusto de verlos nuevamente. –dijo un hombre con gafas de medialuna desde uno de los retratos.

- El placer en nuestro Albus -respondió Arthur Weasley de parte de su hijo y de Kingsley también. Bill le sonrió al retrato.

- Quisieras comenzar Albus?

- Oh mi querida directora, creo que ese honor le pertenece a usted!

- Patrañas Albus -se apresuró a decir con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas la anciana profesora- Creo que tu entiendes mucho mas que yo de todo esto. –terminó sentenciando la nueva directora.

- Muy bien entonces, Arthur, que me dices de lo que hablaste con Harry.

- Creo que eso se lo puede aclarar mejor mi hija, está esperando afuera, ¿la hago pasar?

- Excelente idea Arthur!, excelente idea.

El patriarca de los Weasley apuntó su varita a la puerta y ésta se abrió. Entrando por ella una hermosa pelirroja.

- Feliz cumpleaños señorita Weasley, dijo el viejo profesor con la chispa usual en sus ojos al verla entrar en la sala.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza a él y al resto de los reunidos para la ocasión.

- Hola Ginny, puedes tomar asiento. Dijo en tono afectuoso la nueva directora de Hogwarts, haciendo aparecer una silla junto a Bill.

- Podrías contarle al profesor y a la directora lo que me contaste acerca de ayer querida?

Ginny los miró recelosa.

&&&&&&&&&

- Como está?

- Continúa dormido como un bebé, aún no lo puedo creer. –decía nerviosa la matriarca de los Weasley sentándose junto a su hijo y a la novia de éste en la mesa de la refaccionada cocina de La Madriguera.

- Donde está Ginny? -preguntó el menor de sus hijos.

- Tuvo que ir a Hogwarts, tu padre pensó que era buena idea que ella les relatara lo ocurrido a Kingsley y a Minerva.

Hermione permanecía en silencio taciturna y pensativa, con la vista fija en la tasa de cocoa caliente entre sus manos.

- Hermione, estas bien? –le preguntó Ron a su castaña novia tocando con cariño la mejilla de ésta.

La chica pareció despertar del más intenso pensamiento.

- Oh si… es solo que…

- Que sucede? -volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo de sus sueños.

- Es solo que… pensé que todo esto acabaría una vez Vol… Voldemort estuviera muerto.

- Y a terminado -sentenció Ron- es solo que no podemos esperar que todos se lo tomen tan bien!.

- Y lo otro es que… me preocupa Harry. Ese desmayo no es nada normal, la noche anterior destrozó la sala común de Slytherin, y esta madrugada intenta atraer el azucarero y se desmaya!

- Claro que lo es Hermione, ha estado bajo mucha presión, yo dormiría un mes! Dijo nerviosa e intentando ser divertida Molly Weasley, no logrando ser lo suficientemente convincente.

Hermione la miró a los ojos escrutándola, entendiendo de que había algo más que no les habían dicho, algo que seguramente estaba siendo tratado en esos precisos momentos en el despacho de la directora del colegio Hogwarts, después de unos minutos de un silencio incómodo se puso en pies.

- A donde vas? Pregunto Ron preocupado.

- debo ir a la biblioteca -respondió la chica.

- Voy contigo -dijo apresurándose a tomar su capa de viaje. Hermione le sonrió.

&&&&&&&&&

- Como está Harry ahora? -preguntó el viejo profesor desde su retrato continuando su conversación con la menor de los Weasley, luego de su relato de los hechos de la jornada anterior.

- Está descansando, sufrió un desmayo una vez se hubieron calmado las cosas, haciendo magia ordinaria cuando regresamos a la Madriguera esta madrugada.

La profesora Mcgonagall y el profesor Dumbledore cruzaron una mirada misteriosa, mirada que no pasó desapercibida a una inquisitiva pelirroja.

- Gracias Ginny, ahora creo que tu lugar es junto a tu prometido, y felicidades por la noticia! gracias por venir hasta acá, cuídale mucho y dale nuestros saludos a Harry. Ginny no se movió de su asiento.

- Profesor Dumbledore. Dijo la chica mirándolo decididamente. Hay algo más de lo que me gustaría hablarles, o… mostrarles.

- Te escuchamos Ginny -dijo la directora de Hogwarts.

Ginny no sabía como empezar, pero tenía una idea, un hecho hablaba mas que mil palabras, se puso en pies y avanzó hacia el centro de la habitación, sacó el anillo de compromiso de su dedo y lo aferró a su mano.

- Papá, Bill, pueden venir hacia acá?

Ambos se miraron desconcertados pero accedieron poniéndose en pies.

- Mantengan igual distancia el uno del otro con respecto a mí, en lados opuestos por favor.

Ambos la miraron extrañados pero hicieron lo que la chica les pidió.

- Ahora intenten aturdirme por favor, caminen a mi alrededor e intenten aturdirme en el momento menos esperado. Bill abrió su boca para replicar, Arthur Weasley la miraba con una sonrisa serena en sus labios como comprendiendo, como solo un padre sabe hacerlo. Bill entendió el gesto y se unió. Ambos comenzaron a girar alrededor de la chica, asechándola como a una presa, en círculos. Dumbledore miraba divertido desde su retrato, la directora Mcgonagall horrorizada, Kingsley con curiosidad. Ginny aferraba el anillo fuertemente en su mano izquierda. – Perdóname Harry -Murmuró besando el anillo.

De pronto Arthur Weasley levantó su varita y atacó a su hija. Ésta a penas sintió una brisa, y sin mirar siquiera de la punta de su varita salió como el sonido de un látigo al golpear, además de una luz de color azul eléctrica, la que luego se convirtió en una gran burbuja, bloqueó el hechizo. Acto seguido Bill levantó su varita listo para atacar, Harry abría sus ojos en ese preciso instante a varias millas de allí y se incorporaba de golpe en su cama en la madriguera, giraba y desaparecía, -EXPELLIARMUS!- Se oyó dentro del despacho de la directora, y Bill salía disparado por los aires estrellándose pesadamente contra un estante lleno de libros, los cuales fueron a caer sobre él.

- Ginny estas…? -pero las piernas de Harry flaquearon y cayo de rodillas medio desmayado. Ginny y Arthur Weasley corrieron en su auxilio. La directora Mcgonagall permanecía petrificada de horror ante lo acaecido. Kingsley corrió también hacia Harry. Dumbledore observaba todo sereno, pero preocupado.

Ginny levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos del anciano profesor.

- Entiende a lo que me refiero? -decía mientras abrazaba y apoyaba la cabeza de su novio en su pecho, ambos arrodillados en el suelo- no podía explicarlo con palabras, pero… pero sabía que algo así sucedería.

- Dumbledore solo sonrió en compasión por la angustia de la pelirroja.

&&&&&&&&&

- Hola. Te estaba buscando.

- Hermione. Hola. Pensé que estabas con Ron. –respondió Charlie escondiendo apresuradamente una foto de la castaña en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

- Así fue hasta hace una hora. Me costó mucho zafarme de él.

Ese pequeño comentario no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo.

- Problemas en el paraíso otra vez? –dijo de forma socarrona mirando de reojo a la castaña mientras ataba con fuerza una estaca a una cuerda, confeccionando una trampa para un escreguto de cola explosiva.

- A la verdad no se. Porque… creo que ya no me importa, al menos no desde…

- Desde que? La apuró Charlie, nervioso por la cercanía de la castaña hacia él.

- Desde que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. –dijo la chica mirando directo a los ojos al pelirrojo.

Charlie Weasley la miraba atónito.

- Como crees que podría mirar a Ron teniéndote a ti tan cerca -dijo la chica mirándolo de forma seductora, acercándose aún más y acariciando los musculosos brazos del pelirrojo.

- Hermione yo…

- Acaso cambiaste de parecer con respecto a mi? Dijo la joven pareciendo ofendida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Oh no… estee… no, en absoluto, pero… pero es que…

- Lo se… soy la novia de tu hermano, -dijo tornándose repentinamente triste- pero te prometo que lo único que quiero es zafarme de él, pero ya sabes, somos amigos desde hace tanto tiempo, y no quiero herir sus sentimientos, pero si cayo la verdad por mas tiempo, la verdad de lo que llevo dentro por ti… creo que voy a estallar.

- Hermione no se que decirte…

- No digas nada entonces… -la chica de cabello castaño enmarañado se acercaba lentamente buscando los labios del mayor de los Weasley.

- Hermione no! -dijo Charlie Weasley justo a tiempo para detenerla, tomándola decididamente por ambas muñecas para obligarse a mantener una distancia prudente entre los dos- Detente, no podemos hacerle esto a…

- De verdad no podemos? -dijo la chica acercándose y ahora acariciando el pecho del joven. –de verdad vas a ser tan cobarde de mentirle a tus sentimientos?, tú, un hombre tan valiente? De verdad… no quieres?

Charlie miró a los ojos de la castaña, podía perderse en esa mirada, algo de ella lo embrujaba, le quitaba voluntad, mil pensamientos vagaban por su mente, tan rápido que no los podía controlar, no se dio cuenta cuando los labios de la chica rozaron los suyos, eran suaves y tibios, sabían a fresa y eran mas dulces que la miel, sus bocas se buscaron con ternura al principio, con pasión después.

&&&&&&&&&

- Que estamos buscando exactamente Hermione? -preguntó Ron a su novia en la biblioteca, quien revolvía histéricamente las amarillentas páginas de decenas de libros desparramados en la gran mesa principal de ésta.

- Buscamos algo con respecto a las conexiones mágicas.

- Las que?!

- Conexiones mágicas Ron -dijo la chica con expresión de fastidio- no recuerdas lo que dijo Harry anoche, él podía escuchar a Ginny llamándolo!, necesitamos saber cuan beneficiosa o desastrosa puede llegar a ser esa conexión para ellos!

- DESASTROSA???! No veo que pueda tener eso de malo!, Para mí sería un alivio si yo supiera con exactitud lo que tu quieres de… - Ron se atragantó con sus propias palabras, su rostro se había tornado del mismo color que su cabello, solo que mas brilloso.

- Es eso entonces Ron…? Es eso lo que te preocupa?

- Yo… este… yo…

- Crees que tienes que pasar cierto tipo de evaluación con respecto a… -Hermione también se había sonrojado, creándose un silencio incómodo. Ron sacó fortaleza de donde no la tenía y se acercó a ella quitándola de la silla para sentarse él con ella sobre sus rodillas. Con una de sus manos levantó el rostro de la chica para mirarla a los ojos.

- Creo que llegó el momento de ser sinceros Hermione…

Hermione sonrió tímidamente.

&&&&&&&&&

Los labios de Charlie se perdían en los de Hermione, ambos se exploraban sobre un colchón de rojas hojas secas que la chica había conjurado, un techo de cerradas copas de milenarios árboles les servían por únicos testigos. Ella respondía con igual ansiedad antes los besos del chico. Una de las manos de Charlie se escurrió bajo la blusa de la chica, provocando en ella un leve estremecimiento. Charlie comenzó a bajar por su cuello y un poco más allá, ella parecía disfrutarlo, él equivocadamente entendió que podía ir más allá.

- Charlie, Charlie… -lo llamó Hermione casi sin aliento ante las fogosas caricias del pelirrojo, no totalmente convencida de querer detenerlo. Charlie levantó la vista hacia los ojos de ella, podía ser el efecto del sol entre las hojas o lo dilatados que estaban por tanto placer, pero le parecieron no tan castaños, sino mas bien verde grisáceos.

- Charlie -volvió a hablarle Hermione mirándole directo a los ojos- quiero esto con todas mis fuerzas pero… no estoy lista, ya sabes que yo soy…

- Lo siento -se apresuró a decir Charlie un tanto abochornado- no debí presionarte, es solo que soñé tanto este momento que no…

- Esta bien, lo entiendo, por ahora debemos cuidarnos, Ron no se debe enterar de esto, podemos vernos aquí las veces que quieras, hasta que logre cortar con él.

Charlie sintió que el peso de su conciencia lo aplastaba con el peso de sus malas acciones, un peso frío en la parte baja de su estómago se apoderó de él, haciéndolo separarse del cuerpo tendido de la chica y llevando sus manos a la boca poniéndose en pies, a la vez que le daba la espalda a la chica.

- Por Merlín que hemos hecho!, Ron es mi hermano!

- Él sabrá entender, dijo la joven poniéndose en pies- los que importamos somos tú y yo, nadie más -sentenció- tienes derecho a ser feliz, y yo quiero hacerte el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Guardarás el secreto verdad? ¿Lo harás por mí? -insistió la chica acercándose a él para abrazarlo por la espalda entrelazando sus manos en el pecho del joven.

- Está… está bien. –dijo Charlie Weasley con lágrimas e sus ojos.

La chica de cabellos castaños se giró a su alrededor y le besó dulcemente el mentón, para luego retirarse en dirección al sendero.

- Ahora debo irme, Ron no se debe enterar de que estuve aquí, te quiero -dijo y se giró para marcharse, dejando a un pelirrojo preso de sus actos y su conciencia, sintiéndose sucio, sintiéndose amargo, los mismos labios que le habían dado a beber del elixir mas dulce se habían tornado del sabor de la amarga traición.

&&&&&&&&&

- … yo tengo miedo -decía Ron a Hermione, a quien mantenía abrazada y sobre sus piernas en la misma silla de la biblioteca.

- Miedo de qué?

- Miedo a defraudarte…

- A defraudarme?

- Hermione, te amo, pero eres fastidiosamente perfecta, que sucede si… si no resulto ser el mejor…

- Amante del mundo?

Ron esquivó la mirada de la castaña, y con cabeza agacha asintió.

- Ron -lo llamó ésta levantando la cabeza del chico con una de sus manos- Perdóname.

- Perdonarte? ¿Yo a ti? ¿Y porqué? -dijo éste frunciendo el ceño extrañado, no entendiendo las palabras de su novia.

- Por hacerte sentir presionado, por exigirte algo para lo que ni siquiera yo misma sé si estoy lista, ahora comprendo lo que me dijo Ginny, cada relación tiene su propio compás, tiene su propio ritmo, y su propio reloj, y eso…

- Y eso es lo mágico de cada relación -completó el pelirrojo- y lo que nos hace únicos.

- Así es -dijo una Hermione serena y en paz consigo misma por primera vez en varios días.

- Te amo Hermione.

- Y yo a ti Ron, -dijo ésta lanzándose a los brazos de su novio entre lágrimas- pero quiero que sepas que quiero que seas el primero, -dijo al oído del chico aún entre lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad.

Las últimas palabras de Hermione arrancaron la felicidad de Ron, recordando un momento especial vivido mucho antes por él y otra chica, momento que tenía el rostro de Lavender Brown. Ron no pudo responder a Hermione, avergonzado, en cambio de eso la abrazó como temiendo que ésta fuese de humo y se fuese a escapar de su abrazo.

&&&&&&&&&

- Hola guapo, me buscabas?

- Oh hola, si, quería despedirme de ti, voy a casa de mi abuela y creo que no volveré hasta que inicien las clases.

- No me invitas a conocer a la abue?

- Alondra yo no creo que… que sea el momento más indicado, hasta hace unos días tu no querías saber nada de eso y ahora… no te entiendo, bueno, la abuela ha estado un poco delicada de salud y no creo que…

- No te preocupes, de todas maneras debo ir a Londres, asunto de mis padres.

- Okay -dijo Neville para besar a su novia ligeramente, al retirar su rostro sus ojos se clavaron en el cabello de ésta, y extendiendo su mano dijo.

- Tienes… tienes hojas rojas en tu cabello. –dijo extrañado sacando una de ellas.

- Oh, si, fui a dar un paseo -dijo Alondra con gran despliego de desplante- tienes celos de las hojas del bosque también? -dijo sonando divertida fulminándolo con su mirada verde grisácea.

- Oh, no, que tontería, muy bien, me voy, te cuidas quieres?

- Seguro! -dijo la chica viendo alejarse a su novio a la distancia- saludos a la abue. Dijo en un susurro burlón.

&&&&&&&&&

El bosque parecía más pequeño ahora que lo pensaba, ahora que no había donde escapar de su conciencia. En el sector más oscuro de éste, un solitario joven miraba taciturno hacia una pequeña llama de color azul; con la única compañía de un pequeño fuego, hecho con las rojas hojas de un lecho de traición, que emanaba un blancusiento humo que se arremolinaba hacia el oscuro cielo, producto de los tupidos árboles que hacían parecer de noche a pesar de ser casi el medio día, y que producían por el efecto de contraste tenebrosas sombras como espectros demoníacos que susurraban de traición, tal como fantasmas en penitencia arrastrando sus cadenas con lúgubres gemidos de dolor, éste se puso en pies rápidamente y se puso en guardia bruscamente empuñando su varita en alto; los fantasmas no podía hacer crujir las ramas de esa manera.

- Quién anda ahí! -grito de forma amenazadora apuntando al sector de procedencia del extraño sonido. Una silueta apareció tras un frondoso árbol, mitad hombre, mitad caballo, iluminado por las mismas llamas que segundos antes hacían brillar las lágrimas en el rostro de un acongojado pelirrojo.

- Oh, eres tú Firenze, me diste un susto tremendo. –dijo Charlie Weasley secando sus lágrimas, escondiendo el rostro del centauro.

- Los remolinos de tu humo denotan peligro, "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus", sabes lo que significa ¿no Charlie?

Charlie solo lo miró directo a los ojos, como con temor.

- Uno debería tener más miedo de uno mismo que de otros a veces, y averiguar quién es el dragón dentro de nuestra alma -dijo el centauro con voz grave.

Ambos se miraron sin hablar.

&&&&&&&&&

- Llegas tarde. Dijo un hombre con voz fría y sin expresión.

- Lo siento primito, me entretuve en el bosque como me mandaste! Y después tuve que zafarme a mi noviecito de juguete de encima, eso sin mencionar lo difícil que es encontrar éste lugar, fuiste tú el que insistió en que llegara aquí por medios muggles ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Mejor así, no quiero que detecten alteraciones de magia, ¿Como te fue con tu misión?

- Mejor de lo que te fue a ti anoche! parece, -dijo la chica de cabello azabache y ojos verde grisáceos sentándose sobre las piernas del chico de frente a él, el cual estaba sentado en una desvencijada silla cerca de un alto ventanal de un viejo departamento en los suburbios de Londres, levantando una venda del pálido hombro del joven. –así que aquí vives lejos de tus padres. –agregó en son de burla

- Deja eso! -dijo el chico atrapando bruscamente la mano de la chica, apretándola con fuerza- Y dime de una buena vez, ¿te creyó?

- Absolutamente! Nadie se puede resistir a las técnicas de seducción de una experta, ni tu, mi madre estaría orgullosísima de mí.

- Dudo mucho que estuviera orgullosa de haber dado a luz a una metamorfómaga, o de lo contrario no habría dado muerte con su propia mano a la hija de su propia hermana y no te habría encerrado en ese asqueroso lugar en Australia, pero sí, haz hecho un buen trabajo, puede que se hubiese contentado, quizás le hubieses sacado una mueca similar a una sonrisa!, tía Bellatrix siempre fue muy difícil de complacer.

La chica de ojos verdes fulminaba al rubio con su mirada llena de resentimiento y de ira.

- Ahora ven acá, -le ordenó éste con voz de mando aferrándola bruscamente de nuevo hacia su cuerpo- quiero tenerte al menos una vez antes de continuar con nuestros planes e ir a presentar mi sincera ayuda a ese mugroso colegio. La chica le sonrió con una mezcla de maldad y placer.


	14. Chapter 14

- Ya tienes todo lo necesario?

- Eso creo.

- ¿Sabes? me gustaría ir al callejón Diagon antes de partir mañana por la tarde.

- Para que? Ya tenemos todo!

- Solo quiero consentir un poco a mi futura esposa -dijo Harry atrapando a Ginny por la espalda y entrelazando sus manos en su la cintura, apartando su cabello con sus labios para besar su cuello por la parte de atrás dulcemente. –creo que mi pelirroja favorita se vería muy hermosa con un nuevo atuendo de Quidditch para ésta temporada!

- Amor, no es necesario! Ya has gastado suficiente! Además no necesito nada y tú deberías descansar, como dijo madame Pomfrey.

- Oh Ginny no empieces -dijo Harry perdiendo un poco la paciencia, logrando que salieran chispas anaranjadas de la punta de su varita, la cual se encontraba metros mas allá sobre la repisa de la chimenea de su habitación en Grimmauld place.

- Vez a lo que me refiero? Debes aprender a controlar tu magia antes de que dañes a alguien o a ti mismo! Dijo volteándose a ver a su novio con la mirada de mayor reprimenda que pudo hallar, mirada que pondría orgullosa a su madre, pensó Harry sintiéndose un tanto atemorizado. Éste le respondió con su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado, la que terminó por suavizar la expresión de la pelirroja.

- Oh Harry, lo siento -pero sabes que debes tener cuidado hasta que tomemos esas clases especiales- dijo acercándose y colgándose tiernamente al cuello de su ojiverde. –motivo por el cual nos vamos tres días antes a Hogwarts, ¿Recuerdas?

- Lo sé, pero aún faltan otros tres días para eso, ¿Y qué quieres decir con tomemos esos cursos? -interrogó Harry a su novia alzando una de sus cejas.

- Sip, "t-o-m-e-m-o-s", era un pequeña sorpresita, le pedí a la profesora Mcgonagall que no te lo dijera hasta que yo lo hiciera hoy.

- Fantástico!! Exclamó Harry tomándola nuevamente por la cintura a su chica y haciéndola girar por los aires- Aunque… -dijo deteniéndose abruptamente con ella aún en los brazos- ya sabía yo que los hombres de este colegio estábamos perdidos teniendo a las mujeres en el poder.

- hey, no seas machista!, al parecer te has estado juntando demasiado con mi hermanito menor. –sentenció la chica de cabellos como el fuego, intentando liberarse de su abrazo.

- No, era broma, lo siento –dijo besando la punta de la nariz de la chica divertido de su reacción- Bueno, me acompañas al callejón Diagon sí o no.

- Está bien, tu ganas -dijo ésta sonriendo de forma pícara y besándolo en los labios- sabes que no me puedo resistir a tus deseos.

- Sabes? Hablando de eso…Aún nos quedan un par de horas antes de que abran la tienda de Quidditch!. Dijo buscando el cuello de su sensitiva novia susurrando suavemente como a ella le gustaba, terminando su conversación bajo las suaves sábanas de su habitación en Grimmauld Place por las próximas dos horas.

&&&&&&&&&

- Ron puedes bajar esas cajas al subterráneo y reacomodarlas para la venta por favor?

- Otra vez! Cuantas veces se supone que me las vas a hacer subir y bajar? -reprochó Ron a su hermano.

- Las veces que sean necesarias hermanito! Para eso te pago, y bastante bien ¿no te parece esclavo? -dijo George weasley de forma divertida con sus brazos cruzados en frente de él.

- Ok, voy por ellas, le dijo Ron un tanto frustrado pero obediente.

- A lo que termines saca el sobre de tu sueldo del cajón junto a la caja fuerte, Lee y yo nos vamos, cerraremos al salir, te quedas solo, chao hermanito.

&&&&&&&&&

- Estas pantaletas me encantan!, creo que elegiré algunas de ellas! –dijo Hermione alzando varias prendas de ropa íntima femenina para dirigirse a un probador.

- ¿Creen que a Dean le guste esto? -preguntaba una cándida Luna modelando un modelito color turquesa sobre su ropa a Padma y Parvati Patil, una vez que Hermione entró a los probadores de las chicas, las que se devolvieron igual mirada de diversión a la rubia de ojos soñadores.

- Creo que éste se te vería mejor Luna, dijo Padma alzando un brassier color melocotón comestible- ¿Crees que Dean tenga buen apetito?

- Mmmm, no se, dijo Parvati uniéndose a la broma, ¿que tal éste? Dijo alzando sobre sus ropas a la altura de sus pechos un hermoso modelito rojo con plumas en sus bordes a lo Moulin Rouge. –haciendo reír a su hermana y amiga.

- Definitivamente ese le viene mejor a tus ojos querida! -dijo una pequeña anciana saliendo de uno de los probadores contiguos al de Hermione, la cual había escuchado atentamente el diálogo de las tres amigas- pero en particular te recomiendo uno atigrado que yo me compré aquí la semana pasada, y que vuelve loquitos a los hombres. Dijo Augusta Longbottom de forma pícara, provocando que las gemelas Patil abrieran los ojos como platos y rieran nerviosas ante tan bizarro comentario.

- Oh, señora Longbottom, -dijo Luna con gran candidez y alegría dando un saltito al ver a la particular anciana- ¡tanto tiempo sin verla!

- Hola querida! El te de hongos tibetanos que me recomendaste me ha echo de maravilla! -dijo la anciana acomodándose su gran sombrero con un buitre disecado encima- ¿no vas a presentarme a tus amigas?

- Oh si, claro, ellas son Padma y Parvati Patil.

- Mucho gusto dijeron ambas al unísono, -como buenas gemelas. Aún así Parvati se ruborizó diferenciándose de su gemela. La abuela de Neville reparó en ese pequeño pero significante detalle.

- Tu debes ser Parvati verdad? -dijo acercándose a la chica, Neville mi nieto me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Parvati terminó por sonrojarse por completo- ¿que tal si vamos todas y hacemos una reunión de chicas mientras tomamos unos sabrosos helados en Florean Fortescue, conozco a ese anciano loco desde que íbamos juntos a Hogwarts y estaba enamorado de mí, estoy segura que les puedo obtener unas porciones extras de su exquisita salsa de chocolate -dijo la anciana con una chispa inusual en sus ojos.

- Hermione date prisa! La abuela de Neville nos invitó a tomar helados! -gritó Luna en dirección a los probadores.

- Voy enseguida!! -respondió ésta.

- Querida, podrías darme el brazo para salir de aquí? Esta vieja loca a veces olvida que tiene mas de 100 años -dijo Augusta Longbottom, pareciendo recordar repentinamente una inexplicable fragilidad, aferrándose cómodamente al brazo de Parvati, quien parecía un tanto confundida pero feliz.

Una vez fuera de la tienda, y desde la otra esquina de la tienda, aparecía al encuentro de las chicas y la anciana mujer un alto joven equilibrando de buena talla vistiendo una ajustada camisa blanca con ajuste en su cintura y unos jeans, cargaba varios libros de herbología y una maceta con una hermosa flor roja con hojas amarillas en su mano libre.

- Abue!! Estas bien???!! -dijo Neville corriendo al encuentro del grupo en dirección a su abuela, tirando al suelo en el proceso la maceta y los libros debido a la impresión, los cuales produjeron un gran alboroto.

- Que si estoy bien? Claro que lo estoy!! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? -respondió la anciana un tanto ofendida y en actitud orgullosa ante tal pregunta.

- Bueno bueno porque… ¡porque tú jamás dejas que nadie te lleve del brazo excepto yo! Dijo Neville un tanto en reproche a su abuela, mirándola entrecerrando sus ojos ahora con escepticismo y picardía, mientras se cruzaba de brazos ante ella y dibujaba una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

- Bueno, ésta hermosa chiquilla me pareció buena compañía ¿no crees tú? -dijo aún mas pícara que su nieto y con una chispa en sus ojos mas bien parecida al antiguo director de Hogwarts. El resto de las chicas miraban divertidas la escena. Neville reparaba nervioso por primera vez en la chica al brazo de su abuela.

- Ho… hola Parvati. –dijo con sus ojos inundados con un brillo especial, sonrojándose levemente en el proceso. Parvati solo sonrió de forma tímida, aunque pudo verle bien, fijándose por primera vez en que Neville tenía un tono de verde y miel en sus ojos que le hacían ver por demás atractivo. Por dentro su corazón se henchía de emoción, palpitándole a la altura de la nuez de la garganta.

- Pues bien!, -dijo la abuela soltándose repentinamente del brazo de su acompañante con una renovada y repentina agilidad (para una anciana de mas de cien años!)- ¡yo muero por un helado!! –dijo- Y como para eso no queda mucho, pues mejor me apuro!. –terminó diciendo mientras apuraba con enérgicos aleteos de sus brazos al resto de sus acompañantes, dejando a su nieto con Parvati a solas. Hermione hizo un amago de reparar el desastre de la maceta estrellada en el suelo, Augusta Longbottom la detuvo. –Gracias querida, pero no hará falta, hay cosas en las que es mejor no intervenir. –le habló con una sonrisa sincera la sabia anciana. Hermione sonrió en comprensión.

- Te ves… te ves muy bien… -dijo Neville como hechizado por la imagen del rostro de su amiga, casi como si la viese por primera vez. Después de un prolongado silencio en que tanto el uno como el otro se miraban directo a los ojos con ansias Parvati volvió a sonreír y pudo articular palabra.

- Gracias, tu también, quieres que te ayude? -dijo señalando con la mirada el destrozo de la maceta y los libros esparcidos por todo el lugar.

- Oh no, yo lo hago, dijo Neville agachándose a la vez que Parvati también lo hacía. El chico se apresuró a levantar los libros, mientras Parvati reunía la tierra con sus manos, ambos olvidaban hacer magia cuando estaban demasiado cerca.

- Oh no!, yo hago eso! Dijo Neville soltando nuevamente los libros los cuales cayeron sonoramente lanzando chillidos de desaprobación y queja al golpear nuevamente el suelo, mientras éste se unía a la chica para juntar la tierra de la maceta. En un movimiento casi sincronizado, de esos que solo logran realizar los seres enamorados, Neville tenía sus manos sobre las de la chica, sus miradas se flecharon nuevamente y el tiempo pareció detenerse solo para los dos, los sonidos fueron apagándose para los dos y Neville tuvo tiempo de fijarse en cuan dócil parecía el cabello de la chica que tenía a solo centímetros de él.

- Tu mano… es muy suave… -dijo Neville acariciando el dorso de ellas, y a la vez perdiéndose su mirada en el brillo de los labios de la joven., los cuales parecían brillar cada vez que el alto chico se acercaba a ellos- Parvati no quitó sus manos, la tibieza de las manos de Neville la hacían sentir segura.

Parvati volvió a ruborizarse y no teniendo nada más inteligente que hacer, fijó su vista sin quitar las manos de las del chico en la flor de la maceta que ahora permanecía volteada hacia un costado.

- Eh… hermosa flor… -dijo con un susurro de voz.

- Oh, es tuya, la compré pensando en ti, es tan bella como tu, tan frágil y suave como tus manos, y es… y es del color que me recuerdan tus labios. Parvati intentó sin buenos resultados esconder una sonrisa que se le comenzaba a grabar en el rostro, no queriendo parecer tan ansiosa, como en realidad se hallaba. Solo sus pensamientos iban más rápido que el latir de su corazón.

- En serio?! Pero… Alondra no se molestará? –dijo guardando la compostura.

- No se si le moleste, pero eso ya no importa, cortamos hace dos días. –dijo Neville sonriendo en vez de estar apenado.

- En serio!! Dijo parvati mostrándose radiante con la noticia- oh!... este… lo siento… digo… que mal por ti ¿no? -dijo cambiando de forma forzosa su expresión a una de congoja, acomodándose a lo que ella pensaba ameritaba la ocasión.

- No, está bien, quizá ahora tenga el valor para… -lentamente Neville se había ido acercando al rostro de Parvati, sin dejar de mirar sus brillantes labios, la distancia se acortaba más y más, faltaban solo un par de milímetros cuando…

- NEVILLE!! NEV…outch!

Ginny había encajado un certero codazo en el estómago de Harry y ahora lo miraba divertida pero de forma reprobatoria.

- Cielo, de verdad no creo que mi hermanito menor esté siendo una buena influencia para ti. –dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa en los labios ante el repentino ataque de falta de tino de su novio, ataque mas bien típico de su hermano Ron.

- Hey Harry, Ginny, dijo Neville poniéndose rápidamente en pies mientras ayudaba a Parvati para que se levantara junto a él.

- Hola Neville! Hola Parvati! -dijo una divertida Ginny llegando al lugar. A Harry aún le faltaba un poco el aliento y se sobaba el lugar donde segundos antes su pelirroja le había golpeado su orgullo.

- Vienen de compras? -preguntó Neville.

- Sip, dijo Harry mostrando un pequeño bulto en la palma de su mano libre. La cual incluía una escoba último modelo.

- Guau!, debes enseñarme ese truco Harry!

- Cuando quieras!, y ¿Cómo está tu abuela?

Ginny se había apartado con Parvati y ahora cuchucheaban un poco más allá entre susurros y risitas tontas.

- Oh, bien, muy bien desde la última batalla, decía Neville a Harry mientras con un toque de su varita reparaba la maceta y acto seguido Harry murmuraba el hechizo para hacerlos caer en la palma de su mano.

- Gracias! Dijo un entusiasmado Neville al ver el resultado del hechizo- debo aprender ese, a la abue le servirá mucho cuando vaya de compras.

- ¿Y… que… harán ahora? Podríamos ir a tomar algo juntos! -dijo Harry obedeciendo a las instrucciones de Ginny a través de su conexión especial, sin que los otros se dieran cuenta de la sugerencia.

- O si, nos encantaría! Respondió el chico por los dos. Parvati junto a Ginny parecía entre asombrada y divertida ante tal atribución que se había tomado Neville de su persona, como si fuese ya su novia.

- Oh bueno, -se corrigió volteándose a la chica- solo si estas de acuerdo ¿no?, -dijo de forma humilde dirigiendo una mirada de súplica a su amiga.

- En realidad… -dijo frunciendo el ceño en broma asustando a Neville- ¡Me encantaría! -terminó ésta aflojándolo y pareciendo ahora estallar en felicidad- pero… ¿que tal si vamos a tomar helados con la "abue"? -dijo cerrando un ojo en guiño cómplice hacia Neville, que de pronto se había puesto de muy buen humor. Neville sonrió divertido.

- ¿Mencioné que me encanta esta chica?. –dijo el chico con una sonrisa pícara y dejando pasmada a Parvati ante tal osada revelación, y a Harry y Ginny divertidos ante el espectáculo, el Neville de hace dos años atrás jamás habría hecho tal comentario.

La tarde se les pasó rápidamente entre risas y amena charla, a Harry le caía muy bien el dueño de la tienda de helados, a quien ya conocía desde hace bastantes años, específicamente desde su tercer año; era un mago muy alegre, de bigote blanco y curvo en las puntas, gordito y medio calvo, y barba y mejillas rosadas como de papá Noel, así que esperaba que la velada fuese adorable en la iluminada y florida terraza de la tienda la cual parecieron invadir, reservada casi enteramente para ellos, lo que nunca se esperó fue lo cambiada que estaba la abuela de Neville, había resultado ser el alma de la fiesta, y aunque Harry insistió, por ser el que mejores finanzas tenía al ser heredero de dos herencias y partícipe de las ganancias de Sortilegios Weasley (aunque eso jamás había sido su intención) tuvo que ceder de pagar el consumo, porque una decidida abuela lo amenazó con hacerle crecer matas de menta silvestre espinosa por las orejas si seguía insistiendo en pagar por ellos, lo de silvestre era una cosa, pero lo de espinosas terminó por convencerlo, en lo cual tampoco gastó ella, ya que el dueño de la tienda, luego de un agite de pestañas de la atípica y ahora divertida abuela, terminó por darlos gratis a todos sus amigos, el señor Florean Fortescue hizo una pausa en sus actividades y se sentó con ellos a disfrutar de sus exquisitas variedades, acercando una silla a la de la abuela Longbottom. Habían muchas variedades de helados; de todos los sabores tradicionales como fresa, chocolate y vainilla; exóticos como de maracayá, anananá y Kivi (la fruta no el ave); con licor como el de whisky y ron; y el preferido de Harry, de caramelo y crema; las salsas también eran variadas, desde las mas simples hasta las más complejas con cristales de caramelo, nueces, almendras y crocante, además de los tradicionales chips de chocolate, delatando ante tal atención a los presentes que efectivamente había estado muy enamorado en sus tiempos mozos de una enérgica bruja llamada Augusta Longbottom.

- Hey, nos perdimos de algo? Les gritó desde la calle de en frente George Weasley junto con su amigo Lee Jordan y su novia Katie Bell- ¿reunión del ED y no nos avisaron??? Dijo divertido alcanzando la terraza de la tienda.

- Algo así, respondió la alegre abuela, mirando a Parvati y a Neville de forma risueña.

- ¿Algo para el calor muchachos? Invitó Florean divertido, poniéndose en pies con la misma contagiosa energía de la abuela Longbottom- ¡¡La casa invita!! Anunció feliz.

- Pues que no se diga que George Weasley rehúsa tan amable cordial invitación -dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una elegante reverencia. Mientras tanto Hermione alzaba su cabeza por sobre el grupo en busca de alguien más.

- Tranquila Hermione -se apresuraba a decir Lee Jordan, interpretando su ansiedad- Ron está por venir, George le dejó una sorpresita en la tienda.

- George!! No habrás…!!! -se apresuraba a recriminar Ginny Weasley a su hermano amenazándolo con su cuchara de helado. Harry la sostuvo fuerte por la cintura evitando que se lanzara a lo Molly Weasley contra su hermano.

- Tranquila enana, -dijo éste con calma- es solo que le di un trabajito extra, el mismo que desde que llegó hoy temprano.

- Digamos que las piernas de Ron van a desarrollar una muy buena musculatura de tanto subir y bajas escalas con la llegada de la nueva mercadería. –agregó Lee Jordan ante la risa cómplice de Katie Bell.

- Enhorabuena Hermione! Siempre he pensado que las piernas de Ron estaban un tanto flaquitas- Intervenía Luna con su particular candidez de siempre, despertando las risas de los presentes ante tal particular espontaneidad, dejando a la castaña perpleja abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua, por primera vez sin palabras.

En esos precisos momentos Florean les ponía en frente tres copas rebosantes de helado de crema y caramelo extra.

- No se te estará pasando la mano ¿eh? -Decía Harry al pelirrojo intercediendo una vez más por su amigo- hoy es su último día!

- Precisamente por eso! Todo el día le he hecho trabajar de forma fastidiosa, le dije que cuando acabara cerrara la tienda y que recogiera el sobre de su sueldo del aparador de en frente a la caja fuerte, se llevará una gran sorpresa.

- Que hiciste George Weasley??? Ron a trabajado MUY DURO!!! Dijo una Hermione sacando al fin la voz luego de lo de Luna.

- ¡Gracias a Merlín tengo una sola oreja Hermione!! Se escudó éste destapándose con un dedo su única oreja- bueno, sencillamente la sorpresa consta de que le pagué el doble del sueldo que le correspondía, ¿te parece bien? Si quieres le pido que me lo devuelva! Dijo a una castaña que se había quedado nuevamente con la boca abierta pero ahora además con las mejillas encendidas.

- Eres un sol hermanito. Le decía Ginny tiernamente al pelirrojo levantándose de las piernas de Harry para abrazar y besar en la coronilla a su hermano.

- Eso lo dice Angelina tooodo el tiempo después de…, dijo George Weasley con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

- Hablabas de mí pedazo de chiste mal terminado? Una hermosa morena en pollera corta lo miraba desafiante desde en frente de él, haciendo que el alto pelirrojo se enterrara por unos segundos en su silla en pavor.

- Amor! Dijo casi con un hilo de voz, intimidado pero poniéndose rápidamente en pies reponiéndose del trance como solo un Weasley sabía hacerlo.

- Amor??? Gritaron todos alrededor mirándose entre ellos con idénticas caras de asombro y confundidos, todos estaban al tanto de cuan enamorado estaba George Weasley desde hacía años de la morena, pero ésta durante todo ese tiempo se había negado a ser su novia. Ginny casi lloraba y aferraba su estómago conteniendo la risa.

- Déjenme presentarles oficialmente a mi novia: Angelina Jonson, al fin me dio el sí!!

Los presentes pudieron estallar al fin en estruendosos vítores y aplausos. Ginny se acercó y besó a su novio de la emoción, el amor siempre era motivo de celebración.

&&&&&&&&&

La campanilla de la puerta de entrada de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley sonó anunciando la llegada de alguien, un gran paquete con forma cuadrada y que emanaba un putrefacto olor bloqueaba ahora la puerta de entrada a los talleres, Ron escuchó el ruido en el piso de arriba justo cuando acomodaba la última caja sobre un gran contenedor.

- Y ahora quien! Murmuró de mal humor- No que George y Lee habían dejado cerrada la tienda al salir?

De pronto la puerta arriba de las escaleras se cerró de golpe, y las luces de las antorchas del subterráneo se apagaron con la irrupción de una brisa gélida y un aliento putrefacto al interior de la habitación donde se hallaba ahora encerrado Ron, algo así como una capa negra se deslizaba lentamente escaleras abajo.

&&&&&&&&&

- No creen que Ron se está tardando demasiado?

BUUUMMM!!

Toda la cuadra se estremeció de forma horrible, vidrios volaban por los aires. Harry cubrió al grupo con un hechizo escudo lo suficientemente grande para que nadie quedara afuera.

- Que fue eso? Preguntó levantándose del suelo.

- Miren! Es humo, y viene de… -Neville no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que Hermione apagó su voz con un sonoro grito de horror.

- NOOOOOOO!!!!

- Ron!! Gritaron Harry, George y Ginny uniéndosele.

- Mi hermano aún está allí!!! Adjuntó el mayor de los Weasley con desesperación, corriendo hacia el lugar despavorido. Harry se puso en pies y tomando a su novia por la cintura se desapareció, el resto lo imitó, incluyendo a Florean y a la abuela Augusta.

La tienda estaba en llamas, desde sus ventanales rotos y una pared caída se podía apreciar una gran caja abierta a modo de portal dimensional, ya que no podía contener tantos seres como los que no cesaban de salir de ella, cientos de figuras putrefactas y encapuchadas, con manos largas y llenas de pústulas, y de rasgadas túnicas negras, desagradablemente familiares para Harry, salían aterrorizando a los paseantes del lugar, haciendo que la temperatura bajase drásticamente a un frío congelante. La gente gritaba y trataba de cubrir sus bocas, incapaces de reaccionar ante tan repentino suceso.

- Que están esperando!!, dijo Harry dirigiéndose al grupo que se había quedado petrificado tras de él.

Una mujer permanecía inconciente sobre la acera de en frente a la tienda producto de la explosión, un niño pequeño lloraba a su lado intentando despertarla infructuosa y desesperadamente, Luna y Parvati corrieron a socorrerlos, Neville llegó primero lanzando su patronus. Todo era caos y confusión, el fuego había alcanzado unas bengalas de los almacenes, y ahora éstas volaban por todas partes aumentando la confusión. Harry avanzó hacia el lugar, los dementotes se lanzaron en picada aún en mayor número hacia la gente del callejón, Harry tenía que elegir entre salvar a gente inocente o a su mejor amigo.

- RÁPIDO!! CUBRAN A LA GENTE! –gritó frenético enviando su propio patronus delante de ellos- Ginny quédate aquí!!

- Ni lo sueñe señor Harry Potter, donde vaya usted yo también voy! Harry sonrió. Ambos se abrieron paso entre los restos llameantes de la tienda, una vez dentro una gran viga del segundo piso se desprendió en dirección a sus cabezas. Ginny soltó un látigo y la luz destelló, la burbuja los contuvo intactos y a salvo dentro de ella, haciendo rebotar la viga, la cual resbaló hacia un costado. Harry pudo ver la puerta que daba al subterráneo totalmente tapeada con grandes tablas ennegrecidas, levantó su varita y apuntó.

- Harry!!! grito Ginny desesperada, si no lo puedes controlar…

- Lo sé Ginny, dame tu mano, eso ayudará. Se tomaron de las manos fuertemente, al minuto siguiente la puerta volaba por los aires. Bajaron tan pronto pudieron por la escala, una figura siniestra estaba sobre el cuerpo semiinconsciente de Ron. Ginny perdió el aire.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM!! Gritó Harry olvidando poner control en su magia habiéndose soltado de la mano de su novia, la luz los segó, una cálida brisa, pero no sofocante como la del humo y el fuego lo inundó todo, en las afueras los integrantes del ED y los aurores que habían llegado al rescate se agachaban asustados sin saber a qué se debía el nuevo estruendo que removía los adoquines del suelo y los cegaba con aquella destellante luz, al cesar el encandilamiento ya no habían dementotes, todo se hallaba en silencio y en paz.

- HARYYYY!!!!

El cuerpo de Harry caía de forma casi sin vida junto al de Ron.


	15. Chapter 15

- Donde estoy?

- En tu nueva habitación en Hogwarts, decidimos que era mejor traerte de una vez aquí.

- Que hora es?

- La pregunta es, "Qué día es!!", dijo Ginny con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios pero con sus ojos enrojecidos, había llorado por largas horas.

- Que quieres decir con…? ¿Ron está bien?! Dijo enderezándose de forma brusca, volviéndose a recostar de inmediato, se había mareado.

- Dos días. Estuviste inconciente dos días, tu nivel de magia bajó fluctuando muchísimo después de soltar tanta energía en un mismo hechizo ahuyentando a los dementores, son las 11 de la noche y si, Ron está bien, lo dieron de alta de San Mungo al día siguiente del ataque -dijo su novia tomando dulcemente su mano.

- A que te refieres con "los dementores"? ¡Era solo uno!

- No cielo, tu hechizo fue tan potente que espantaste a todos los dementores del lugar en una explosión más grande que la primera, y eran más de cien. Ginny se acercó un poco más a Harry y en ese instante a la luz de una tenue vela que yacía en su mesita de luz éste pudo ver lo enrojecida que estaba su cara por el llanto y la vigilia.

- Oh, preciosa, lo siento, estuviste llorando… lo lamento tanto…

- No hay problema cielo, solo prométeme recordar controlar tu magia para otra vez ¿quieres? Dijo sonriéndole tiernamente la pelirroja, agradecida de poder volver a ver esos ojos verdes brillantes otra vez.

- Ven acá, le dijo Harry haciendo un gesto con una de sus manos en la cama para que su novia se recostara junto a él. Ginny lo hizo sin demora ni hacerse de rogar.

- Donde estamos exactamente?

- En el mismo corredor que lleva al despacho de Mcgonagall.

- ¿Qué había de malo con mi vieja habitación?

- Mcgonagall y Kingsley piensan que es mejor que tengas tu espacio propio para tus clases particulares, espera a ver lo enorme que es todo esto, además que por otro lado ellos quieren evitar…

- Que dañe a alguien más ¿verdad? Se apresuro en completar la frase un Harry un tanto frustrado.

- Algo así, pero debes entender que es por tu bien. Además es un bono extra que tengamos un lugar a solas ahora que tu agenda se estrechará un poco cuando te hagas cargo oficialmente del ED, ¿no crees?

- ¿Hacerme cargo oficialmente de que???!

- Oí a Mcgonagall decirle a mi padre, quieren que concentres tu exceso de energía de algún modo, para eso te plantearán un proyecto de trabajo y horario especial, pero eso luego de que sepas como manejar tu magia un poco, ¡te pagarán extra por ello! Serás el asistente de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Harry entrecerró sus ojos levantando una ceja escéptico.

- Vamos anímate! Eso te dará ciertos privilegios!

- Como qué cosas? Si se puede saber?

- Bueno, como contar con opinión y voto en las decisiones del colegio, una habitación con mejor privacidad para disfrutar con tu novia, un sueldo respetable, una habitación con mejor privacidad para disfrutar con tu novia, salidas nocturnas a Hogsmade cuando quieras, una habitación con mejor privacidad para disfrutar con… -enumeraba Ginny en voz alta además de hacerlo de forma divertida con sus dedos.

- Ok, Ok, Ok, ya entendí. Dijo el chico recostándose de lado para abrazar a su novia acariciando su vientre mientras ponía su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, dándole la oportunidad a ésta de jugar con sus cabellos entre sus delicados dedos.

- Tiene planes para mí señor Harry Potter, dijo ésta dando pequeños besitos en la coronilla del chico de forma tierna.

- Todo tipo de planes Gin, y para toda la vida. –dijo Harry en un susurro, luego respiró profundo y se volvió a dormir sintiéndose seguro en los brazos de su pelirroja y en paz. Ginny sonrió sintiéndose plena, una lágrima, pero ahora de dicha resbaló por una de sus mejillas, y cerrando los ojos se acomodó para pasar la noche junto a él, los diamantes de su anillo de compromiso destellaron sin explicación, ninguno de los dos se enteraría de el porqué de esto, lo descubrirían en los años venideros.

&&&&&&&&&

- QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACÍAS CUANDO HICISTE CAER ESA VIGA EN LA TIENDA????!!!!!!! El objetivo era el pelirrojo ese! No ellos! Además podrían haberte visto!

- Habrían visto a Dawlish! Si a eso te refieres! Y no te alteres primito, ¿no que tu también quieres que paguen por lo que nos hicieron? -respondió sin miedo, desafiante y en tono burlón Alondra, a un alterado Draco que la sostenía fuertemente por la solapa de su túnica, levantándola del suelo y apretándola contra la pared de un sucio callejón que daba a unos viejos almacenes abandonados en el Londres muggle.

- Pudiste haberla matado! -dijo el rubio chico soltándola y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro pareciendo desquiciado, sudando de rabia, con los ojos enrojecidos.

- ¿Y que hay con eso? -casi escupió Alondra- El caso es que juramos vengarnos! Y por mi parte -dijo apartando el cabello de su cara tal cual lo hacía su madre en vida, de manera demencial, pero ella no sabía aquello- mi único objetivo es hacerle el mayor daño posible a esa Molly Weasley, y por eso quiero ver a cada uno de sus hijitos en lo posible muerto, solo así ella sufrirá, tomando lo que más ama, quiero que ella sufra cada pérdida por haber asesinado a mi madre. Y esa chica es su hija, JA! la única chica en generaciones, ¡y la menor!, no puedo imaginar cuanto le dolería a mami perderla ¿No crees?, habríamos matado dos pájaro de un tiro. –dijo mordiendo coquetamente la punta de su dedo índice, terminando la frase con una voz burlona e infantil, casi divertida.

- No puedes tocarla!, te lo ordeno! -le grito Draco con los dientes apretados intentando infructuosamente contenerse, fulminándola con la mirada y dejando escapar chispas verdes de la punta de su varita.

Alondra lo miró aún mas divertida y con expresión de más burla, pero guardando distancia del agarre de sus manos.

- ¿Que sucede primito??? -dijo como comprendiendo al fin y caminando en círculos alrededor de él, cambiando su apariencia a la de la pelirroja protagonista de tal discusión, haciendo un ejemplar desplante de toda su calidad como metamorfomaga. Draco Malfoy permanecía inmóvil con la respiración agitada y entrecortada, viéndola de reojo- ¿Acaso el principito de Slytherin está enamorado de una traidora a la sangre? -continuó, asediándolo con cada palabra- ¿Acaso está enamorado de la hija de la asesina de parte de su propia familia? ¿de la _**"novia"**_ –dijo esta última palabra de forma arrastrada y melosa- del mal nacido que venció al Señor oscuro, y responsable de toda tu humillación y pobreza en la actualidad? -dijo ahora acercándose al chico con su nueva apariencia, poniéndose frente y junto a él abrazándolo con todo su cuerpo y lamiendo desagradablemente la mandíbula contraída del chico, la cual contraía los músculos expresando todo el control que necesitaba mantener para no tomar a la impostora por el cuello y terminar de una vez con todo eso.

- Eso… **E**so-- n**O**-- **E**s-- ci**E**rto-- -dijo Draco Malfoy con un hilo de voz y de control, entre palabras entrecortadas conteniendo su rabia, evitando mirar a la imagen de la falsa pelirroja que tenía en frente- Sabes perfectamente que debemos tener cuidado, solo por eso lo digo, mi madre me está vigilando, ella hizo un juramento a esa gente, y si nos descubre…

- Y si nos descubre QUÉ????!!! -gritó Alondra de forma histérica empujando al chico de manera desafiante volviendo a su apariencia original, batiendo violentamente su larga cabellera azabache- ¡Agradecida! se debería mostrar de que terminemos la obra para la cual ellos no tuvieron las agallas!!, ¿o me vas a decir que el alcohólico de tu padre tiene idea siquiera de en qué día vive? JA! Eres patético Draco, eres igual que el cobarde de tu padre.

Por un instante el rubio chico pensó que no era Alondra, sino la voz de su tía la Bellatrix la que le hablaba, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- Estás en esto SI o NO! Draco. –lo embistió Alondra con dureza empuñando fuertemente su varita. Alondra no podía imaginar cuanto se parecía a su madre.

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente del callejón, la noche estaba despejada pero en extremo fría, haciendo sentir los pulmones como heridos con dagas de aire congelado entrando en ellos, las estrellas parecían copos de cristal suspendidos en una bóveda oscura y hostil, casi negra, amenazando con caer sobre el corazón palpitantemente acelerado y temeroso del rubio joven.

- … sí. Lo estoy. –dijo al fin.

Alondra sonrió con maldad.

&&&&&&&&&

Mientras en la Madriguera…

- Charlie Weasley no podía dormir, las sábanas se pegaban a su cuerpo de forma incómoda, sus pensamientos, o más bien, su conciencia no le permitía a su cerebro desconectarse de los últimos eventos desarrollados en los postreros días. El rompecorazones de los Weasley, el chico duro, el que encantaba a las jovencitas de todas partes del mundo con toda facilidad, con una innata dosis de encanto especial y derroche de hombría, el gran jugador de Quidditch, el gran cazador de dragones, había sido por fin casado. Luchaba en su interior con la imagen y la sensación de una chica mucho menor que él, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, de piel tersa y perfumada, que besaba de forma profunda, inusual y deseable, como empujándolo hacia adentro, que se metía en sus sueños cada noche haciéndole despertar empapado en sudor, a tal punto que le daba miedo conciliar el sueño, esa chica… esa chica era la novia de su hermano menor, al que si bien casi no conocía y con quien nunca había mantenido una fluida relación, era parte de su sangre, ¡él no podía continuar así!, el tenía que arreglar el embrollo en el cual se había metido, su hermano casi había muerto hace un par de días, y si lo hubiese hecho habría muerto sumido en la mas grande y amarga de las traiciones, condenándolo a él en el mismo martirio de la afrenta no confesada. Él no podía volver a estar con la chica de cabello enmarañado por más que ésta se hubiese metido tan dentro de su ser que cuando no estaba cerca de ella le parecía que le faltaba el aire, debía hablar con Hermione, debía poner un punto final a la situación, ¿Podría besarla por última vez y despedirse de ella para siempre? ¿Tendría el valor para hacerlo? ¿Para mantenerse firme y no rendirse ante esa mirada?.

El piso de la madriguera crujió fuera de su habitación. Él sabía que Hermione dormía en la habitación de Ginny, ella lo había ignorado todo ese último tiempo, como resultado de eso sus ansias y deseos de estar a solas con ella y volver a besar esos ardientes labios se habían incrementado de forma demencial, ella estaba tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Un pensamiento perturbante se apoderó de su mente, imaginándola desnuda sobre su cama, aprovechando juntos un momento a solas, excitando todos sus sentidos, volviendo a tocar aquella suave piel, aunque fuese por primera y última vez ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? Se preguntó pasándose una mano por el cabello ¿Era víctima de algún hechizo desconocido? ¿Algo tenebroso quizás? Luego de muchas vueltas y de divagar por varios minutos se levantó de la cama. Caminó lentamente hacia el tercer rellano de la escalera, donde se encontraba la habitación de su hermana menor, la cual ahora ocupaba su mejor amiga, al llegar al lugar lanzó un hechizo silenciador en la puerta, susurró otro hechizo y la cerradura de ésta se abrió sin hacer ruido alguno, sorprendería a la castaña, solo porque debían hablar- se intentó convencer. Agudizó la vista hasta que ésta se acostumbró a la oscuridad, al principio vio algo confuso, sin demasiada forma, pero que se movía lentamente, luego pudo vislumbrar lo que eran, en el centro de la habitación dos cuerpos, arrodillados sobre la cama se besaban lentamente pero con pasión, ambos sumidos en un abrazo y con sus torsos desnudos, preparándose en preludio para lo que él no sabía, sería su primera vez juntos. La respiración de Charlie se acortó, un frío innatural le invadió el cuerpo, su estómago se apretó, y casi sin control de cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo retrocedió impactado por la imagen que veían sus ojos, la cual su mente se negaba en ese momento a aceptar, dio un paso hacia atrás nuevamente, y la tabla de la entrada crujió sonoramente, Hermione se giró asustada en dirección al ruido y agarró una punta de las sábanas cubriendo su torso desnudo con una agilidad digna del mas astuto de los felinos, Ron se tiró bajo la cama y avanzó decidido hacia la puerta, de forma rápida pero por demás silenciosa. Con un débil crac Charlie se desapareció. El momento especial que la feliz pareja tanto deseaba, y para el cual tanto habían esperado había sido arruinado sin remedio en solo fracción de segundos, deberían dejarlo para otra ocasión, otra en que las circunstancias fueran menos adversas, otra en que no temieran ser descubiertos.

- Crees que haya sido tu madre? Susurró Hermione con un hilo de voz, temblando de miedo y vergüenza ante la idea.

- No, ¿crees que estaríamos con vida aún?, -dijo Ron en son de broma para calmar a la castaña una vez de regreso en la cama, abrazando a su novia para calmarla del susto, pero con una expresión dura en el rostro, escondida en la oscuridad de la noche, por la impresión de haber visto unos ojos del mismo color y forma que los suyos justo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta de la habitación detrás de él.

&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en otro sector de la madriguera…

- Bill, Bill!! Siente como se mueve! Despiegta Bill!! Despiegta!

Bill Weasley se enderezaba trabajosamente de un pesado sueño.

- Ah!... que?... Teddy, donde!... estaba soñando con Teddy!

- No Teddy tontín, aquí, aquí! Es la bebé!, paguece estag muy inquieta esta noche! Siente como se mueve! -dijo la francesa esposa agarrando una de las manos de su joven esposo para ponérsela en su abultada barriguita.

- Guau!! Quizás sea jugador de Quidditch cuando crezca! -dijo tocando a su esposa.

- No!, segá una chica! Lo sé. Dijo la mitad veela de manera tajante.

- Ginny es una chica y juega mejor que cualquier otro chico al Quidditch! Atajó Bill intentando no perder el debate.

- Espego que sea tan hegmosa como tú y tenga tu colog de cabello y tus ojos. Dijo Fleur sinceramente y de forma ensoñadora.

- Debes amarme mucho para pensar que soy de alguna manera hermoso Fleur. Dijo con una voz profunda Bill, admirando como su francesa esposa acariciaba de forma delicada aún su vientre y la belleza de ésta, no la belleza exterior de su media parte veela, sino la otra, la que no mutaba, la que no envejecería jamás, la que verdaderamente importaba, el tipo de belleza interna por la cual él se había enamorado de ella.

- Mon chérie, eres el hombre mas hegmoso paga mi -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la chica tomando de forma tierna el mentón de su esposo, para luego colgarse a su cuello. Luego de unos instantes de sollozos en que Bill creyó que lo asfixiaba y que supuso que mas que por ella hablaban sus hormonas, ésta le dijo en un susurro al oído sin separarse de él.

- Cgees que aún quede helado de chocolate en la cocina?

- Puedo ir a ver si quieres. –respondió su paciente esposo, ya acostumbrado al voraz apetito de media noche de su francesa esposa.

- Oh Bill, egues un amog, con nueces y salsa de fgambuesa aguiba pog favor. Bill solo rió intentando no ser descubierto por su esposa.

&&&&&&&&&

La mañana del 1 de Septiembre al fin llegaba, los baúles de Ron y Hermione ya se encontraban en la antesala de la Madriguera. Dos jarros de cocoa caliente humeaban sobre la mesa de la cocina, una sartén con huevos y salchichas se preparaba a fuego lento en una de las hornillas de la cocina.

- No se demoren demasiado en desayunar, tienen solo dos horas antes de partir a Londres! -decía la matriarca de los Weasley a una ya lista Hermione que se preparaba para desayunar.

- ¿Ron ya se despertó?

- No lo creo! -dijo Hermione viendo a su futura suegra pero esquivando un poco su mirada, ella aún pensaba que ésta podría haber sido la que los había espiado la noche anterior- Es muy temprano para él aún ¿no?.

- RON!! -Gritó como de costumbre con todas sus fuerzas Molly Weasley- BAJA A DESAYUNAR!!

- No es necesario que grites mamá. –dijo de forma lacónica y sin mucho entusiasmo el menor de los pelirrojos Weasley, entrando por la puerta trasera de la cocina totalmente vestido, un semblante en extremo pálido, una expresión por demás sombría, y con las botas absolutamente embarradas, evidenciando un largo paseo por los alrededores del bosque. Hermione se había quedado con la boca abierta y una tostada inmóvil en su mano, la señora Weasley no quiso siquiera reprocharle lo sucio que había dejado la entrada.

- Hijo!, estas… bien?

- Si mamá, -dijo besando a su novia en la frente, sentándose junto a ella- ¿Acaso uno no puede ir de paseo un lunes por la mañana? La matriarca de los Weasley consideró innecesario responder a eso, resultaba obvio.

- Te… te doy de desayunar? -dijo en extremo preocupada por su hijo estrujando nerviosamente un paño de cocina entre sus manos y acercándose a tocar la frente de su hijo para cerciorarse de que éste no se encontrase enfermo. A Ron no le pareció divertida la situación, respondiendo con su mejor cara de desagrado ante las precauciones de su madre.

- No gracias, no tengo hambre, -respondió a la pregunta de ella- ¿Charlie ya se despertó? Necesito hablar con él -dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño y con expresión sombría.

- Charlie se fue ésta madrugada a Rumania! Querido. Recibió una lechuza urgente, vuelve en tres semanas. Eso cree!

Ron pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos por unos instantes, -ante la mirada curiosa tanto de su novia como de su madre, tornándose su cara roja hasta las orejas. Hermione parecía asustada y confundida, nunca había visto a su novio de esa forma.

- Tú viste esa carta mamá?

- No, no creo que fuese necesario…

Los músculos en las mandíbulas de Ron se retorcían sin parar, las palabras y explicaciones de su madre se perdieron para él en una nueva secuencia de pensamientos y violentas deducciones que él nunca hubiese podido si quiera imaginar dentro de una de sus peores pesadillas.

&&&&&&&&&

El sendero era estrecho y escarpado, la piedra de la montaña era de un color gris pálido, el frío del lugar calaba los huesos, aún a través de la gruesa chaqueta de cuero de dragón, el viaje había sido largo e inesperado, pero necesario, necesitaba escapar, volver al hogar, o al que había sido su hogar durante tantos años, necesitaba sentirse seguro, necesitaba encontrar un poco de paz. Las nubes tronaban, amenazando en dejar caer sus lágrimas, interpretando su dolor, lágrimas de un llanto de tristeza, de traición y desazón, nunca, ni con todo el cielo por testigo serían tantas como las de su propio corazón. La luz de una diminuta ventana en una pequeña cabaña en la punta de la colina se encendía a lo lejos en tenues colores anaranjados, el acababa de traspasar la vieja verja metálica, la que había estado reparando justo antes de partir. La puerta de la cabaña se abría a lo lejos, había comenzado a llover, se ciñó el cuello de su chaqueta, de la puerta de la cabaña salió una pequeña mujer envuelta su cabeza en un chal violeta, mas oscuro a la vez que se empapaba de la ahora copiosa lluvia que se dejaba caer, ésta se acercaba más y más a él, él detuvo su marcha un instante para observarla y tomar aliento, no sería fácil de enfrentar aquellos ojos esmeralda pálido, no después de cómo se había marchado.

- Psique. –susurró suavemente al ver a la mujer acercarse mas y más, intentando sonreír, fallando en su intento, solo logrando una mueca medio torcida.

La mujer era tan blanca como la nieve, su cabello recogido en un tirante moño que amenazaba con soltarse por el peso del agua, su tez pálida resaltaba el color rojo de sus labios, quizás por el frío pensó el chico, ahora podía ver con mas claridad sus facciones, ambos avanzaban al encuentro del otro, la una con ansias, anhelo, alegría y casi desesperación, el otro con tanto cansancio en su alma y espíritu que le costaba avanzar, él solo había regresado por extrema necesidad.

- Sharles, Sharles… -escuchaba que la mujer le llamaba con su particular acento a lo lejos, mientras iba a su encuentro, él intentó esbozar una sonrisa nuevamente, pero el frío dentro y fuera de él era demasiado. Al fin se encontraron sus cuerpos, ella no se detuvo, y se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo regalándole un beso profundo, el pelirrojo le respondió de igual manera. El beso de la chica era sincero, lleno de amor, añoranza e ilusión. Ella no lo estaba besando con sus labios, sino con toda su alma. Después del intenso y largo momento la chica se retiró de los labios de él de manera brusca y lo miró a los ojos casi fulminándolo. El chico no pudo seguir el movimiento con sus ojos, todo fue demasiado rápido, más que la más traviesa snitch, solo supo "qué" había sido cuando sintió una feroz cachetada que golpeaba su rostro con la fuerza de un golpeador experto, se tambaleó y cayó sobre un charco de lodo.

- Sjamáis vuelva au haccerjme algo assí Sharrles, mi estarj muij preocupadda ¡Habeijse ido assí da aquí tan de prrisa y ssin avisarj!


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Harry podía ver sus pies andar, las hojas del lugar caídas en el sendero eran de un color particularmente rojizo y llamaban su atención, eran frescas y húmedas, él estaba solo, la frisa era fría, algo crujió justo detrás de él, alertando todos sus sentidos, él pudo ver que sus pies se detenían, por alguna razón no podía levantar su vista de ellos, éstos volvieron a avanzar, era todo lo que veía en su espectro, las rojizas hojas se fueron poniendo más y más secas con el avanzar del sendero, ahora crujían bajo sus pies, algo se movió nuevamente hacia uno de sus costados, ahora pudiendo levantar la vista hacia el sector de donde provenía el ruido se giró con rapidez, podía sentir su varita en su mano derecha, apretada fuertemente. Nada, no había nada alrededor, solo árboles y oscuridad, ahora veía lo que le rodeaba, el bosque era tupido, los árboles todos sauces estaban teñidos de un extraño color verde grisáceo, no había visto una parte así del bosque antes en ninguna de sus furtivas excursiones, miró hacia el cielo, comenzaba a oscurecer, debía continuar… reanudó la marcha, pero las hojas no crujían ya más, se hacía mas oscuro, y las hojas ahora no solo no crujían, sino que además casi le hacían resbalar, las sombras se habían cernido casi totalmente sobre el bosque, casi aplastándolo, volvió a mirar sus pies, pero le costaba distinguir las hojas esta vez, se agachó, las hojas ahora parecían moverse lentamente, se inclinó un poco más, las hojas no deberían moverse así, extendió su mano, tocó, eran … eran, GUSANOS!! Gritó despertando y enderezándose bruscamente en la cama, la pelirroja a su lado despertó con el susto de su grito, incorporándose también y uniéndose a él. Un florero de un mueble cercano estallaba a la vez.

- Harry! Cielo! ¿estás bien? -preguntó una confusa y asustada Ginny a un agitado Harry.

- Sí, si, estee… fue, fue solo una pesadilla, solo eso. Pero Harry sudaba aún de agitación, y su corazón latía muy rápido.

Ginny extendió su mano y la pasó por la frente del joven secando el sudor, ella no lo sabía, y hacía ese gesto instintivamente, pero el roce de su mano calmaba al pelinegro de una forma única, casi mágica, él no sabía como lo hacía, pero su pequeña mano siempre lo calmaba, lo relajaba, lo hacía descansar, lentamente se fue recostando hacia atrás, Ginny acomodó las almohadas para que él estuviese más cómodo, la chica continuó acariciando la frente de su novio, luego su pelo, Harry ahora parecía más en calma.

- Gin.

- Mmm.

- Te amo.

- Lo sé, y yo a ti. Ambos sonrieron ahora demostrándose todo su amor en una simple pero a la vez compleja mirada.

- Que hora es? -preguntó Harry ahora con los ojos cerrados.

- Las nueve de la mañana -respondió la chica- ya debería irme, es mejor que nadie me vea salir de aquí, ¿me prestas la capa?

- Se me ocurre algo mejor. –dijo Harry mirándola de forma traviesa.

El joven se puso en pies, vistiendo solo unos de los boxers que Ginny le había regalado, ella pensaban que eran más sexy en él, y no se había equivocado, no cuando ahora recreaba ésta su mirada en la bien desarrollada espalda de su novio y en el final de ésta.

- Dame solo un segundo. –dijo el chico entrando al cuarto de baño de la habitación, cinco minutos después salía de éste habiendo tomado una rápida ducha y con su cabello, ahora un poco largo, totalmente empapado, envuelto por su cintura con una toalla blanca. Harry se ciño unos jeans y una camiseta ligera, Ginny se había levantado, vestía solo una larga camiseta de su novio, la cual tenía la cara de Harry plasmada enfrente con las palabras "te amo Harry" en color rosa brillante, regalo de una de las tantas admiradoras que el chico tenía después de haber vencido a Voldemort, los cuales le llegaban de cotidiano tanto a la madriguera como a Hogwarts.

- Me podrías haber invitado! Podríamos haber tomado la ducha juntos! ¿no te parece? Dijo la chica en son de ofendida. Harry miró la camiseta que llevaba puesta la chica y sonrió.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, ven acá, ¿Sabes qué es lo que mas me gusta de esta camiseta? -le dijo el pelinegro a su novia mientras la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura y la levantaba un poco del suelo. La pelirroja lo miraba divertida y con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios, arqueando una de sus cejas de manera sugestiva y en forma de pregunta.

- No, ¿Qué?.

- Quien la lleva puesta -terminó por contestar risueño el chico justo antes de dar un toquecito con sus labios en los labios de su novia. Con un casi inaudible "pop" la pareja desapareció. Un segundo después aparecían en el dormitorio de las chicas de Griffindor.

- Harry! Pero…

- No te preocupes y no comience a reprocharme sra. Ginebra Potter -dijo severo Harry a su novia mientras éste la bajaba al suelo, él sabía cuanto le molestaba a ella que la llamara Ginebra, aún así se arriesgó- Mcgonagall y Kingsley me autorizaron a aparecerme y desaparecerme dentro del castillo cuanto quisiera, solo para desarrollar en parte la magia y averiguar de qué forma es que puedo sortear los hechizos protectores, de todas maneras no pueden evitarlo! Lo único que tengo que hacer es tener cuidado de que los demás se enteren de que puedo hacerlo.

- Así que de eso se trató la reunión de ustedes tres anoche ¿eh? ¿Cuándo pensaba contármelo señor Harry Potter? Dijo la chica en tono burlón y haciéndose divertidamente la ofendida soltándose de su agarre y dándole la espalda. Harry recreó su vista en el hermoso trasero de su futura esposa como si lo viese por primera vez, Ginny reparó instintivamente en eso y se volteó hacia él levantando el mentón casi desafiándolo.

- Bueno, dijo éste acercándose nuevamente a ella y abrazándola por la cintura otra vez- de esa demora en la información usted es la única responsable querida futura señora Potter.

- Ah si??? Dijo ésta un tanto escéptica- ¿y porqué?

- Porque usted me sedujo anoche antes de que yo pudiera contarle! -dijo el chico en un susurro que mas bien parecía un gemido y ahora besando el cuello de su pelirroja. Ésta se sonrojó pero no por las caricias que ahora le regalaba su novio, sino por el recuerdo vívido de la aventura de la jornada anterior.

- ¿Y acaso quiere la revancha señor Harry Potter? -dijo ésta inclinando un poco su cuello para darle más espacio a su novio para maniobrar en él.

- Mmm me encantaría, -dijo éste haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al rechazar la invitación- pero debo hacer algo- sentenció besando la frente de su novia- para lo cual necesito que estés lista en 10 minutos ¿Crees que puedas?

Ginny parecía un poco confundida y otro poco decepcionada ¿Qué sería ese algo que no permitiría seguir a su chico en su interesante exploración de su anatomía?

- Mmm, bueno, si no hay de otra -contestó la chica pareciendo un poco frustrada. Harry rió.

- Te gustará la sorpresa, lo prometo, dijo éste besando la coronilla de la chica y retirándose dos pasos para volver a desaparecer. Ginny solo suspiró, para ella no había nada mejor que una sesión de caricias con su novio, pero éstas deberían esperar (al menos hasta esa noche, pensó, ella se aseguraría de eso)

&&&&&&&&&

La estación se encontraba atestada de gente, los vapores del tren subían hacia el cielo junto con el tumulto de voces alegres que se arremolinaban entre saludos y abrazos fraternos de viejos amigos y familiares. Unos cuantos niños de al parecer segundo y primer año se acomodaban y repartían unas camisetas con la cara de Harry con la frase que decía "Harry Potter rules", a quien quisiera una de ellas, la cual cambiaba de color y brillaba con pequeños destellos fosforescentes, muchos miraban y parecían buscar algo o a alguien. Otros llevaban gafas redondas al estilo Harry Potter, ¡demasiados tal vez! Casi como para pensar que se había declarado una epidemia de miopía por toda Inglaterra. Varios fotógrafos esperaban apostados en varias entradas del andén y cerca de las puertas del tren, deteniendo a cualquier chico o chica con cabello pelirrojo que pudiese ser el amigo o novia del _"niño que vivió otra vez"_, Rita Skeeter vestida de anaranjado se empolvaba la nariz mirándose en el lente de la cámara de su nuevo asistente, un chico flacucho y de nariz ganchuda, el cual la miraba embelesado.

- Ya veo que el comienzo del año escolar no será nada fácil para Harry… -dijo Neville a Luna que caminaba junto a él.

- Báh, dínoslo a nosotros -dijo un chico de cabello castaño rizado y con pecas por todo el rostro, haciendo un gesto de desagrado muy familiar, era casi de la estatura de Neville y se le acercaba de la mano con una chica rubia y ojos marrones. Neville los miró sorprendido y curioso, Luna miró a la pareja y les sonrió con su candidez de siempre.

- Hola Ron! hola Hermione! –dijo casi sin alterarse la chica de rizos rubios y mirada ensoñadora. Neville la miró a ella aún más sorprendido, la pareja igual.

- Ustedes dos son…? -dijo el chico mirándoles con los ojos como platos.

- Sí Neville, pero no hagas alboroto, y tú Luna como…

- No importa, Hermione me acompañas? Tengo algo que quisiera mostrarte! -dijo alzando un poco las cejas Luna, sacando una bolsita con lo que parecía más infusión afrodisíaca de polvo de cuerno de snorkack.

- Oh! Estee.. Ron! Nos vemos enseguida! -se apresuró a decir Hermione, y aferrándose feliz del brazo de la chica salio ansiosa y con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

- ¿Señor Neville Longbottom? –escucharon los jóvenes que una aguda voz les hablaba a sus espaldas.

- Ehh, sí, yo. –le contestó Neville a un pequeño mago vestido en traje anaranjado que traía una gran canasta con toda una variedad de provisiones, chocolates, bombones con whisky de fuego, manzanas y una botella de hidromiel, todo envuelto en papel transparente y un gran lazo rojo.

- Esto es para usted- le sonrió el repartidor extendiendo la canasta hacia Neville y adjuntándole un block de notas de despacho- debe estampar su firma en la cuadrícula izquierda justo al final de la hoja. Neville lo miró sorprendido y torpemente recibió ambas cosas.

- Ya vez, no solo Harry es famoso! Dijo riendo Ron a su amigo mientras hurgaba dentro de la canasta. –Aquí hay una nota para ti!- Le anunció a su amigo. Neville desenvolvió cuidadosamente la nota mientras el pequeño repartidor se marchaba, se encontró con una caligrafía hermosamente delineada y escrita en tinta púrpura.

"_Querido Neville._

_Por favor ten esto, y guárdalo para la media noche,_

_Lo necesito para algo que he esperado por mucho_

_tiempo y que no puedo hacer sin ti._

_Te espero con la canasta a las 11 de la noche en_

_la sala de los trofeos._

_Estoy muy ansiosa, no me falles. Con cariño._

_Parvati."_

Neville parecía radiante, una y otra vez sus ojos repasaron la hermosa caligrafía releyendo la nota, la guardó justo a tiempo para protegerla de ojos curiosos, cuando se acercaban sus otros dos amigos.

- Que es eso que traes ahí Longbottom?! ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? -dijo un entusiasta Seamus que acababa de llegar junto a su inseparable amigo Dean Tomas.

- ¿Vieron a Luna? -preguntó el moreno.

- Hola Dean, hola Seamus, -dijo Hermione, ambos chicos se miraron confundidos, Seamus un poco lascivo ante la atractiva chica, justo iba a hablar cuando Ron intervino otra vez. Luna se acercó a Dean y lo besó.

- Somos nosotros -les alcanzó Ron interpretando la cara de confusión de los chicos- Hermione y yo debimos tomar multijugos, esa Rita Skeeter hace semanas que vuelve locos a mi familia con lo del compromiso de Harry y Ginny, era mejor así si queríamos tener una entrada en calma a Hogwarts este año.

- Y donde están ellos? -preguntó al fin comprendiendo Dean, mientras intentaba sacar una de las manzanas que contenía la canasta, a lo cual Neville respondió con un certero golpe, haciendo que se retractara en su intento.

- Están en Hogwarts desde hace tres días, Mcgonagall pensó que sería mejor así.

El pito del tren sonó anunciando la primera llamada, ya eran casi las once, Neville parecía ansioso y miraba por sobre las cabezas de los otros.

- Neville… podemos hablar? -era la voz de Alondra a sus espaldas, tenía los ojos enrojecidos por al parecer haber llorado por muchas horas, o días quizás, aún así se veía tremendamente atractiva, los ojos de Neville y sus amigos pasaron rápidamente del rojo de sus ojos a su blusa blanca medio transparente que dejaba ver un hermoso escote y la orilla de un brassier negro de encaje, junto con una falsa corta de color rojo y escocés, para continuar hacia abajo por sus largas piernas en unas medias blancas y tenis, todo esto ante las miradas furibundas de Luna y Hermione.

- Este… suban ustedes, los sigo enseguida. Los demás lo miraron, Hermione y Ron con desaprobación, Luna y Dean con curiosidad, Seamus no pudiendo evitar lamiéndose los labios.

- Es solo… -dijo la chica cuando los demás los hubieron dejado a solas- es solo que te extraño, y hoy… hoy cumplíamos tres meses juntos, daré un paseo por la orilla del lago a media noche para recordarlo, y pensé que quizás quisieras acompañarme… como en los viejos tiempos. –dijo con la mirada de mayor súplica y pena que alguien podría expresar. Neville tragó en seco.

- Alondra, estee… me encantaría acompañarte pero… tengo una cita a las once y…

- Es con esa chica india verdad?, esa Parvati… -dijo la chica un tanto resentida y con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, que amenazaban con caer por sus pálidas mejillas en cualquier momento.

- Sí, es con ella, y no la llames así, es una de mis mejores amigas. –sentenció el chico.

- Neville, tu no entiendes, ella no te conviene, ella no es lo que tu crees, ella…

El pito del tren sonó nuevamente y el vagón del maquinista soltó los vapores anunciando que era el momento de partir.

- Es mejor que subamos. –avisó el chico zanjando la discusión. La muchacha se llevó las manos al rostro estallando en llanto y corrió para subir por otra de las puertas.

&&&&&&&&&

- A donde vamos tan de prisa?

- Oh, bueno, si te lo dijera ya no sería sorpresa ¿no Crees?

Se habían apartado del sendero, el bosque parecía mucho más denso y por lo tanto más oscuro, Harry la llevaba asida fuertemente de la mano, el camino era dificultoso pero su novio parecía saber exactamente a donde se dirigían.

- Ya llegamos -dijo el chico deteniéndose en un claro del bosque.

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó la chica viendo lo que parecía una gran jaula dorada justo en medio del claro. Había soltado la mano de su novio y se dirigía lentamente hacia el lugar.

- Es tu sorpresa. -Ginny se detuvo a medio camino, levantándole una de sus cejas al volver a mirar a su novio con una expresión de diversión en el rostro.

- Vaya cielo! No pensé que podías superarte más aún! Lo que siempre deseé, ¡Una jaula dorada! Es… es perfecta! Jajajajaja. La muchacha soltó la risa burlándose del chico. Éste no parecía en absoluto avergonzado, es más, su expresión había cambiado a una de suficiencia, como la de quien posee un gran secreto y el escepticismo de su público solo acrecienta su placer, esperando para hacer la mejor entrada para anunciar su gran sorpresa, haciéndola solo aún más triunfal.

- Pues… ¿Por qué no te acercas un poquito más a ella "cielito"? –dijo marcando en demasía y en tono burlón la última palabra. Harry mantenía una expresión sospechosa en su rostro, lo que terminó por ahogar la risa y burlas de su novia, quien ahora lo miraba intrigada, pareciendo incluso casi un poco asustada, lo que sería efectivo si ésta no fuera una Griffindor y además una Weasley. La chica miró sugestivamente la jaula, luego a su novio, la jaula, y a su novio otra vez. Avanzó hacia la jaula con sigilo y extremo cuidado, intentando adivinar donde estaría la broma o la sorpresa, después de todo su prometido era el mejor amigo de su hermano menor y muy cercano a uno de sus mayores, quien era experto en sorpresitas. Ginny estaba a solo un metro de distancia de la jaula, miró adentro y continuó sin ver nada, tomó un segundo para tomar un poco de aire, como si se tratara de valor y volvió mirar a su novio inquisitivamente.

- ¿Porqué no te acercas un poco más? -dijo éste de forma serena y conteniendo la excitación y la risa ante la cautela y miradas asesinas de su novia, la cual estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, por algo era la hija de Molly Weasley! Ginny aferró cada una de sus manos a los barrotes de la jaula moviéndola levemente y miró nuevamente dentro de ella.

- Acércate un poco más! -le dijo Harry de manera cantadita, desafiándola, él sabía que un Weasley no podía resistirse a un desafío.

Ginny ahora acercó su rostro a la jaula, casi metiendo su nariz dentro de ella entre los barrotes, un destello, una llamarada, una explosión en rojo y dorado estalló justo dentro de la jaula en el momento preciso en que más cerca estaba ella, haciendo que la chica diera un brinco hacia atrás. Harry había dado rienda suelta a su risa en el momento justo de la explosión.

- Pero qué… -decía la chica un tanto asustada, pero tomando rápidamente de nuevo el control de la situación miró a su novio bastante ofendida por el susto, la chica estaba a punto de explotar en un ataque de reproches a "lo Molly Weasley" gracias a la broma que no le había parecido en nada graciosa, cuando Harry intervino.

- Es tu regalo para éste curso Gin, es tu mascota -dijo secándose las lágrimas que había derramado de tanta risa- ¿Porqué no vez ahora dentro de la jaula? -le dijo el chico con un brillo especial en sus ojos, brillo que detuvo la ira de su pelirroja, la cual sintió que ya había visto ese brillo antes en otra persona. La chica miró nuevamente hacia la jaula, había ahora una montañita de algo gris en el centro de ella, algo como arena o…cenizas quizás!

Instintivamente la chica avanzó y abrió lentamente la puertecilla de la jaula dorada, algo se arremolinaba en el centro de la montañita de cenizas, las cuales eran tibias y agradables al tacto, Harry la miraba radiante y expectante, casi conteniendo la respiración. Ginny hundió una de sus manos en aquella gris ceniza, efectivamente había algo pequeño y que se movía dentro de ella, ¿Sería su sorpresa? Era extraño, pero no sentía ya miedo, sino una gran alegría y paz que crecía paulatina y agradablemente dentro de ella, una sensación similar a la que sentía cuando descansaba después de una de sus aventuras nocturnas con su novio o dormía en los brazos de él, una brisa tibia pareció inundar el claro del bosque, hasta Harry la sintió, la chica no podía definir lo que tenía dentro de sus manos pero era un poco mas tibio que las mismas cenizas, aunque por ahora del mismo color. Sopló sobre lo que fuese que tenía entre sus manos, y "eso" pareció estremecerse, dejando ver lo que parecían un par de pequeñas y un poco calvas alitas, dos ojos redondos, enormes y acuosos la miraron fijamente en dirección a los suyos, su expresión era extraña, casi humana, Ginny se sorprendió tragando un poco de aire emitiendo un pequeño gemido de sorpresa.

- Harry es… -dijo soltando toda su ansiedad y expectación. Su novio se había acercado lentamente a ella en el proceso y ahora pasaba sus manos por su cintura abrazándola y acercándola hacia él, dejando espacio entre los dos para no aplastar a la pequeña criatura. Ésta sacudió sus pequeñas alitas, las cuales parecieron crecer y poblarse un poco en el aleteo y de un salto llegó al hombro de su nueva dueña, picoteando dulce y tiernamente el cuello de la chica.

- Es tu regalo para éste curso, es un Fénix Ginny, es tú mascota, y al parecer también es un fresco! hey amiguito! Ese cuello es solo mío! –el fénix pareció mirarlo y sonreír, (pero las mascotas no sonríen!!!) Ginny lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa y éxtasis en el rostro, y sin poder cerrar la boca de la sorpresa- , por lo que veo le agradas, así que nos lo podemos quedar! –terminó Harry con expresión feliz.

- Y que habría pasado si no le hubiese agradado? -la criatura ahora se acurrucaba en el cuello de ginny escondiéndose bajo el cabello rojo fuego de ésta, casi camuflándose con él, sus plumas parecía ahora mas copiosas.

- Pues… el hombre que me lo vendió me dijo que no porque yo pagara lo que costó sería mío, que la decisión final era de nuestro pequeñín -dijo acercando uno de sus dedos para que éste lo picoteara, lo que la ave hizo feliz entre un alegre gorjeo- si a él no le parecías bien, pues… lo único que estaríamos viendo de él ahora sería una hermosa llamarada extinguida en el cielo, no le habríamos visto ni una pluma más.

- Pero fue demasiado riesgo! Debió costarte una fortuna!

- Privilegios del niño que "vivió otra vez" -dijo el chico socarronamente- ¡No volverá a suceder! -se apresuró en corregir al ver la expresión de reprimenda en los ojos de su pelirroja.

- No debiste… -dijo ésta ahora con expresión apenada.

- Tu vales mucho más Gin… ¿Cómo le pondremos? -dijo el chico con la ansiedad de un niño pequeño.

Ginny le sonrió feliz.

&&&&&&&&&

- No lo entiendo.

- Que no entiendes? ¿Qué eres demasiado afortunada y que uno de los chicos más atractivos y famosos de la escuela quiere tirarse encima tuyo ésta misma noche sin esperar ni un solo día más a la luz de las velas en algún apartado sitio del castillo? -dijo una chica de cabello corto, rubio y rizado, en uno de los vagones en marcha del expreso a Hogwarts, mientras se encrespaba las pestañas con pequeños toques de la punta de su varita una y otra vez. El resto de las chicas del compartimiento del tren estallaron en risitas tontas.

- Vamos Parvati, solo mantén distancia de él tal como dice la nota que te envió, solo mientras llegamos al castillo y a la hora indicada lo encuentras a la orilla del lago, de seguro te tiene una muy buena sorpresa preparada y la espera valdrá la pena –le dijo su gemela intentando calmarla.

- Además ya llevan semanas flirteando, ya era hora ¿no? -intervino la chica de las pestañas.

- Somos solo amigos!! -se defendió Parvati, pero sus mejillas que ahora estaban de un color rojo brillante la delataban en su intento.

- Pero… y acaso Neville no tenía novia? Esa chica alta de cabello negro, ojos furiosos y laaaargas piernas?

- ¿Qué tienen que ver sus piernas aquí? -dijo Parvati frunciendo el ceño molesta y guardándose la nota en el bolsillo interno de su blusa, quizás perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

- Para nosotras nada! Pero para medio colegio te aseguro que sí, esa chica puede que llegue a ser una pesadilla para las chicas con novio este año, ahora que rompió con Neville. –advirtió otra de las amigas.

- Para que sepas linda fue Neville el que rompió con ella! Y las chicas del colegio sufrían igual peligro con ella de novia de Neville o no -sentenció la gemela de Parvati de forma orgullosa.

- Que sabes??!!! Cuenta!!! -dijo la chica dejando de encresparse las pestañas con la varita y lanzando un hechizo silenciador a la puerta del compartimiento para que nadie las escuchase.

Una figura alta, de cabello azabache y ojos verde grisáceos sonrió satisfecha y de forma malévola fuera, junto a la puerta del vagón de las chicas, enredó una cadena de oro que tenía colgando al cuello en uno de sus dedos y sonrió traviesa, luego se giró y se fue.

&&&&&&&&&

Harry y Ginny esperaban a sus amigos en la mesa de Griffindor ya sentados.

- Crees que esté bien allí solo?

- Gin, es una mascota, no un bebé! -decía Harry a su novia de forma risueña- ahí están, le anunció levantando y agitando una de sus manos a los estudiantes de segundo año hacia arriba, los que ahora hacían su entrada al gran salón. Ron y Hermione ya poseían sus apariencias propias.

- hey chicos! Como van? Dijo Ron a su cuñado y hermana. Ambos respondieron con idénticas sonrisas.

- Mamá me escribió esta mañana, es cierto que Charlie se fue a Rumania? Pensé que estaría aquí para la inauguración del año escolar! -preguntó un tanto sorprendida Ginny. Una mirada sombría se apoderó del rostro de Ron. Harry captó la señal e intentó cambiar el tema.

- Ehh, y Neville?

- Recibió un regalo de una admiradora secreta en la estación esta mañana -se apresuró a decir Hermione- no nos quiere decir de quien, así que subió a guardarlo a su habitación. –dijo la chica de cabello enmarañado mientras se sentaban junto al resto de sus compañeros.

&&&&&&&&&

Neville corría hacia los dormitorios de Griffindor, ya casi alcanzaba el retrato cuando éste se abrió, una pequeña y conocida chica salía por él y se sonrojaba al verlo.

- Oh, Neville…!

- Estee… hola! -el chico a duras penas lograba disimular su emoción.

La chica miró la canasta de frutas, chocolates e hidromiel.

Fin de la primera parte


	17. Chapter 17

17.

El pelirrojo miraba atento a la menuda chica, mientras ésta canturreaba

feliz una estrofa de una típica canción que su madre le había enseñado cuando

ella era pequeña, ella la cantaba cada vez que se encontraba dichosa, él lo sabía bien,

como si con ese acto se acercara o invocara a su madre haciéndola partícipe del feliz

momento, ésta había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña en el sur de África, y la

canción era en una lengua nativa del lugar. Un plato vacío frente al chico daba

evidencias de que la reconciliación entre ambos iba por buen camino, pero ni el

mejor guisado habría podido devolver el calor al cuerpo del chico, su alma tenía frío,

porque parte de ella se había quedado en una pequeña habitación a oscuras en casa de

sus padres, Charlie Weasley sabía que su mundo nunca volvería a ser el mismo después

de lo que había visto la noche anterior. Ahora debía mirar al frente, el había regresado

con un propósito claro, debía comenzar otra vez, tal cual lo había hechos años atrás al

llegar a ese país como forastero, en donde había sido acogido y en donde había

encontrado a aquella hermosa mujer que ahora cantaba su dulce canción de espaldas a

él en celebración, mientras lavaba unos viejos cuencos sucios con alegría y sencillez

de corazón, aquella mujer mitad rumana por parte de padre y mitad sudafricana por

parte de madre, aquella mujer que sí lo amaba y sin medidas, aquella mujer que era

capaz de perdonarlo cuantas veces fuese necesario, dándole de comer no solo a su cuerpo

sino también a su alma abatida, era la mujer que debía ser su esposa. No podía haber nadie

más como ella, ella era el mejor punto de partida, ella podría ser un futuro para él.

- Psique, puedes venir acá? -dijo el chico después de mucho reflexionar, la mujer de ojos

esmeralda claro se volvió hacia él y lo miró con su habitual transparencia de alma reflejada

a través de sus ojos, sonriéndole con anhelo como solo ella lo sabía mirar.

- Sucede algo Sharles? -preguntó animada acercando una silla junto a él y acariciando

con una mano el rostro del chico. Charlie quitó la mano de la chica de su rostro y la llevó

junto a la otra entre las suyas propias, la miró sereno a los ojos y comenzó a hablar lo que

sabía que debía decir, eso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y ya no tuviese el valor para

hacerlo.

- Hace cuanto que nos conocemos Psique?

- Que coza tan extrraña pregunta a mi Sharles, no zé, desde que tú venir a Rumania luego

de la ezcuela esa ¿no?

- Así es Psique, ya hace bastante tiempo. Hace tanto tiempo que ya me parece que hubiese

sido desde siempre -la chica le sonrió no solo con sus labios sino también con sus ojos,

mostrándose complacida- es por eso que quiero pedirte algo, a ti y solo a ti, que has cuidado

de mi, que has sabido guardar mi secreto, que no huiste asustada cuando te enteraste de que

yo era un mago, a ti debo pedirte algo muy importante, lo más importante que le he pedido a una

mujer en la vida.

- Lo que zea Sharles! -contestó la chica ansiosa por servir en algo, -la ira de hace un par

de horas expresada en una certera cachetada se había esfumado por completo con la dicha

de tener al chico de sus sueños de nuevo en casa.

- Psique, eres una mujer maravillosa, siempre me has apoyado y esperado, en especial cuando

he ido en busca de otros brazos, no merezco tu amor, eso lo sé muy bien, aún así…

- Sharles a veces no sabe lo que quierre, pero Psique siempre estará aquí para el. –advirtió la

joven con candidez y una pizca de diversión en sus ojos.

- Lo se Psique, eres una hermosa mujer, no te merezco, ya lo dije, y es por eso que sé que si te

dejo ir me arrepentiré para toda la vida.

- a… a qué se rrefiere Sharles? -preguntó la chica con expresión de susto ahora en su rostro.

- Psique, necesito pedirte algo… necesito pedirte… -el chico miró a los ojos esmeralda

claro de la rumano-africana como esperando ver un destello castaño en ellos, lo pensó en una

fracción de segundo y el dolor le perforó el alma, haciéndole huir la mirada de los ojos

de la chica, buscando evitar que ésta viese como sus ojos se habían inundado de lágrimas.

- Sharles? Que sucede! -dijo la chica asustada tocando el rostro de su pelirrojo forzándolo a

mirarla otra vez. El chico la miró angustiado.

- Psique, necesito que te conviertas en mi esposa.

La chica abrió sus ojos como platos retirando en el proceso sus manos del chico,

llevándoselas instintivamente a los labios, ahogando un gritito de sorpresa en ellos.

- Sharles yo… no… no puede Sharles, no!!

&&&&&&&&&

El tintineo de platos y cubiertos era alegre y ensordecedor, todos reían y se ponían

al día de las últimas novedades de las vacaciones. El gran comentario de todas las mesas

era el anuncio de los nuevos asistentes de profesor; Neville Longbottom en herbología; y

el más bullado y celebrado anuncio de todos; Harry Potter en Defensa contra las artes

oscuras, además de la premisa de que éste estaría a cargo del ahora oficial "Ejército de

Dumbledore", para el cual, había dicho hace solo unos minutos atrás la nueva directora

del colegio, se abrirían las inscripciones dentro de un mes. Un grupo de tres chicas y tres

chicos hablaban secreteando con sus cabezas juntas para no ser escuchados más de la

cuenta por otros dentro de la mesa más poblada, la de Griffindor.

- Debes contárnoslo todo y con lujos de detalles. –le decía Ginny en un susurro a Parvati

con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras ensartaba un trozo de su panqué de verduras y

tocino favorito, contando con la aprobación de Hermione a su lado.

- Les cuento a penas estemos en los dormitorios a solas.

- No! Ni lo sueñes, debe ser ahora, yo no regresaré con ustedes! Yo… bueno ahora eso no

importa, dime qué decía la bendita nota!

- Ay Gin, estoy tan emocionada, me pedía que nos encontrásemos esta noche a media

noche en la orilla del lago, Padma cree que esta noche me pedirá que sea su novia, te das

cuenta! Estoy tan feliz!

&&&

- Amigo, te lo juro, las ex son vengativas! Lavender dejó de hablarme por más de un mes y

mis cuadernos aparecían ocasionalmente manchados de tinta durante todo ese tiempo. No

creo que a tu ex le haga gracia de que comiences a salir con otra chica recién iniciado

el curso. –decía Ron a Neville apuntándolo con su octava salchicha ensartada en su

tenedor, la cual prontamente también sería devorada como las siete anteriores- a propósito,

¿Dónde está ella? –preguntó el pelirrojo alzando su cuello para mirar hacia la mesa de los

de Ravenclaw.

- Creo que no vino -respondió Neville un poco apenado mirando en la misma dirección-

creo que no se sentía bien. Y además ¿que quieres que haga? fue Parvati la que tomó

la iniciativa! No puedo dejarla así ahora!

- Me quieres decir que fue ella la de la canasta? -preguntaba Harry un tanto sorprendido.

- Y he ecía a ota? -preguntaba Ron con una salchicha entera ahora dentro de la boca.

Habían cosas que definitivamente nunca cambiarían.

- Bueno, -dijo Neville interpretando lo que había querido decir su pelirrojo y hambriento

amigo, dejando su tenedor al lado de su plato- que quiere verme hoy a las once en la sala

de trofeos.

- Guooow! Expresaba Ron con asombro y expectación- las chicas están verdaderamente

muy osadas hoy en día.

- Lo dices por experiencia propia Ron? -le espetaba Harry a su amigo solo por el

placer de verlo enrojecer hasta las orejas.

&&&&&&&&&

- Pero que dices Psique!! -le reprochaba Charlie a su compañera casi histérico andando

de un lado para otro a través de la salita de la pequeña pero acogedora cabaña- yo pensé

que me amabas!, yo… yo solo volví por eso!!, escucha Psique, te necesito, necesito que

te cases conmigo! -dijo el chico perdiendo el control y la paciencia, desparramándose

bruscamente al suelo, arrodillándose en frente de la chica volviendo a tomar sus manos

entre las de él. La chica lo miró profundamente a los azules ojos del chico, como viendo

hacia su alma, ella no era nada más que una muggle, pero entendía la magia del amor

mejor que él, porque ella lo amaba desde siempre, porque ella lo miraba con verdadero

amor.

- Que le han hecho Sharles, donde estárr mi Sharles, le han quitado parrte de su alma.

–dijo la chica con profunda tristeza.

- Psique por Merlín, debes ayudarme, ayúdame Psique, te necesito! Necesito que te

cases conmigo! -insistió el pelirrojo.

- Oh Sharles -dijo la chica impactada por las palabras del joven, rompiendo en llanto

y lanzándose de rodillas a los brazos del chico- Sharles no sabe cuanto mi querer

escuzzar dezir esto a Psique, perro… perro no puede, no puede Sharles!!, Sharles

no ama a Psique!, Sharles solo la necesita!, -dijo la joven inundando el cuello del chico

con un amargo y copioso llanto entre espasmos incontrolables. Charlie la abrazó

aún más fuerte, comprendiendo, el cielo tronó sobre ellos fuera de la cabaña

estremeciéndola de pronto, tal como lo habían hecho las palabras de la chica en su corazón,

la lluvia se dejó caer con mayor intensidad sobre ellos.

- Entonces Psique… entonces mi regreso fue en vano. –sentenció el chico tomándola

por las muñecas para zafarse de su abrazo, poniéndose luego en pies dando la espalda

a la chica para caminar hacia un viejo perchero tallado con hermosas formas de

flores de manzano y almendras, regalo del padre de la muchacha, tomando nuevamente

su abrigo de piel de dragón de él, haciendo gesto de salir del lugar ahora para

siempre, todo estaba perdido para él.

- Sharles…! -medio gritó la chica aún desde el suelo con un gemido de desesperación. El

chico se detuvo sin voltear a verla. Ella se puso lentamente en pies- Sharles… Sharles

no ha regresado en vano, Psique está aquí por él, Psique siempre lo esperró… Psique,

Psique se casará con él.

Charlie se volteó hacia ella dejando caer la chaqueta de sus manos, mirándola directo a

los ojos.

- De verdad… harás eso por mi? –dijo medio temblándole la voz.

- Psique ama a Sharles máis que a su prropia vida, ella… ella amarrá por los doz.

Charlie se avergonzó ante las palabras de la joven, pero su determinación y empeño

estaban por encima de su razón, la miró con extrema ternura, la abrazó fuertemente

por más de dos minutos y en silencio, luego la soltó, al retirarse besó la coronilla de

ésta.

- Debo… debo escribirle a mis padres para contarles la gran noticia, estarán… estarán

felices. –dijo con más elocuencia que felicidad, para luego dirigirse a la habitación

contigua en busca de tinta y pergamino, dejando un corazón expuesto con nombre

de mujer en el medio de la sala, un corazón expuesto pero más valiente que el de cualquier

Griffindor que se pudiera hallar a esa misma hora en el viejo castillo.

&&&&&&&&&

- te veías tan sexy en frente de todos con la insignia de premio anual en el pecho! Decía

ginny acurrucada junto a Harry entre unos almohadones frente a la chimenea, la capa

de invisibilidad brillaba con la luz del fuego tirada un poco más allá.

- Vaya que me sorprendió la noticia, siempre pensé que el premio sería solo de

Hermione.

- Y lo fue, pero no podías esperar que además te lo dieran a ti! No después de haber

vencido al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos!

- Sabes que no era necesario, yo no lo busqué.

- Lo sé, pero valió la pena no crees? Por lo menos para mi, esta insignia es preciosa,

me las prestas?

- Claro!, pero con una condición.

- Ah si? Cual?

- Que me modeles con ella, "solo con ella" -dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de forma

pícara a su chica comenzando a besarla en el cuello.

&&&&&&&&&

Las respiraciones de sus compañeros de cuarto eran lentas y acompasadas,

nadie roncaba, solo la cama de Seamus estaba vacía, no le causó extrañeza, Seamus

era un don Juan, seguramente ya había encontrado una nueva víctima, las agujas del

viejo reloj de pulsera de Neville, el cual una vez había sido de su padre, aún marcaban

las 10 de la noche, pero Neville estaba demasiado ansioso como para esperar, tomó la

canasta de encima de su mesita de luz, y en silencio salió de la habitación para calmar sus

ansias mientras caminaba.

A la misma hora pero en la sala de trofeos…

Pon los cabellos dentro de la botella y bébelo todo hasta el fondo, no podemos correr riesgos,

bastante me costó seducir a ese idiota de Seamus para quitarle algo de cabello sin que se

diera cuenta.

- ¿Porqué tanta molestia por un idiota traidor a la sangre primita? -dijo Draco

Malfoy con su característica voz fría y arrastrada- ¿Acaso te estas enamorando de ese

idiota?

- Yo no me enamoro querido primo, solo poseo, y ninguna indiecita insignificante me

va a despojar de lo que es mío, y no!, yo no me enamoro, eso se lo dejo a los débiles

de carácter como tú, lindo. Draco la miró resentido, apretó el vaso y se bebió toda la

poción.

&&&&&&&&&

Casi una hora mas tarde…

Dos cuerpos permanecían desnudos y solo iluminados por las llamas de una casi ahora

extinta chimenea, Harry acariciaba delicadamente uno de los brazos de su novia de forma

tierna, después de un instante de pasión.

- Te quedas esta noche?

- No esta vez cielo, recuerda que le prometí a Parvati regresar poco antes de media noche

para prestarle tu capa de invisibilidad para su cita con Neville en el lago.

- Antes de las once querrás decir, y no es en el lago! Neville nos dijo a mí y a Ron que

sería en la sala de trofeos!

- En serio? -dijo la chica enderezándose un poco- ¿Qué hora es? Harry consultó su reloj

de pulsera- faltan un cuarto para las once, debes darte prisa si quieres que llegue a tiempo,

aunque por lo ansioso que estaba Nev creo que la esperará hasta la eternidad. La chica dio

un salto ante el comentario de su novio, vistiendo una bata apresuradamente.

- Debo darme prisa! Dijo dando un beso ligero a su novio- no sé como fui a confundir tanto

las cosas, te veo luego amor! Y desapareció bajo la capa de invisibilidad, corriendo

descalza para producir menos ruido por uno de los pasillos del castillo. En el camino se

encontró con un Seamus un tanto ceñudo, no quiso cuestionar nada, la felicidad de su

amiga estaba en juego, ya habría tiempo de interrogar a Seamus en cuanto a su aventurilla

nocturna, o bien, le podría dejar esa tarea a su hermanito, sabía cuanto le gustaba saber de

sucios detalles.

Neville miraba el castillo desde uno de los jardines hacia donde había salido a dar

un paseo en su afán de matar el tiempo.

- Ya es hora, -dijo en un susurro para sí, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Avanzó hacia una de las entradas laterales del castillo, continuó por un angosto

pasillo secreto descubierto hacía un año atrás en una de sus escapadas de los hermanos

Carrow, el pasillo daba a una aula vacía y ésta a un nuevo corredor débilmente iluminado,

los pasos de Neville eran rápidos, solo su corazón corría más a prisa, de pronto algo lo

detuvo helándole la sangre, una pequeña figura se aproximaba flotando a ras de cielo susurrando

lo que parecía una versión obscena del himno de Hogwarts entonado en la antigua melodía

fúnebre de los gemelos Weasley, Neville se escondió entre unas cortinas viejas y un

armario, su encuentro con Peeves retrasaría inevitablemente su cita un par de minutos.

Por su parte Ginny descorría las cortinas con dosel de la cama de Parvati la

cual miraba sorprendida hacia la nada, totalmente vestida y absolutamente despierta. Ginny

se bajó la capa descubriendo su cabeza, lo que hizo que Parvati lanzara un gritito ahogado ante la

sorpresa de ver aparecer solo la cabeza de su pelirroja amiga flotando frente a ella junto a su cama.

- Vamos, vamos! Que esperas? -la apuró la chica en un susurro tomándola de la mano para salir

con ella del cuarto de las chicas.

- Pero… que haces! Aún no son…

- Debemos darnos prisa! -dijo la pelirroja a su amiga pasando la capa por encima de

sus cabezas, cerciorándose de que sus pies no se vieras por debajo- Harry me dijo que

Neville le contó que la cita de ustedes dos era a las once, debemos darnos prisa si quieres

tener novio para mañana. –sentenció Ginny a la otra chica sin dejar de correr, dejando atrás

el retrato de la dama gorda, quien no entendía quien había osado en despertarla.

- Ginny -susurró Parvati a su amiga luego de observar que ésta no la dirigía hacia los

jardines en dirección al lago- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- A tu cita! A donde más? Conozco un atajo, por eso vine contigo!

- Pero nuestra cita es…

- Aquí está, ya vez?! -dijo la pelirroja a su amiga en un susurro triunfal justo en frente de

la entrada trasera de la sala de trofeos.

- Pero Ginny… -las réplicas del error cometido por Ginny en cuanto al lugar de la cita

de Parvati quedaron ahogadas por un ruido como de jadeos que provenían desde el interior

de la sala.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? -Preguntó Ginny a su amiga- no creo que Neville haya sido tan

idiota de no cerciorarse de que la sala estuviese ocupada! Déjamelo a mí, -dijo la chica

pelirroja sacando su varita, los sacaré enseguida de aquí y ustedes tendrán la habitación

para ustedes solos. Vamos, no te salgas de la capa, ya verán, este susto no lo olvidarán

en años! -dijo la chica con picardía como disfrutando de ante mano la travesura que

llevaría a cabo, delatando cuan parecida era a los gemelos en su apogeo en Hogwarts.

Lo que vieron a continuación no lo pudieron esperar ni de un millón de años.

Seamus y la misma Parvati se despojaban de sus ropas sobre una de las mesas de la

sala de trofeos, ella sobre él besándolo de la manera más obscena y poco delicada, en

lo que más que caricias era un ataque bestial, ambas chicas se quedaron paralizadas ante la

escena, Parvati no podía comprender como podía estar parada viéndose a sí misma actuar

de ese modo, antes de que pudieran reaccionar la puerta de enfrente a ellas se abrió, un

agitado pero sigiloso e ilusionado Neville entraba a la sala con una canasta en sus brazos,

se quedaba mirando la escena y su rostro se tornaba pálido.

- Parvati! Dijo en un susurro audible, lleno de sorpresa y dolor.

Ambas Parvati lo miraron con idénticas caras de sorpresa, una con sinceridad, la otra no,

Ginny miraba a una y a otra sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

- Neville! Respondía la chica encima de Seamus, ahora con cara de burla y diversión-

llegas tarde! Empezamos sin ti!

Neville parecía horrorizado, de pronto su rostro se comenzaba a tornar púrpura y apretaba

sus puños haciéndolos tronar, su cara ahora estaba de un color casi morado, la canasta

de frutas y chocolates se estrellaba en el suelo mientras la botella de hidromiel se hacía mil

pedazos en contacto con el suelo. El chico se había abalanzado sobre Seamus, empujando

al suelo a la "Parvati falsa" en el proceso sin darse cuenta, ahora el chico levantaba un

puño para golpearlo con fuerza justo en medio de la cara.

- Neville NO! -gritaron Ginny y Parvati al unísono, descorriendo la capa de ellas para hacerse

visibles.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, los cinco chicos se quedaron como paralizados. Neville miraba a

Ginny y a Parvati desconcertado, conciente de tener a otra Parvati a sus espaldas ahora en

el suelo, el falso Seamus miraba horrorizado el puño del chico que amenazaba con

destrozar su cara, intentando proteger ésta con una de sus manos, la falsa Parvati miraba furiosa

a Ginny y empuñaba su varita, silenciosamente se ponía en pies.

- Eres una entrometida igual que tu madre!! Pero a ambas les espera el mismo final!

SECTUSEMPRA!!! Se oyó decir furiosa a la falsa Parvati con una voz demencial

desde detrás de Neville, un rayo salió disparado en dirección de Ginny, ésta levantó su

mano para dejar salir su escudo de luz azul eléctrico, no siendo lo suficientemente rápida.

En el tumulto de gritos y sorpresas su amiga la empujaba como podía hacia uno de los costado,

una herida profunda se abría en su antebrazo derecho, salpicando sangre en todas direcciones.

El grito desgarrador de Neville y el falso Seamus se confundían como uno solo.

A continuación solo un ruido de pasos a los lejos, de alguien que escapaba del lugar. Neville y

Seamus se dirigieron hacia las chicas tiradas en el suelo.

- Parvati! -gritaba Neville volteándola para examinar su herida, la chica estaba pálida y

contraía su rostro de dolor, la herida era profunda y no cesaba de sangrar abundantemente.

- Ginny estás bien? -preguntaba Seamus a la pelirroja levantándola del suelo, ésta lo ignoró.

- Parvati! -gritaba ésta sin prestar atención a su supuesto compañero de casa, y luchando

por zafarse de su abrazo y cuidados le gritó en su cara- TU TIENES LA CULPA SEAMUS!!

–le gritó al chico mirándolo furiosa con una chista poderosa saliendo desde sus ojos, para

luego salir gateando hacia su amiga y Neville. El chico no podría sacar tan fácilmente toda

la fuerza y pasión con que la chica le había mirado, ella jamás sufriría así por él, ella jamás

lo querría ni siquiera como un amigo, el joven la miró casi ofendido y con extrema tristeza,

dio unos pasos hacia atrás, desapareciendo para perderse en la oscuridad.

- Parvati, Parvati! Despierta! -le suplicaba Ginny a su amiga a punto de soltar las lágrimas,

a quien se había desmayado empapada en sangre.

- Debemos llevarla a la enfermería! rápido! -gritó Neville tomándola en sus brazos. Una

llamarada entre rojo y dorado estallaba sobre sus cabezas y se posaba sobre el hombro de

la moribunda chica.

&&&&&&&&&

- Mmm, Mmm! Deja eso Gin. –decía el chico pelinegro medio dormido estirando su mano

para zafarse del revoltijo que hacía con sus dedos su novia en su cabellera- Gin, Cielo, ya basta…

quiero dormir…

Harry terminó por despertarse, al parecer gracias a la insistencia de su pelirroja, de pronto

recordó que ésta se había marchado, alguien más lo intentaba despertar, alguien que no era

su novia, abrió sus ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fueron otros dos,

muy grandes y cerca de los suyos, ojos que no tenían nada que ver con su pelirroja ni eran

color avellana.

- Ashes! Que sucede! -dijo incorporándose bruscamente en la cama- ¿Ginny está bien??!

El ave lo tranquilizó con una mirada casi humana, miró hacia la puerta, harry se puso en

pies, casi iba a salir de su habitación hacia la sala cuando golpearon a la puerta de entrada.

Ni siquiera se puso una bata, tenía varios juegos de boxers que le había regalado Ginny,

hacía mucho que no usaba pijamas. No esperó encontrarse con lo que se encontró una

vez abierta la puerta. Neville sostenía a Parvati en los brazos, ésta estaba pálida y

cubierta de sangre, Ginny a su lado con cara de espanto se lanzó a su cuello.

- Donde está la cama! Apuró Neville casi histérico.

- La… la puerta de enfrente! -respondió Harry abrazando a su novia.

- Ginny, pequeña que sucedió! -dijo Harry con el corazón acelerado tomando la cara de su

novia entre sus manos- ¿tú estás bien?

- Harry, no entiendo!, había otra Parvati! Y Seamus, ellos… la otra Parvati intentó atacarme,

pero Parvati, la de verdad, ella bloqueó el hechizo con su propio cuerpo! -Ginny tragaba en

seco, tiritaba y casi entraba en estado de shock.

- Pero… pero, qué hechizo usaron!

- La chica dijo… Sectusempra. –dijo Ginny respirando agitado. Harry pareció recordar y

sintió que un frío le caía por la espalda- ¡debemos llevarla a que la curen! Son heridas con

magia negra! No sanarán! -dijo haciendo amago de dirigirse hacia la chica y Neville,

recordando lo sucedido con Draco años atrás y con George en su escapada de Privet Drive.

- No, _Ashes_ ya la ha curado, supongo que Parvati demostró real lealtad hacia mi cuando

me sirvió de escudo. Harry, creo que estamos en peligro… ella mencionó a mi madre, ella

se refirió con gran odio a mí y a mi madre.

Harry miró a su novia perplejo. Intentó mantener la calma, Neville salía de la habitación

empapado en la sangre de Parvati. La pareja lo miró expectante.

- Creo que estará bien pero perdió mucha sangre, debemos llamar a madame Pomfrey.


	18. Chapter 18 El Arte de Amar

Poco a poco la sala común de Griffindor comenzaba a ser alumbrada por los primeros  
rayos de sol que se colaban por los altos ventanales, Ginny permanecía medio dormida y  
acurrucada hecha un ovillo, tal como acostumbraba a hacerlo Crookshanks, solo que  
éste jamás permitiría que un gran ave roja y dorado se acurrucara entre sus brazos. La chica  
respiraba de forma serena y mantenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Harry, las cuales  
hacían para ella las veces de almohadón. Harry no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche y a  
esas horas acariciaba suave e incesantemente el cabello de su pelirroja. En frente de él en el  
otro sillón permanecían Hermione y Ron, ambos recostados y abrazados en el mismo sillón.  
Dean y Luna, a quien habían llamado por medio del patronus de su novio, estaban ahora  
sentados en el suelo susurrando entre ellos en voz baja acerca de los últimos acontecimientos,  
con sus espaldas apoyadas en el mismo sillón que ocupaban Ron y Hermione. Todos habían  
esperado la noche en vela por noticias de Parvati, la cual ahora permanecía en la enfermería  
bajo los estrictos cuidados de la dedicada enfermera de Hogwarts. El retrato de la dama gorda  
se abrió y dejó entrar la fatigada figura de Neville. El ambiente se sobresaltó y los que  
dormitaban se enderezaron atentos a las noticias que el chico seguramente traía. Hermione fue  
la primera en preguntar.  
- Como está Parvati? –dijo en un vuelco de toda la ansiedad que la caracterizaba, y la cual  
había tenido tiempo de acumular durante toda la noche.  
El chico se desplomó cansado en la otra esquina del mismo sofá que ocupaban Harry y Ginny,  
echando la cabeza hacia atrás masajeándose a sí mismo con una de sus manos la parte superior  
de la nariz justo entre los ojos. Su camisa aún manchada de sangre daba un aspecto aterrador,  
hablando por sí sola de los horribles sucesos de la noche anterior. Al fin los miró dirigiéndose  
como a un público en ascuas, estaba extremadamente cansado, parecía mayor, pero sonriente.  
- Se recuperará del todo, quiere que le lleve helado de fresa, creo que necesitaré tu capa Harry.  
Todos respiraron aliviados, lanzando sonoras expresiones de alivio, Harry en cambio  
mantenía una expresión taciturna y pensativa.  
- Mcgonagall dice que no es necesario avisarle a los padres de Parvati, Padma ya está con ella  
y está de acuerdo, ya que el ataque no era para ella sino para… en fin, fue solo un accidente  
-Neville se sintió incómodo, no atreviéndose a terminar la primera idea- ¿Harry estás bien?  
Todos tenían fijas sus miradas hacia el chico de ojos verdes, Ginny miraba hacia el suelo  
pensativa. De pronto y rompiendo el incómodo momento ésta se puso en pies.  
- Muy bien, la noche ha sido larga, yo voy por una ducha.  
- No Gin, no aquí, -le dijo Harry con voz cortante y decidida- vamos a mi cuarto.  
- ¿QU…?! -Dijo la chica en un chillido irritante y sonando alarmada, Ashes alzó el vuelo y  
desapareció en un estallido entre rojo y dorado- ¿¿A qué te refieres Harry?! -embistió ésta  
perdiendo la paciencia demasiado pronto, incluso para ser la hija de Molly Weasley, Ginny  
había tenido tiempo de pensar, y le atemorizaban las conclusiones o decisiones que hubiese  
podido tomar en ese mismo tiempo su novio, el cual ya la había dejado antes una vez por  
su noble y estúpida decisión de protegerla.  
- Para que sepas no tienes que protegerme de NADA! ESTA VEZ, el problema de esa chica  
es conmigo y con mi madre, ¡no contigo! Y puedo tomar una ducha donde a mí se me  
de la gana, entendido?? –dijo alzando la voz, poniendo incómodos a los demás que se  
comenzaban a mirar nerviosos.  
- Ginny, calma, ¿podemos hablar de esto en mi habitación?  
- NO! No me calmo porque no se me da la gana! -sentenció la chica dándole la espalda  
al grupo y cruzándose de brazos enfurruñada. El aire se había enrarecido, volviéndose la  
atmósfera tan densa que casi se podía cortar con un hacha.  
- Ginny, tal vez deberías escuchar… -intentó ayudar Ron.  
- Y TÚ TE CALLAS! –respondió la chica sin dejarle acabar la frase volteándose a verlo-  
ya tuve suficiente de ti, ¿no recuerdas? Acaso no fuiste tú el que apoyó la decisión de  
Harry la vez pasada? -dijo alzando las manos al cielo en gesto de reproche- ¡Oh sí!!  
¿a alguien le importó mi sufrimiento? a alguien le importó las noches en vela rogando por  
la vida del hombre que amaba? ¿a alguien le importó mi angustia? NO!! A nadie, estuve  
sola y fue un infierno! Escapando de los Carrow e intentando rescatar la espada de  
Griffindor, organizando reuniones del ED y protegiendo a los chicos de los cursos menores,  
sintiendo que todo estaba perdido pero manteniendo la esperanza en su regreso! -la chica al  
fin sacaba toda la angustia y agonía vivida durante todo un año lejos de Harry, ella no lloraba,  
pero sus ojos hablaban más que todas las palabras que casi salían vomitadas desde su propio  
ser, Harry sentía que le clavaban un puñal justo en el centro del corazón, desgarrándolo,  
desangrándolo todo, nunca pensó en el dolor que su decisión le había causado a su novia, cuan  
duro había sido para ella todo ese tiempo. No le alcanzaría toda una vida para enmendarla.  
- Ginny…  
- No Harry!, mejor no digas nada. –dijo ésta temblando, conteniendo su ira.  
- Esta no es como la vez pasada. –dijo sacando valor de donde no creía tenerlo- Yo nunca más  
me voy a separar de ti, eso te lo prometo.  
- Ginny -intervino Neville en auxilio de Harry- tú y yo escuchamos a esa impostora, ella te  
odia a ti y a tu madre, Harry no puede hacer nada para aplacar ese odio hacia ustedes, no sacaría  
nada con separarse de ti. Ginny lo miraba recelosa.  
- No puedo borrar el dolor que te provoqué la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a enemigos de  
muerte, -continuó Harry- pero puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario,  
ésta vez es diferente, no hay motivo para que me aparte de ti, sino todo lo contrario, no me voy  
a separar de ti ni un segundo. Per… perdóname Gin, perdona todo el dolor que te causé.  
–recién en ese momento, y en forma de una revelación que casi le había caído de golpe  
aplastándolo contra el suelo, y luego de meses de una hermosa relación, Harry se daba cuenta  
de que nunca le había pedido perdón a la mujer que tanto amaba, perdón por el sufrimiento que  
una vez le había causado, a pesar de lo hermoso, especial y mágico que era lo que ambos tenían,  
tomaba conciencia en ese preciso momento de que no podía haber un buen futuro para  
ellos si no solucionaban sus heridas del pasado, si él no le pedía perdón.  
El discurso del chico había sido seguido atentamente por todos los presentes, la mayoría  
de ellos manteniendo sus bocas desencajadas y abiertas, las chicas con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
Harry se acercaba ahora con extremo cuidado hacia su novia, una vez lo suficientemente  
cerca había comenzado a sobar los brazos de ésta, los cuales la chica mantenía rígidos y  
cruzados, aún temblando en conmoción. Poco a poco el temblor de Ginny se fue aplacando, y  
con ello su ira. La tristeza y el miedo que se habían apoderado instantes atrás de su rostro,  
contrayendo duramente su expresión, ahora se suavizaban. Harry se acercó un poco más y  
la abrazó, besándola en la frente con ternura, poniendo luego una de sus manos en la parte  
posterior de la cabeza de la chica para llevar ésta hacia su pecho, ella no desenvolvió los  
brazos hasta pasados unos minutos, minutos en los cuales sus amigos casi contuvieron la  
respiración, haciendo sentir aliviado al resto del grupo de amigos cuando ésta por fin accedió.  
Al poco rato se comenzaron a sentir pasos en los pisos superiores, el resto del alumnado  
comenzaba a despertar y a prepararse con ansias, alegría y expectación para lo que sería su primer  
día de clases en el castillo, ignorantes del terror vivido por un grupo de amigos la noche  
anterior, un grupo de amigos que se hacían mejores cada vez con el paso del tiempo.  
- Recuerden, -sentenció Neville de forma rápida y en un susurro- ni una palabra de lo ocurrido  
a nadie.  
- Pero Seamus… -advirtió Dean.  
- Ni siquiera a Seamus -advirtió Neville- madame Pomfrey dice que lo encontraron en uno  
de los armarios y tiene la memoria totalmente borrada y restos de poción multijugos derramada  
en su ropa, parece que luchó. –dijo lo mas apresuradamente y en silencio que pudo, conjurando  
un suéter y pasándoselo sobre la cabeza, para que los que entraban en la sala común, en dirección  
al gran comedor para disfrutar del desayuno, no se sobresaltaran con la imagen, quedándose  
de todas formas éstos lo suficientemente sorprendidos de ver al famoso Harry Potter en el medio  
del salón abrazado de su novia.

&  
Tres meses habían pasado en una ahora aparente calma desde el ataque de Parvati, las cosas  
parecían tornar un poco más tranquilas, pero a Harry algo le molestaba, sus sueños le  
seguían atormentando, sabía que no tenían nada que ver con Voldemort, él estaba muerto, sus  
sueños eran distintos, una mala corazonada rondaba sus pensamientos y atemorizaba su  
corazón, haciéndole sentir que ésta aparente calma no era tal, sino la tranquilidad previa a la  
tempestad. Harry corría a través del campo de Quidditch, no pasaban de las 7 de la mañana,  
él prefería correr a esas horas para evitar ser molestado o acosado por los alumnos de cursos  
inferiores que solían aún pedirle autógrafos o posar en fotografías mágicas, él nunca se  
acostumbraría a su fama.  
Harry comenzaba a sentir una punzada creciente en su costado izquierdo, tal vez producto de  
llevar casi una hora corriendo sin parar alrededor del campo, disminuyó la marcha apretando  
con sus manos el lugar, hasta detenerse en su totalidad.  
- ¿Alguien te persigue? Le preguntó una familiar voz sobresaltando al ojiverde, volviéndolo  
desde las profundidades de sus pensamientos.  
- Oh Bill! No te vi. –Dijo Harry aún jadeando- ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿No es muy temprano?  
¿Cómo está Fleur?  
- Hace unos minutos/ Sí, así es/ y muy bien gracias/ ella y su hermana te mandan saludos.  
¿Alguna otra pregunta? -dijo éste divertido mirando al otro chico sonreír también. ¿Cuánto  
tiempo llevas acá?  
- Casi una hora. –dijo Harry en un quejido, el dolor de su costado no aflojaba.  
- ¿Te preocupa algo? ¿Todo bien con el sistema de seguridad de la habitación de ustedes?  
- Todo bien -dijo el ojiverde incorporándose un poco- supongo que tu madre no sabe que  
Ginny y yo compartimos habitación ¿no?  
- Crees que estarías con vida si no fuera así cuñadito? Sino pregúntale a Bellatrix! -rió Bill a Harry,  
a éste el comentario le hizo meditar, no pudiendo tal vez por el cansancio hilar mucho las  
crecientes ideas que había despertado Bill con su comentario.  
- Aunque se enterara y tuviera que soportar su furia creo que es mejor así, Mcgonagall lo sabe y  
estuvo de acuerdo, Kingsley también.  
- Bueno, yo opino igual, ustedes son mayores de edad, pero hazle entender eso a una madre,  
Ginny siempre será su bebe, y a ti te comerá vivo aunque seas su favorito. Pero ya han pasado  
tres meses, ¿que te preocupa? supongo que ya podemos bajar la guardia!  
- Si, tal vez. Respondió Harry poco convencido.

&  
Las horas habían avanzado rápidamente, los alumnos ya habían bajado a desayunar, el comedor  
estaba atestado de gente y el aroma de la avena, leche, café, huevos y tocino inundaba el  
ambiente. Parvati, Luna y Ginny desayunaban juntas en la mesa más grande.  
- Donde está Harry?  
- Tomando una ducha -respondió Ginny de forma despreocupada a Luna, que siendo ahora  
la novia oficial de Dean desayunaba casi siempre en la mesa de los leones, estuviese él o no  
presente.  
- Me doy por vencida. –anunciaba Hermione desparramándose sobre una banca junto a Luna, mirando  
de frente a Ginny.  
- Que hizo ahora el cabeza dura de mi hermano? -preguntó Ginny sin dejar de leer su periódico.  
- Puedes creer que olvidó que la semana entrante íbamos a pasar el fin de semana en casa de mis  
padres? El lindo se comprometió en llevarle unos cuadros a tu tía Muriel, anunciándole mi visita!  
¡Con lo que me detesta tu tía Muriel!! Mis padres se van a sentir muy decepcionados! Y además  
ni siquiera va a bajar a desayunar aún, dice que tuvo mucho trabajo que hacer anoche! Y ayer ni  
siquiera fue a darme las buenas noches!  
Ginny sonrió cómplice ante el comentario de la chica, el gesto no pasó desapercibido a la castaña,  
la cual la miró sospechosamente entrecerrando sus ojos.  
- Ginny tu sabes algo…  
- No me preguntes nada para que no tenga que mentirte querida, -dijo la pelirroja tomando con  
ambas manos un jarrón con cocoa caliente y mirándola con diversión en los ojos, dejando el  
periódico abierto sobre la mesa con un gran círculo rojo encerrando un anuncio de vacantes  
para las arpías de Holyhead.  
- Ginny!! Vas a… -casi chilló Hermione de emoción al ver el anuncio encerrado por Ginny, captando  
la atención del resto de sus amigas.  
- No te apures, solo iré a ver que tal son las selecciones, quiero estar preparada para entrar  
el año siguiente.  
- Parvati! Creo que tu medallón brilla! -anunció Luna a su amiga. Las monedas del ED habían  
sido reutilizadas a modo de medallón después del ataque a Parvati por parte de las chicas, la de  
Parvati salía de su blusa y ahora brillaba con intensidad, el resto de las chicas instintivamente y de  
forma frenética metieron sus manos dentro de sus blusas para examinar los suyos.  
- Solo eres tu Parv. –Anunció Hermione relajándose un poco pero con expresión de intriga.  
- ¿Que dice? -preguntó Ginny inclinándose para ver, curiosa por lo sonrojado del rostro de su  
amiga, lo cual no tenía nada que ver con el brillo de la moneda reflejada en su cara.  
- Es… es Neville. Susurró sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, quiere verme en el invernadero  
número 3.  
- Y que estas haciendo aún aquí! -le apuraba Ginny en broma- vamos! vamos! Corra! ¿Quiere  
que le preste una escoba?!  
Las chicas rieron, Parvati se levantó y salió casi trotando del gran comedor.

&  
- Deja eso Fleur, no es bueno que te agites con esa barriga tan grande. –dijo de modo tierno pero  
severo la matriarca de los Weasley a su nuera, quien le daría el primero de sus nietos.  
- Oh Maám Molly, estoy bien! Lo que no están bien son estas túnicas! Cgreo que necesitagué  
unas nuevas, podemos ig hoy al callejón Diagon Maám?  
- Oh claro cielo! Eso sí, iremos antes de que llegue Bill del trabajo, por Arthur no me preocupo  
porque hoy irá a visitar a su amigo el ministro muggle, pobre hombre, algo de unas críticas por una  
guerra en Oriente lo tienen un tanto estresado.  
- Te encuengtro toda la rgazón Maám, no se que le a dado a Bill con eso de no dejagme ig a  
solas a ningún sitio, estoy embagazada! No enfegma! Aún cuando me paguezca mas al calamag  
gigante que a una veela, dijo esta con muy buen sentido del humor.  
Molly Weasley la miró de forma tierna. La chica mitad veela y cien por ciento francesa se  
había convertido con el tiempo en muy buena compañía. Cuando la futura abuela pasó cerca de ella  
para recoger la canasta con ropas que minutos antes Fleur intentaba desplazar le prodigó una  
adorable caricia en la platinada melena.

&  
- Oh, ya estás aquí! -advirtió Neville de forma despreocupada al ver llegar a Parvati, retirándose  
unos aparatosos lentes protectores de los ojos, los cuales le hacían ver los ojos  
sobredimensionados.  
Parvati pareció un poco decepcionada al verle con sus ropas de trabajo, vistiendo una larga capa  
marrón claro con numerosas manchas de tierra y abono encima.  
- Se cuanto te has esforzado ayudándome con las Petunias de Korea, así que decidí llamarte para  
que me ayudaras. No te importa ¿verdad?  
- Oh no! Claro! -respondió ésta poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no mostrarse demasiado  
turbada o decepcionada, como realmente se encontraba.  
- ¿Recuerdas las vainas moradas con las que trabajamos la semana pasada?  
Como no recordarlas! pensó la chica, había estado esperando toda aquella tarde que el chico la besara!  
Lo cual nunca sucedió!  
- Hoy hay que estrujarles el jugo primero –dijo pasándole una de las vainas moradas del tamaño de  
una banana que parecía retorcerse lentamente entre sus manos, pareciendo un tanto repugnante a la  
vista- el jugo lo echas en ese cuenco –dijo calmadamente el chico apuntando a uno que se encontraba  
en la mesa un poco mas allá.  
Parvati lo miró desconcertada y un tanto frustrada, ¿Acaso ésta sería otra ocasión de entretenido,  
arduo y asexuada sesión de trabajo en el invernadero número 3? Neville pareció interpretar la mirada  
de Parvati como que ésta no sabía hacer bien su tarea, lo cual él no podía permitir.  
- Te enseño! Dijo con entusiasmo, poniéndose tras la chica rodeándole con sus brazos para  
tomar las manos de ella. Parvati se ilusionó y llenó de emoción, tal vez la mañana no estaba del  
todo perdida. Lentamente el chico puso una de sus manos sobre la de la chica en la parte superior  
de la vaina, y la otra por debajo junto a la primera, apretando y deslizando metódicamente,  
mientras acercaba mucho su cuerpo al de la joven, Parvati comenzaba a sentir un poco de calor no  
solo en su rostro, el chico daba cierto swing al movimiento que la emocionaba. De pronto la vaina  
decidió reventar antes de lo que a Parvati le hubiese gustado, arruinando y poniendo fin al feliz  
momento tan esperado por la ella.  
- Perfecto! -anunció Neville con entusiasmo separando su cuerpo de el de la chica al instante- Fácil!!  
¿no es así?, Puedes empezar con ese contenedor de allá, -dijo apuntando a un gran recipiente  
cuadrado con al menos cincuenta moradas y repugnantes vainas de Petunias de Korea.  
Parvati comprendió cuan arruinada estaba definitivamente su mañana.

&  
- Han visto a mi hermana? -preguntó Padma Patil al grupo de estudiantes que ahora hacían  
sobremesa después del desayuno. Ginny sentada ahora en las piernas de su novio, el cual había  
acabado recién de desayunar; Ron luchando por cruzar el brazo sobre los hombros de una orgullosa  
y aún un poco ofendida Hermione; Luna dibujando un snorkack de cuerno arrugado en el  
antebrazo derecho de Dean.  
- Luna! deja ya eso! -le decía Hermione en ese preciso momento desaprobatoriamente a la chica-  
parece que estuvieses haciendo una marca tenebrosa!  
- Vamos! Déjala Hermione! –Reprendió Ginny a su amiga- ¡Oh sí! –dijo ahora respondiendo  
a la pregunta y dirigiéndose ahora a la gemela Patil- está con Neville en el invernadero 3! Yo que  
tú no los interrumpo!  
- Ya se lo pidió?? -interrogó la gemela con ansias sentándose junto a Harry y Ginny.  
-No lo sabemos! Pero esperamos a que así sea! -respondió Dean con esperanza y entusiasmo  
mientras Luna daba los últimos retoques a su hermoso y rosado snorkack de cuerno arrugado  
dibujado en el brazo de su novio con su pluma mágica de garza española, que su padre le había  
traído de regalo de su último viaje a aquel país.  
- Apuesto 20 sickles de plata a que se lo propone hoy! -dijo Ron ante una nueva mirada  
desaprobatoria de su novia, la cual ahora se ponía tiesa bajo el brazo de éste.  
- Que sean 30, pero a que se lo propone antes del almuerzo.  
- Hecho hermanita! –dijo Ron con entusiasmo y casi celebrando su triunfo ante la mirada  
expectante del resto de los integrantes de la mesa.  
- Que haces cielo! Pensó Harry haciendo uso de la conexión especial entre él y su novia- te dije  
anoche que Neville se lo pediría después de la cena! Ron lo sabe!  
- Digamos que coopero con la causa "Noche soñada de Hermione" –dijo ésta dirigiéndole una sonrisa pícara  
a su novio. Conversación censurada a los oídos del resto de sus amigos, los cuales solo fueron  
testigos de una de las tantas sonrisas que la pareja se dedicaba día a día.

&  
Mientras en el invernadero número 3 Parvati estrujaba la última vaina morada, un tanto asqueada,  
un tanto frustrada y enojada. Neville acababa de entrar trayendo un nuevo contenedor con lo que  
parecía tierra de hojas y un saco abultado encima de ésta, del cual se podía percibir a distancia  
el inconfundible olor del abono de excremento de dragón. En los próximos minutos la paciencia  
de Parvati sería irremediablemente puesta a prueba.  
- Que bien! Ya casi terminas! -dijo Neville a la chica en son de extrema aprobación ante el desempeño  
de ésta. La chica lo miró bastante resentida. Neville hizo caso omiso al gesto mientras se acercaba  
a ella para examinar el cuenco en que ahora flotaba una desagradable baba morada con unas  
cuantas semillas con diminutos ojos amarillos.  
- Ahora -dijo mirando de forma insinuante a la chica- tenemos que llevar a cabo una tarea conjunta  
-dijo mientras tomaba a la joven por las caderas y la sentaba sobre la mesa, acercándose él mismo  
hacia ella colocándose entre sus piernas- ¿me puedes sacar los guates? -pidió a la joven con  
divertida expresión de chico inocente.  
La cara de Parvati se había puesto pálida al sentir las manos del chico dirigirla tan decididamente  
sobre la mesa, pero pronto sus mejillas habían tomado un color rosa intenso, con sus manos sudando  
sacó el par de guantes de las manos de Neville. Una vez despejadas las manos del chico, ella miró  
al rostro de éste expectante, esperando que el joven se le declarase o mejor aún, al fin la besara.  
Neville la miraba pícaro y directo a los ojos.  
- Era necesario que lo hicieras, ahora… -dijo con voz ronca al principio- puedes ponerte uno de  
esos y yo los otros para abonar la tierra donde irán las vainas! Dijo ahora tan divertido como  
cantadito.  
La paciencia de Parvati llegó a su fin, sonrojándose no solo sus mejillas sino todo su rostro  
hasta las orejas y echando chispas por los ojos.  
- ERES UN IDIOTA!! -dijo empujando al chico y bajándose de un saltito de la mesa, para salir  
rauda del invernadero.  
- Perfecto. Susurró Neville viéndola alejarse del lugar con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

&  
- hey! Miren! Ahí viene Parvati! -anunció minutos más tarde Dean al grupo, captando la  
atención de todos los que aguardaban expectantes aún en la mesa, los que al acto enderezaban  
el cuello intentando tener una mejor panorámica de la puerta de entrada para ver el rostro de  
la chica. Parvati estaba despeinada y parecía furiosa, entro por la puerta del gran comedor y  
giró a la izquierda perdiéndose por la escalera principal que daba a las habitaciones de arriba.  
- Dame mis 30 hermanita! -chilló Ron a la pelirroja divertido.  
Ginny sonrió y miró a su novio con su mejor cara de cachorrita abandonada. Harry se llevó la mano  
a la cartera sonriendo de la misma manera y sacó el dinero acordado.

&  
Parvati no podía conciliar el sueño debido a la gran cantidad de eventos del día, en especial  
los acontecidos en el invernadero número tres esa misma mañana. Su mente luchaba con la  
gangrenante desconfianza de que quizá ella había mal interpretado las señales de los sentimientos  
del que se había convertido en su mejor amigo desde hacía un par de meses, quizás Neville  
Longbottom, el nuevo famoso chico de Hogwarts nunca había sentido más que un filial cariño  
hacia ella, él nunca le había dicho lo contrario! Pero habían tenido muchas oportunidades de  
que algo pasara estando a solas y éste aún no se decidía, ¿Acaso ella no era lo suficientemente bonita  
para él? ¿Acaso él la encontraba tonta quizás? ¿Debería tomar ella la iniciativa? ¿Eso estaba  
esperando el chico? Ya una vez ella le había escuchado decir cuan cómoda le parecía la  
posición del común de las chicas en cuanto a esperar a que los chicos se les declararan o  
besaran, pero Neville sabía que para ella era extremadamente difícil, sabiendo que jamás  
había sido besada por nadie, y la falta de experiencia y su temor de hacer algo mal mellaban  
sus ansias. Parvati se dio una vuelta más en su ya desordenada cama, "Ojala estuviese Ginny  
para hablar" -pensó, pero las cortinas de su cama estaban cerradas ocultando su ausencia en ella,  
ya que Harry había arreglado de que éste fuese un portal de traslado rápido hacia su propia  
habitación, la cual ahora compartía con la pelirroja, debido a las sospechas que habían arrojado  
el último ataque, el cual la misma Parvati había frustrado con su propio cuerpo, dormía con  
Harry en complicismo de todas sus compañeras y amigas, viajando por el portal que además  
tenía una contraseña que solo Harry y ella conocían. Parvati se encontraba sumida en medio  
de sus lamentaciones y temores cuando le pareció sentir algo justo a los pies de su cama, un débil  
"cloac" parecía llamarla desde aquel lugar, la chica enderezó su cabeza levemente y vio  
como un iluminado sapito saltaba aproximándose hacia ella, el sapo en cuestión abrió su boca para  
hablar con la voz de Neville: "te debo una disculpa -anunció en un susurro con los ojos afligidos-  
podrías bajar a la sala común por favor? Y desapareció en el aire. Parvati miró su reloj de pulsera  
sobre su mesita de luz, las una y treinta de la madrugada, debía estar verdaderamente afligido  
para llamarla a esas horas, situación que la halagó, decidió darle la última oportunidad, se ciñó  
una bata de seda rosa y salió descalza de su cama en dirección a la puerta de la habitación  
produciendo el menor silencio que pudo. Al llegar a los pies de la escalera encontró a Neville  
que la esperaba en el sillón más cercano, siendo iluminado únicamente por las últimas y débiles  
llamas de una casi extinta chimenea.  
- Pensé que no vendrías -dijo a la chica en un susurro para que nadie los oyera.  
- Casi no lo hago. Sentenció la chica también en un susurró, un tanto orgullosa mostrando cuan  
ofendida se sentía.  
- Puedes sentarte junto a mi?  
La chica lo meditó un segundo, pensó que no había problema en ello.  
- Parvati… -comenzó el chico con voz ronca.  
A Parvati se le erizaban los vellos de los brazos cada vez que él hablaba en ese tono.  
- Quería preguntarte…  
La chica iba a explotar de ansiedad.  
- Aún quieres que te ayude con Seamus? -Neville sabía la respuesta, pero antes de cualquier cosa  
quería escucharlo de los propios labios de su amiga.  
El rostro de Parvati iluminado por las mismas llamas que iluminaban el de Neville parecía haber  
sido golpeado por una mezcla de sorpresa, frustración, incomprensión y repentino enojo.  
- Ne… Neville, no, tengo, tiempo, para esto. –dijo conteniendo a duras penas su enojo y haciendo  
amago de levantarse del sillón, poniéndose como resultado en pies.  
- Espera! -dijo alarmado Neville costándole mantener la voz como susurro y poniéndose en pies  
frente a ella aún sosteniéndola por una de sus muñecas- era necesario que te lo preguntara… sabes  
que le gustas a Seamus y ésta sería tu gran oportunidad ¿no? -dijo como tentando a la chica.  
- Y qué te puede importar eso a ti? Respondió la chica de forma agresiva, perdiendo definitivamente  
la paciencia, fulminándolo con la mirada, manteniendo distancia de él, tirando de su mano por  
deshacerse del agarre del chico, haciendo tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a salir disparada si  
éste la soltaba de pronto.  
- Claro que me importa, somos amigos ¿no? -dijo éste acerándose un poco más acortando la  
distancia entre sus cuerpos, tomándola también de la otra muñeca, tanto que la chica casi podía  
sentir la respiración del joven cerca de su rostro, la temperatura del lugar se había acrecentado y  
no era precisamente gracias al fuego de la chimenea, comenzando sin saber a complacer a  
la chica nuevamente.  
- Después de todo son los sentimientos de mi amigo! ¿no? -dijo extrañamente en forma casi de  
burla y sonriendo el chico, como si todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos hasta ahora fuese un  
juego.  
- ¿De tu amigo?? -preguntó la chica con las palabras cargadas de rabia, el momento se había  
roto nuevamente para Parvati ¿Qué demonios importaba Seamus en todo esto? ¿Acaso Seamus  
era más importante que ella para él? La importante quería ser ELLA! no Seamus. En ese momento  
si el chico en cuestión hubiese aparecido ella le habría caído a golpes.  
- Si, de mi amigo, -sentenció- me va a dar mucha lástima su cara después de esta noche… -dijo  
sonriendo nuevamente Neville y acercándose a ella un poco más, tocando con sus cálidos labios  
los de la joven, rozándolos un poco por breves segundos, pero con una ternura infinita. Parvati se  
había quedado perpleja, ella no se esperaba algo así, el acto de Neville había hecho desaparecer  
la ira de su ser tan rápido como la había provocado. El joven ahora la miraba sereno y con  
picardía, el silencio se apoderó de ambos por unos instantes, minutos en los cuales se miraron  
de manera intensa. Parvati supo que era el momento, que él no la obligaría a nada, que le estaba  
dando tiempo, pero con su miraba le decía a gritos que también él necesitaba que ella le demostrara  
hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar. Parvati avanzó decidida, con más coraje del que jamás había  
tenido en frente de un chico y besó el labio inferior de su amigo, el tamaño era una cosa en  
la que deberían trabajar, por ahora eso era todo lo que sus labios y su estatura alcanzaban. El  
chico le sonrió con una paz que inundó a la decidida joven llenándola del coraje que había  
necesitado. Lentamente Neville levantó sus manos hasta tomar la cara de Parvati entre las de él  
de forma suave, y se acercó para besar a la chica, solo dando pequeños toquecitos en los labios  
de la joven lentamente, instándola a seguirlo, ésta respondió a sus caricias dejándose llevar,  
entregándose a esos brazos que la hacían sentir segura, entregándose a esos labios que la  
elevaban un poco del suelo con cada roce y que le provocaban ahora cerrar sus ojos, sin  
presiones, invitándola a un lugar seguro. Una vez que él pudo sentir lo cómoda que ella estaba  
con ese juego entre el roce de sus labios, el fue bajando sus manos, solo tocándola con la yema  
de sus dedos, estremeciéndola por completo, primero bajando por su cuello, luego sus  
hombros, deslizando delicadamente y con respeto la bata de seda rosa por sus hombros,  
dejándolos desnudos, solo cubiertos por la delgada cinta con la cual se sostenía su camisón,  
la bata se deslizó con gracia por el cuerpo de la chica, colgando solo del lazo a la cintura de ésta.  
Parvati se dejaba llevar como si fuese palabras en un texto preescrito hace mil años, el cual se  
saben de memoria los enamorados sin jamás haber sido leído antes. El chico beso la conmisura de  
la boca de la joven, deslizando ahora sus labios con dulces toques por la mejilla de la Parvati hasta  
llegar a su cuello, la chica pudo sentir unas cosquillas que jamás había sentido antes, a las que se  
volvería definitivamente adictiva con el tiempo, un fuego subía por su estómago inundando su  
cuerpo de una calidez especial. Las manos de Neville bajaron un poco más por los brazos de la  
chica de forma delicada, para luego palpar la parte alta de su cintura a mano limpia y hacia el  
centro, tanteando su cuerpo, tal vez como reconociéndolo, bajando un poco más hasta llegar al lazo  
de la bata, desatándolo casi de forma experta, la chica inclinaba instintivamente un poco su cuello  
para darle mas espacio y libertad a su hasta hace unos minutos atrás "solo amigo", el cual no la  
había dejado de besar en el proceso de inspección de sus manos. La bata de Parvati terminó por  
caer al suelo delicadamente, él posó sus manos con suavidad pero decisión en la cintura  
de ella arrastrándola de vuelta al sillón, volviendo a rozar los labios de la chica en un juego que  
aceleraba el pulso de la joven y la hacía sentir cada vez mas ansiosa, había esperado y sufrido  
mucho aguardando por este momento, pero estaba valiendo la pena cada minuto de angustia.  
Neville alcanzó el sillón después de unos segundos, quedando medio recostado sobre uno de los  
brazos de éste, arrastrando a la chica con él, tirando aún de la cintura de ésta, de manera que ella  
había quedado recostada a su vez sobre él cuerpo de él. A Parvati le impactó la tibieza del cuerpo  
del joven que la abrazaba con dulzura y pasión, y en particular de lo tonificada que parecía su  
anatomía en especial en ciertas partes del cuerpo de éste, las que podía sentir casi presionando  
contra ella claramente en algunas partes de las propias. Una mano de Neville permanecía  
asiéndola fuertemente por la cintura, la otra subía escurriéndose por su vientre hasta llegar a  
su cuello, palpando su cuerpo lentamente de camino hasta su mejilla, para posarse cerca de la  
parte baja de su oreja, y luego tomándola por la nuca un poco y empujándola hacia atrás para  
retirar su rostro y sus labios de los suyos y así mirarla al rostro. Neville la miró directo a los  
ojos y la observó sin prisa, Parvati le devolvió la mirada con sus pupilas dilatadas y sin sonrojarse  
ya más, Neville tomó esto como señal y certeza de que esos ojos lo mirarían a él y solo a él de  
aquí en adelante, Parvati cerró nuevamente sus ojos sintiendo la tibieza de la mano del chico cerca  
de su rostro, y respirando profundo e inclinándose hacia ella la besó, el chico reaccionó  
acercando el rostro de la chica al suyo nuevamente, besándola propiamente tal y con intensidad  
en los labios, dándole su primer beso, haciéndolo inolvidable, saboreando su boca, tomándose  
el tiempo necesario para guardar en su mente y en su corazón, y en el de la de su amiga, el  
recuerdo de aquel momento perfecto con la cuota exacta de dulzura y pasión. Parvati se dejaba  
llevar y explorar, volteando en el chico todos sus deseos contenidos y por tanto tiempo  
frustrados, sin darse cuenta ella también le comenzó a besar, sin miedo, sin premura, sin  
tiempo y sin espacio, entregándole algo más que un beso en aquel arte, el arte de amar.


	19. Chapter 19 El Dragón y el Halcón

Eran poco más de las cuatro de la madrugada, a pesar de lo avanzada de la noche

una pareja disfrutaba feliz después de un gran momento juntos. Parvati jugueteaba en la

penumbra de la noche, apenas iluminada por un débil fuego de chimenea, con uno de los

botones de la ahora abierta camisa de la pijamas de Neville, con delicadeza y picardía

dibujaba también en el pecho descubierto del joven figuras imaginarias, que hablaban

de esperanza y romance, de sueños y verdad. Neville la abrazaba con ternura, en paz,

satisfecho consigo mismo, acariciando uno de los hombros de su ahora novia, sintiéndose

afortunado de tener a la chica firmemente entre sus brazos mientras retozaban en uno de

los sofás más grandes de la sala común de Griffindor. Neville jamás había sentido algo así

por Alondra, sentía lástima por ello, le parecía casi injusto para con ella, él la creía una gran

mujer, pero nunca había sentido con ella ni la mitad de la intensidad del sentimiento que

había sentido con su amiga y compañera de casa de hace más de siete años, como lo había

hecho durante aquellas últimas horas. La relación con Alondra había sido intensa, profunda

y pasional, bastante satisfactoria por lo demás! pero meramente física, y no es que la pasión

fuese mala! Sino que aunque buena, ahora comprendía que no siempre iba de la mano del

verdadero amor, si, él había querido a Alondra, incluso por un instante había creído amarla,

pero solo a la luz de este nuevo sentimiento, el que sentía por Parvati, por el que había

esperado por varios meses, era que se daba cuenta de que el amor no es solo pasión, y que por

otro lado la pasión es mucho mejor cuando se le regala al ser que se ama de verdad.

- Neville…?

- Mmm.

- ¿Tú… y Alondra…?

- Yo y Alondra… ¿Qué? -preguntó el chico divertido, él sabía que ésta pregunta

llegaría tarde o temprano. ¡Pero no imaginó que tan temprano!

- Tú y Alondra… lo de ustedes era… "especial"!, tú y ella…

Neville inclinó su cabeza hacia la chica y tomó su mentón para levantar su cara y así

conectar sus miradas, él necesitaba que ella viera la sinceridad en sus ojos porque lo que

iba a decirle no lo repetiría dos veces.

- Nunca la olvidaré, si a eso te refieres, tengo gratos recuerdos de ella, será parte de mis

vivencias por siempre, pero a ti no tendré necesidad de buscarte en mis recuerdos como a ella.

- A… que te refieres? -preguntó la joven con temor y bastante confundida ante las

declaraciones del chico.

- A que basado en como me haces sentir espero jamás separarme de ti.

Parvati le sonrió con ilusión, Neville acortó la distancia entre sus labios y la besó, una de

las manos de Neville tomó por la cintura a la chica, inclinándose hacia ella un poco más, ella

se volvió a dejar llevar, quedando ahora él recostado sobre ella sin separar sus labios después

de unos minutos.

El agujero de la puerta de entrada se abrió de pronto, una desgarbada figura de cabello rojo,

alborotado y un tanto largo entraba sigilosamente evitando casi de memoria los diversos

obstáculos de muebles, sillas y niveles de la sala de siempre, la cual debía atravesar para

llegar hasta la escalera de piedra que daba hasta su habitación. La pareja se sobresaltó,

Parvati se quiso enderezar de donde estaba, empujando sin querer al chico que tantas

sensaciones había despertado aquella noche en ella, haciéndole caer al piso de sopetón,

lanzando éste un gemido de sorpresa y dolor. La desgarbada figura se sobresaltó también

con el brusco movimiento en dicho sector, no pudiendo identificar a cabalidad de qué o

quien se trataba, con temeridad apuntó su varita en dirección al embrollo reaccionando.

- ¿Quien anda ahí?? -preguntó Ron Weasley un tanto confundido y asustado, la luz de

su varita ahora iluminaba los rostro de dos figuras en la oscuridad, una en el suelo y otra de

pies junto a él sosteniendo algo parecido a una bata.

-Neville! Parv…!

- Baja la voz! -le advirtió Neville en un susurro haciendo un gesto con una de sus manos

mientras se levantaba trabajosamente del suelo- ¡Te pueden oír! ¿De donde vienes a estas horas?

- De donde vengo?! Mejor dime que hacen ustedes aquí!! -les preguntó Ron a la pareja,

el color rojo furioso de las mejillas de Parvati se lograban apreciar a simple vista aún

sumergida en la oscuridad de la sala.

- Eh… bueno… -dijo Neville abrazando por los hombros a Parvati- es obvio no, aunque no

creo que eso importe ¿o sí?

- Que no?! Espera a que se enteren los demás!! -dijo Ron divertido- porque ya son novios ¿no?

No voy a aguantar hasta mañana para contarle al resto! -continuó el pelirrojo animado- o

mejor aún! Déjame apostar con mi hermanita antes de que se entere, eso me ayudará a reunir

un poco más de dinero para…

- Dinero? En que andas? De donde vienes?

Ahora era Ron el que se tornaba de un color púrpura.

- Bueno este… no se lo digan a nadie pero… estoy trabajando en la fábrica de mi hermano tres

veces por semana, Hagrid me ayuda a salir del castillo, es para darle una sorpresa a Hermione…

ustedes saben… eh…

- Ya veo! -dijo Neville ahora con una expresión divertida y de malicia en el rostro- Parv,

mejor ve a dormir cariño, mañana continuamos nuestra charla en el invernadero numero tres

¿te parece? -le dijo a la chica levantándole una ceja de forma insinuante.

- Ajá, creo que será perfecto. –le contestó la chica comprendiendo a qué se refería su nuevo

y primer novio, dándole un beso rápido en los labios, para luego retirarse hacia su habitación- Nos

vemos Ron, dijo alzando una de sus manos y acomodando su bata con la otra- no te preocupes,

no le diré ni una palabra a Hermione. -Rió.

- Y tu Weasley? –dijo Neville con picardía- vas a contarme hoy mismo todo lo que tienes en

mente. –dijo Neville riendo con malicia.

Ambos chicos se retiraron también para mantener una amena charla antes de dormir.

&

La mañana estaba fría, unos tímidos rayos de luz se colaban entre grandes nubes de algodón

color rosa pálido, una pareja parecía patinar a lo lejos sobre un lago congelado, el cual parecía

una gran pista de acero sólido y platinado. Una chica de largos cabellos rojos llevaba a un

joven de cabello negro y despeinado de las manos a la distancia casi en el centro del ahora

congelado lago, el cual titubeaba un poco al andar sobre unos patines que le hacían ver por

demás alto, faltaba muy poco para las vacaciones de navidad, querían disfrutar cada segundo del

hermoso paisaje juntos. La chica ahora daba un giro agitando su larga melena color rojo fuego

habiéndose soltado de las manos del joven, logrando lucir adorable en cada movimiento, casi

perfecta, su cabello contrastaba con lo blanco del paisaje, haciéndole parecer como una alegre y

agradable llamarada en invierno, el joven avanzaba a trastabillones un poco, pero mejoraba

mientras pasaban los minutos, se deslizó hacia ella y se aferró a su cuerpo en un gran abrazo

como si de ello dependiera su vida, la chica tenía mucho más experiencia que el joven, pero

sucumbió ante el agarre desequilibrándose y precipitándose pesadamente ambos hacia el

frió suelo, cayendo ella sobre él, estallando ambos en alegres risas que se podían escuchar a la

distancia, el chico la abrazó, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de éste, una vez las risas

cesaron ella levantó su rostro, sus miradas de cruzaron, a pesar de su lejanía cualquiera podría

saber que se miraban con intensidad perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, que se miraban con un

fogoso y sincero amor, sus caras estaban pálidas por el frío, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas de tanto

reír y jugar, y por la creciente pasión que la cercanía de sus cuerpos les producía cada vez que se

miraban de esa forma, se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo, tal y como lo hacen quienes se aman y

nunca se cansan de estar juntos. El joven extendió una de sus manos y apartó lenta y delicadamente

un largo mechón rojo del rostro de la joven para verla mejor, mirando hacia sus ojos color

avellana con gran amor, le sonrió, y en un movimiento rápido, solo digno de un gran buscador

y futuro auror, la puso bajó él suavemente y sin hacerle daño, la miró nuevamente… la besó.

Un silencioso espectador, uno de tez extremadamente pálida y cabellos rubios platinados

casi hasta los hombros, observador silencioso de tal idilio de amor, se escondía tras un gran pino

cerca de la orilla del lago, su mano aferraba un trozo de muérdago, el cual desintegró entre sus dedos,

tal como se desintegraba su propio corazón al apreciar la escena. No quería ver, sabía cuanto

daño le hacía, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, estaba como hechizado imaginando ser él el que

besaba a aquella chica pelirroja sobre el hielo casi derritiéndolo, esa semana la había seguido casi

todos los días sin que ella se diese cuenta, de todas maneras no tenía mucho más que hacer, desde

que habían salido él y sus padres libres de la prisión de Azkaban, luego de los interrogatorios, nada

había vuelto a ser igual, y le quedaban muy pocos amigos, mucha gente lo trataba como a un

gangrenado, a un extirpado y caído en desgracia, pocos se querían relacionar con quien había

estado tan cerca del asesino más grande de toda la historia del mundo mágico, pocos querían estar

cerca de quienes lo habían perdido casi todo, y menos de él, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, el cual había

sido humillado a lo sumo primero por el mismísimo Voldemort, y luego por toda la sociedad

mágica, despojándolo de gran parte de sus riquezas con el objeto de indemnizar a las familias

de las víctimas de la guerra, haciéndolo caer en más tristeza y alcohol.

El chico de cabello rubio platinado, tan pálido como la nieve bajo sus pies,

avanzó trabajosamente alejándose del lugar, su corazón se había detenido y muerto un poco

luego de haber observado a la feliz pareja, ahora quería escapar, desgarrarse la piel de su cuerpo a

tirones con sus propias manos, como quitando de ella el olor del perfume que tan bien conocía y al

cual se procuraba acercar cada vez que podía entre las sombras del anonimato, salir corriendo

en lo posible, gritar, pero sus piernas no le obedecían más, un hielo asesino se deslizaba por sus

venas, latiéndole en sus sienes, nublándole la visión, perforándole el corazón. No supo cuanto

tiempo caminó ni en qué dirección lo hizo, solo se detuvo cuando su pie tropezó con un peldaño

de piedra, había llegado a uno de los corredores del castillo, pero necesitaba estar aún más lejos de

ellos, necesitaba llegar a su sala común, a su habitación, a su cama, y cerrar las cortinas de ésta,

alejarse de todos los demás, llorar.

Fue bajando un poco más por una oscura escalera, se sentía un poco mareado, buscó el

corredor más corto hacia las mazmorras, pocos le conocían, había sido un buen atajo en su sexto

año cuando lo de Dumbledore. Las antorchas estaban apagadas, de seguro un ventarrón de nieve

era el responsable pensó, así era mejor, así nadie vería el rojo de sus ojos, los cuales estaban prontos

a derramar su amargo caudal, delatándolo.

- Draco…

Sintió una suave voz femenina que lo llamaba desde las sombras, no se sobresaltó, su dolor era

tan intenso que si lo hubiese llamado una banshee se habría entregado gustoso a los brazos de

ella.

- Draco eres tú…? -volvió a repetir la voz llamándolo desde las penumbras- aquí, ¡ven!

El joven miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, una figura femenina se vislumbraba

débilmente entre las sombras, la cual ahora daba un paso hacia él, su cabello marrón oscuro, casi

negro, poco mas bajo que sus hombros, su tez pálida…

- Pansy…? -respondió el chico casi en son de pregunta, su rostro denotaba asombro, la chica en

cuestión no le había dirigido la palabra desde iniciado el curso ese año, tal como lo hacía la

mitad de Hogwarts.

- Sí, soy yo. –dijo la joven de forma tímida y en un susurro con un hilo de voz- quiero…

necesito hablarte…

La expresión del rostro del chico cambió bruscamente de sorpresa a odio, y de odio a casi asco,

burla y repugnancia.

- Quieres hablarme?? ¿A mi? ¿La escoria de Hogwarts? –dijo el joven tornándose sus mejillas un

tanto rojas, no de vergüenza sino de ira- ¿Estás segura de ello? ¿Estas segura de querer desobedecer

a tu madre en esto? ¿Qué pensará mami de que su princesita se esté juntando con el estiércol

de Hogwarts? -dijo el rubio chico avanzando hacia ella con odio y cargado de resentimiento y frialdad

en cada palabra, las cuales arrastraba ahora notoriamente.

- Draco yo… lo siento. No podía desobedecer a mi madre, tu sabes cuanto ha sufrido por lo de mi

padre, no se si algún día se recupere de su pérdida, ella culpa a…

- A mi padre ¿no? –se apresuró a decir el chico, volviéndose pálido otra vez y con una

renovada expresión de asco en el rostro- es fácil culpar a otros de nuestros propios actos

¿no Pansy?

- Lo se Draco, te entiendo…

- NO! No entiendes nada Pansy!, no puedes entender lo que se siente. -dijo arremetiendo con

odio nuevamente y abalanzándose hacia la joven tomándola fuertemente por los brazos zarandeándola

de forma violenta, intimidándola a tal punto que esta retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó con la pared

de la fría y oscura piedra, el chico no la soltó, es mas, la aferraba con fuerza casi haciéndole

daño, mirándola con sus enrojecidos ojos de rabia, asustándola un poco más.

- Draco yo… pero los ojos de la chica estallaban en lágrimas, se llevó sus manos al rostro, Draco

no sintió lástima de ella, pero se separó un poco y la soltó, sentía demasiada lástima de sí mismo

como para sentirla por los demás. La pálida joven apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico,

inundándolo en llanto, esperando ser reconfortada, esperanza que se perdió igual que sus

lágrimas, levantó su vista y buscó desesperadamente los grises ojos del que una vez fuera su novio,

pero no los encontró, en un movimiento torpe le empujó con su propio cuerpo escapando de su

agarre, perdiéndose en un mar de lágrimas y en un oscuro corredor.

&

- hey chicos no van a Hogsmade? -preguntaba Neville de la mano de Parvati a Harry y Ginny que

ahora regresaban del lago.

- Si, solo vamos por un par de abrigos, ¿Ron y Hermione van también?

- Creo que si -respondió Parvati- bueno, eso si Hermione logra sacar a Ron de entre las sábanas!

-dijo risueña.

- Oh, entonces no hay de que preocuparnos, -agregó Ginny igual de divertida- Hermione puede

ser incluso más convincente que mi propia madre, y eso ya es mucho decir- los cuatro rieron ante

tal comentario.

&

Mientras en el callejón Diagon…

- Maám Molly, mira nada más que hegmosuga, ¿No te paguese?

- Si cariño! Es precioso! Pero mira éste! …ste también es divino! ¿no? Le hará juego al bebe si saca

los ojos azules de Bill.

- Que bueno que pudimos escapagnos de Bill, no habgíamos podido comprag tantas cosas lindas si

él lo hubiese sabido.

- Así es querida, pero debemos darnos prisa, es mejor que ni se enteren de nuestro paseo, aún

no comprendo porqué se han vuelto tan aprensivos.

- Oh Maám, no aguanto el momento de que este bebe llegue al mundo, segá pgeciosa, ¡estoy seguga

que segá una chica! –dijo la mitad veela acariciando tiernamente su abultada barriga, viéndose aún

más hermosa de lo que ya era.

- Bueno, bueno, pero no te apures querida, aún falta un mes para ello, y no queremos pasar sustos antes

de tiempo ¿no? -dijo Molly Weasley levantando un gran chal de encaje por un lado y una mantita

de bebe en la otra mano, intentando decidir cual de las dos iba a comprar.

- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? -preguntó amablemente una alta y elegante vendedora de cabello liso

y castaño recogido en una coleta, tez blanca y grandes ojos almendrados de un color verde grisáceo.

Molly Weasley se sobresaltó de forma extraña, se perdió inusitadamente en la mirada de aquella

mujer, algo en los ojos de ésta la había alertado, la joven vendedora era muy bella, la miraba directo

a los ojos, incomodándola de algún modo, produciéndole un escalofrío extraño en la nuca.

- estee…

- Queguemos veg túnicas paga embagasadas! -se apuró en decir una alegre Fleur Delacourt,

con las mejillas sonrosadas por la excitación de una entretenida tarde de compras navideñas y de

ropa de bebe junto a su nuera. Por mientras Molly Weasley no le podía quitar los ojos de encima

a la vendedora, la chica dio un paso hacia la francesa sonriéndole, dirigiendo amable y tiernamente una

de sus manos a acariciar la barriguita de ésta, los vellos de la nucas de Molly se erizaron rápida

e inexplicablemente haciéndola reaccionar de forma impulsiva y poco educada.

- No! -gritó en un brote de puro instinto y casi sin control, tanto la vendedora como Fleur la

miraron extrañadas- tal vez ya deberíamos irnos a casa Fleur, -dijo la matriarca Weasley un

poco nerviosa pero intentando parecer calmada- debes estar cansada y pronto Bill regresará

a la Madriguera, no sería bueno que no nos encontrara allí.

- Pego Maám! Debo comprag túnicas! Estas ya no me quedan, además éste fue el motivo paga

venig hasta aquí!, me voy a pgobag solo este pag y regreso enseguida.

La vendedora miró triunfante a Molly y le extendió el brazo a la mitad veela para dirigirla a uno de

los probadores del fondo.

- Yo te acompaño! -espetó Molly impulsada por puro instinto materno nuevamente.

- Oh, lo siento -dijo la vendedora casi con un tono infantil y de burla en su voz,- pero los

probadores son muy pequeños! - se excusó- Es mucho mejor que ella entre sola.

Un inexplicable destello de luz verde brilló en los ojos de la chica.

- Maám! Cgeo que la paranoia de Bill te está afectando, vuelvo enseguida ¿ok? No me demogagué.

–dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Molly Weasley parecía contrariada y un tanto avergonzada, quizás la joven tenía razón.

- Está bien, pero no te demores ¿quieres?

La chica mitad veela y cien por ciento francesa se tomó del brazo de la vendedora del lugar,

perdiéndose al final del pasillo, la vendedora corrió la cortina del probador de la chica para darle

mayor privacidad, a la distancia Molly no le quitaba la vista de encima, la chica se había quedado

inmóvil dándole la espalda, ella podía sentir la penetrante mirada de la mujer sobre su nuca, pero

eso no la intimidaba, sino que casi la incitaba, de pronto y lentamente se volvió a ella, dirigiéndole

una extraña sonrisa, una sonrisa fría, una sonrisa conocida, una sonrisa torcida en la cual no

participaban sus ojos, y durante la cual sus párpados permanecieron caídos.

&

- Un brindis por la nueva feliz pareja! -anunciaba con entusiasmo George Weasley por sobre la

alegría, risas y conversaciones de los asistentes a la celebración en cabeza de puerco, el nuevo

lugar de encuentro de los amigos de Hogwarts, allí estaban Neville y Parvati en el centro de una

de las tantas mesas que habían tenido que juntar para albergar al creciente grupo, Parvati un

tanto sonrojada por la sorpresa y Neville por uno que otro trago de más de tanta felicidad. Dean,

Luna, Seamus, y una chica medio tímida que lo acompañaba erguían sus vasos para brindar

también. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se apresuraban a tomar los suyos, mientras Lee, Bill,

Katie y Oliver Word, este último, el cual había llegado después de una larga gira con el

Puddlemere United por Europa, se animaban también, chocando todos sus vasos por sobre sus

cabezas de forma animada y estridente, derramando un poco de sus contenidos en el proceso,

pero llenando de risas y alegría el lugar.

- ¿Y ustedes creen que me van a dejar afuera de la celebración?? -casi rugió una oscura masa de

pelos envuelta en un gran gran abrigo de castor cubierto de nieve desde el umbral de entrada, era

Rubeus Hagrid desde la puerta principal.

El cálido amigo y actual profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fue recibido con vítores y chiflidos

de algarabía, la celebración recién comenzaba, y no tenía para cuando terminar.

- Mi esposa me va a matar. Sentenció divertido Bill Weasley bebiendo un poco más de cerveza

de mantequilla en medio de los abrazos y saludos que propinaba Hagrid a los presentes, Ginny

rió.

&

Pero en una oscura y verde habitación en las mazmorras del castillo…

- Pensé que irías a Hogsmade. –aventuró de manera lenta y triste la misma chica con la que hace

un par de horas el rubio y pálido Slytherin se había encontrado de camino al mismo lugar donde

ahora se encontraba tirado sobre su cama.

Draco Malfoy solo la miró, con frialdad, y luego volvió su vista hacia el techo de su adoselada

cama.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación, el cual no dejaba que la chica se animase a entrar

un poco más hacia su interior, aún así fue roto por el débil golpe de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas,

la que aún sostenía fuertemente entre sus manos por la manija, como sosteniéndose de ella para

no desmayar por la falta de valor.

- Quisiera… quisiera terminar la charlar que empezamos hoy en…

- No deberías estar acá -respondió el joven en tono cortante- alguien te podría ver. –Sentenció- No

creo que eso te convenga.

- Y… y si a mi ya no me importa? -respondió la chica armándose de un valor que no le

pertenecía.

- Draco -continuó la chica avanzando hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama de éste- se perfectamente

los riesgos que corro al venir acá, pero debes entender…

- QUE QUIERES QUE ENTIENDA?! Explotó al fin el rubio Slytherin poniéndose en pies tirándose

de un salto bajo la cama evitando mirar al rostro a la chica, para apoyar sus manos en la baranda

de protección anterior de la vieja estufa de las mazmorras- ¿Quieres que entienda como es que mi

familia fue a caer en la desgracia que cayó? ¿Quieres que entienda como un padre se

vuelve repugnantemente alcohólico después de ser uno de los hombres más influyentes e importantes

de toda la sociedad mágica? ¿Qué sabes tú? Que sabes como se siente que nadie te mire, que todos

te eviten y te traten como a una escoria? ¿Acaso tú sabes lo que es estar así de sola?

- Eso no es cierto Draco, hay muchos que aún son tus amigos…

- ¿Cómo tú? -acribilló el chico con sorna mirándola ahora de frente. –había encontrado al fin el

valor para hacerlo.

- No, no como yo… se que fui una cobarde Draco, pero… pero…

- Pero qué. -la desafió de forma seca el chico.

- Pero quiero que me dejes acercarme a ti, yo… yo siempre te he amado Draco, no me lo puedo

negar más.

Draco Malfoy la miraba inexpresivo, sentía una mezcla de odio, burla y desenfreno, la imagen

de la pareja disfrutando en el lago lo había atormentado durante todo el día, se encontraba de mal

humor, algo común en él en el último tiempo, lo último que se esperaba en ese momento era una

torpe declaración de amor.

- Y tu madre? -preguntó aún sin expresión en su rostro, pero de forma fría.

- Mi madre… mi madre siempre lo ha sabido -dijo ésta avanzando un poco más hacia el chico- ella

me hizo jurar que no me acercaría a ti pero… si somos cuidadosos…

- ¿Que te hace pensar de que yo quiera estar contigo? Eres repugnante, una lapa, y no te necesito,

-dijo escapando del casi agarre de los brazos de la joven, mirándola con desprecio, la chica

comenzaba nuevamente a llorar, apoyándose y sentándose un segundo sobre unos de los bordes

de la cama del chico, pensando en que en cualquier momento podría perder el control.

- Draco por favor -decía ésta ahogándose en lágrimas- han pasado tres meses y esto me está

matando, -dijo volviendo a intentar abrazar al joven, éste la empujó con más desprecio que

antes, cayendo ésta de lleno en la cama esta vez.

- Eres patética Pansy, déjame en paz y vete -dijo esta vez sin mirarla y dándole la espalda.

- Estas así por ella ¿verdad? -aventuró la chica haciéndole sentir un frío en la espalda al joven,

como si una espada hecha del hielo del lago le atravesara el alma.

- ¿de qué hablas? -le preguntó este asustado volviéndose para verla a los ojos, la chica se atemorizó

y tragó en seco, pero continuó.

- Te… te vi, sé como la miras, la espías casi todos los días, en la biblioteca, en el jardín, veo como

la observas y el brillo de tus ojos al hacerlo, -dijo Pansy derramando dos gruesas y amargas lágrimas

a través de sus pálidas mejillas.

- Estas loca -sentenció y casi le escupió Draco- acercándose y tomándola por el cuello apoyándola

sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella- y no quiero que vuelvas a repetir la estupidez que acabas de

decir ¿ME OÍSTE? -dijo conteniendo su odio y su ira, estaba al descubierto, no podía permitir

que alguien más se enterase de su cruel verdad, estaba apretando un poco más de la cuenta el

delgado cuello de la chica, haciéndola soltar un pequeño chillido de pánico y dolor- tú no eres nadie,

y nunca lo volverás a ser para mí, no importa lo que hagas. -Le dijo con sumo desprecio y luego la

soltó, quitándose de ella y avanzando, dándole la espalda nuevamente.

- Oh Draco, - dijo al fin la chica agarrándose su cuello y entre lágrimas- perdóname, no debí

decirlo- dijo de forma suplicante lanzándose ahora de rodillas al suelo y a la vez abrazando las piernas

al joven- por favor, déjame demostrarte cuanto puedo amarte, que puedo ser mejor que ella, quítame

esta agonía, yo sé que yo te puedo hacerla olvidar, yo soy mucho mejor que esa traidora a la

sangre.

- Suéltame.

- Por favor Draco, te lo suplico, soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de demostrarte mi amor.

- Vete ya Pansy, me das asco.

- Draco, te lo juro, te amo…

- Basta!!

- Te amo Draco… pídeme lo que quieras…

- Eres patética.

- Draco… -esta vez la joven apretaba fuertemente las piernas del chico y las besaba sobre

su ropa.

- DIJE BASTA! -le gritó el pálido joven ahora sonrojado de exasperación, tomándola por los brazos

para levantarla a su altura zarandeándola, y luego empujarla un poco más allá en su afán de que

ésta reaccionara, recién en esos instante comenzaba a sentir un poco de lástima por quien en un

tiempo que ahora le parecía distante y lejano no solo había sido su amiga, sino también su

novia- ¿Quieres demostrarme cuanto me "amas"? -dijo el joven con un profundo odio en sus

ojos, volcado hacia un corazón ingenuo lleno de tristeza y temor, frágil, débil, al límite; al límite

de su dignidad y amor, en ese territorio peligroso, sinuoso y desconocidos, donde se trastocan

las realidades y los valores, en donde se pierde algo más que la razón.

- Si. Lo que sea. -Dijo de forma tímida la chica interpretando malamente la mirada bestial de su

antiguo enamorado, procediendo a abrir lentamente el primer botón de su blusa con lágrimas en sus

ojos, perdiendo en ese acto no solo su dignidad, sino parte de su propia vida y corazón.

- Pues entonces me tendrás que demostrar aquí y ahora si estás diciendo la verdad.

&

De regreso en la tienda de artículos para bebés del concurrido callejón…

Molly Weasley miraba su reloj de pulsera de forma frenética, su esposo y su hijo llegarían

a las siete de la tarde a casa, y ya faltaban solo diez minutos para que se cumpliese el

plazo, Fleur verdaderamente se estaba demorando demasiado en los probadores, no les

daría tiempo de regresar y pasar inadvertidas a las enfermizas preocupaciones de esos dos.

Molly volvió a mirar su reloj y avanzó hasta la mitad del corredor de los probadores.

- Querida? ¿Te falta mucho? -preguntó en voz alta a Fleur en dirección al probador que ésta

ocupaba, intentando ser lo más cordialmente posible en el intento.

- Fleur querida, me oyes?

Silencio.

- Fleur…? -dijo de manera casi cantadita para disimular su premura.

Una puerta de un armario a su izquierda crujió y un alto de cajas pareció caer revolviéndose

desde un estante dentro de él, un quejido y un jadeo se escuchó desde su interior, dejando ahora la

puerta entreabierta de éste, una mano pálida se dejó ver, caída de forma casi inerte por entre la

hendija de ésta. A Molly Weasley se le fue el aire de los pulmones, paralizándose los latidos de su

corazón, haciéndola cambiar su rumbo de forma casi hipnotizaba por la espectral imagen, se inclinó

hacia el armario, empujando la puerta suave y lentamente, sacando su varita del costado de su

chaquetón, lista para ver que era lo que había en el interior de dicho armario, la puerta se

trancó al principio, luego se liberó, un nuevo quejido la sobresaltó.

- Lumos -dijo iluminando el interior del pequeño cuarto. Una pequeña mujer de pelo cano y

lentes cuadrados y medio torcidos la miró con dificultad.

- Ayuda… -gimió en un jadeo irreproducible.

- Pero… pero que le ha sucedido! -le preguntó un tanto alarmada Molly a la anciana

mujer, apresurándose a asistirla y enderezándola un poco del suelo, liberándola de su incómoda

posición y de la torre de cajas de cartón que la tenían medio sepultada. Una vez que la logró sentar

sobre unos cojines que ella misma conjuró le preguntó.

- ¿Quiere que vaya por su asistente querida? Tal vez deberíamos llevarla a un hospital!

- Alguien me golpeó en la cabeza ¿De que asistente me habla?

- Su asistente, la joven de ojos verdes que nos atendió, ella acaba de…

- Yo no tengo ninguna asistente! Yo atiendo mi negocio sola! -dijo la mujer sobándose la parte

posterior de la cabeza, la cual le sangraba un poco.

La mirada fría y verde grisácea de la que hasta ese momento Molly creía vendedora de

la tienda apareció de forma lenta y vívida en la mente de la matriarca Weasley, casi ante sus

ojos, volviendo a sentir aquel escalofrío en la espalda que le había producido el verla, pero con

mayor intensidad y espanto ésta vez, no quería imaginar, no quería ni pensar, la paranoia de su hijo

y su esposo querían cobrar sentido después de todo, pero ella no lo quería aceptar, Fleur… debía

buscar a Fleur.

- Por Merlín! -susurró mientras se ponía en pies, volviendo a retomar la marcha con temeridad

hacia el probador donde se encontraba su nuera y futuro nieto.

- Fleur… -ahora llamó con un hilo de voz.

- Querida… -volvió a llamarla a la vez que tomaba con una de sus manos la cortina que le

otorgaba privacidad a la chica.

Lo que encontró no se lo esperó, un par de túnicas desparramadas y rasgadas por el suelo, el

bolso de mano de su nuera volteado en un rincón y la cadena de plata que Bill le había regalado

a su esposa para su último cumpleaños yacían desparramados entre una silla volteada y un espejo

trizado.

Fleur había desaparecido


	20. Chapter 20 Sueños rotos

- Muy bien todos, ya es hora de regresar -dijo Harry sin más preámbulos a sus amigos por

entre los sonoros abucheos de parte de cada uno de ellos, todos alrededor de una de las

mesas mas grandes de cabeza de puerco, apresurándose también en arrebatar la quinta

botella de cerveza de mantequilla de las manos de Lee Jordan- ya es suficiente. –sentenció

entre risas.

- Sip, crreo que lo es. –respondió Bill a la iniciativa del pelinegro, levantándose trabajosamente

de la silla que ocupaba mientras se debía apoyar en una de las mesas para no perder el equilibrio,

se le habían pasado unas cuantas copas de más.

- Creo que esta noche verás la otra cara veela de mi querida cuñadita Bill. –le advirtió Ginny

divertida a su hermano mayor mientras el resto del grupo de amigos también se levantaban de

sus sillas, pasándose bufandas por el cuello y abrigos por los brazos, la celebración había

llegado a su fin.

- No te preocupes Bill, para eso está nuestro fabuloso rompe cañas hermanito -agregó George

Weasley mientras se reía de forma pícara mostrando a Bill una botellita con un líquido color

púrpura que acababa de sacar del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de cuero de Dragón- solo te

costará el módico precio de diez Sickles con cinco Knuts! Aunque por ser tú puedo prescindir

de los Knuts, -acotó divertido- eso si quieres dormir con tu adorable esposa esta noche y no

con los gnomos del jardín! -sentenciaba el pelirrojo levantando las risotadas de todos los

presentes que ahora se alistaban para volver; unos al colegio para su última noche allí

antes de irse por las vacaciones de navidad, y otros a sus respectivas casas.

- Ven acá pedazo de idiota!, -le gritaba Bill riendo y abalanzándose en son de broma

sobre su hermano, haciendo amago de quitarle la pequeña botellita, salvadora de su cruel

destino, de entre las manos, cayendo ambos de forma divertida al suelo ante los vítores y

ánimos del resto.

De pronto y sin previo aviso una comadreja luminosa y plateada aparecía de improviso y

de un salto sobre la mesa que minutos antes ocupaban los chicos, era un patronus parlante,

éste se abría paso entre botellas y vasos vacíos, para hablar con la frenética voz de Arthur

Weasley.

- ¡Bill, debes regresar de inmediato a la Madriguera, es Fleur, corre!!

Las risas y vítores cesaron abruptamente quebrándose de cuajo la distendida ocasión, todas

las miradas se quedaron perplejas y fijas ante la aparición, aún manteniendo sus bocas

abiertas cuando ésta se esfumaba como el humo y desaparecía.

&

Mientras en silencio a esa misma hora en alguna parte del castillo del colegio…

Una hermosa joven suspiraba de forma discreta, como ahogando sus anhelos

destrozados, se hallaba en una triste y solitaria cama, inmersa en la penumbra de una de las

habitaciones de las mazmorras, su tez era tan blanca como la nieve que rodeaba el castillo,

su hermosa cabellera marrón oscura le llegaba casi hasta los hombros y delineaban su cuerpo

desnudo, aferrado a las sábanas casi con actitud de desesperación parecía más frágil de lo que

ya de por sí se apreciaba a simple vista. Su mirada era de tristeza, había entregado amor, pero

solo había recibido pasión. Se había hecho una promesa a sí misma, se ganaría el corazón del

chico del cual había estado enamorada desde que tenía uso de razón, desde que lo había visto

en una cena de navidad que sus padres habían ofrecido en su hermosa finca al interior de

Birmingham, situada un poco más al norte de Londres. La escena le parecía como si

hubiese sido ayer…

- Mamá, ¿Quién es él? -dijo la pequeña Pansy al ver a un delgado, pálido

y rubio chico de no más de siete años de edad cruzar la sala atestada de

gente vestida en elegantes túnicas de gala en dirección al jardín inglés

de la gran casona de sus padres.

- …l es el hijo de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy querida, estoy segura de que

le gustará tu compañía, ¿Porqué no vas con él?. –el chico ya se había

perdido pasando la puerta de la antesala, los pies de la pequeña no se

hicieron esperar, lo siguió.

El jardín se encontraba aparentemente vacío, estaba oscuro y un poco

frío, la nieve había cubierto casi todo el césped, excepto un sector donde

había un gran álamo octogenario, orgullo del padre de la chica, el árbol

parecía llamarla, ella avanzó, y allí lo vio. Rodeando, tras el grueso tronco

del árbol se encontraba encorvado un pequeño joven en traje de gala color

añil, escondiendo algo cuidadosamente entre sus manos, el chico no la vio

venir, por lo cual se sobresaltó al sentir crujir unas ramas tras de sí, se giró

rápidamente escondiendo a su espalda y entre sus manos lo que minutos antes

cuidaba con tanto esmero. La mirada de ambos pequeños se cruzó, la de él era

de un color grisáceo, temerosa, desconfiada; la de ella marrón, cándida, esperanzada.

La pequeña tímidamente le sonrió, el pasó de una expresión de susto a enfado, casi

rencor.

- ¿Porqué me espiabas? -arremetió el chico con su voz cargada de desprecio, sonando

casi violento.

- No te espiaba, solo te buscaba para jugar. –Respondió la niña con toda la sinceridad

de sus poco más de seis años- ¿Quieres jugar?

La expresión del chico pareció suavizarse por un instante, luego se volvió a endurecer.

- No tengo tiempo para eso, estoy ocupado. Tengo… tengo cosas más importantes que

hacer. –sentenció.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar entonces? -preguntó la niña nuevamente esperanzada.

- No, esto es solo para chicos, es muy importante, una niña no lo haría bien.

La chica pareció desilusionada, y sus ojos se pusieron brillosos. El chico reparó en ello

y su voluntad titubeó.

- Como… como te llamas? -preguntó el niño un poco mas suave pero no bajando la guardia,

aún escondiendo entre sus manos a su espalda lo que había estado protegiendo desde

aquella mañana y había encontrado en su propia casa.

- Pansy Parkinson. –dijo la niña ahora de forma triste y tímida ante las continuas negativas

del rubio.

- Oh, eres la hija de los señores de la casa! Mucho gusto! -dijo el pequeño cambiando

convenientemente de actitud y apresurándose a dirigirle una de sus manos a la niña a

modo de saludo y presentación, gesto digno de todo un caballero inglés, lo cual produjo

que medio soltara su oculto objeto, el que no se pudo sostener más en su única y pequeña

mano escondida en su espalda y se terminó por caer al suelo. Los ojos de la niña se

clavaron en el lugar donde éste cayó, mientras los del chico ahora oscilaban aterrados

entre el objeto y la expresión del rostro de la pequeña, habiendo dado un paso al costado,

paralizado de terror.

- Es… es, hermoso! -espetó la chica dando un par de pasos hacia él, el chico no se

movió- es… es ¿un nido?

El chico no le contestó, ella tomó el objeto entre sus manos, levantándolo hasta la altura

de sus ojos.

- Lo… lo hiciste tu? –preguntó.

- Yo… yo solo lo encontré en casa de mis padres esta mañana, pero…

La niña lo miró sin comprender, ¿Porqué era necesario ocultar algo tan bello? el chico

se había vuelto aún más pálido y sus ojos tristes, ella no se explicaba el porqué.

- Escucha, -dijo el niño recuperando su fuerza y altanería, pero pareciendo desesperado-

no debes decirle a nadie de esto, si mi padre se entera me castigará, él no quiere que

yo… él… él me envió esta mañana a destruir el nido, pero… pero no pude, supongo que

soy demasiado…

- Eres un héroe!, -completó la chica dando un pequeño saltito y con sus ojos brillando de

emoción, sorprendiendo al pequeño y haciéndole sonrojar por primera vez.

- ¿No crees que soy débil? -preguntó el chico de forma tímida, exponiendo ante ella su

verdadera fragilidad, mostrándose tal y como era en verdad.

- No, en absoluto, -respondió la niña con gran convicción, abriendo sus ojos grandemente,

encandilada por la hermosura del que le parecía un príncipe de cuento de hadas- y si tu

padre piensa así creo que está equivocado, es más, yo te ayudar y, juntos le buscaremos al

nido un hogar.

El niño se sentía ensimismado, observándola con una sonrisa nacida del alma y con ojos de

ilusión, nadie jamás le había considerado un héroe, nadie jamás le había hecho sentir así.

La pequeña se sonrojó con la intensa mirada que en esos momentos él le dedicaba, éste

introdujo ahora una de sus manos lentamente en uno de los bolsillos de su traje color añil,

cuando la abrió le dejó apreciar a la cándida pequeña tres huevos color mate jaspeados,

la chica le sonrió.

- Creo que deberías irte Pansy, -dijo Draco de forma fría y severa- no sería conveniente  
para ti que alguien te viera, no si no quieres que tu madre te desherede.

Le advirtió con sorna y una voz cargada de desprecio su príncipe de ojos grises trayéndola

de regreso al presente.

La chica obedeció en silencio, un gemido de dolor se le escapó al sentarse en la cama, él no

había sido precisamente amable en su primer encuentro, el joven la escuchó y sin pensar en

lo que hacía se acercó a ella rodeando la cama lo más rápido que pudo, sentándose a su lado

en uno de los costado de ésta.

- Estas… bien? -preguntó él dirigiéndose a la joven de forma tímida y frágilmente, tal como

aquella vez en el invernal jardín, haciéndole sentir escalofríos en la nuca a la chica, ella había

venido a él esa tarde en busca de aquel amor que ahora veía en sus ojos, no lo había encontrado

entre las sábanas ni en el contacto de los cuerpos, las caricias robadas o en la intimidad, lo

había encontrado en aquella pequeña mirada que ahora la buscaba, y en aquella mano que

tomaba su rostro con dulzura preocupado por su bienestar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y por un par de segundos a ella le pareció oler el aire frío y perfumado

del jardín de su antigua casa en Birmingham otra vez, sus ojos casi le suplicaron a los del chico

una pizca de amor, a aquellos que ahora, después de los eventos del último año solo mostraban

dolor. El joven pareció comprender sin palabras lo que la joven modestamente intentaba

trasmitirle y le suplicaba en una mirada, decidiendo en el acto cerrarse a ella, en lo que la llama

tarda en desaparecer al fénix su expresión de endureció, poniéndose en pies drásticamente,

separándose, cortando la conexión.

- Debes irte. Sentenció y casi ordenó una vez más, se ajustó una bata y salió de la habitación.

La chica puso su mano en su rostro donde momentos antes había estado la de su gran amor,

en silencio se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

&

Mientras en la sala de la Madriguera…

- Fue mi culpa Arthur, toda mi culpa! Yo nunca debí dejarla ir sola a ese probador! Mi

corazón Arthur! Mi corazón me avisaba que algo andaba mal! Esa chica! Yo sé que la he

visto antes! Esa mirada! No la puedo sacar de mi mente! No puedo!! -repetía Molly

Weasley de forma histérica y aferrada al abrazo de su esposo, empapándolo en un amargo

llanto.

- Calma Molly, calma. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. –le decía a modo de consuelo su atento

esposo dándole cariñosas palmaditas en la espalda a la desconsolada mujer.

Dedalus Diggle entró a la sala luego de salir de la chimenea.

- Alguna noticia? -preguntó Kingsley Shaketbolt que se encontraba junto a la pareja y un

par de aurores que lo habían acompañado al lugar.

- Nada, parece que se las hubiese tragado la tierra, nadie vio a nadie extraño en el lugar, es

igual que la última vez.

Hubo una mirada cómplice entre el Ministro de magia y su amigo Arthur Weasley, mirada

que no pasó inadvertida a los ahora pequeños ojos de la matriarca Weasley, que en esos

precisos momentos se sonaba ruidosamente la nariz.

- Que… que sucede Arthur? -preguntó temerosa mirando alternativamente a ambos.

Arthur Weasley respiró profundo, sabía que debía ser sincero con su esposa, su falta de

sinceridad, aunque por misericordia a ella por no asustarla más de la cuenta, había cobrado

la desaparición, y quien sabe, quizá hasta la vida de su nuera y su futuro nieto.

- Molly, cielo, debo decirte algo.

Molly abrió sus ojos con pánico, y se aferró de los brazos de su esposo clavando sus dedos en

ellos aún más, guardando distancia de su rostro, mirándolo atentamente de forma suplicante.

- Arthur…

Por primera vez Arthur Weasley flaqueó, él también se sentía culpable, su boca se había puesto

seca, la miraba también a los ojos, pero no podía continuar.

- Molly… -escucharon ambos que una profunda pero familiar y suave voz les hablaba con

compasión, comenzando la explicación que tanto trabajo le costaba iniciar al patriarca Weasley,

no era la voz del Ministro de Magia, sino la de un amigo, la del mejor de los amigos- no te dijimos

antes nada porque no estábamos seguros -continuó Kingsley Shaketbolt - pero creo que después

de los últimos eventos acontecidos ya es evidente- la familia Weasley está en peligro Molly, tú lo

estás, alguien los ha estado hostigando, alguien busca hacerles daño, de a uno. Molly Weasley

soltó un gritito desgarrador, el cual ahogó en un pañuelo de encajes regalado por Fleur.

- Que… que quieres decir Kingsley? -dijo asustada recuperando su voz, mirando intensamente

y directo a los ojos de su moreno amigo sin soltar los brazos de su esposo.

Kingsley Shaketbolt se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

- Cuando sucedió lo de Ginny pensamos que había sido solo una cuestión fortuita, porque

teníamos una confesión, hace un par de semanas la mujer fue trasladada a San Mungo desde

un hospital muggle con trastornos de personalidad, la examinamos, eran síntomas retrasados

igual a los que presenta una mala realización de un hechizo imperio, ella murió hace solo tres

días en extrañas circunstancias al caer de su cama. El silencio se había apoderado de la sala

de la Madriguera.

- Luego lo de Ron –continuó ahora Arthur Weasley habiendo encontrado el valor para hacerlo,

pero con tal desgarro, expresión, y palabras cargadas de dolor, que los tres aurores restantes

tragaron en seco, nunca habían escuchado al alegre jefe del departamento de relaciones

Muggle y cooperación Mágica hablar así.

- Después lo de la tienda de George, -prosiguió- Si no hubiese sido por Harry y Ginny…

-Arthur soltó un largo suspiro de remembranza- y todo justo un día antes de que éste recibiera

el contrato de propiedad de su nueva sucursal, parece que lo hubiesen sabido, luego no te dije

pero… en el colegio, la chica con la imagen de Parvati… ella… ella no atacó a Parvati sino

a… a nuestra Ginny, y ahora… ahora lo de Fleur, alguien… -pero Arthur Weasley no pudo

continuar, su voz se quebró.

- Alguien les busca Molly -completó Kingsley- alguien que no tiene escrúpulos ni temor,

alguien peligroso, alguien está detrás de la familia Weasley en pleno.

Un montón de llamaradas verdes saltaron de la nueva y amplia chimenea de la sala de la

madriguera y de otra que se encontraba en la cocina, a la vez que seis personas aparecían justo

en el medio de ellos, cuatro eran pelirrojos, una castaña y un azabache de cabello alborotado.

- Mamá, Papá!! Que sucedió?? -preguntó Bill totalmente histérico rompiendo bruscamente

el silencio, mientras Molly volvía a llorar y se tiraba a su cuello, los amigos de los chicos que

habían aparecido por las chimeneas aparecían de a poco, mirando atónitos desde cada

umbral.

&

Mientras tanto cerca de un solitario y tétrico cementerio a los pies de la vieja mansión de la

familia Malfoy…

Una delgada y encapuchada figura avanzaba moviéndose lentamente entre las sombras,

el ondear de su capa era lúgubre, ésta se arrastraba entre un colchón de hojas secas y nieve que

se pegaban del borde de ella, crujiendo e irrumpiendo en el silencioso ambiente, solo surcado

por el ulular de una fría brisa de invierno, nunca tan fría como su entumecido corazón. Un poco

más allá, desde otro extremo, alguien observaba a la extraña figura encapuchada en su andar, era

una mujer madura y de larga cabellera rubia, lo hacía con un par de tristes ojos grises, parecidos

sin saber a los de la mujer que ella misma observaba y que se ocultaba bajo la capucha, a la cual

no había logrado verle el rostro pero le parecía extrañamente familiar, la imagen de esta rubia

mujer era serena pero severa, su melena larga, su rubio casi platino caía sobre sus hombros de

forma perfecta, su aspecto pálido acentuaba su elegancia, la cual no había perdido a pesar de su

reciente ruina. La rubia mujer no podía quitar la vista de la solitaria encapuchada que ahora

cruzaba indemne el jardín de su estancia en impunidad, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué asuntos

tenía allí?, es verdad, lo habían perdido casi todo, pero esa mansión aún les pertenecía y nadie

que no fuese de su familia podía entrar allí sin su autorización.

En el cementerio el crujir de las hojas cesó bajo los pies de la encapuchada, la figura

se detuvo frente a una alta y gris lápida de piedra, unas magnolias secas dentro de una bella jarra

de cristal yacían lacias e inclinadas sobre un costado, una pálida mano salió de la capa, tomando

y lanzando bruscamente las alicaídas flores metros mas allá, depositando otras nuevas y amarillas

en el mismo lugar.

- Tu hija te va a vengar mamá. –Susurró la encapuchada- Tu hija te va a demostrar cuan buena

puede llegar a ser, ya lo verás mamá. Me sabré ganar tu aprecio, lo verás.

La figura encapuchada no mostró su rostro, se levantó, y a paso sereno se dirigió hacia

una fea pero espaciosa casucha a los pies del sitio; casucha que rememoraba el apogeo de la

perdida riqueza de los Malfoy: el antiguo invernadero del lugar.

Los grises ojos desde la finca siguieron a la encapuchada con extremo cuidado, con la

mirada en vilo desde el otro extremo, albergada aún bajo la protección de su triste pero acogedor

hogar, ahora se encontraba ceñida de una gruesa capa verde que su hijo le había regalado en la

última navidad, lista para salir, debía seguir a la figura encapuchada, su corazón algo le

anunciaba, no podía esperar más.

&

De vuelta en la Madriguera…

- Pequeña estas bien? -le susurró Harry a su novia abrazándola por la espalda, pasando sus

manos por el vientre de ésta para acercarla a él, besando la siempre perfumada cabellera de su

futura esposa por la parte de atrás. …sta mantenía fuertemente una tasa de chocolate caliente

entre sus manos, y miraba sin rumbo fijo tras la ventana el blanco paisaje fuera del hogar, era

el tiempo, el paisaje de la alegría y paz, se acercaba navidad, pero no había nada de ello en

la ahora triste Madriguera, quizás nunca más.

- Eh… si, eso creo. –dijo la chica sonando poco convincente.

- La encontraremos, ya lo verás. Dijo el chico besando ahora una de las sienes de ella.

- La… encontraremos? -respondió su novia con una pregunta girándose para verlo a

los ojos.

- Sabes que no puedo quedarme fuera de esto ¿verdad?, tu familia es mi familia ahora.

La chica miró hacia abajo aún entre los brazos de su enamorado, ella lo sabía, sabía que su

novio mejor que nadie podría encontrar a la esposa de su hermano y su sobrino o sobrina.

- Lo se, -dijo mirándolo de forma serena- es solo que creo que nunca he sido realmente

amigable con Fleur, pienso en eso ahora que no está, me doy cuenta de que ella no es lo que

creía que era, es amable y sincera, y por sobre todo ama a Bill, y creo… creo que nunca le he

dado las gracias por ello.

- Te prometo que tendrás la oportunidad. –le dijo Harry a su novia tomando cariñosamente

el mentón de ésta, levantándolo para besarla en los labios con un beso corto pero lleno de

ternura y comprensión.

&

De vuelta en la cercanía de la mansión de los Malfoy…

La figura encapuchada acababa de entrar en el antiguo invernadero familiar, las nubes

cubrían el cielo nocturno acentuando su oscuridad, su espía la aguardaba ahora solo a metros de

distancia de ella envuelta en su gruesa capa verde de invierno, escondida tras un gran ciprés de

muchos años de edad, testigo silencioso de tantos encuentros de medianoche, ella empuñaba su

varita fuertemente, su corazón latía agitado, previendo un inevitablemente encuentro con su

destino. Una débil luz se encendía ahora en la vieja habitación entre tintes anaranjados, tenues

sombras bailaban entre viejas macetas y calderos herrumbrosos como espectros distorsionados

de la realidad que se desenfocaban a través de los sucios cristales del lugar. La mujer decidió

avanzar un poco más, ¿Quién era aquella figura que le parecía tan familiar envuelta en capa y

que a la vez atemorizaba su corazón? Corrió uno de sus rubios mechones de su rostro para ver

mejor, tenía miedo, pero no le podía pedir a su esposo que la acompañara, otra vez estaba borracho,

y dormía plácidamente desde hacía más de dos horas, debería averiguarlo sola, y expulsar a la

intrusa por sus propios medios, ¿Por qué estaba tan segura de que era una mujer? Reflexionó,

debía avanzar un poco más.

Con cuidado la elegante mujer se abrió paso hasta llegar al umbral del lugar, esperó un

poco para acostumbrarse a las penumbras con ribetes anaranjados, identificando y guardando

en su memoria cada rincón, cada maceta, cada viga derrumbada, buscando por algo que ni ella

misma sabía que era. Una nube dio paso a unos débiles rayos de luna llena, iluminando brevemente

la estancia, por minutos suficientes como para que ésta se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola en

aquel lugar. Una delicada figura yacía en el sucio suelo profundamente dormida y amordazada

por pies, manos y boca, la mujer en el suelo era joven y además… estaba embarazada. Despacio

y con cuidado se acercó, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la chica le parecía conocida, pero

debió acercarse un poco más para validar a cabalidad sus sospechas, la verdad le llegó como un

golpe de agua fría en el rostro, sí, se trataba de Fleur Weasley, la nuera de la mujer a la cual ella

misma había prometido velar por la paz y protección entre sus familias, pero… ¿Qué hacía en el

antiguo y en desuso invernadero de su mansión? Se acercó un poco más, -Lumos- susurró

despacio, a la luz de su varita pudo examinar el rostro de la joven, tenía unos leves magullos,

aún así su rostro se veía hermoso, su boca estaba amordazada con un pañuelo negro de encajes,

el cual reconoció enseguida como perteneciente a su propia dote de herencia familiar, era el

pañuelo preferido de su fallecida hermana Bellatrix, con horror pudo identificar el escudo de su

familia bordado en hilos de plata en uno de sus bordes. Una de sus manos se dirigió temerosamente

hacia él, como queriendo asegurarse de que no fuera una ilusión, pero una tétrica voz la interrumpió,

a la vez que varias velas anaranjadas se encendían también.

- He esperado mucho para conocerte en persona tía Narcissa, ¿O prefieres que te diga como te

decía mi madre? ¿Cissy? ¿No me esperabas aquí verdad? -dijo la joven manteniendo aún su

apariencia normal, respondiendo a la mirada de sorpresa y espanto que su tía Narcisa Malfoy le

dirigía ahora de pie a un costado de una aún inconsciente Fleur. La alta figura de la chica que le

hablaba, su largo cabello azabache y sus verdes y grisáceos ojos parecían intensificarse en maldad

y diversión al hablar.

- Quien… quien eres tu? -preguntó Narcisa Malfoy con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta y un

hilo de voz, había reconocido de inmediato y con pánico el gran parecido de los ojos de la chica

con los suyos propios.

- Soy Alondra, la hija de tu adorable, desaparecida y asesinada hermana Bellatrix. –sentenció la

joven sin ánimo de tristeza.

- Pero, pero mi hermana nunca…

- Eso es lo que ustedes creían verdad? Sorpresa!

- Eso no puede ser cierto, mi hermana jamás…!

- Jamás que tía! Jamás te lo hubiera ocultado?, pues sí, te lo ocultó, se lo ocultó a todos! Se

avergonzaba de mí por ser lo que soy ¿Sabes?, -dijo guardando silencio un instante para hacer

en el acto una demostración y despliegue a su tía de su gran habilidad de metamorfomaga,

cambiando para ello en segundos de imagen a la de Draco, a la de su madre, a la de la misma

Narcisa, y a la de su madre otra vez- ustedes la obligaron a esto, pero he vuelto, y lo hice para

completar su obra y demostrarle a todos y en especial a mi madre que soy una Lestrange. ¿o

como crees que obtuve esa reliquia familiar? -dijo señalando con una desafiante mirada al pañuelo

en la boca de Fleur- Mi madre me lo dejó como única posesión cuando me abandonó en aquel

orfanato, así descubrí como llegar a ti, lástima que fue demasiado tarde como para verla a ella

con vida. Lástima que no tuviste las agallas para protegerla.

- Nunca imaginé que… -decía Narcisa Malfoy atropellándose en las palabras.

- Pues aquí estoy, la hija oculta de Bellatrix Lestrange, y voy a terminar lo que ustedes no

acabaron, así que ahora basta de charlas y presentaciones, fuera de mi camino querida tía,

tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. –dijo la chica alzando repentinamente su varita hacia su

pariente más cercana.

La alta mujer apenas tuvo tiempo de ver el incandescente haz de luz, alcanzó a esquivar

el hechizo, gracias a Merlín solo su rubia melena fue alcanzada por un rayo violáceo que quemó

parte de ella al instante, haciendo saltar uno de sus broches de pelo medio derretido al suelo,

la mujer se escondió tras de un gran barril, alejándose del cuerpo aún inconsciente de la hermosa

veela que descansaba ajena y plácidamente a la batalla que allí recién comenzaba, Narcisa se

alejaba de ella a propósito, no por miedo, tratando de captar la atención de su adorable sobrina

y así mantener a la veela a salvo de cualquier rebote de hechizo.

- Únete a mí tía Cissy, y juntas venguemos la memoria de mi madre. –argumentaba

frenéticamente Alondra.

- Ya no es tiempo de venganzas, se lo prometí a Molly Weasley, es tiempo de vivir en paz,

si tu madre y yo…

- Si esa es tu respuesta no necesito escuchar más! -arremetió con ira la azabache, lanzando con

un nuevo hechizo unas pesadas vigas en dirección al descubierto escondite de su tía, esta rodó

por el lugar lanzándose detrás de unas vallas silvestres, abogando por su vida.

- Te escondes tía Cissy? -se burlaba Alondra de forma desquiciada buscándola- ¿Te escondes

tal como lo hiciste aquella noche en el castillo?

La rubia aguardó en silencio, calculando sus posibilidades minuciosamente, Alondra lanzaba

hechizos alrededor de ella, pareciendo equivocadamente para Narcisa casi como al azar,

haciéndola cambiar de escondite repetidas veces, la mitad veela se acomodó en su lugar

comenzando a despertar con los gritos histéricos del retoño Lestrange, captando la atención de

ésta, oportunidad que su rubia tía no desperdició, dándole con un aturdidor justo en el pecho,

con lo cual la azabache se desplomó hacia el sucio suelo levantando una nube de negro

polvo.

- Definitivamente no eres tan lista como crees linda. –sentenció la pálida y rubia mujer

poniéndose cuidadosamente en pies, avanzando y acercándose ahora en seguridad hacia

la joven embarazada que recién despertaba.

- Todo estará bien, -dijo tiernamente- te llevaré devuelta a tu casa a ti y a tu hijo, ella ya no

les hará más daño, no imagino como llegaste hasta aquí ni como ella te encontró, pero ahora

estás segura, yo cuidaré de ti –dijo de forma angustiada intentando desatar de sus mordazas

a una asustada Fleur que la miraba aún confundida pero crecientemente aliviada. De pronto la

mirada de la joven veela se posó a la distancia por sobre el hombro de su salvadora, unos metros

más allá tras su rubia cabellera y su pálido rostro, abriendo sus azules ojos grandemente con

renovado temor en su mirada.

- Crees que puedes arruinar mis planes tía Cissy? -escuchó Narcissa lo que sentenciaba su

sobrina, ahora a sus espaldas.

La rubia mujer se volteó con estupor para ver con sorpresa ahora no el rostro de su recién

conocida y adorable sobrina, sino el de la mismísima imagen de su fallecida hermana, la cual

le hablaba con sumo desprecio. Lanzándose con destreza y justo a tiempo hacia un costado la

mujer evitó un nuevo rayo ahora de color anaranjado, el cual la desarmó, perdiendo su varita

en el proceso.

- Esto no es contigo Cissy, lo sabes! Es con esa familia de asesinos y traidores a la sangre, en

especial con la mujer que le quitó la vida a tu propia hermana.

Fleur no podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, ella sabía que Bellatrix estaba muerta, y

que nadie podía regresar de la muerte, ella sabía que su propia suegra le había dado muerte a

la despiadada mortífaga, ¿Cómo era entonces que ahora la tenía casi en frente? No parecía un

fantasma! Y empuñaba una varita! ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

- No puedo permitir que lo hagas. –Desafío Narcisa Malfoy a su sobrina con gran coraje- yo

hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla.

- Entonces tú también deberás morir tiíta. –amenazó Alondra divertida, aún usando la apariencia

de su madre.

- NOOO! -gritó Fleur valiente pero estúpidamente, agarrándose su barriga de ocho meses,

intentando ponerse en pies y así evitar el cruel asesinato de quien hasta ahora había sido su

único auxilio.

- Ah no?? Acaso la princesita no está de acuerdo? –dijo la desquiciada joven ahora dirigiéndose

a Fleur- Entonces tú primero linda, nunca es demasiado pronto para arruinar un hermoso

rostro. –sentenció la metamorfomaga de forma burlesca a la valiente joven, lanzando un

hechizo a los altos ventanales del techo del invernadero, haciendo que éste se precipitara como

cientos de dagas afiladas sobre la joven francesa. Lo último que vio la chica veela antes de

desmayarse nuevamente fue un revoltijo de sombras y colores que se abalanzaban sobre ella

para protegerla, un cuerpo pálido y vestido por una gruesa capa color verde y de invierno, y una

rubia cabellera agitándose al viento la cubrían sirviéndole de escudo en el momento justo en

que las dagas casi la alcanzaban, sin mas ni más y de la gran impresión la joven mitad veela

se volvió a desmayar.


	21. Chapter 21 La sombra del Dragón Blanco

CAP 21.

La sombra del Dragón Blanco.

El suelo era frío, lo podía sentir, por precaución decidió permanecer un instante más quieta, Fleur no quería abrir sus ojos hasta estar segura de estar a solas y medianamente a salvo, después de un tiempo que le pareció prudente entreabrió sus azules ojos de forma lenta, intentando acostumbrarlos a la inminente oscuridad. La habitación era pequeña, al parecer afuera recién comenzaba a despuntar el alba, lo podía adivinar gracias a una pequeña ventana rectangular que estaba por sobre la altura normal, ésta disparaba sutilmente un discreto haz de luz que irrumpía en la estancia en tonos turquesas entre resplandores de cristal. Lentamente Fleur tanteó el suelo con sus manos, estaba polvoriento y frío, su espalda le dolía, no sabía cuantas horas había estado allí, de lo que estaba segura era de que no se encontraba en la misma habitación que antes, la que recordaba perfectamente antes de volverse a desmayar, tampoco estaba con ella la rubia y pálida mujer vestida en su abrigo verde, la que se había lanzado sobre ella para protegerla ¿Acaso estaría herida? Impulsándose con sus brazos se enderezó un poco, arrastrándose luego hasta lograr apoyar su espalda contra la pared más cercana, un rayo azul violáceo iluminó un poco más el lugar, permitiéndole escrutarlo con mayor detención; descubrió que un poco mas allá había una pequeña cama con lo que parecía una raída colcha despuntada, recorrió la habitación con sus ojos, no habían adornos ni velas, nada más que ella, la cama, y la oscuridad, miró sus blancas manos, sus muñecas estaban un poco amoratadas, se tocó el vientre frenéticamente como asegurándose de que aún estaba allí y todo estaba bien, miró hacia sí misma, tenía manchas oscuras en su ropa, acaso era… ¿sangre?!

&

Draco Malfoy no podía despertar, se encontraba atrapado en uno de sus sueños, más bien en una de sus pesadillas; caminaba sin poder levantar la vista de sus pies, recorría un sendero en el bosque prohibido, nunca le había gustado aquel lugar, a sus pies las hojas eran de un extraño color rojizo, sintió a alguien tras de él, sus pies se detuvieron, pero no pudo levantar la vista de ellos, al rato éstos reanudaron su marcha, un nuevo crujido, ahora sí se volteó hacia uno de sus costados, lo único que pudo ver a su alrededor fueron unos grandes sauces con unas peculiares hojas verde grisáceas, volvió a avanzar, pero ahora sus pies resbalaban por sobre las hojas, se agachó para verlas mejor, pero ya no eran hojas, eran… GUSANOS!! Corrió, corrió sin parar..  
- Draco… Draco… -escuchaba en su andar un susurro de voz dentro de su sueño que le llamaba, haciendo detener su corazón antes que sus propios pies; la voz le hacía sentir seguro y en paz a pesar de las circunstancias- Draco… -lo volvió a llamar, ahora la reconoció, era la voz de su madre.  
- Mamá? Pero… que haces aquí? -preguntó el chico deteniéndose por completo, tenía esa extraña sensación de saber que se está soñando, pero al mismo tiempo, ser incapaz de poder despertar.  
- Draco… te amo… Victoire… sé bueno… ten cuidado…  
De pronto las ramas de los sauces se alargaron tenebrosamente dentro del sueño del pálido joven, atrapando a la elegante figura de su madre, la cual tenía la misma cabellera que él, pero mucho mas larga, Draco intentó tomar su varita para liberarla, pero se dio cuenta de que ésta ya no estaba, tanteando su bolsillo vacío, intentó correr hacia ella, pero una nuevas ramas desde el otro extremo ahora atrapaban sus pies, su madre casi desaparecía, su expresión a pesar del peligro era de inmensa paz.  
- Mamá!! -gritó el chico desesperado, estirándose un poco más en su dirección, intentando zafarse de su propia trampa. Las ramas ahora lo tomaban por los hombros y el cuello, lo jalaban y lo ahorcaban, y su madre desaparecía entre un mar de grisáceas y largas ramas, él la volvió a llamar, a gritar, en vano.  
- Draco, Draco! Despierta! -otra suave voz, pero muy distinta a la de su madre lo remecía suavemente por uno de sus hombros arrebatándolo de su sueño y trayéndolo al presente.  
- Draco! La directora te mandó llamar! -le decía Pansy Parkinson al chico intentándolo despertar- dice que te espera en su despacho, ¿Estás bien?

&

- …l ya lo sabe?  
- Minerva se lo debe estar comunicando en este momento, es una fatalidad, Lucius está en shock. –aseveró el moreno ministro de Magia sin interrumpir su marcha, a él aún le gustaba trabajar en terreno.  
Harry no pudo evitar sentir lástima por Draco Malfoy, él y Harry jamás se habían llevado bien, el odio había sido mutuo desde que se conocieron en la tienda de madame Malkin, días antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pero él mejor que nadie sabía cuan doloroso era perder a una madre. El camino se cerró, ahora se hallaba tras un estrecho sendero bordeado de plantas silvestres, el cual pronto los llevó a las puertas de la mansión Malfoy.  
- Sabes porque te pedí que vinieras Harry? -preguntó el ministro y amigo, mirando directamente a los verdes ojos del joven. Harry reflexionó.  
- No exactamente… -dijo éste un tanto perturbado.  
- Bueno, la razón es que desde hoy comienza tu entrenamiento no oficial como Auror, lamento arruinar tus vacaciones, pero a esto nos referíamos Minerva y yo cuando hablábamos de clases especiales. ¿Estas aprendiendo a controlar ya tu nueva magia?  
- En su mayoría… sí- respondió Harry, aún recordando el incidente en la sala común de Slytherin.  
- Es por eso que decidí traerte aquí, si alguien puede encontrar algo fuera de lo normal en todo esto, ese eres tú. –dijo al fin empujando la puerta para entrar en los jardines de la mansión.  
- Pero… dijiste que al parecer había sido un accidente fortuito!  
- Así es, pero no estamos seguros, no quisimos mencionar nuestras sospechas para no alertar a algún supuesto implicado, queremos investigar sin darle pista.  
- Entiendo.  
Ahora ambas figuras caminaban rodando la casa, girando en dirección a una zona acordonada que daba a un gran y viejo invernadero familiar. Entraron en él con cautela.  
- Encontramos esto en el lugar, -dijo Kingsley tomando del suelo parte de lo que había sido una frondosa enredadera color gris oscuro, ahora completamente seca- al parecer Narcissa Malfoy estaba trabajando con estas plantas originarias de Australia, era aficionada a la botánica, la investigación arrojó que estaba experimentando con este tipo de especie, una planta similar al lazo del diablo, la cual se salió de control.  
- Pero… que hacía con ella?  
- Nadie sabe nada, Lucius Malfoy estaba dormido, es decir… borracho.  
- Mira justo aquí, que ves?  
Harry observó, pudo entender a que se refería Kingsley. Bajo una gran agujero en el techo de vidrio del invernadero, se hallaba una gran mancha de sangre, un gran espacio en el centro de ésta se encontraba intacto, limpio- alguien estuvo allí, otra persona, recostada justo abajo de… -dijo pensando en voz alta.  
- Perfecto Harry! -le interrumpió el moreno- no me equivocaba contigo, tienes pasta para ser Auror, ahora mira, toca la tierra del lugar.  
Harry avanzó, antes de tocar el espacio limpio uno de sus pies se posó sobre la oscura mancha de sangre, en el acto un sentir eléctrico subió por su pie apoderándose de todo su ser, la sensación ya le era conocida, pero tal vez un poco más intensa, se sintió liviano, absorto, viéndose trasladado como dentro de un pensadero, solo que los flash de la imágenes pasaban rápidamente. Una horrible sensación inundó todo su ser, cientos de afiladas dagas se clavaban por todo su cuerpo a su espalda, causándole gran dolor, desgarrándole, abriéndole la piel. Al dolor le siguieron cientos de imágenes inverosímiles; un sendero; hojas rojas; Bellatrix; unos pies corriendo; Bellatrix apuntando con su varita a su hermana; hojas rojas; gusanos; sauces de largas ramas verdes grisáceas batiéndose al viento; hojas rojas; el rostro de Narcissa Malfoy aterrado; hojas rojas; Narcisa perdiendo su varita después de un rayo bien acertado; mas hojas rojas; el rostro de Narcisa ahora a centímetros de el de él- "Confía en él, Confía en él Harry"- sintió ahora que la mujer le decía a lo lejos, y ahora… todo se apagaba, todo era tinieblas y oscuridad.  
- Harry, Harry!! Estás bien? -Kingsley Shaketbolt estaba inclinado sobre él a uno de sus costados- te desmayaste! Vaya Auror! Dijo riendo divertido y con un tanto de sorna, mientras lo intentaba levantar.  
- Kingsley, lo vi, no fue un accidente, Bella está viva, Narcisa Malfoy fue asesinada!  
EL rostro de Kingsley cambió abruptamente y se contorsionó de la impresión.

&

Días después…  
Draco no había podido permanecer mucho tiempo en su antigua casa familiar, por mucho que su padre lo necesitara él quería estar solo, pocas personas habían estado presentes en el último adiós a su madre, entre ellas a quienes nunca esperó, la familia Weasley. Ahora se encontraba en una oscura calle de Londres, se dirigía a su apartamento, no era muy grande ni tan cómodo, pero al menos no tendría que ver a nadie más, porque la única persona a la que quería ver, en la cual se quería refugiar, le pertenecía a alguien más. Cruzó una calle adoquinada, hacía frío y estaba medio nevada, subió una pequeña escalera de piedra, sacó un juego de llaves, pero al intentar introducirlas en la cerradura la puerta se abrió, una brisa fría surcó su rostro, empujó la puerta un poco más, esperó unos segundos sin moverse del umbral de ella, permitiendo a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, allí, justo en medio de la sala de estar había alguien, alguien lo esperaba, él podía reconocer esa silueta a la distancia en la penumbra más profunda, había recorrido esas curvas una y otra vez con sus ojos, desde los ventanales de las torres de Hogwarts. Ella avanzó un poco hacia él, un rayo de luna iluminó su rostro.  
- Que… que haces tu aquí? -preguntó el rubio de forma fría, reprimiendo sus deseos de correr y abrazarla.  
- No enciendas la luz -decía Ginny haciendo un leve movimiento con su varita, con lo cual se cerró la puerta a la espalda del chico.  
- No deberías estar aquí, tu novio te buscará y…  
Lo que vino a continuación Draco no se lo esperó, la pelirroja había avanzado hacia él y ahora lo besaba con profundidad, él sabía que algo andaba mal, muchas veces había visto como la chica en cuestión miraba con adoración a su sempiterno enemigo, ella no podía haber cambiado de parecer así de rápido, ni siquiera por la compasión de que él hubiera perdido a su madre. Con los segundos el beso se hizo aún más profundo, exaltando su pasión, era casi salvaje… tan salvaje como…  
- Alondra! -gritó el rubio dando un brinco hacia atrás zafándose del agarre de la chica- eres… eres… tú?  
- La chica avanzó hacia él, ahora la luz de la luna iluminaba todo su ser, Draco la miraba horrorizado.  
- Importa eso? -dijo la falsa Ginny con voz sutil- ¿importa si puedes tenerla aunque sea una vez en cuerpo? Aunque no te pertenezca su alma -diciendo esto último casi en son de burla.  
- Eres… eres un… -comenzó a decir el chico cargando sus palabras con odio por su prima.  
- Cuidado Draco, no me ofendas, yo solo quise calmar tanto dolor, supe lo de tu madre, lo siento -dijo pareciendo verdaderamente conmovida- no sabes cuanto me hubiese gustado conocerla en persona.  
Draco no sabía que pensar.  
- Es por eso -continuó la chica- que quise darte este regalo -dijo mientras desabotonaba su blusa- tómame, puedo ser tu prima, tu madre, tu amiga, incluso esa traidora a la sangre que tanto veneras, déjame serlo solo por esta vez, para calmar tu dolor.  
Draco titubeó, pero evadirse de la angustiante realidad era justo lo que deseaba hacer, estaba cansado, agotado, desgastado a lo sumo, quería soñar, quería pensar que nada del pasado existía, que su madre aún estaba con vida, que la pelirroja lo miraba a él, vivía por él, respiraba por él. Sintió que los rojos labios de la falsa pelirroja rozaban su pecho y bajaban un poco más, hasta inclinarse frente a él, Draco Malfoy decidió soñar.

&

Una feliz pareja descansaba tendida en una blanca cama en una de las nuevas habitaciones de la madriguera, la cual había sido asignada a Harry, habían vivido un feliz momento, como el de cada noche. Con el tiempo cada vez se compenetraban más el uno del otro, entregándose con devoción un poco más, pero con las mismas ansias de su primera vez. Ginny apoyaba su roja cabellera en el pecho desnudo de su futuro esposo, acariciando con una de sus manos el vientre de éste, dejando pasar el tiempo para que los corazones de ambos se calmaran, luego de haberse entregado el alma aquella noche, y un poco más.  
- A veces pienso… -dijo Ginny en su mente, pero dirigiendo dicho pensamiento a su novio, haciendo uso de su conexión especial.  
- En serio?! No estarás enferma ¿verdad? -pensó Harry riendo, haciendo que su pelirroja se enderezara y lo mirara ceñuda.  
- Pues sí! -dijo ésta enfadada en broma, simulando estar ofendida. Se volvió a recostar sobre su pecho otra vez.  
- Sería tan fácil encontrar a Fleur si ellos solo tuvieran esta misma conexión especial que nosotros, Bill podría ir hasta ella como lo hiciste tú por mí… -dijo ahora de corrido y en voz alta.  
Algo sucedió en la mente de Harry al momento que la chica pronunció aquellas palabras, una luz se encendió en su mente, una emoción recorrió su desnudo pecho volviéndolo a agitar, sintió como si un velo de hubiese descorrido de sus ojos, se enderezó.

&  
El cuerpo completamente desnudo de una falsa Ginny se movía frenético sobre el del pálido chico de Slytherin, sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y sus gemidos más extremos, Draco luchaba con la imagen de ella sobre él, sus cuerpos sudaban, él se quería dejar llevar, y por momentos lo lograba, pero él sabía que la verdad no se puede ocultar, eso él ya lo había aprendido un tiempo atrás, los pechos de la chica se movían con descaro, tentándolo, incitándolo, pero por más que lo pareciese, la piel de esa chica, sobre él, no era su piel, aún cuando en el acto aquel cuerpo lo estuviese llevando al extremo placer.  
Minutos después el cuerpo de Alondra se desplomó ante el del pálido joven, recostándose luego hacia un costado, el fin del ansiado éxtasis trajo también consigo de vuelta la triste realidad, no era ella la que le había amado, no era a ella a la cual él se había entregado, se giró dándole la espalda ahora a la chica, dejando que una solitaria lágrima rodara por una de sus mejillas.

&

- Hermione, Hermione despierta! -susurraba Ginny en su habitación en la madriguera a su amiga, remeciéndola un poco por los hombros. La chica de cabello marrón despertó bastante confundida.  
- Ginny! Pero que…? Sucede algo?  
- Si, debes venir conmigo, ponte esta bata, Harry, Bill y Ron nos esperan en mi habitación. Necesitamos de tus conocimientos, ¡Vamos! Date prisa!!

&

De vuelta en Londres…  
La noche aún era muy profunda, la luz de un farol de la calle se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación de su departamento, el Slytherin no podía dormir. Alondra se había vestido y salido hace poco más de una hora, ahora se oían pasos, al parecer acababa de regresar, la puerta se abrió.  
- Despierta, debo mostrarte algo. –se dirigió a él Alondra de forma seca. Cuan distinta era ella de la mujer que él amaba, incluso de Pansy, la cual lo amaba a él.  
- Déjame en paz. -dijo el joven girándose, dándole la espalda a la chica.  
Las sábanas de la cama de Draco salieron volando repentinamente, Alondra no se hacía esperar.  
- Dije que vengas conmigo. AHORA! O tal vez prefieres ver morir una veela en tu sala?  
La frase de la joven logró captar la atención del chico, inclinándose para mirarla, sabía que hablaba en serio, era mejor no hacerla esperar.  
Lo que Draco encontró en aquel lugar no se lo esperó. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. En el medio de su sala se encontraba una hermosa y conocida veela, su rostro mantenía una intensa expresión de dolor, la cual se podía apreciar con claridad aún por debajo del pañuelo que cubría sus ojos, sus manos aferraban la parte baja de su vientre, una gran cadena hecha de eslabones de luz la rodeaban por cada uno de sus tobillos y su cuello, anclándola al gran sillón del centro de la sala del único heredero de los Malfoy.  
- Pero que… que has hecho!! -gritó el chico casi descontrolado.  
- Que hemos hecho!. Recuerda que juraste vengarte de esa gente, ¿y que mejor para ello que tomar a su primer nieto? -respondió la chica de forma que parecía estar gozándose en ello.  
- Pero ella, ella está a punto de…  
- Por eso es que la traje hasta aquí, necesito que la cuides hasta que consiga a una enfermera que la asista ¿Puedes hacerlo?  
Algo extraño pasó, Draco Malfoy recordó a su madre al ver la rubia cabellera de la joven tendida en aquel sofá, sus manos aferradas a su vientre le traían recuerdos de infancia, su madre cuidando de él, nunca sabría que tan intenso era aquel sentimiento, pero casi lo podía adivinar.  
- Sí, lo haré, pero ve pronto. -Dijo mirando a su prima directo a los ojos de forma fría, la chica se regocijó- y trae multijugos, -advirtió- no quiero que me reconozca. –la chica asintió con una gran sonrisa, se giró en sus talones y desapareció. Luego la dura expresión en el rostro del joven se esfumó, corrió hacia la cocina, abrió un grifo y llenó un jarro con agua, corrió de vuelta a la sala y se lanzó de rodillas junto a la joven agraviada, acercando el líquido a sus labios, inclinando la cabeza de ésta con su otra mano libre.  
- Toma, bebe. –dijo ceñudo, él se desconocía a sí mismo.  
- Pog favor no le hagan daño a Victoire, está pog naceg! –dijo Fleur apretando los dientes por una nueva contracción.  
- A… quien? -preguntó alarmado Draco derramando un poco de agua, él recordaba aquel nombre dicho de labios de su madre en sus sueños, la misma noche que ella murió.  
- A Victoire, así se llamagá, es una niña, lo siento, lo se. –respondió la chica ahora aferrando la mano de quien le daba la oportunidad de la compasión.  
Draco Malfoy supo en ese momento exactamente lo que debía hacer.  
- Te… te sacaré de aquí pero… pero deberás hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga.

Mientras a la misma hora una batalla se libraba en el dormitorio de Ginny en la madriguera.  
- Definitivamente NO!- es muy peligroso Harry, y me sorprende que además tengas a Ginny involucrada en esto, es muy arriesgado, no lo haré. –decía histérica Hermione a sus amigos.  
- Hermione por favor… -suplicó Bill con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, era el único que se mantenía sentado, casi desparramado sobre una silla, sus fuerzas después de días de búsqueda y su ánimo lo comenzaban a abandonar.  
- Hermione, es la única forma, no seas tonta! -le gritaba Ginny a su amiga mas alto de lo que la castaña lo había hecho antes. Gracias a Merlín Harry había puesto un hechizo silenciador en la puerta.  
- Cariño entiende, es la única manera, solo ellos dos tienen esa… "conexión" -dijo Ron a su novia haciendo un gesto de comillas con los dedos de sus manos.  
- Hermione mírame -dijo Harry ahora a su amiga, acercándose a ella con decisión y tomándola por los hombros, buscando su rostro con sus brillantes ojos verdes- Ginny y yo estaremos bien, pero te necesitamos, solo en ti confío para crear un hechizo ¿Podrás? La vida de Fleur y su hijo dependen de esto.  
-Pero... pero porqué no le decimos a los demás! Kingsley y Arthur sabrán que hacer! -dijo casi suplicando su amiga, para ella él era como su hermano- si algo te sucede a ti o a Ginny…  
- Ellos demorarán mucho en decidir, y temerán por nosotros al igual que tú, cada minuto cuenta, no podemos demorar. –le advirtió en súplica Harry.  
- Nada nos sucederá Hermione. –le aseguró ahora de forma sensible Ginny a su amiga habiéndose calmado.  
El instante fue tenso, pasando como en cámara lenta, Hermione miró a los ojos a su amiga, luego a los de Harry, seguidos por los de Ron, y por último a los Bill.

&

De regreso en el departamento en Londres…  
- Debemos sacarla de aquí. –Sentenció Draco, transformado ahora con poción multijugos- no quiero correr riesgos.  
- Donde la llevaremos? –preguntó Alondra sosteniendo a una asustada mujer vestida de blanco y amordazada, con fuerza con una de sus manos.  
- Recuerdas la cueva del parque? la que queda luego del iceberg donde nos reunimos por primera vez?  
- Como olvidarla!  
- Pues nos vemos allí en dos minutos, -dijo tomando en brazos a la veela que se retorcía de dolor- luego desapareció.  
Minutos mas tarde…  
- Puja!!  
El llanto de una hermosa bebé de cabellos dorados inundaba todo el lugar haciendo eco.

&

- Lista?  
- Si.  
- Gin…  
- Tendré cuidado. –dijo la pelirroja a su novio.  
Harry le sonrió.  
Ginny avanzó hacia su hermano Bill, aún no amanecía, si todo salía bien tendrían una hermosa mañana de navidad.  
- Bill, -dijo la chica inclinándose frente a la silla que ocupaba su hermano mayor- la traeremos de vuelta, a ella y a tu hijo.  
- Victoire… se llamará Victoire si es mujer, así lo quiere Fleur. -Susurró el joven. Los cuatro amigos le miraron, luego las miradas de tres de ellos se dirigieron hacia Ginny.  
- Ginny, debes recordar que esto será como un traslador, el anillo de bodas de Bill te llevará al de Fleur, no puedo asegurar si saldrá bien o que sucederá después…  
- Lo se Herms, gracias.  
- Estaré junto a ti -dijo el chico de ojos verdes ahora abrazándola- solo asegúrate de aferrarte a Fleur a penas la veas.  
- Lo haré.  
- Harry, haz como te enseñé, y pronuncia el hechizo tal como lo acordamos, lento…  
Harry asintió, se separó unos pasos de su novia y levantó su varita hacia ella, en dirección de su mano, donde ésta llevaba el anillo de bodas de Bill. La miró directo a los ojos con gran amor.  
- te amo. –dijo a su novia solo mirándola, usando de su conexión.  
- Y yo a ti. Contestó la chica del mismo modo.  
- EXPECTO TRASLATOR!! -gritó el joven mago acertando el hechizo en la mano de su novia, todo el cuerpo de ésta brilló con una luz azul eléctrica muy intensa, y luego desapareció.  
El cuerpo de Ginny flotaba, su temperatura se hacía más sensible, un frío agradable le hacía sentir como si su cuerpo de hubiese vuelto gas, pero a la vez fuese licuado, brillos plateados y destellos azules la rodearon, haciéndola sentir liviana y como si girara, tal como un torbellino en el aire; de pronto aterrizó de forma dura en un frío suelo, parecía una cueva, rápidamente se enderezó. La joven pelirroja avanzó, una mano la atacó por la espalda al instante, tapándole la boca para que no gritara, apoderándose además de su varita.  
- Haz todo lo que te diga y tu, Fleur y la bebe estarán a salvo. –susurró la voz de un hombre a la chica detrás de su oreja- a diez pasos de aquí hay una bóveda, -continuó- allí encontrarás a Fleur, si sigues derecho hacia una gran roca de donde brota una corriente de agua y la tocas ésta te llevará al exterior, quien la raptó está haciendo guardia en la otra entrada con la bebe -Ginny gimió- ve por la chica, yo tomaré a la bebe, luego derribaré la entrada cuando ésta cruce el corredor para ver a Fleur, antes de eso enviaré a la bebe fuera, al jardín de ciruelos rojos frente a la cueva, deberás buscarla allí. ¿Entendido? Soy tu única oportunidad.  
Confiando él también en la chica quitó la mano de la boca de ésta.

"Mientras en la madriguera Harry se ponía en pies aterrorizado, había escuchado cada palabra salida de la boca del extraño joven, pudiendo ver la imagen exacta en su mente de lo que estaba sucediendo"

- Porque debería creerte? -preguntó la pelirroja girándose para verlo al rostro, era el mismo joven que la había raptado y llevado a la sala común de Slytherin. La joven se sorprendió y asustó.  
- Porque te amo. –dijo el joven regresándole la varita. En el momento justo en que esta la tomaba él tomó la mano de ésta y acercándola a él la besó. Ginny luchó, lográndose separar de él, pero supo en aquel beso que el chico decía la verdad.  
- Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, -le dijo el joven y se marchó.

En el momento justo del beso pero en la madriguera la varita de Harry estalló en chispas rojas, incendiando la alfombra de la habitación, a la vez que el rostro de Narcissa Malfoy volvía a aparecer en su mente diciendo "Confía en él, Confía en él Harry"  
- Harry!! que sucede!! -preguntaban Hermione y Ron a coro, intentando a la vez con Bill apagar el fuego.

De vuelta en la cueva…  
Ginny dudaba, no sabía qué pensar, sus dedos tocaban sus labios, se sentía ultrajada, confundida.  
- Ginny… -escuchó que Harry la llamaba con su conexión especial.  
- Harry…!! -pensó.  
- Confía en él Ginny, confía en él.

Al llegar al lugar Fleur se encontraba en donde el chico había dicho, ella la abrazó fuertemente llamando a la vez a Harry, fue extraño, no una aparición normal, una llamarada roja iluminó la cueva cuando Harry apareció. Ginny lo buscó frenéticamente con su mirada, ella había sentido la rabia de él cuando lo del beso, él no miró a los ojos a su novia, rehuía su mirada, a ésta le saltó el corazón.  
- Vamos, salgamos de aquí enseguida, -dijo ceñudo- apenas estemos fuera manda tu patronus al resto, ellos están listos para venir por ti.  
- Harry…  
- Hablamos luego Gin. –Le cortó Harry- aún tengo cuentas que arreglar aquí. Una vez fuera sintieron una fuerte explosión detrás de ellos.  
- Vete. –le gritó Harry, Ginny desapareció con Fleur semiinconsciente de la mano.

&

Un joven corría despavorido alcanzando un claro en el bosque del parque al despuntar el alba, había dejado a la pequeña Victoire justo sobre un colchón de hojas rojas un poco más atrás, alejándose del lugar donde todo había acontecido. De pronto un cuerpo le cerró el paso abalanzándose sobre él. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Harry fue el primero en incorporarse, no lo pensó, soltó su varita y se lanzó sobre el otro chico encolerizado, cerró su puño y lo hundió en el rostro del otro, el cual a penas se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que lo había embestido. Una y otra vez lo golpeó, Harry solo podía ver los labios del chico besando a su novia, y eso le hacía golpearlo con más fuerza, había olvidado el porqué estaba allí, solo lo quería golpear, estaba enloquecido.  
Harry no vio cuando una empolvada muchacha aparecía al comienzo del claro y levantaba su varita hacia él, lanzándole un aturdidor por demás poderoso, era Alondra, había salvado con vida, pero estaba herida, luego de esto tanto ella como Harry cayeron desmayados. Draco Malfoy aun dueño de su falsa apariencia de muggle se enderezó con dificultad, su nariz sangraba copiosamente y su labio se hallaba partido, se arrastró hacia su prima, tomándola por un brazo, la abrazo, a duras penas se puso en pies cargándola, luego, girando trabajosamente en sus talones desapareció.  
- Harry!! -gritaba Ginny dos segundos después, apareciéndose justo al lado de su inconsciente novio, tirándose sobre la hierba y abrazándolo.


	22. Chapter 22 Amor verdadero

CAP 22.

Amor verdadero.

- Mamá, Psique ya tiene listo el desayuno, ¿Quieres

bajar? -decía Charlie Weasley a su desconsolada

madre, habiendo entrado en su habitación, él y su

futura esposa, aún cuando no habían querido hacer

el anunciamiento de forma oficial, debido a la premura

y crisis del momento, habían llegado desde Rumania

hace solo dos días atrás, para acompañar a la familia

en navidad. La mujer apenas lo escuchó, estaba

pálida, sentada en un sillón, y miraba por una de

las ventanas de su cuarto hacia el jardín sin tener

un punto fijo, pero con una mirada de añoranza, angustia

y desesperación, como esperando ver regresar a Fleur y

al bebé en cualquier momento.

De pronto un gran barullo se escuchó,

proveniente de los pisos inferiores de la casa,

gritos y risas, luego pasos subiendo rauda y

pesadamente las escaleras, la puerta de la habitación

de Molly Weasley se abrió de golpe, apareciendo tras

ella su hijo mayor y el menor.

- Mamá!! Gritó Bill frenético, seguido de cerca por

Ron, acercándose a su madre para levantarla de la

silla y girar con ella entre sus brazos- ¡¡Encontraron

a Fleur!! ¡¡Encontraron a Fleur y la bebe!!, tienes

una nieta mamá, una nieta!!

Molly Weasley no podía comprender lo que

estaba pasando, tiritaba entre los brazos de

Bill, intentaba mirar el rostro de su hijo entre los

giros y gritos que éste daba con ella en brazos,

pero parecía que mientras más lo intentaba aún más su

hijo la aferraba. Al fin Bill la dejó en el suelo,

ocasión en que ésta aferró con ambas manos el rostro

de su hijo, mientras sus ojos se aguaban, amenazando

de nuevo con comenzar a derramar su gran e interminable caudal.

- Bill, Bill, cariño… estás… estás seguro?? -pregunto

con la voz entrecortada y de forma temerosa la

mujer, pensando que tal vez todo era un sueño, su

feliz sueño hecho realidad.

- ¡¡Estoy seguro mamá!! -gritó Bill eufórico y

feliz- Lo estoy!! Ginny y Harry lo lograron!

El cuerpo de Molly Weasley pareció crisparse ante

tal declaración, volviendo a ponerse tensa.

- ¿Ginny y Harry que?!

- Ginny y Harry la rescataron mamá, pero ambos están

bien, no te preocupes -se apresuró a decir Ron al ver

la mirada de espanto que su madre le dirigió al

escuchar sus palabras- solo Harry sufrió un

aturdidor, pero ya está bien y en San Mungo, lo

deben estar chequeando en estos momentos, al igual

que a Fleur y a la bebé. Papá dice que nos espera

allá.

&

Mientras en una habitación en San Mungo…

- Entonces, no alcanzaste a verla?

-No, la verdad es que solo tenía en mi mente la cara

de ese cretino y las ganas de reventársela.

- Admiro lo que hiciste Harry, tú y el resto, pero

si quieres ser un Auror tendrás que aprender a

actuar dejando tus sentimientos de lado, pudiste

haber perdido la vida, por otra parte… le informaré

a Minerva de las nuevas de tu magia y esa conexión especial de ustedes dos.

La puerta de la habitación de Harry se

abrió tímidamente, una hermosa pelirroja se colaba

por ella con un ramo de margaritas en los brazos,

mirando a ambos con inseguridad.

- Bueno, ya veo que estarás en buenas manos

-dijo Kingsley sonriendo y dirigiéndose a Ginny-

voy a hablar con una de las enfermeras para saber si

Fleur ya está en condiciones de declarar. Con un gesto

de afecto el nuevo ministro de magia inclinó su cabeza

y salió del lugar. Ginny se había quedado a medio

camino como petrificada, mirando a su novio sin

comprender su actitud en la última hora, claro, podía

ser solo su impresión, pero le había parecido que luego

de aquel beso robado, que ni siquiera ella

correspondió, Harry ya no era el mismo.

- Harry…? -dijo la joven con tristeza en su voz.

- Quisiera dormir un poco Ginny, por favor déjame a

solas. Respondió el chico con aspereza y de forma

seca.

Harry se volteó en su cama, dándole la espalda a su

chica, esperó por unos minutos, largos minutos,

después solo sintió el ruido de una puerta que se

cerraba, miró, había un ramo de flores en el suelo.

&

La algarabía era extrema, la familia Weasley y

la Delacourt en pleno estaban en la habitación de

Fleur, la cual había tenido que ser trasladada a una

más grande para albergarlos a todos, claro, eso no era

un problema cuando el suegro de la paciente era uno de

los mejores amigos del Ministro de Magia.

Bill permanecía abrazado a Fleur en la cabecera

de la cama, la hermana menor de ésta estaba sentada

junto a ella un poco más a los pies, parecía inquieta,

la señora Weasley servía refrescos y panecillos a

las visitas, ayudada por Psique, el señor Weasley

brindaba con el señor Delacourt y reían estridentemente.

Hermanos, novias y amigos habían llegado al

lugar, todos esperando para conocer a la nueva

integrante del clan Weasley, pero también

aprovechando, mientras aguardaban, para conocer a

Psique, la novia de Charlie, la cual había congeniado

de maravilla con su futura familia política, y ya

hacía bromas por doquier junto a George y Lee.

Charlie acomodaba un gran ramo de petunias que él y

su novia habían traído de regalo para la ocasión, intentando hacer espacio entre otras tantas que ya

habían llegado al lugar, alguien se aclaró la garganta

muy cerca y justo detrás de él, alguien con quien

había evitado estar a solas desde su arribo a la Madriguera.

- Tienes un minutos Charles? -le decía el menor de

los varones Weasley, sin enojo pero de forma seca.

Aunque el hecho de que lo llamara por su nombre completo

y no su diminutivo no era un buen augurio.

Charlie se volteó, mirando directo a los ojos de

su interlocutor, los cuales eran de un color y

forma exacta a los suyos.

- ¿No crees que ahora deberíamos estar junto a la

familia? -se excusó Charlie.

- Es precisamente por eso, para estar bien en familia

que debemos hablar. –sentenció el menor al mayor,

no dejándole más opción.

Ambos salieron dejando las risas tras de sí, una

vez cerraron la puerta tras de ellos éstas cesaron.

Ron era mucho más alto que Charlie, pero más delgado,

sus ojos no denotaban enojo ni resentimiento, pero si

una necesidad imperiosa de hablar. Charlie lo miró, intentando controlar sus nervios y lo incómoda de

la situación. De pronto los ojos de Ron cambiaron

su atención, fijándose en la frágil figura de su

hermana menor, la cual en ese momento salía llorando

a raudales de la habitación de Harry, Charlie se

volteó también a verla, al observar la expresión atenta

de su hermano menor.

- Pero que… -farfulló Ron sorprendido y ceñudo,

sin quitar la vista de su hermana- dame… dame un

segundo. –dijo el pelirrojo saliendo ahora detrás

de ella, dejando a Charlie a solas y por demás

confundido. …ste se les quedó mirando, Ron seguía a

la chica y ahora se perdía tras la puerta que daba

hacia el jardín, era extraño, Ginny nunca lloraba, si

lo estaba haciendo debía haber una razón muy poderosa, algo seguramente andaba muy mal. Estaba reflexionando

en eso cuando repentinamente vio aparecer a otra

figura conocida por otro de los corredores, era

Hermione Granger, a ella también la había estado

evitando, pero ahora no lo podía hacer más, se

dirigió hacia ella y tomándola bruscamente por un brazo

la arrastró, entrando con ella a uno de los armarios,

sin que nadie los viera. Allí, en medio de la

oscuridad, entre varias escobas y unos pocos baldes

de limpieza le habló casi histérico.

- Que demonios crees que haces?

La chica lo miraba sorprendida y casi aterrorizada,

nunca se esperó tal trato de parte del hermano de

su novio.

- Que… de que… hablas!! –dijo zafándose del agarre de

una de las manos del joven.

- No te hagas la tonta!, ¿que le dijiste a Ron?, un día

te me ofreces y al siguiente le metes quizás

cuantas cosas en la cabeza??

- De que hablas! Yo… si es por aquella vez en

el cumpleaños de Ginny…

- No te hagas Hermione!, yo ahora me voy a casar!,

y espero que por tu parte tú seas muy feliz con

mi hermano, de mí mejor te olvidas ¿Ok?

- Pero olvidarme de qué!

- Ok, -dijo burlándose rabiosamente de la

chica- ¡entiendo!, quieres que hagamos como que

nada sucedió ¿verdad?.

- Charlie yo… -los ojos de Hermione se

aguaron rápidamente, pero no de tristeza como

pensó Charlie, sino de impotencia. El joven la miró,

su piel resplandecía aún en esa oscuridad, sus

ojos brillaban, tan vivos, tan despiertos, sus

labios parecían tersos y suaves; se odiaba a sí mismo

por ser así de duro con ella, pero era necesario que

fuera así, miró nuevamente los labios de la chica en

esa penumbra, estaban tan cerca de los de él que casi podía sentir la respiración agitada de la joven,

revivió en su mente aquel beso, aquel que él creía ella

le había obsequiado, respiró su perfume, levantó la

vista hacia sus ojos, y sin poder contenerse más, la

besó.

Segundos más tarde recibía una atroz cachetada de parte

de la chica, era extraño, no la cachetada, los labios

de la joven no le habían sabido igual.

- Lo… lo siento Hermione. –dijo el joven, Hermione

se aprontaba a reprochar, habiéndose puesto su rostro

de un tono rojo carmesí de ira, y tomando aire

para gritarle, pero no alcanzó a decir nada, ya que

un haz de luz violeta le daba casi en el acto a la

altura del vientre, proviniendo de la varita del joven,

la cual él había sacado con cautela y disimulo, iluminándolos a ambos y al estrecho lugar.

- Obliviate. –había susurrado Charlie Weasley de

forma serena pero triste, sintiéndose asqueado de

él mismo, la tomó en sus brazos justo antes de que

ésta cayera al suelo y se golpeara, y con cuidado, una

vez que el tránsito en el corredor se hubo aflojado,

la llevó hasta una de las salas de espera, la acomodó

en un sillón en actitud de descanso y se marchó. En

su mente solo se repetía una cosa; "lo siento

Hermione, pero nadie se debe enterar de que fui débil

otra vez, ni siquiera tú"

Una hora más tarde Ron encontraba a su novia.

- Hermione! Por Merlín! Donde te habías metido! Te

busco hace una hora!

- Oh… lo siento, al perecer… me quedé dormida… -dijo

la castaña estirando sus brazos y dando un gran

bostezo.

- Vamos! Ya trajeron a la bebé a la habitación de

Fleur!

Horas mas tarde… en una ahora solitaria habitación

de hospital…

Molly Weasley había decidido permanecer

aquella noche con Fleur en su habitación. Después de

la angustia vivida durante los últimos días, ella no

se quería separar de las chicas, madre e hija, nadie

se atrevió a contradecirla, nadie en su sano juicio lo habría siquiera intentado!, su marido solo atinó

a conjurar otra cama junto a la de Fleur, la cual

ahora dormía profundamente, sintiéndose exhausta, para

que su esposa estuviera más cómoda en el lugar.

La bebé era preciosa, Molly la observaba ensimismada en

su camita justo a su madre, Fleur debía descansar,

para ello le habían dado una poción especial para

que durmiera sin tener sueños, mañana se le avecinaba

un duro día de interrogatorios por delante. La

bebé respiraba acompasadamente, sus cabellos dorados

ahora parecían más cobrizos a la luz de la única vela

que permanecía encendida; su piel era casi como

de porcelana, unas rosadas mejillas adornaban su rostro

de facciones por demás perfectas, seguramente herencia

de su madre mitad veela, sus largas pestañas le

recordaban los ojos de su propio hijo, su boca era como

un botón de rosa, tan roja como una de ellas. La

bebé suspiró, y con ella Molly en su emoción, Molly

no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía al ver a

su primera nieta reposar, estando en paz y

seguridad, rodeada por sus seres amados, sentía

algo extraordinario en su interior, si lo hubiese

podido graficar lo habría explicado como un dolor,

un dolor no gravoso, un dolor de felicidad y amor,

tanto agradecimiento sentía en su alma, que sentía como

si un fuego de poder saliera de su pecho, algo así

como una magia especial, nacida a la altura de su

corazón, la cual se elevaba al cielo entre cánticos indescifrables de su espíritu, como una llama, una

de agradecimientos y bendición, por tener la

oportunidad de ver a su nieta con vida, y de

poder abrazarla y besarla. La esperanza de un buen

futuro se auguraba, y lo hacía en el rostro de un

ángel que se llamaba y les significaba… Victoire.

&

A la misma hora pero en otra sala de hospital…

- hey! Compañero!, estás despierto?.

Harry levantó su rostro, decidiendo no hacerse el

dormido, había reconocido la voz de su mejor amigo, ya

era tarde, pero no había pegado un ojo.

- Que haces aquí? Es casi media noche!

- Bueno, pasaba por aquí y decidí hacerte compañía con

un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla!

-dijo divertido el pelirrojo a su amigo, levantando

dos botellas del licor y arqueando maliciosamente una

de sus cejas- el mejor remedio para recuperar

las fuerzas, ¿no crees hermano?

Harry bufó, levantando su largo flequillo en el

proceso.

- Pues qué te digo, no me vendría nada mal,

-dijo alcanzando una de las botellas y dando un

largo trago.

- Tal vez también quieras esto!, dijo el pelirrojo,

ahora haciendo aparecer con un movimiento de su

varita unos jeans y un suéter limpios sobre la cama

de hospital.

Harry se medio atragantó y lo miró confundido.

- Y eso que…?

- Me prometiste una vez que ibas a cuidar de mi hermana

y lo has hecho, pero también dijiste que jamás la

harías sufrir, y como ahora está sufriendo creo

que necesitarás ropa para salir de aquí en dirección

a la Madriguera, pues lo querrás remediar. –dijo

Ron divertido.

- Ron, yo no…

- No son necesarias las disculpas conmigo hermano,

yo mejor que nadie sé como te sientes y te entiendo,

no estás enojado con ella, tienes celos, pero

debes entender; con eso la estás dañando.

Harry comprendió lo que su amigo, que era casi su

hermano, le intentaba decir, dejó su botella de cerveza

de mantequilla sobre la mesita de luz y suspiró.

Pasaron largos minutos, durante los cuales Ron aguardó

en silencio para dejarle reflexionar.

- Me dejas solo para que me vista?, -dijo Harry mirando

a los ojos a su recientemente sabio amigo después de

un rato- creo que le debo una explicación a tu

hermana.

Ron le sonrió.

Media hora más tarde Harry se aparecía en

la habitación de cierta pelirroja, el cuarto parecía

estar vacío, se sentó sobre la cama, como tomando

aliento para enfrentarla, se despojó de su abrigo

con desgano y lo dejó caer al suelo, solo el leve

ruido de una regadera corriendo en el cuarto de

baño irrumpía de forma débil en el profundo

silencio. Avanzó hasta allí, la puerta

estaba entreabierta. A través de la cortina pudo

verla, era Ginny, su imagen difusa y distorsionada,

por los vapores y los diseños de la cortina del cuarto

de baño, la hacían parecer un espejismo. Su

pelirroja permanecía inmóvil, se acercó un poco

más intentando no hacer ruido, al verla con

mayor detención pudo darse cuenta; bajo la lluvia

del grifo y sin moverse estaba Ginny, lloraba, sus

manos cubrían su rostro y se estremecía con

pequeños temblores, pero… ella nunca lloraba!!

–pensó Harry- Ella era la mujer más fuerte que

él conocía, y él se sentía orgulloso de ello, solo

algo muy doloroso, algo muy poderoso, la podría

haber hecho llorar, algo que para ella valiera

realmente la pena, tragó en seco, comprendió, ese algo,

o más bien, "ese alguien" tenía nombre y apellido,

se alguien, era él. Su corazón se retorció y encogió,

su estómago sintió un peso frío, su novia no dejaba

de llorar.

- Gin… -dijo llamando a la chica descorriendo la

cortina que les separaba.

La joven lo miró, primero con una expresión de susto en

el rostro, luego una de sorpresa, habiéndose quitado

las manos del rostro, evidenciando unos ojos en

extremo enrojecidos, no por el jabón, sino por el

dolor.

- Harry! -dijo cubriendo instintivamente y con pudor

sus pechos con sus manos- yo… yo no te oí llegar!

–le advirtió sin saber si reír o llorar.

…l la observó, ella era tan hermosa, y sus ojos

tan sinceros, la había visto muchas veces desnuda,

nunca sería suficientes, claro!, pero aún así

ella guardaba la elegancia de su pudor y reserva, el

cual enrojecía ahora sus mejillas mientras ésta lo

miraba ¿Como podía haber sido tan necio? –Pensó

Harry- Pero es que no se lo podía negar, Ron tenía

razón, ¡tenía celos! Y de solo pensar que otros labios

la habían besado, su sangre volvía a hervir, enfureciéndolo otra vez, la cara de Ginny se

entristeció, parecía sentir lo que sentía Harry en

su corazón, el Joven había olvidado por un segundo de

que ella podía hacerlo ahora, debido a la nueva

dimensión de su conexión. Harry la volvió a mirar,

los ojos de la chica lo miraban con ansiedad y

tristeza.

- Ginny… yo…

- No hay problema. –Le interrumpió la chica-

te entiendo. –Dijo con voz sincera y

sonriéndole, intentando reconfortarle, cuando era a

ella a quien él debía reconfortar- viéndose por

demás hermosa.

Harry la observó, su sonrisa solo lo hizo sentirse

peor, sabía perfectamente que ella tenía todo el

derecho del mundo mágico y del otro de reprocharle

cada lágrima que había rodado por sus mejillas en

las últimas horas, debido a sus absurdos celos

y testarudez, pero Ginny no era así, no iba a hacer

un berrinche, ni derramaría una lágrima más delante

de él, ni le reprocharía nada, ella lo entendía, era

la única mujer en el mundo que podía hacerlo, ¿Pero

que demonios había esperado él? Acaso hubiese

preferido que la hirieran o asesinaran? …l mismo la

había puesto allí, y comprendió en el acto que el enojo

no era con ella, sino con él mismo, si había un

culpable ese era él, de una cosa debía estar

agradecido, había sido mucho mejor que le robaran un

beso a la vida, y no importando lo que hubiese

pasado allí, debía entender, que esa vida le pertenecía,

y esos labios también, y ahora no los iba a dejar

ir. Ginny ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse

cuando su novio avanzó lentamente pero con

dedición, surtiendo sobre ella un efecto hipnotizador

con sus brillantes ojos verdes sobre los avellana de

ella, no permitiéndole moverse ni un

milímetro, sintiéndose en el aire la magia, entrando

junto a ella bajo la regadera, haciéndola apoyar

su espalda en el enlosado opuesto de la ducha,

besándola con el corazón. El agua tibia empapaba la

cabeza del joven, haciéndole brillar su

despeinada cabellera azabache, mientras juntaban

sus labios, el líquido iba mojando cada fibra de su

ropa y luego su cuerpo, llevándose por el caño

cualquier ápice de rencilla, celos o testarudez. El

beso de Harry era profundo, como solo él la sabía

besar, y… ¿lloraba?, ¿Harry Potter lloraba?? Sin

pensarlo más, al verlo, ella lo abrazó, como

queriendo salvarlo de sí mismo, segundos más tarde

el abrazo se había hecho más intenso, un momento

después ella intentaba despojarlo lentamente de sus

ropas de forma casi reverente, siendo ayudada al

instante por él, pronto ambos estaban

completamente desnudos, y se admiraban, agradecidos el

uno por el otro, sin prisa, sin estupor, para luego

dar rienda suelta a todo su amor y pasión,

sentimientos puros y sinceros, que cuando van de la

mano entonan la melodía más exacta y perfecta, y así

es mucho mejor.

Mas tarde y ahora arropados bajo las

cálidas mantas de una acogedora cama, Ginny

reflexionaba. El hacer el amor con Harry siempre

había sido genial, desde la primera vez, sus cuerpos

se amoldaban a la perfección al del otro, entregando

lo mejor de cada uno de ellos en cada encuentro, tal

como si tuvieran solo una oportunidad en la vida

para hacerlo; con dulzura, casi con devoción,

con adoración; él sabía exactamente como llevarla

hasta el cielo, y al parecer ella no lo hacía nada mal,

si bien, esta vez no había sido la excepción, y lo

habían disfrutado de forma plena, había sido

diferente. Esta vez sus almas se habían tocado de

una forma increíblemente más especial, trascendiendo

a la del otro. Ella lo podía sentir ahora no solo en

su piel, no solo en su corazón, no solo en su alma,

ella lo podía sentir ahora también en su espíritu;

no sabía que había cambiado en su relación, pero se

sentía tan bien que si hubiese descubierto que

todo aquello había sido nada más que un sueño, no

hubiese querido despertar jamás. Toda la angustia se

había disipado, y ahora sabía más que antes, más que

ayer, que nada ni nadie los podría separar, que se

habían acercado un poco más. Ginny suspiró, ¿Qué

habría sido todo eso? Pensó.

Su amante se revolvió dormido entre las

sábanas, volviéndose y poniendo un brazo sobre el

vientre de ella.

- Magia… antigua… –dijo el chico en un susurro y

entre dientes, como respondiendo de forma inconciente a

la pregunta de su novia, ya que se

encontraba profundamente dormido.

Ginny sonrió.

- El… el verdadero amor. -susurró ella completando

la frase- Te amo cielo. –dijo, e inclinándose un

poco hacia él lo besó, despacio, cuidando de

no despertarlo.

&

Mientras en una oscura habitación de un

conocido departamento en Londres…

- Al fin despiertas!... ya me comenzaba a preocupar!...

- Que… que sucedió?

- No lo sé -mintió Draco Malfoy a su prima- sentí

una explosión, y luego… luego ese loco apareció

y…

- La bebé!! -le gritó Alondra histérica

enderezándose bruscamente, cayendo de vuelta a la

cama enseguida, entre los brazos de Draco, una

fuerte punzada en el costado izquierdo de su cabeza

le había hecho ver puntos violáceos en su visión y

un fuerte pitido había estallado en sus oídos- no

la perdiste… no perdiste a la bebe… ¿verdad?

- Lo siento, -se excuso Draco- se la llevaron, eran demasiados, más de

diez, tuve que escapar.

Por el rostro de Alondra no solo se dejó ver una

expresión de dolor, sino también una de sombría frustración, apretando los dientes habló con sumo

rencor.

- No… no nos volverá a pasar.


	23. Chapter 23 El Principio del Final

CAP 23.

El principio del final.

-Trata de recordar querida -apremiaba Arthur Weasley a su nuera Fleur de forma sutil pero  
insistente- ¿hay algo más que te haya llamado especialmente la atención?? Algo que sea  
importante mencionar?  
La cara de Fleur permanecía contraída en una expresión de suma concentración, aún así no  
perdía su belleza. Su esposo junto a ella le sostenía la mano en muestra de apoyo.  
- No recuegdo nada más, en un momento estaba en el pgobadog, luego un fogsegeo… y después  
despegté en ese invegnadego, donde Nagsissa Malfoy salvó mi vida, la lucha entre ellas… pego…  
pego no entiendo, ¿Cómo puede estag viva Bellatrix Lestrange, yo sé que maám Molly…  
Al momento de que Fleur dijo esta frase más para sí misma que para los que estaban a su alrededor,  
el aire se enrareció, la atmósfera se cargo de cierta incomodidad difícil de descifrar, los trajes  
no acomodaban y el oxígeno repentinamente se había sentido denso.  
- Está bien, está bien amor -se apresuró a decir Bill a su esposa, acariciando una de sus tersas  
mejillas, intentándola calmar.  
Kingsley y Arthur Weasley cruzaron una sombría mirada ante el último comentario de la joven  
mitad veela, pareciendo contrariados y confundidos, el relato de Harry había cobrado mayor  
importancia y validez, después de haber sido corroborado por el de la joven secuestrada.  
- Este…Kingsley, podría… podría intentar algo de legeremancia con Fleur por favor? -se  
apresuró a decir Harry, dirigiéndose más al grupo que al ministro en particular.  
Kingsley lo observó, Harry había estado muy pensativo al escuchar el relato de la joven,  
permaneciendo sereno y callado por largo tiempo, el moreno casi podía ver los engranajes en la  
cabeza del joven funcionando, su mirada era de extrema curiosidad, sabía que si Harry estaba  
pidiendo algo como eso era porque algo único se traía entre manos, el luchar por su vida por casi  
siete años, enfrentándose a la muerte en variadas oportunidades, le habían dado cierto manejo al chico  
de brillantes ojos verdes en cuanto a situaciones difíciles, sabía esperar, pero tal vez ya era tiempo de  
que se hiciera Auror, el Auror más joven de todos los tiempos en el mundo mágico.  
- Que dices Harry? -preguntó Arthur Weasley al ojiverde- sabes muy bien que la legeremancia se  
utiliza únicamente para sentir los pensamientos de la gente, para saber si lo que dicen es verdad, Fleur  
ya nos ha dicho todo lo que sabía!  
- No estarás pensando que Fleur nos oculta algo!! ¿no Harry?? –arremetió Bill un tanto ofendido-  
¡Tú mismo la rescataste!! No puedo creer que..  
- Es suficiente Bill -interrumpió el ministro con su profunda y calma voz, la cual le caracterizaba-  
estoy seguro de que Harry tiene algo más que contarnos al respecto. Kingsley sabía que el chico  
solo podía haber sugerido el asunto de estar plenamente convencido de que podía servir de algo.  
Todas las miradas ahora se encontraron enfocadas en el rostro del joven. Harry se sintió un  
tanto incómodo. Aún así habló con decisión.  
- Bien, verán, desde hace un par de meses ya que hemos estado trabajando duro en mis clases  
particulares de Legeremancia, ya saben, con el profesor Gregourius, todo iba bien, hasta que… -Harry  
no estaba seguro de querer confidenciar a alguien lo de su descubrimiento, ni el momento particular  
que llevó a ello, era algo embarazoso e íntimo con su novia, además, no sabía si había infringido  
alguna ley del ministerio en ello, no se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Hermione, algo así como  
un derecho a la propiedad privada de las mentes, pero por la mirada apremiante de todos los  
presentes, entendió que había llegado el momento de hablar- hasta que… hasta que cierta  
noche, -continuó- practicando con Ginny, tuve la curiosidad de saber algo de ella… -Harry se  
sonrojó repentinamente, evitando la mirada de su futuro suegro, respiró profundo y prosiguió- bueno,  
en fin, el asunto es que sin querer logré meterme en ciertos recuerdos de Ginny, no en lo que  
pensaba, sino en como recordaba ciertos hechos, y más aún, en como los había vivido, con la  
diferencia que me pude hacer presente en ellos como ella y a la vez como un observador, pudiendo  
ver más allá incluso de lo que ella observaba, algo así como al estar dentro de un pensadero, pero con  
los sentimientos y percepción de ella dentro de mí. Me fue mucho más fácil entenderla después de  
eso.  
- Pero… pero te metiste dentro de su mente? -preguntó el ministro con un brillo inusual en sus  
negros ojos.  
- Bueno… creo… creo que sí, dentro de sus recuerdos, dentro de… su experiencia –respondió el  
joven, evitando nuevamente mirar a Arthur Weasley, no sabía si éste se iba a enojar por haber  
hecho encantamientos experimentales con su pequeña hija, Ginny siempre sería su "pequeña hija",  
aún cuando a ésta le llegara el momento de cumplir 110 años. Arthur Weasley parecía solo  
asombrado.  
- Un momento, -advirtió Bill- eso de que Harry se introduzca en la mente de Fleur no me gusta  
mucho, entiendo que Ginny ya lo hizo, pero Ginny es fuerte! Y Fleur, Fleur… -dijo apresurándose  
a encontrar algún argumento que sustentara sus declaraciones, corrigiendo el error de subestimar a  
su francesa esposa, pues de reojo se había percatado de que ésta lo miraba ahora por demás ceñuda  
y bastante ofendida y enfadada- Fleur también lo es! –se apuró en advertir- Pero… pero en  
estos momentos se encuentra débil! No le pueden pedir más de lo que ya ha dado!! Ustedes ya lo  
saben! No solo pasó varios días secuestrada sin mucho alimento ni bebida, sino que acaba de tener  
un bebé, nadie estaría tan fortalecida después de tanto ajetreo! Al parecer el discurso de Bill había  
surtido el efecto deseado en su esposa, ya que la expresión de la joven se había suavizado, y ahora  
lo miraba con ensoñación. El joven secándose una gota de sudor que se le deslizaba por una de sus  
sienes le sonrió nervioso, respirando profundo y aliviado.  
- ¿Porque no mejor usamos entonces un pensadero? -agregó el esposo- ¿no les parece que es un  
poco más seguro?  
Harry se apresuraba a protestar a Bill cuando Kingsley le interrumpió.  
- No Bill, Harry tiene razón -dijo zanjando la discusión- el Admonitus Legeremens es mucho  
más certero en estos casos, porque no solo evalúa lo que recuerda el individuo, sino también lo  
que guarda el subconsciente de éste y su entorno, además de que no involucra peligro alguno para  
la mente de quien lo permite, no así para el huésped, el cual se desgasta por sobre manera ¿no es  
así Harry? -dijo mirando al chico con el mismo brillo de unos minutos atrás en sus ojos.  
- el admoni que??? -exclamó Arthur Weasley, saliendo del asombro y ensimismamiento que le  
habían producido las últimas declaraciones de su estimado y ahora misterioso amigo.  
Harry miraba a Kingsley también curioso y con la boca medio abierta.  
- Si, Admonitus Legeremens. Sólo unos pocos magos conocidos la han practicado, es un extraño don,  
no se aprende, se lleva, no ha habido más de tres magos que lo han poseído dentro del último siglo,  
el último conocido fue Albus, Albus Dumbledore, todos los que han desarrollado el don han  
colaborado en su oportunidad en el departamento de misterios, y en casos difíciles de resolver. El  
último de ellos fue cuando atrapamos a Rodolphus Lestrange, solo visualizando los recuerdos de su  
mente pudimos descubrir donde estaba escondida Bellatrix y sus secuaces, fue muy difícil para  
Albus, pues tuvo que doblegar la mente de Rodolphus, y el también sabía de Legeremancia  
y Oclumancia, así que opuso gran resistencia, supongo que en el caso de Fleur será mucho más  
fácil, claro, si ella decide ayudarnos!  
Todas las miradas ahora apuntaban y se dirigían con intensidad hacia la chica, ésta pareció brillar  
un poco más ante la repentina atención que había despertado.  
- Fleur… no tienes que… -comenzó a decir Bill a su esposa, cuidando e intentando que ésta no se  
sintiera presionada. La chica pareció erguirse un poco más, y de forma graciosa, sobre la silla en  
donde se encontraba, adornando ahora su rostro con una de sus perfectas y ya conocidas sonrisas.  
- Pegfecto!!, no pogdría estag más de acuegdo, ¿cuándo empezamos? -dijo de forma cantarina y  
con muchas ganas.  
Los cuatro hombres respiraron aliviados, ahora miraban a Harry.  
- Harry, ¿estás seguro? -intervino Arthur- por lo que dice Kingsley se requiere de mucha fortaleza  
y concentración para llevarlo a cabo, tu sufriste un gran aturdidor solo hace un par de días, no  
quiero enfurecer a mi pequeña hija! Y que ésta me reclame después porque no te cuidé lo suficiente!!  
Me han dicho que su hechizo mocomurciélagos no es nada agradable, -dijo el patriarca  
Weasley, provocando por primera vez una descansada y espontánea sonrisa entre todos los  
presentes, sonrisas que ya estaban haciendo falta, después de más de tres horas de arduo y  
serio interrogatorio.  
- Estoy seguro, pero Kingsley, ¿podría llamar a Ginny para que esté a mi lado? Por alguna razón,  
cuando ella está cerca, algo se fortalece en mi magia, no lo puedo explicar pero…  
- Claro Harry –respondió el ministro de forma alegre- llámala de inmediato!  
Ginny aparecía unos minutos más tarde entre ellos, ataviada en un floreado delantal de cocina y un  
paño en sus manos, había estado segundos antes ayudando a preparar la comida para la bienvenida  
de Fleur y la bebé en la madriguera, junto con su madre y Psique, la cual había resultado de gran  
ayuda, en unos breves instante Harry se tornaba sereno y concentrado, estaba haciendo uso  
de su conexión especial, explicándole a su novia para qué se le requería.  
- Harry! Estas seguro de esto?? -espetaba la chica sin ni siquiera advertir la presencia de los  
demás.  
- Lo estoy Ginny, tranquila. –respondía su novio.  
Instantes después Fleur yacía sentada frente al chico, aún con su perfecta y entusiasta sonrisa en  
los labios, Ginny estaba justo detrás de Harry, muy cerca de él, los demás rodeaban la escena de  
forma ansiosa, a solo pasos de ellos.  
- Lista? -preguntó Harry a la joven mitad veela.  
Fleur asintió. Ginny posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de Harry, éste se volteó en su  
silla y le sonrió.

&&&&&&&&&  
Mientras en la Madriguera…  
- Me quieres decir que Bellatrix Lestrange está viva???!! -casi gritaba Neville en el jardín de  
la madriguera, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba de boca de Ron. El, Luna y Parvati habían llegado  
hasta el lugar para ayudar en las labores de desgnomizar el jardín para la recepción de bienvenida del  
día siguiente de Fleur y la bebé, la verdad era que esa había sido la mejor excusa que se les había  
ocurrido para poder reunirse e intentar averiguar todo acerca de lo sucedido, fuera de las  
miradas inquisidoras de Molly, aunque con un Ron extasiado y casi emborrachado por la  
concentración de atención en su persona, no fue muy difícil la tarea de convencerlo, siendo  
persuadido rápidamente para que les contase hasta los detalles más peculiares.  
- Ssshhhhhhh… -se apresuraba a hacerlos callar Hermione, bastante enfadada ante la imprudencia  
de contar los detalles del secuestro a los demás- Ron Weasley!! Ya sabes que no debemos hablar  
del asunto, es secreto de la investigación y…  
- Por Merlín Hermione, ellos son nuestros amigos, no le contarán a nadie!!! -se defendía el  
chico.  
- Pero hay algo que no entiendo! -dijo Luna con su particularmente frágil y cándida voz, haciendo  
caso omiso de las aprehensiones de Hermione, tal como era su costumbre- si Bellatrix murió en la  
última batalla, y la vimos, ¿Cómo hizo para volver a la vida?  
- Ella no ha regresado a la vida Luna!! -dijo Hermione casi perdiendo la paciencia- eso es  
imposible! Todos lo saben! Nadie puede regresar de la muerte! –dijo la chica de cabello  
enmarañado, pero ahora, y a pesar de que la charla y las especulaciones de los jóvenes se explayaban  
un poco más, ella y sus pensamientos se encontraban ya muy a distancia, haciéndole escuchar las  
voces de sus amigos y novio muy alejadas, casi desde otra dimensión, ahora sus pensamientos  
y reflexiones se encontraban junto a su mejor amigo, junto a Harry.  
Hermione sabía que nadie podía regresar de la muerte, nadie excepto Harry, pero Harry era un caso  
muy especial, era el único sobreviviente del maleficio asesino, el único que había vuelto a la vida, y  
el único amo de la muerte. ¿Y si alguien hubiese hecho algún tipo de magia oscura y  
misteriosa, desconocida para el resto, y hubiese revivido a la mortífaga? Tanto ella como Ron sabían  
que la piedra de la resurrección estaba botada en algún lugar del bosque prohibido, pero Harry jamás  
les había dicho donde, para protegerlos, y además ni siquiera sabían como era, como para reconocerla,  
en cuanto a la varita de saúco, Harry la había escondido, y también se había negado ha hablar acerca  
de aquello, y la capa pues… la capa aún estaba en manos de Harry, eso les constaba a todos después de  
la última incursión de Parvati y Ginny hacia la sala de los trofeos, la noche que la primera fue  
atacada, ¡no! –pensó- las reliquias están a salvo, y Harry jamás revelaría su paradero, además no  
bastaba con solo poseerlas, el amo de la muerte debía ser además el heredero consanguíneo de al  
menos una de las reliquias, de la capa de invisibilidad, y Harry era el único descendiente de  
Ignotius Peverell, hijo único del único hijo de Charles Potter, y mientras Harry no tuviese hijos su capa  
no tenía otro dueño más que él, y por ende las reliquias también, eso lo había aprendido muy bien el  
viejo y sabio ex director de Hogwarts en vida, Albus Dumbledore, que aunque brillante nunca las  
pudo poseer, tal vez porque las reliquias, así como las varitas, también escogían a su amo, y  
porque habían escogido a Harry porque éste sería incapaz de alterar el orden de las cosas,  
pero entonces… ¿quién era esa mujer de la cual tanto Harry como Fleur hablaban? Ella misma  
había estado peleando junto a Luna y Ginny contra la mortífaga, ella misma la había visto morir la  
noche de la gran batalla en el salón principal del colegio, cuando Molly Weasley, luego de ver como  
casi un maleficio asesino enviado por Bellatrix a Ginny, por poco le cuesta la vida, la redujo, dándole  
un certero golpe justo en el pecho, a la altura del corazón, acallando su estridente y diabólica risa  
para siempre. Debía haber un error, un tremendo error ¿o acaso había algo que se les había escapado?  
De pronto le llegó la voz de su novio como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, pero algo en  
la conversación de sus amigos fue capaz de captar nuevamente y en totalidad su atención,  
como atrayéndola de nuevo a tierra firme.  
- Pero eso también es imposible Neville! –Argumentaba ahora su novio- Sabes muy bien que  
para preparar la poción multijugos es necesario que la víctima esté con vida, tal como le sucedió a  
Moody en nuestro cuarto año, y Bellatrix está definitivamente muerta, sino pregúntale a mi madre!  
- Además nadie en su sano juicio querría parecerse a esa horrible mujer!! -advirtió Parvati que  
había guardado silencio hasta ese instante, concentrada en armar un hermoso rosón con un listón  
color violeta claro, el color favorito de Fleur- pero bueno, sea quien sea al menos se viste bien, no  
como esa perra de Bellatrix que no salía del negro, escuché decir a Fleur, ayer en el hospital, que la  
mujer esa llevaba una túnica de madame Fountué, la reconoció al instante, es la nueva modista  
del callejón Diagon, - dijo la chica haciendo desplante de todos sus expertos conocimientos de  
moda- aunque déjenme decirles que la Bellatrix esa, sea quien sea, debe tener un cuerpo de  
avispa! Porque yo tendría que ser metamorfomaga para poder entrar en uno de esos modelitos,  
parecen confeccionados solo para veelas, y cada modelo es único. Neville! Crees que podamos pasar  
por la tienda antes de ir a tomar el té con la abue? -preguntaba ahora Parvati a su novio- solo para  
mirar, -advirtió- ya sé que no caigo en uno de ellos, pero igual…  
- Que dijiste???!!! Preguntó casi histérica y en un chillido agudo Hermione a su amiga, sobresaltando  
a todo el resto.  
- Que… bueno… -decía Parvati algo temerosa ante la reacción violenta de la joven- es que… creo  
que para que uno de esos me calce debo adelgazar unos cuantos…  
- NO!!! LO QUE DIJISTE ANTES!!! QUE DIJISTE!!  
- ah! Lo de ser metamorfomaga? Bueno es que sería la única form…  
- Eso es!!!! -gritó ahora estridentemente la joven de cabello enmarañado, haciendo que un gnomo  
saltara espantado por entre una de las petunias del jardín, dando ella también un pequeño saltito y  
ahora abrazando a Parvati- ¡¡Parvati!! Eres una genio!! Eso es lo que es!! Es. Una. Meta. Morfo.  
Maga!!! -dijo al fin la chica- la mujer que raptó a Fleur en la tienda para bebes, la que la  
mantuvo prisionera en ese cuartucho, y Bellatrix son la misma! Son la misma mujer!!! Bellatrix no  
está viva!! Alguien se está haciendo pasar por ella! Alguien que no necesita confeccionar una poción  
para ser ella! Alguien… alguien que podría ser cualquiera de nosotros! Dijo ahora alarmada,  
cambiando su expresión de dicha a una de espanto, sus ojos ahora casi se le salían de sus órbitas.  
- Pe… pero Her… Hermione! -dijo medio tartamudeando Ron- Tu misma me has dicho que todos  
los metamorfomagos están fichados y aún así son muy escasos, y por línea de sangre! ¿Y el único  
que conocemos tiene solo una año! como alguien podría ser metamorfomago y pasar tan  
inadvertido?  
- ¿Como pudo Rita Skeeter pasar inadvertida su condición de animaga Ron? -respondió Hermione a  
su novio, habiendo apoyados ambas manos en sus caderas, en son de impaciencia. Ron no pudo  
evitar reflexionar en cuan sexy le parecía su chica.  
- Vamos Ron, tenemos cosas que hacer -dijo ahora la joven alzando a su novio por una de sus  
manos, tirándolo hacia dentro de la casa para buscar sus capas de viaje, antes de continuar se volteó  
y miró a sus amigos- por favor chicos, no le comenten esto a nadie, Ron y yo iremos a investigar.  
- ¡Hermione! ¡Queremos ayudar!! -advirtió Neville avanzando hacia la pareja, Luna y Parvati  
asintieron, acercándose junto a él.  
- ¡Oh! Neville, gracias, pero por ahora nadie debe saberlo, ya son de gran ayuda aquí en la  
madriguera, pero por otro lado si quieren… Parvati, crees que podrías ir a la tienda de madame  
Fountué a ver si logras averiguar algo?  
- ¡¡Claro!! ¡¡Encantada!! Respondió la chica grandemente animada ante tal misión.  
- Luna. Tu puedes averiguar en los registros de los periódicos cuantos metamorfomagos han nacido  
en los últimos cincuenta o sesenta años?  
La rubia también asintió.  
- Y Neville, crees que podrías hablar con Alondra, para averiguar de que lugar proviene exactamente  
la famosa planta australiana que encontraron en el invernadero de Narcisa Malfoy, ella es de allí ¿no?  
eso claro… si Parvati está de acuerdo. –se apresuró a decir la chica al ver la cara de su amiga.  
Neville miró a Parvati con cara de cachorrito abandonado.  
- Está bien. - Dijo ésta sonriendo. Entregando paz a ambos.  
- Muy bien, gracias chicos, y manos a la obra. –dijo mientras volvía a tirar de la mano de su novio.  
Ya habían entrado a la casa, y subían por las escaleras cuando Ron logró sacar su voz.  
- ¡Hermione, Hermione espera! -dijo éste deteniéndose en seco, haciendo que su novia casi  
rebotara- ¿Me vas a decir al fin a donde vamos?  
- Vamos a ver al ahijado de Harry!  
- Al ahijado de Harry? -preguntó Ron sumamente extrañado.  
- Si, al ahijado de Harry, Teddy Lupin, y a su abuela Dora, Andrómeda Tonks, o más bien conocida  
como Andrómeda Black, hermana de Bellatrix Black, versus Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Harry sentía su cuerpo agarrotado, pesado, sentía frío, la ropa se le ceñía a la altura del abdomen y  
le incomodaban, voces le llegaban a lo lejos, no solo a la distancia, sino además de forma  
entrecortada. Una mano pequeña acariciaba ahora tu rostro, era una sensación extraña, no solo porque  
la caricia era delicada, sino porque su rostro no prestaba resistencia, a lo cual, luego de estar dejando  
atrás la pubertad, ya no estaba muy acostumbrado, pues una insipiente barba solía prestar aspereza  
al tacto, tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que ese rostro no era su rostro, era el de Fleur. Escuchó  
ahora un susurro, una voz, no sabía el nombre de la dueña de la voz, pero de algo estaba seguro,  
ella hablaba como él sabía debía hablar una madre.  
-Todo estará bien, -decía tiernamente la voz- te llevaré devuelta a tu casa a ti y a tu hijo, ella ya  
no les hará más daño, no imagino como llegaste hasta aquí ni como ella te encontró, pero ahora  
estás segura, yo cuidaré de ti.  
Harry compartiendo el cuerpo y la experiencia de Fleur se estremeció al sentir la sinceridad de  
las palabras de la madre de Draco Malfoy, palabras que tal vez serían las últimas que iba pronunciar,  
un respeto indescifrable se apoderó del chico, un respeto supremo, ante la valentía, coraje y sinceridad  
de aquella mujer. De pronto, y rompiendo el especial momento, una risa estridente lo atrajo más a la  
vida, reconociendo con espanto de quien se trataba esta vez y al instante.  
- Crees que puedes arruinar mis planes tía Cissy. -dijo la insultante voz.  
Harry abrió sus ojos, pasado el hombro de Narcissa Malfoy estaba la imagen de Bellatrix Lestrange,  
el vio también de reojo cambiar el rostro de Narcissa Malfoy, al extremo de casi desfigurarse de  
terror. Debía haber una equivocación ¿Habría escuchado bien? ¿ella había llamado a la mujer tía  
Cissy?  
Ahora un rayo anaranjado le pasaba rozando una oreja, sintió como sus manos no obedecían a su  
cuerpo, o más bien tenían voluntad propia, cubriendo y protegiendo al instante una abultada barriga  
con desesperación.  
- Esto no es contigo Cissy, lo sabes! Es con esa familia de asesinos y traidores a la sangre, en  
especial con la mujer que le quitó la vida a tu propia hermana. -gritaba la amenazante voz de  
Bellatrix.  
La sangre de Harry se heló, ahora entendía la importancia de haber abordado la mente de Fleur de  
esta forma, él se sentía como parte del cuerpo y las sensaciones de Fleur, pero también era testigo de  
su inconciente, el inconciente de Fleur había captado esta información, pero su conciente no, pues  
estaba demasiado preocupada de poner a salvo a su bebe, más incluso que a ella misma, y ahora  
intentaba esconderse. Si él no hubiese entrado en sus recuerdos jamás habían encontrado tan  
importante información.  
- No puedo permitir que lo hagas, yo hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla. -le respondía la voz  
de Narcissa Malfoy a la agresiva e insultante morena, reafirmando su pacto, Harry se sintió tentado  
a saltar a la mente de la mujer, a intentar infundirle valor, pero él no podía hacer eso, ella ya no  
se encontraba entre los vivos, era solo un recuerdo, y aunque estuviese viva, Harry no sabía como  
hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía si se podía hacer, había sido solo un impulso del corazón, motivado por  
la bondad y valentía de corazón de una mujer y Su Palabra, ya una vez su viejo profesor lo había dicho,  
"a veces pienso que sorteamos las Casas demasiado pronto…", y está Slytherin era una prueba de  
ello.  
- Entonces tú también deberás morir tiíta. -gritó la mortífaga y la batalla se desató. Harry sentía  
un torbellino de emociones, ni siquiera sospechaba cuanto le afectaría tal experiencia una vez  
concluida, cargaba con las emociones y pensamientos de Fleur como así también las suyas propias,  
su corazón latía rápido, y no sentía la conexión al presente, estaba demasiado adentro, reflexionaba, ya  
no escuchaba pero seguía ahí. Todo lo demás pasó muy rápido, un torbellino de colores verdes y  
melena rubia se tiraba sobre él, y un líquido tibio le cubría todo el cuerpo.  
Sintió como la conciencia de Fleur en esa situación abandonaba, ahora solo estaba él, el  
cuerpo inerte de Narcissa Malfoy y la supuesta Bellatrix Lestrange. Los pasos de ésta ahora se  
acercaban. Sintió como ésta quitaba el cuerpo de la rubia salvadora de encima de él y lo miraba, se  
sentía atrapado, no veía nada, parecía tener, así como Fleur, los ojos cerrados, hizo un esfuerzo,  
sintió como si se fuese a desmayar, lo que vio cuando abrió los ojos no se lo esperó, frente a él no  
solo estaba la figura y el rostro de Bellatrix, ahora también estaba… VOLDEMORT!!!. Gritó y se  
sintió succionado por un torbellino frío, como cayendo, las luces, colores y ruido ambiente del  
lugar estallaron en sus sentidos, el primer rostro que vio fue el de su pelirroja, aún gritaba el nombre  
del mago cuando ésta se agachaba frente a él, aferrando ahora su rostro.  
- Harry! -atinó a decir la chica.  
Harry dio un respingo y se puso de pies, los demás corrieron hacía él.  
- Es Vol… -pero no pudo terminar, caía desmayado. No había necesidad de indagar que había  
querido decir, todos ya conocían aquel nombre.  
Lord Voldemort.

&&&&&&&  
Habían pasado no más de 5 minutos y Harry comenzaba a despertar, su novia afligida acariciaba su  
rostro y pronunciaba palabras que él no lograba definir, la luz comenzó a introducirse suavemente a  
través de sus párpados hasta llegar a sus iris.  
- Vo… Voldemort.  
El grupo se estremeció ante la pronunciación de aquel nombre.  
Harry se enderezó, todos notaron cuanto esfuerzo le costaba, miró a Kingsley mientras  
instintivamente tanto Ginny como él buscaban sus manos.  
- Bellatrix… -farfulló- Bellatrix tuvo una hija.  
- Pero…  
Todos se atropellaban entre ruidos de asombro y terror. Fleur casi se desmayó.  
- Estas seguro Harry… -dijo Arthur Weasley con un hilo de voz.  
- Pero… pero mencionaste a Voldemort! -espetó Kingsley impaciente y con los ojos en  
expresión alterados  
- el… el rostro de Voldemort apareció sobre el de la chica, no… no lo puedo explicar… no  
era un fantasma, de eso estoy seguro… era…  
- Posesión Incantatem… Sólo la puedes ver en estados alterados de conciencia, como el tuyo.  
–sentenció apesadumbrado el ministro. El resto de los presentes los miraban atónitos.  
- Kingsley, debes proteger a mi familia mientras estoy fuera, toda la familia Weasley está en peligro,  
ella lo dijo. Arthur y Bill se miraron confundidos y asustados.  
- Ahora debo salir de aquí! -advirtió un impulsivo Harry, levantándose de la cama donde lo  
habían recostado.  
Intentaron detenerlo.  
- Pero a donde quieres ir!! -preguntó Arthur Weasley casi rayando en nervios-. Ginny permanecía  
en silencio.  
- Debo hablar con Andrómeda Tonks.  
Todos se miraron. Kingsley asintió.  
- Vamos. –dijo Ginny conjurando una capa y tomando la mano de su novio, él sonrió.  
- Voy a poner dos aurores a tu disposición e iniciaré de inmediato la investigación.  
- Gracias Kingsley, pero los aurores son innecesarios. La pareja salió del lugar.  
Harry y Ginny se aparecían en la chimenea de la acogedora casa de Andrómeda Tonks, Teddy  
Lupin corría a los brazos de su padrino, no habían podido solo aparecerse en el lugar porque Harry  
se encontraba demasiado débil. Una mujer corría al encuentro de ellos, pero no era Andrómeda como  
él esperaba.  
- Harry!! Ginny!! Pero que hacen ustedes también aquí! -era Hermione, seguida de Ron y  
Andrómeda, todos parecían asustados.


	24. Chapter 24 Noticias inesperadas

CAP 24.

Noticias inesperadas.

&&&&&&&&&

La fachada de la casa de piedra era clásico, casi colonial, era la sexta casa del segundo pasaje de una de las manzanas mas tradicionales de Bristol, todas unidas entre sí, los techos de cada una de ellas eran pronunciados y en forma de una Uve invertida. La casa que Neville buscaba era la única más oscura y descuidada de todas, en sí era blanca como las otras, pero tenía un gran empedrado grisáceo en su base y en los pilares de los pórticos, de la puerta principal, y sus dos ventanas delanteras. El viaje hasta allí había sido largo, no porque quedara demasiado alejado de la Madriguera o de Londres, sino porque había tenido que hacer muchas paradas en él para calmar a su angustiada novia, la cual luego de aceptar frente a Hermione y el resto de los chicos, de que no había problemas en que él fuese a ver a Alondra, se había arrepentido.

- Y no te quedarás mucho rato con ella? –argüía Parvati.  
- Solo lo suficiente. Respondía monótonamente Neville a su novia intentando contener su risa.  
- Y le contarás de nosotros?  
- Parv, ya todo el colegio lo sabe! -le dijo ahora un poco fastidiado Neville. La miró directo a los ojos cortándole el paso, el rostro de la joven se veía verdaderamente afligido, sintió una mezcla de lástima y cansancio, también que volvía a reír, pero lo controló, de todas formas no dejaba de ser agradable, esa cuota exacta de celos que hasta ahora la chica le demostraba ante tal situación. Neville tomó a su novia por la cintura, acercándola más hacia él, viéndola de cerca, para hablarle con voz suave.  
- Parvati, yo te amo a ti y solo a ti, no necesitamos esta discusión ¿verdad?  
La joven sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, mientras dos hoyuelos se asomaban discretamente en sus mejillas. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y sonrió. Neville la besó en la frente y la abrazó.

- Date prisa, si llegas ahora al callejón Diagon tendrás mas tiempo de hablar con esa madame Fountué.  
- Si, -respondió Parvati un poco más aliviada- además que así podré probarme uno que otro modelito. –dijo de forma pícara guiñando un ojo a su novio, para luego besar coquetamente los labios de éste con un leve toque. A continuación giró en sus talones y desapareció. Neville reanudó su marcha, él había logrado calmar a su novia, pero sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil enfrentar a Alondra.  
Neville detuvo la marcha, se encontraba ahora justo frente al seto de la casa de su ex novia, debía entrar. Cruzó el seto y le pareció ver una figura alta y delgada en la única ventana del segundo piso, la cual lo observaba, pero cuando aguzó la vista ésta ya no estaba, pensó que sus ojos le debían haber hecho una mala pasada, él sabía que Alondra vivía sola. Golpeó con tres toques la puerta, y esperó, ciñéndose el cuello de su capa de viaje mientras esperaba. Nadie abrió, volvió a golpear, luego de unos minutos sintió unos pasos que se acercaban. La puerta se abrió lentamente. Una pálida Alondra arropada en una bata blanca se asomaba de forma tímida, sus miradas de cruzaron, el tiempo pareció detenerse, llevándose el aire de los pulmones del joven, segundos después la joven se abalanzaba a los brazos de éste, y lloraba.  
Minutos más tarde en la oscura sala de la casa de Alondra…  
- Calma, cuéntame todo. Decía un afligido Neville a la hermosa chica de ojos verdes grisáceos, compungido a lo sumo ante la triste expresión de su ex novia, la cual sostenía una taza con una tibia infusión que había preparado gentilmente Neville para ella, una de sus especialidades, la infusión alentadora.  
- Es… es que… es que después de lo nuestro yo… -Alondra se estrujó la nariz sonoramente en un pañuelo negro. Neville reparó en el extraño símbolo bordado en él, Alondra lo notó y lo guardó con disimulo en el bolsillo de su bata.  
El joven se sintió repentinamente nervioso e incómodo, una brisa fría le había tocado la nuca, pensó en que quizás Alondra abría olvidado cerrar alguna de las ventanas de la casa. Neville no sabía si quería escuchar lo que vendría a continuación, Alondra lo miró luego de haber secado sus ojos con ahora otro pañuelo, uno rosa, sus ojos parecieron destellar, a la vez que el chico se comenzaba a sentir somnoliento y recordaba vívidamente la frescura de los tersos labios y la desbordante pasión de su ex novia.  
- Cuando… cuando tú me dejaste… -decía Alondra sumida en el dolor más profundo- yo pensé que jamás me volvería a enamorar, y creo… creo que tenía razón, pero…  
Neville se sentía como emborrachado, le costaba seguir las palabras de la chica, Alondra se puso en pies de forma brusca y se apoyó tristemente en el marco de la chimenea. Neville instintivamente la siguió, y casi se tambaleó, con una de sus manos acarició el hombro derecho de la joven, quien se contorsionaba ahora de llanto.  
- Sabes… sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea… -dijo el chico no sintiéndose demasiado seguro de sus dichos, la brisa en su nuca lo volvía a inquietar.  
La chica comenzó a hablar de forma pausada y sin voltearse.  
- Cuando me abandonaste me sentí muy mal, quería olvidarte, después de todo te amo demasiado, y si esa otra chica te hace feliz… yo también lo soy. Fue por eso que me refugié en los brazos de alguien más, para olvidar, alguien que por un tiempo me hizo sentir muy bien, amada nuevamente, linda, pero que ahora…  
Neville aguardaba en silencio.  
- … ahora también me abandonó -continuó la chica entre más sollozos y luego de una pausa casi teatral- él… él regresó con su ex novia. Parece… parece que todas son mejor que yo.  
- No digas eso! eso… eso no es cierto -argumentó Neville acariciando tiernamente el cabello de la chica para reconfortarla, sintiendo nuevamente una corriente eléctrica en su nuca, la cual ahora también corría desde su mano hacia el resto de su cuerpo.  
- Soy… soy una tonta, -argumentaba Alondra pareciendo sentir lástima de ella misma- solo hace dos noches estuvimos juntos en este mismo sofá y hoy… hoy ya me dejó, igual… igual que lo hiciste tú.  
Neville se sintió extraño, era presa de su mente, no quería imaginar, y casi se sentía violentado y dominado por las imágenes que proyectaba su mente, imágenes que no quería aceptar, imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de Alondra bajo el de un mago sin rostro, sin rostro… al menos hasta ese momento, porque al instante siguiente el sujeto en su imaginación era él. De pronto Alondra se giró, mirándolo de frente y de muy cerca.  
- Neville… tú… tú de verdad me olvidaste? -dijo Alondra al chico con su mejor cara de inocencia, pareciendo de verdad frágil y desvalida- ¿tan… tan fácil te fue? -concluyó diciendo mientras una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por su pálida mejilla izquierda.  
Algo distinto había en la mirada de Alondra, al menos eso le pareció a Neville, sintió que la vista se le nublaba y el piso giraba, debía ser que no había alcanzado a almorzar, la sensación era extraña. De pronto, y sin alcanzar a oponer resistencia, sintió los suaves labios de la joven sobre los de él, todo su cuerpo y su mente lucharon por escapar, quiso pensar en su novia, pero ni el rostro de ella, ni su nombre, pudieron aparecer en su mente por más que se empeñaba, su solo recuerdo parecía extrañamente bloqueado, su cuerpo no le obedecía. Ahora, inusitadamente, sus manos buscaban la cintura de la chica, explorando con su boca la de ella. Poco a poco las caricias se iban haciendo más fuertes, profundas y apasionadas, se sentía más emborrachado, las imágenes giraban más de prisa y las sensaciones eran más intensas. Sin darse cuenta, y como atrapado por sueños inducidos, era víctima de una pasión desbordada, una pasión extraña y que no le pertenecía, Neville sentía que caía, y verdaderamente lo hacía, segundos más tarde caía pesadamente, y sin darse cuenta, sobre la alfombra de la sala. Acto seguido, una delgada figura se asomaba por detrás de uno de los estantes más altos del salón, varita en mano; un alto, rubio y pálido personaje, con expresión fría y desoladora.

- Muy bien primito. –Alababa Alondra a aquel personaje- ya veo que tu hechizo imperio es uno de los mejores, mi madre te enseñó bien. Ahora me toca a mí.  
Alondra se agachó ante el inconsciente cuerpo de Neville. Extendiendo ambas manos, y posando cada una de ellas en ambas sienes del ahora adormilado joven, luego la chica pareció caer en una profunda concentración. Draco permanecía inmóvil ante la escena, observando, algo en la imagen le había llamado la atención, nunca antes había reparado en lo particular del rostro de su prima, sabía que no se parecía a su fallecida tía, ni a él, lo cual había sido ventajoso ante el hecho de ocultar su parentesco, pero recién ahora se daba cuenta de que tampoco se parecía a su cautivo tío, Rodolphus Lestrange, el cual se encontraba en la remodelada y bien custodiada prisión de Azkaban desde la derrota sufrida en la batalla en Hogwarts. Recién ahora se fijaba en el increíble parecido que existía entre la joven y el también fallecido señor tenebroso, sus rostros pálidos se contorsionaban de la misma forma, su expresión de concentración era tan siniestra y oscura como la de él, su sola presencia era altanera y provocaba temor, casi pavor, y su satisfacción ante el mal era casi de éxtasis, tal como la de él; sus ojos eran su rasgo más fuerte, las cavidades de éstos eran de la misma forma que la del señor tenebroso, y más de alguna vez le había parecido ver como el color de los ojos de su prima se tornaban del mismo color rojizo, pensando siempre en que la explicación de esto se debía a su cualidad de metamorfomaga. Era extraño reflexionar en aquello, pensar en que esto fuera así, pues Alondra jamás había llegado a conocer a tan temible personaje, pero de algo Draco estaba seguro, si lo hubiese hecho, habrían tenido mucho que compartir, y de seguro, se habría convertido en poco tiempo en su más fiel y servil seguidora, tal cual lo había sido su madre.

&&&&&&&&&  
Mientras en una acogedora casa campestre en una hermosa colina…  
Teddy jugaba con el último regalo de su padrino, Harry le había obsequiado al pequeño una locomotora en miniatura, la que expiraba vapor de múltiples colores, a la vez que el cabello de su histriónico ahijado se tornaba del mismo color que éste.  
- No ha soltado ese juguete desde que se lo trajiste en tu última visita. –advirtió risueña Andrómeda Tonks, con los ojos llenos de amor hacia su nieto.  
- Dora, me encantaría tratar un asunto contigo, un asunto un tanto… delicado.  
Andrómeda Tonks desvió la mirada de su nieto, pero antes de mirar al ojiverde que le hablaba reparó en Hermione.  
- Espero que el tema no sea tan delicado como el que vino a tratar Hermione! -dijo un tanto temerosa.  
Harry y Ginny miraron a Hermione y a Ron como pidiendo una explicación.  
- Harry… este… nosotros vinimos a ver a Dora porque creo que ya se porqué tanto tú como Fleur han visto a Bellatrix. –dijo la chica de cabello enmarañado apenas en un susurro, como denotando la importancia y confidencialidad del tema- Harry la miró cauto, intrigado pero sereno. Hermione pareció un tanto desconcertada ante tal reacción de su amigo, pero no perdiendo la esperanza en sorprenderlo continuó.  
- Harry, creo que quien se hace pasar por ella es… -la chica hizo una pausa, como dando mayor dramatismo al asunto, miró a Tedd haciendo cierto ademán antes de continuar- esa persona es, es una metamorfomaga!  
Harry miró a su ahijado como comprendiendo algo, los engranajes de su cabeza casi se lograban escuchar, luego miró a Andrómeda, sin sobresaltarse, lo que extrañó aún más a Hermione, acostumbrada a ser ovacionada cada vez que descubría algo importante. Harry se echó hacia atrás en su sofá y exhaló. El silencio se apoderó de los presentes. Hermione se revolvió incómoda ante la situación, todos los ojos estaban en dirección de Harry.  
- Harry, estás bien? –preguntó Andrómeda al joven, el cual parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.  
- Si, y gracias Hermione, pero lo que me dices no me asombra, ya lo sospechaba camino a acá, lo hablamos con Ginny, después de todo, lo más probable es que esa mujer lo lleve en la sangre.  
La frase de Harry caló hondo en sus espectadores, confundieron un poco más a los presentes, en especial a Andrómeda, la cual instintivamente había tocado su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.  
- Que… que quieres decir con eso Harry? -preguntaba la mujer con su voz temblando.  
- Harry! -alcanzaba Hermione en tono de advertencia- sabes muy bien que la condición de metamorfomaga es muy escasa, Luna nos acaba de informar que solo ha habido dos casos en Londres, una era Tonks, y el otro caso fue en Irlanda, pero lamentablemente aquella familia se extinguió hace más de cincuenta años!, es imposible, solo Teddy…  
- No lo es Hermione, y les voy a explicar porqué, Dora, ¿te molesta si llamo a Kreacher para que se haga cargo de Teddy, vamos a necesitar mucha paciencia y calma para que puedan procesar lo que les vine a decir, y para que me pongas al tanto de muchas cosas que van a ser indispensables para triunfar ante esta nueva amenaza. Andrómeda y el resto se estremecieron ante las palabras del joven, el cual irradiaba tal temple que casi atemorizaba, Andrómeda asintió. Pocos minutos después, todos, excepto Harry, que vigilaba como Teddy se lanzaba bolas de nieve con Kreacher, mientras su cabello se tornaba multicolor con cada carcajada que el juego le producía, permanecían juntos al rededor de la mesa de la sala, sosteniendo unas calientes tazas de te con canela que Andrómeda gentilmente había conjurado desde la cocina.  
- ¿Cuanto más nos harás esperar? Estalló Ron de impaciencia al ver la calma con la que Harry tomaba las cosas, provocando que éste se separara del borde de la ventana y regresara al círculo.  
- Muy bien, -dijo posando su taza de té en la mesita- Dora, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes de Bellatrix y Rodolphus.  
- De Bella y Rodolphus? –Repetía Andrómeda extremadamente extrañada- no te puedo ayudar en eso Harry, ella nunca me quiso mucho que digamos, recuerda que tanto ella como Cissy, bueno, Cissy no tanto, pero en sí, ambas renegaron de mi luego de que me casé con Ted.  
- Lo sé Dora, pero necesito que recuerdes algo, lo que sea en cuanto a la relación de ellos dos, ellos… ellos querían hijos?  
- Hijos? Bella jamás habría tenido hijos con Rodolphus, ella amaba… amaba a…  
- A Voldemort. –completó Harry la frase de forma seca. Ron soltó un bufido ente tal comentario.  
- Harry, no te comprendo, ¿que importa si Bella estaba enamorada de Voldemort? Eso era evidente! -espetó Hermione anormalmente confundida, era quizás la primera vez que la chica se enfrentaba a un tema en el cual se encontraba totalmente perdida y dependiente de las conclusiones de otro.  
- Dora -prosiguió Harry haciendo caso omiso de las réplicas de su amiga- cuanto tiempo pasó entre que apresaron a Rodolphus e hicieron lo mismo con Bella? Ella vino a verte ¿verdad?  
Ginny se mantenía en silencio. Dora bajó la vista.  
- Como… como sabes que ella vino a verme?  
- Tonks me contó que esa fue la única vez que la vio. –respondió el chico  
Dora asintió.  
- Así es, -contestó con tristeza Andrómeda- pero aunque para Nymphadora fue así, debo mencionar que para ser Bella ella fue bastante gentil, pero Harry, a qué viene todo esto?  
- Sí, a qué viene todo esto??? -estalló impaciente Ron.  
- Cállate hermanito, Harry ya se los explicará. Advirtió amenazante Ginny a su impaciente hermano.  
- Dora, quiero que recuerdes, que me digas cualquier detalle de aquella vez. –suplicó Harry a la mujer.  
- Bueno, la visita fue corta, ella solo venía por una reliquia familiar, ella también tuvo una, peor el ministerio había incautado casi todas sus pertenencias, era una reliquia que mamá nos dio a cada una de sus hijas para dárselo a nuestros hijos, al primogénito, para mí nada importante, y a la verdad creo que a Nymphadora no le habría gustado, y debo admitir que aún siendo el objeto lo único que tenía de la familia de mi madre se lo di sin pena ni replica, no solo porque tuviera miedo de que le hiciera daño a Nymphadora, sino porque aquel objeto nunca me gustó, como te dije, esa fue la vez que mejor la trató, en comparación con otras! Que gracias a Merlín al parecer Nymphadora no recordaba, ella era muy pequeña.  
- Aquella vez Dora, ella traía algo en sus manos? O… ¿parecía enferma?  
- Bueno, estaba pálida, lo recuerdo bien, porque si bien siempre lo fue, esta vez su palidez era extrema, de seguro estaba enferma, después de todo llevaba meses escapando de los Aurores y escondiéndose, de seguro tampoco se alimentaba bien, si, debe haber estado enferma porque ni siquiera se sacó el abultado abrigo que llevaba, parecía tener frío, un frío inusitado para la época.  
- No se sacó el abrigo? - reparó Harry.  
- Harry, creo que estás perdiendo el hilo de la conversación, ¿Qué importa si se sacó el abrigo o no, de seguro es más importante saber que vino a buscar hasta aquí! -advirtió impaciente Hermione.  
- Te equivocas Hermione, es muy importante, -advirtió Harry- y se los voy a explicar.  
Ron volvió a bufar, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su hermana menor.  
- Creo saber porqué Bella no se sacó el abrigo al venir a casa de su hermana.  
- Puff, la mujer llevaba año y medio escapando y tu te preocupas si se sacó o no el abrigo??!! -exclamó Ron ahora enfadado.  
- Si Ron, porque Bella ocultaba algo -dijo Harry mirando ahora a Andrómeda, la cual tenía una expresión de extrema confusión en su rostro- ella ocultaba algo muy importante Dora, ella ocultaba, un embarazo. –anunció en chico mientras Hermione se llevaba sus manos a los labios ahogando un gritito agudo, y Ron se tornaba tieso y erguido en su silla. Dora se tornaba pálida y sus ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas.  
- Harry, no, lo que dices no…  
- Lo que vino a buscar esa noche. ¿Qué era Dora?  
- Una vieja reliquia, ya te lo dije, era un pañuelo, un pañuelo…  
- Un pañuelo negro -completó Harry certero- un pañuelo negro con el escudo de tu familia bordado en hilo de plata ¿no?  
- Pero como lo sabes!!! -preguntó Andrómeda ahora rayando en la histeria.  
- Porque lo vi, lo vi en manos de la falsa Bella, tu sobrina Dora, la hija oculta de Bellatrix, y si Hermione, esa chica el metamorfomaga, al igual que su tía, al igual que Teddy, es un gen especial en la familia Black, tal vez el mismo o similar al que obraba en Sirius sobre su cualidad de animago.  
Hermione parecía a punto de desmayarse, los ojos de Andrómeda amenazaban con estallar en llanto, Ginny se acercaba ahora a ella y la abrazaba intentando hacerle sentir su apoyo.

Una hora más tarde, mientras las chicas acompañaban a Andrómeda en su habitación a acostar a un fatigado Teddy, Harry y Ron platicaban.  
-Harry, no puede ser cierto -tartamudeaba Ron mientras bebía su segundo vaso de whisky de fuego- esto no puede ser, si Bella hubiese tenido un hijo lo habríamos sabido, tarde o temprano lo habríamos descubierto, ella habría intentado acercarse a su padre, entiendo porqué no a Dora, ¡su madre la odiaba!, pero lo habría buscado a él, o… de tener el poder, lo habría liberado!  
- No creo que a ella le importe Rodolphus, Ron. –replicaba Harry con expresión sombría.  
- A qué te refieres?? Claro que lo habría hecho!! …l es su única familia!!  
- No. No creo que lo sea Ron.  
- Pero él es su…  
- Su padre? -interrumpió Harry a su amigo con una mueca torcida en sus labios, algo parecido a una sonrisa. Ron lo miraba, teniendo miedo de preguntar.  
- Que tal si ella no siente nada por él? Ron -preguntaba Harry mirando el fondo de su vaso- que tal si ella no lo siente su padre, o más aún, que tal si ella no lo siente porque verdaderamente él no es su padre?  
- A que te refieres Harry? -preguntaba ahora Ron con un hilo de voz.  
- A que creo que el padre de la hija de Bella es otro, es… Voldemort.  
Ron estaba tan sorprendido por la última conjetura de Harry que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de bufar, como lo hacía cada vez que escuchaba el nombre del señor tenebroso, Ron se hallaba como paralizado y su mandíbula se encontraba casi desencajada.  
- Aún así, -dijo Harry bebiendo un largo trago de su vaso- creo que esa mujer todavía no lo sabe, pues habría venido detrás de mí.  
En ese preciso momento poderosas llamas verdes salieron de la chimenea de la sala de la cabaña, haciendo que la compostura de Ron se cayera junto con él al suelo desde su silla.  
- Harry!! -decían Kingsley y Arthur Weasley saliendo desde aquel lugar- vinimos a penas recibimos tu patronus! Dijiste que era urgente!!  
- Y lo es Kingsley, lamentablemente lo es.


	25. Chapter 25 Entre Sábanas y sueños

CAP 25.

Sábanas y sueños.

Un mes había pasado desde los últimos aterradores descubrimientos de Harry y  
sus amigos, el cual habían guardado con increíble recelo todos los involucrados,  
la madriguera contaba ahora con los más estrictos e ingeniosos medios de  
protección, encantamiento fidelio incluido, dentro de todo, la familia Weasley,  
intentaba llevar una vida de lo más normal, teniendo sin embargo una pareja  
de Aurores rotativos de continuo cerca de ellos en las inmediaciones de la  
casa.

Las cosas en el colegio de Hogwarts también parecían estar bastante  
tranquilas, no habían sufrido más sobresaltos, empero de eso, tanto Kingsley  
como Harry se mostraban reticentes al relajo de sus actividades, ya que sus  
respectivos y agudos instintos de auror no les permitían bajar la guardia.  
Pronto se reanudaría la competencia oficial de Quidditch, la mejora del clima  
parecía augurar una buena campaña, los preparativos estaban en su apogeo, el fin  
de semana se celebraría uno de los partidos más esperados de la copa de las casas,  
no solo porque fueran entre los equipos más aventajados del momento, en cuando a  
la calidad de sus jugadores, sino porque era el clásico Slytherin v/s Griffindor, el  
cual no dejaba a nadie indiferente.  
Harry y Ginny se encontraban guardando los últimos implementos utilizados  
en las clases del ejercito de Dumbledore, la cual ahora funcionaba, y desde hace  
meses, de forma oficial. La sala se encontraba casi vacía, excepto por uno que  
otro alumno rezagado, además de Neville, Parvati y Anna Abbott, quien ayudaba a los  
dos primeros a guardar unas plantas carnívoras que Neville y ella habían cultivado  
para el ejercicio de aquella tarde.

- Extrañaré que no estés aquí para el partido. –decía Ginny a Harry sin suspender  
su labor.

- Y yo extrañaré ver cuando tomes esa snitch dorada en las narices de Draco.

Ginny rió a la vez que miró a Harry entre pícara y severa, reprochando la actitud  
infantil de su novio.

- Pues entonces no te perderás de mucho cielo, Draco no va a jugar de buscador  
esta semana, pidió un permiso temporal, pero a la verdad no creo que vuelva a jugar,  
no se le ve de buen aspecto desde lo de su madre, ¿Cuándo piensan decirle que lo  
de ella no fue un accidente?

- Kingsley piensa que es mejor guardar esa información por un tiempo, y yo lo  
apoyo, no podemos negar el pasado de Draco, antes debemos estar seguros de  
sus lealtades, él podría estar en el mismo bando de quien ya sabes sin saber que es  
su enemiga mortal, y sabemos cuan impulsivo es, de enterarse no imaginamos de  
qué podría ser capaz, no queremos que cometa alguna imprudencia y salga herido  
de alguna forma o… hasta muerto.

Minutos mas tarde ambos jóvenes salían del antiguo salón de los menesteres  
habiéndose despedido de los pocos restantes en él, tres de los cuales aun luchaban  
por meter una de las macetas dentro de sus jaulas.

- Cenamos juntos? -Preguntó la pelirroja a su novio de forma animada. 

- Si pero que tal si lo hacemos a solas? -Insinuó Harry a su novia con un toque  
de coquetería- después de todo es mi última noche en el castillo antes de viajar a  
dar los exámenes especiales de auror al ministerio, me gustaría pasar esta noche a  
solas contigo, sin toda la preguntadera del resto, este mes ha sido pesado, entre  
las clases, la ayudantía en defensa contra las artes oscuras, las clases particulares,  
el quidditch, tengo la horrible sensación de que hemos pasado muy poco tiempo  
juntos.

- No te presiones cielo, ya vamos a tener toda una vida para pasarla juntos, voy  
a entregar estos libros a la biblioteca y te alcanzo en la habitación, tu adelántate.

Ambos se despidieron con un beso lleno de ternura y Harry vio como su pelirroja  
se perdía por el corredor de piedra, levemente iluminado con las primeras antorchas  
de la tarde, las cuales hacían resaltar aun más el color y brillo de su cabello rojo  
fuego. Harry se sintió verdaderamente afortunado de tenerla, quería seguir  
viéndola, pero debía subir a afinar detalles con Puffty, su elfo domestico personal  
en Hogwarts, y otro asunto que involucraba un viejo abrigo de piel en los jardines,  
iba a correr, pero una vez que se vio a solas simplemente se desapareció en  
esa dirección, después de todo él era el único que podía hacerlo.

Ginny caminaba por el corredor mas largo del castillo en dirección a  
la biblioteca sumida en sus pensamientos, el fin de semana se auguraba entretenido,  
era una lastima que Harry no pudiese estar junto a ella para celebrar lo que  
ella presentía una rotunda victoria sobre el equipo de las serpientes, Ginny no  
escuchó absolutamente nada, el silencio era extremo, fue eso precisamente lo que  
la alertó, sintiéndose observada se giró hacia atrás a la vez que sacaba su varita,  
estaba segura de que alguien se escondía entre las sombras, aguardó en silencio  
un momento.

- Ginny Weasley… -sintió que alguien la llamaba con voz fría y arrastrada desde  
sus espaldas, en el lado opuesto del corredor, justo hacia donde segundos antes  
ella misma se dirigía, era la voz de Draco Malfoy saliendo de las sombras;

alto, delgado, y más pálido de lo que ella recordaba, su tez parecía traslúcida y

fantasmal con la luz de la luna reflejándose en su rostro, sus labios

delgados y su expresión gélida de costumbre denotaban cierta ansiedad

contenida que la pelirroja jamás antes había visto en él, antes

de que ella pudiese seguir intentando interpretar la mirada del  
chico, éste la interrumpió- ¿temerosa de tu sombra Weasley? -dijo el chico con  
sorna en sus palabras al ver el sobresalto dibujado en el rostro de la chica.  
Ginny le habría respondido tal pedantería como solo ella sabía hacerlo, pero  
sentía demasiada lástima por todo lo que el chico había sufrido en el último  
tiempo, sirviendo su compasión de amago al fuego de su intolerancia ante  
la desagradable actitud del rubio, esbozó una débil sonrisa de cortesía y  
respondió, haciendo caso omiso a la provocación.

- No, es solo que…

- Y que hace la pelirroja sin su guarda espalda? Acaso ya te dejaron? Bueno, entiendo  
al pobre de Potter, debe ser odioso tener a una… -pero se interrumpió de forma insinuante

súbitamente, con aún más desprecio, aunque Ginny sabía claramente hacia qué apuntaban sus dichos.

- Guarda tus palabras Draco si sabes lo que te conviene, no necesito de Harry en  
un duelo para hacerte morder el polvo- -Dijo Ginny ahora con su paciencia al limite,  
aferrando un poco más su varita, la cual blandió instintivamente.

- vaya, vaya -respondió Draco arrastrando un poco mas las palabras y sonando  
mas desagradable que de costumbre- te creo Weasley, pero no me da tiempo y para  
ti tampoco lo hay, - dijo posando con inquietud la mirada entre dos pilares en la oscuridad, en el camino ya recorrido de Ginny, hacia donde ella también había mirado segundos antes pensando en que alguien la observaba, acción que no pasó desapercibida a la chica, pues  
era el mismo punto que la había hecho sentir insegura, luego, y sin alarde, el chico cambió su atención forzadamente hacia los libros que Ginny llevaba en los  
brazos, reanudando la charla- mejor te apuras Weasley, escuché que madame  
Pince va a cerrar hoy mas temprano que de costumbre la biblioteca, y si no quieres  
que te multen…

A Ginny le pareció extraño el cambio de actitud y la preocupación del chico por ella, pero ya había escuchado de otras bocas de que el joven Slytherin estaba muy cambiado, de pronto se dio cuenta de cuan fruncido estaba su ceño, e intentó suavizarlo a modo de agradecimiento  
por el dato de la biblioteca, relajando a la vez también la mano con la cual sostenía  
su varita.

- Oh, bueno… eh… gracias, -dijo torpemente y se giró para reanudar su marcha, dándole la espalda al chico y retomando su camino, dio dos pasos y se paró en seco, se giró nuevamente y miro a Draco a los ojos, lo que vio no se lo esperó, se estremeció;  
los ojos de Draco tenían un brillo que ella jamás había visto, su tez ahora  
estaba iluminada, pero no por la luz de la luna, sino por un brillo interior, sus  
mejillas levemente sonrojadas, su expresión de desprecio se había esfumado, se  
veía joven, lleno de vida y esperanza, pero sus ojos… sus ojos eran lo mas notable, tenían un ensueño, una dulzura indescriptible, jamás antes vista, si no estuviese segura de que el personaje que tenía en frente era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy habría pensado que eran ojos llenos del mas cándido y cándido amor. Le costó hablar, encandilada por la imagen del rostro del chico, pestañeó para convencerse de que lo que veía era real, pero al abrir los ojos ésta ya no existía mas, la expresión del chico había cambiado nuevamente, la expresión del heredero Malfoy volvía a ser la de siempre, su expresión de desprecio había regresado, era ahora nuevamente dura y de asco, aunque sus mejillas se negaban a obedecer al resto de su cuerpo, evidenciando aún su estado anterior con un leve toque rosa.

- Draco… nunca… nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo antes pero… -la chica se acercó  
al joven, haciendo que éste instintivamente retrocediera- siento… siento mucho lo  
de tu madre. –terminó diciendo, tomando con afecto la mano del chico.

Ella busco la mirada del rubio, pero el chico, que había clavado su mirada en la  
piedra oscura del suelo, nunca la levantó, en cambio quito su mano de la de ella de forma extremadamente rápida, hosca y algo torpe, y en un susurro ronco le habló.

- Vete ya Weasley, no pierdas tu tiempo ni me hagas perder el mió.

Ginny se sintió decepcionada y frustrada, pero pensó que después de todo debía recordar que al que tenia en frente era a un Malfoy, y un tigre no cambia así de fácil sus rayas.

Una vez la chica desapareció en el corredor una sombra salió de entre los dos  
pilares que el joven minutos antes había mirado.

- Que demonios crees que haces? Dijo una voz de mujer con ira contenida.

- Prima! Que haces acá! Hace horas que te busco!

- No me llames así idiota, acabas de arruinar parte de mi plan.

- ¿De tu plan? Precisamente te buscaba para ver si esta vez lograba que  
me lo dijeras! No me gusta no poder ayudar a vengarnos de esa basura.

- Pues no lo parecía! -reprochó Alondra a su primo con una voz saturada de burla  
y desprecio, pareciendo la digna hija de su madre, Bellatrix- ¿Crees  
que interponiéndote así eres de ayuda? -dijo ahora temblándole la voz de ira y  
casi perdiendo la paciencia.

- Bueno yo no sabia que… -se disculpó Draco de forma contenida- Pero… pero  
en que me interpuse! Tal vez si me dices lo pueda remediar!

- Necesitaba cortarle parte del cabello a la chica, y lo arruinaste todo

- Cabello? Pero para que!! Que yo sepa tu no necesitas hacer una multijugos  
para…

- Cállate idiota, no es para mi, es para un amigo mío, para que la pueda  
reconocer mañana en el partido -dijo ahora terroríficamente divertida la  
azabache.

- Un… amigo?

- Ya verás querido, el de mañana será un partido que nunca se podrá olvidar,  
te recomiendo que no vayas a verlo, bueno, al menos que sepas conjurar un  
buen patronus! Alondra rió diabólicamente y se retiró del lugar, dejando a un  
Draco con más preguntas que antes en su interior.

- Dementores… -Susurró con pánico Draco después de un rato, despertando de  
repente como de un largo sueño y corriendo escaleras abajo hacia las mazmorras,  
una vez allí se encontró con quien era su novia desde hacía un mes.

- Pansy, Pansy!! -la llamó casi histérico y sin aliento- me… me amas?

- Draco! que pregunta es esa!

- Crees… crees… Pansy, crees que haya algo de bondad en mi?

- Draco que sucede! Estas enfermo?

- Pansy contéstame!! -Apuro el chico con desesperación zamarreándola  
por los hombros.

- Claro que si Draco, dijo Pansy asustada.

- Entonces… entonces enséñame a hacer un patronus.

La chica lo miró ahora con pánico, lo que le pedía no sería tarea fácil. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny llego a la biblioteca casi sin aliento y con una punzada en su costado,  
allí se encontró con Hermione sumida en un alto de libros y a Ron a su lado  
jugando con una snitch y con los pies sobre la mesa del salón, ante la mirada  
ocasional y reprobatoria de su novia.

- Aun… aun estoy a tiempo??! Dijo Ginny a la pareja apretándose uno de sus costados con  
fuerza con una de sus manos, la que tenía libre, ya que le dolía por el exceso  
de ejercicio al subir santísimas escaleras.

- ¿A tiempo… de que? Pregunto extrañada Hermione, ante la mirada atenta de  
Ron.

- ¡De devolver los libros!, Draco me dijo que madame Pince cerraría hoy antes de  
lo…  
Ginny se detuvo ante la mirada de diversión que había inundado los ojos de Ron.

- Madame Pince no va a … -comenzó a decir la pelirroja interpretando las miradas  
de sus amigos.

- Creo que el bueno de Draco te la hizo tragar esta vez hermanita!! Dijo Ron conteniendo una risotada para no ser reprendido por la encargada de la biblioteca,  
la malhumorada madame Pince.

El rostro de Ginny se encendió de ira al instante. ¿Cómo había podido creer en  
la bondad de Malfoy?  
- Ese desgraciado me las va a pagar!!! Debí darme cuenta de que… uy!! Y yo que  
me atreví a sentir lástima de él!!! Y hasta…

- Hasta…? Inquirió Hermione a su amiga

- Ay olvídalo, mejor devuelvo esto, y tu deja de reír!! Amenazó a su hermano.  
¿Acaso a estas horas tu no deberías…?

El gesto alertó a Ron, quien se levantó de la silla de un salto habiéndose tornado  
su expresión en una adusta y nerviosa. Hermione se percató del hecho y fijó la  
atención en las ahora cómplices miradas de ambos hermanos.  
Ginny sonrió y miró con seguridad a Hermione.

- Quieres que te devuelva eso Herms? Dijo, y sin darle tiempo a que ésta  
respondiera agarró sus libros y se volteó perdiéndose a la vuelta del estante de  
libros mas cercano.

-Que… que fue eso? Dijo Hermione aún mirando el estante a través del cual se  
había perdido su amiga.

- Bueno… que se yo, cosas de mujeres no? -dijo Ron a su novia rascándose  
la coronilla- estee… Herms, ¿me acompañas? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte en  
el campo de Quidditch.

- En el campo de Quidditch??? Oh Ron, sabes muy bien que yo no…

- Vamos Hermy, va a ser solo un instante. –dijo Ron dirigiendo su mejor mirada  
de cachorrito abandonado. A Hermione le derretía aquella mirada, no pudiendo  
evitar regalarle una sonrisa.

- Esta bien -dijo accediendo- pero solo un instante, quiero subir a terminar mi tarea  
de Runas.

- Prometo que no te arrepentirás. –dijo Ron ahora de forma pícara.

La pareja atravesó los jardines desiertos del colegio, Ron abrazó por los hombros  
a Hermione, la cual no estaba vestida adecuadamente como para el frío de  
aquella noche, pues habían estado durante largas horas en la calefaccionada  
biblioteca del colegio.

- Ok, aquí es. Sentenció Ron parándose en seco.

- ¿Aquí es que? -preguntó Hermione medio tiritando y de forma impaciente.

- Aquí es donde tendremos que esperar.

- ¿Esperar??!!! -dijo Hermione alarmada- ¿no creo que quiera esperar nada aquí  
con este frío!! Chilló la chica.

- Genial, contaba con que dijeras eso, perdona mi descortesía ¿quieres un abrigo? -preguntó Ron haciéndose el inocente, a lo cual recibió una de las típicas miradas fulminantes de exasperación que su novia acostumbraba dirigirle a diario- Pensé que podíamos llegar a esto. –sentenció Ron, a Hermione le pareció  
muy raro aquel comentario, y se extrañó aún más cuando el chico se agachó entre  
unos matorrales y sacó de él un abrigo de piel, el cual acercó a la chica, ella lo miró sorprendida e inmediatamente ceñuda, pero su novio que la conocía muy bien sabía el porque y se antepuso a la pregunta que de seguro horrorizaba a su novia.

-No te preocupes -dijo el chico en advertencia- no es piel de verdad, es sintética, sé lo ecológica que eres y que jamás te pondrías la piel de un pobre animal encima. –añadió medio divertido y medio en burla.

A Hermione todo el asunto le parecía por demás extraño, pero tenía demasiado  
frío como para ponerse a cuestionar el hecho, agarró el abrigo y jaló de  
él, sorprendiéndose en el proceso de que su adorable novio no cediera ante la  
situación. Hermione lo miró entre confundida y sorprendida, éste la miró  
divertido. Hermione volvió a jalar, éste lo volvió a contener.  
- Ron!! Pero que…

De pronto el abrigo se pareció iluminar con una luz azul eléctrica, su sorpresa no  
había acabado cuando repentinamente sentía que las manos de su novio la  
entrelazaban por la cintura, y en un giro que casi los succionaba a los dos el jardín  
del campo de Quidditch desaparecía bajo sus pies.  
Hermione ahogó un gritito enterrando su rostro en el suéter de su novio a la altura del  
pecho cuando todo hubo dejado de girar y el sonido del lugar le anunciaba que estaban en otro muy distinto, uno cerrado pero muy brillante, levantó la vista curiosa.  
Se encontraban en un salón cálido y finamente iluminado. El lugar le era  
familiar, era un privado en el restaurante más elegante de Paris. Pronto un  
hombrecito bajo, delgado, y de nariz respingada y bigote que se le curvaba casi ridículamente en las puntas se les acercaba corriendo con las piernas demasiado juntas para el escrutinio de cualquier persona normal.

- Monsieur! Mademoiselle! No les vi llegag! Su mesa está segvida!! –dijo  
el hombrecito con acento francés, voz fina y gran parcimonia, denotando gran orgullo y satisfacción ante su propia eficiencia.  
Hermione estaba sin palabras, algo raro en ella, no podía creer lo que estaba  
sucediendo, miraba alternativamente a su novio y al camarero, no pudiendo moverse  
del lugar en donde habían aparecido.

- Ron… 

- Ya oíste Herms, la cena está segvida! -dijo Ron a su novia imitando de forma cómica al  
camarero, medio empujándola para que ésta avanzara hacia la mesa, riendo de  
la expresión de sorpresa grabada aún en el rostro de su chica- Sería de mala  
educación desperdiciar una comida tan excelente!! -advertía Ron con una  
amplia sonrisa mientras quitaba el asiento para que su novia lo tomara.  
La cena era de lo más variada; la mesa exponía un abanico de entradas y  
guisos fríos y calientes de varios tipos a modo de degustación, hasta los colores de los platos armonizaban de forma exquisita, los vegetales parecían estar dispuestos en un perfecto degradé, y los aromas daban la nota en sol de una sinfonía de olores y sabores, toda la mesa en sí era un dulce sueño francés. Ron parecía otra persona, dominando a cabalidad el arte de la utilización de los variados cubiertos que hacían fila a cada lado de sus platos, sabiendo además exactamente con que vino acompañar cada manjar, dirigiéndose con elegancia y un exquisito francés al leer la información del menú.

Hermione sonreía nerviosa, poco a poco se fue  
relajando, tenía miles de preguntas por hacer a su novio, las cuales él  
pacientemente respondería a su debido momento, la noche era joven y la iban  
a disfrutar. Pronto Hermione se fue enterando de los meses de trabajo en el  
almacén Weasley para poder llevar a cabo dicha cita, después de todo estaban en el mejor y mas caro restaurant de todo París, incluso con vista a la torre Eifel, motivo de las ausencias esporádicas de Ron a la hora de la cena en el colegio, y de las clases de elegancia y educación impartidas por Fleur, de la ayuda de Harry para averiguar ciertos gustos de Hermione y de la complicidad de Ginny aquella misma noche. Hermione se sentía en las nubes, pero nunca  
imaginó elevarse mas, que cuando vio llegar junto a su mesa a un hombre  
larguirucho, que con su negro y reluciente violín entonaba una hermosa canción  
que hablaba de amor, y de cuanto significaba ella para su novio, Hermione  
estaba extasiada con la dulce melodía, casi hipnotizada, tanto así que no vio,  
casi llegado el final del tema, que Ron se levantaba nerviosamente, ubicándose  
de rodillas justo a su lado, tomando una de sus manos, Hermione lo miró casi

con miedo, sintiendo un peso en la boca de su estómago, si todo esto era un sueño  
ella no quería despertar.  
Ron estaba nervioso, había preparado un gran discurso, amaba tanto a la mujer que  
tenía en frente que solo quería hacer de ese momento el mejor y más sublime, pero  
ahora su garganta lo boicoteaba, se ahogaba, ¡se estrechaba! y casi no podía articular palabra, con un hilo de voz solo atinó a decir.

- Te… te casarías conmigo? Dijo el pelirrojo abriendo una pequeña cajita de  
terciopelo azul oscuro, dejando ver dentro de ella un hermoso anillo con un diamante  
central que brillaba intensamente.  
Algo se quebró en el universo de Hermione y a la vez estalló en mil colores, si, lo que le estaba sucediendo era real, él era Ron, y si, ¡¡Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio!! La chica no lo pensó, acto seguido se abalanzó sobre él, perdiendo y olvidando toda compostura que la caracterizaba, tal como aquella vez, a la salida de la cámara de los secretos en la batalla pasada, se abalanzó llorando sobre su novio, gritando un gran "Sí" histérico, que no dejó a nadie indiferente en el restaurante.

Mucho mas tarde, y paseando románticamente por una de las alamedas  
mas típicas de la capital francesa Hermione se paró en seco y miró muy segura de  
sí misma a su novio, tanto que casi lo intimidó con la mirada.

- No me sueltes. –le dijo la chica sin cortar el contacto visual. Ron se aferró de  
la cintura de su novia y ella los desapareció. Aparecieron en un pequeño, solitario, pero  
acogedor departamento de veraneo de la familia de Hermione en una ciudad vecina,

al aterrizar Hermione lo hizo besando a Ron. Luego, y cortando el beso, ésta retrocedió unos pasos comenzando a desabrochar su blusa. Todos los colores del arcoiris inundaron el rostro de Ron, haciendo que repentinamente volviera a tartamudear.

- Herm… Hermione, nada de esto lo hice por…

- Lo se. –dijo Hermione continuando su labor, dejando ver un brassier marrón y  
blanco de encaje.

- Hermione, yo… es mejor que sea honesto y te diga que… para mi no es la pri…

- Lo se -dijo la chica con un dejo de desazón, pero recomponiéndose al instante  
agregó- aún así, y después de esta noche, sé que es a mi a quien amas, no importa  
con quien hayas estado antes, y eso, tu amor, es todo lo que me importa esta  
noche.  
Una lágrima casi impertinente resbaló sin permiso por la pecosa mejilla del  
pelirrojo, nadie le había dicho algo tan hermoso jamás, nadie antes le había echo llorar, nadie había tenido tanto miedo ni tanto valor al hablar, esos sentimientos eran precisamente los que lo habían redimido, y ahora, esas palabras, que acababa de escuchar, le iban a acompañar por el resto de su vida, infundiéndole valor, en ese preciso segundo decidió que iba a  
a empeñar cada instante de su vida en hacer feliz a la mujer que tenía en frente, en retribuir tanto amor y confianza entregado por ella, iba a amar a aquella  
mujer como si solo tuviese una oportunidad en la vida para hacerlo.  
Despacio se acercó hasta ella, mirándola con detención a los ojos, el azul de él  
parecía más intenso, perdiéndose en el mar marrón de ella. Con un suave toque Ron deslizó el resto de la blusa que quedaba sobrepuesta  
sobre la piel de su novia, cayendo ésta por sus hombros hasta el suelo, prenda a  
prenda, sin premura, y saboreando cada momento se fueron despojando ambos de  
sus corazas y pudores, descubriendo no solo sus cuerpos sino también sus almas. El  
momento era exacto, habían esperado lo suficiente, pero ya no había necesidad  
de esperar más, ni tampoco de apresurar, pudiendo dar riendas sueltas a toda la pasión. El mundo se detenía alrededor de ambos, y solo parecían existir los dos. Las caricias eran suaves y tiernas, pero en aumento también fuertes y poderosas, ambos se estaban entregando  
sus respetos en cada una de ellas, sus corazones, el tesoro mas precioso que un ser  
puede dar a otro, y el poder que de ellos mana haciéndose uno los acompañaría bendiciéndolos hasta la eternidad, irradiando la fe y la esperanza responsable de iluminar y dar fuerza al corazón del mundo, motivo por el cual éste no deja de girar. Ambos, como uno solo, ahora se develaban el uno al otro y con prolijidad el secreto de la existencia humana, del universo y su sustentación, el poder que todo lo mueve, que todo lo transforma. El poder del Amor, de la explosión del éxtasis y la pasión.

Un poco mas tarde, mucho mas sereno Ron no cesaba de besar la frente de Hermione, pero se  
detuvo, mirando desde muy cerca el rostro de su novia, envueltos ambos en un mar de sábanas y deseos cumplidos. Al hacerlo ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y también lo miró.

- Te amo. –Susurró el chico.

Ella solo lo besó, para estallar luego en un nuevo desborde de pasión. Mucho mas tarde ambos caerían rendidos por un largo y sereno sueño, pero con idénticas sonrisas grabadas en sus rostros.


	26. Chapter 26 Criaturas en el Bosque

CAP 26.

Criaturas en el bosque.

La habitación se encontraba en completo silencio, Ginny despertó pero no quería abrir aún los ojos, la noche le había parecido demasiado corta entre los brazos de Harry y sus caricias, pero eso solo acrecentaba su sentimiento de soledad, pues él se había marchado mucho antes del amanecer para pasar unos instantes por las tumbas de sus padres y padrino, de camino al Ministerio, para dar los exámenes de Auror. Hoy sería un día muy especial, tenía buenos prospectos, al final del día quizás Harry ya se habría convertido oficialmente en Auror, el mas joven de la historia del mundo de la magia, y si todo salía bien, como mas de las tres cuartas partes del colegio también esperaba, Griffindor levantaría nuevamente la copa de las Casas en el campeonato de Quidditch, convirtiéndose así en la casa con más victorias seguidas en 100 años de juego. La pelirroja estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando recordó repentinamente que había dejado sus guantes favoritos, regalo de Harry, en los camarines del primer piso del castillo, su frente se arrugó en desaprobación, no solo debido al olvido, sino mas bien porque aquello le recordaba que Harry no la acompañaría en este importante partido, como fuese, lo primero ahora era darse una reconfortante ducha y luego hacer memoria y uso de todos los pasadizos secretos que muchas veces había utilizado en románticos momentos con su novio para llegar sin ser vista al jardín central del colegio, pues si todo seguía siendo como de costumbre, los corredores estarían repletos de gente con pancartas, sombreros de cabeza de león sobre las propias cabezas de los alumnos y vítores o abucheos para los equipos, y si bien ella estaba confiada de ganar, no quería tener que cargar con el stress de la presión de los fanáticos en los minutos previos al partido, pues éste igual requería de un buen esfuerzo.

La ducha no fue todo lo extensa que ha ella le hubiese gustado, ya que el reloj de la mesita de noche parecía estar embrujado, iba demasiado rápido, mas de lo normal, una vez lista quiso recuperar los guantes lo antes posible, un tanto a modo de cábala, de hecho quería hacerlo antes de encontrarse con el resto de los Griffindor en el comedor para desayunar, como era la costumbre.

Al salir de su habitación notó lo primero extraño de aquel día, los pasillos se encontraban vacíos, si bien era temprano no era la tónica de los años anteriores, lo que no dejaba de ser agradable en ese momento, aún así decidió cortar camino por uno de los pasadizos secretos, para no tentar a su suerte, dobló justo bajo una gran cortina marrón desvaída que tenía un gran trébol de 4 hojas, la misma donde Harry y Ron la habían descubierto con Dean Thomas hacía un par de años atrás, provocando los celos del primero y la ira del segundo, instintivamente rió para sus adentros. Prosiguiendo su camino con una suave sonrisa en sus labios llegó sin mayor novedad a los jardines, notó algo nuevamente extraño, una niebla fría y poco común para esa época del año se extendía y cubría los jardines del colegio moviéndose lentamente, Ginny no podía ver mas allá de 10 metros a su alrededor, el aspecto era tétrico y tenía un mal presentimiento, una extraña tristeza la embargó, un escalofrío recorrió la parte posterior de su cuello, erizando los vellos de su nuca, una inseguridad que no la hacía presa desde su primer año en Hogwarts la embargó con desespero, un sentimiento desagradable, temor, soledad, malos recuerdos, era como si algo le apretara el pecho y la garganta, y se estuviese llevando toda su energía y alegría de vivir, momentos fatales y tristes de su vida se posaron en su mente casi de forma adictiva, el rostro de Fred, inerte, frío; el cuerpo de Harry en brazos de Hagrid, pareciendo muerto; alumnos heridos en aquel mismo jardín hace menos de un año atrás; el recuerdo de un chico un año menor que ella, del cual a penas conocía su nombre, pálido y delgado, herido en batalla, entre sus brazos, sobre aquel mismo césped, dando su último suspiro antes de morir; gritos, fuego… temor. Un escalofrío le volvió a recorrer la nuca de solo pensar que debía cruzar los desiertos jardines del castillo en esas condiciones para llegar a los camarines que estaban cerca del campo de juego, pero haciendo uso de su característico valor Griffindor, y recordando en su mente que valor no significa no tener miedo, sino enfrentar dicho miedo, emprendió la marcha.  
A poco andar, y medio de memoria, con solo niebla a su alrededor sintió un crujir justo detrás de ella, lo cual la hizo girarse en el acto agitando violentamente su larga melena color rojo fuego, y a la vez sacando su varita y apuntando al origen del ruido. Con suerte solo sería el estúpido de Draco Malfoy con una de sus bromitas tontas, esta vez no se la perdonaría -pensó.  
- No me apuntes, vengo en son de paz , en tu ayuda. –no era la voz del rubio, era una voz masculina y grave, pero agradable, le hablaba desde la niebla.  
- ¿A Ayudarme? ¿en que? ¡Porque!, ¿se trata de Harry? ¿Porqué no se muestra? ¡Muéstrese! – gritó Ginny con el corazón zumbándole en los oídos pero intentando mantener el control de su voz para no demostrar temor, y a la vez estar lista para defenderse efectivamente si era necesario.  
- Porque no se como reaccionarás ante mi apariencia… -dijo la voz como meditando y entre divertido, mas para él mismo que para la chica.  
- Qué, ¿acaso tienes cuatro ojos o dos cabeza? –habló Ginny echando mano al humor para así intentar recuperar la calma en su sobresaltado corazón.  
- No, -respondió amigablemente esta vez la voz- pero sí cuatro patas y un cencerro, -dijo la criatura avanzando y disipando la niebla, apareciendo justo en frente de la pelirroja.  
Ginny ni siquiera quiso pestañar, temía que si lo hacía la imagen pudiese desvanecerse.  
- Woow!! Dijo con una expresión y un tono mas bien típica de los gemelos Weasley, mientras además ponía sus manos en su cintura en gesto amistoso, eres… eres… espera un segundo, ¿eres una de la cabras de Aberforth verdad? ¡casi me matas del susto!  
- Ejem, bueno, digamos que tenemos un gran trato, pero no soy de su propiedad, si, soy una cabra parlante, amiga de Aberforth Dumbledore.  
- Ya sabía yo que ese viejo loco tenía algo que ver en un asunto de cabras pero… pero jamás imaginé de qué se trataba el asunto! A propósito, bonito cencerro!  
- Gracias, pero lamento decirte que soy portador de malas noticias, muy malas noticias. Mi nombre es Phantom, mucho gusto –dijo la cabra levantando y extendiendo una pata hacia la chica a modo de saludo.  
- Pues mucho gusto Phantom –respondió la joven sonriendo sutilmente, dándole la mano, bueno, mas bien tomándole la pata- ¿que es lo que sucede? ¿se encuentra bien Aberforth? ¿Esta niebla la haz traído tu para ocultarte?  
- Oh, no, Merlín me libre de algo así.  
- ¿Aberforth vino contigo?.  
- No, pero él está al tanto de todo esto, fue uno de tus hermanos el que me envió hasta tí, tuve suerte de que bajaras hasta el jardín, me ahorraste una larga caminata escaleras arriba, por mucho que tenga cuatro patas.

- Uno de mis hermanos? ¿Cuál de todos ellos? ¿Ron?

- No, Fred.

El cerebro de Ginny se negó a lo que escuchaba, decidiendo optar por pensar de forma razonable, queriendo convencerse de que en lo que había escuchado había un error, una equivocación de parte de Phantom o de Aberforth.

Oh no! Debes querer decir de George. –respondió la chica con una sonrisa medio nerviosa en sus labios, algo en su fuero interno le mantenía alerta sugiriéndole de que no existía tal error.

No -insistió la cabra- la advertencia fue de Fred, de hecho él me indicó el camino hasta aquí, tiene un mensaje para ti, dice… "lo hiciste bien garbanzo!", - la cabra se turbó al transmitir el extraño mensaje, pero se volvió a relajar al ver la sonrisa que se esbozaba en el rostro de la pelirroja, aún cuando sus ojos se humedecían-, "siempre has sido la mas fuerte de los Weasley, recuerda siempre que eres la primera mujer Weasley en siglos, recuérdalo en especial hoy, te amo hermanita, ni la muerte puede alejar el cariño que siento por ti, y la respuesta a lo que preguntaste es "Si", dos primero, una después."

Los ojos de Ginny terminaron por derramar las lágrimas que dificultosamente habían contenido sus ojos, aún no sabía si creerle a la cabra, después de todo era una cabra parlante! Pero lo último del mensaje no le dejaba mucho lugar a dudas, nadie mas que ella sabía de que se trataba, aún estaba perpleja, sumida en sus pensamientos cuando una brisa tibia y un suave olor a anís la envolvió, instintivamente susurró a modo de pregunta.

¿Fred?

Si, está justo a tu lado. –respondió la cabra de forma serena. Si hubiese tenido labios se podría haber pensado que le sonreía a Ginny de forma compasiva.

Ginny cerró sus ojos, no podía ver a su hermano, pero lo sentía, sabía que se encontraba junto a ella, sentía su protección, y por sobre todo… su amor.

Ven, date prisa, se nos hace tarde, debemos buscar un lugar seguro dentro del bosque. –dijo la cabra avanzando apresuradamente hacia un costado de donde se encontraban- tu hermano dice que lo sigamos, su permiso de estar aquí es limitado, dice que debemos darnos prisa.  
- Espera –dijo Ginny intentando no perder el paso tras de él- ¿un lugar seguro? ¿Consideras el bosque un lugar seguro?  
- Por ahora si, ya lo entenderás, tu hermano dice que siempre has hecho demasiadas preguntas, Ginny sonrió, porque lo recordó.

Ginny pronto pudo ver que la niebla no alcanzaba el bosque, al entrar en él sintió una tibieza que no solo reconfortó su cuerpo sino también su alma, parecía que el ánimo regresaba a su corazón, como un aliento de vida y esperanza.  
- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Si, es solo que nunca pensé volver a tener junto a mi a F…

No me refiero a eso, me refiero a si los malos pensamientos ya se fueron y recuperaste tus fuerzas físicas. –preguntó la cabra con premura.  
- ¿Cómo sabes que no me sentía bien?  
- Por la niebla, ella lo hace, a nosotros los animales no nos afecta, porque somos animales, es por eso que estamos aquí.  
- Pero que… -un sonar de cascos crepitó en lo profundo del bosque, Ginny agudizó la vista y se sorprendió con lo que vio, una manada entera de centauros armados con brillantes corazas de plata la miraban adustos, con seriedad pero amablemente. Uno de ellos inclinó su cabeza a modo de señorial saludo, debía ser el líder.  
- Saludos, hembra de Harry Potter. Dijo el más alto de los Centauros, llamado Coel.

- Ho… hola, -respondió Ginny un tanto contrariada ante la calificación del líder centauro, sintiendo como su rostro se comenzaba a sonrojar, ¡Nadie se puede sentir totalmente cómoda con un apelativo como aquel! pensó- ¿alguien me puede explicar que sucede aquí?  
Una débil brisa removió el cabello de la joven, haciéndole callar.  
- Los árboles nos traen noticias, dicen que tenemos poco tiempo –dijo el centauro a la cabra parlante, de modo calmo pero denotando preocupación.  
- Lo sé –Ginny Weasley ¿en cuanto tiempo crees poder reunir al ejército de Dumbledore?  
- ¿Al ejército de Dumbledore? Alguien me puede hablar claro de una vez?!!  
- Bueno, es justo, todo comenzó hace un par de horas, tu hermano Fred se presentó ante mi ya que nosotros los animales somos los únicos que, al revés de los seres humanos, podemos ver el mundo de los espíritus, él necesitaba decirle a alguien cercano al colegio que éste se encontraba en peligro, un gran mal ha sido desatado sobre él y sobre sus habitantes, una fuerza extremadamente poderosa, no pueden pedir ayuda, si salen del colegio morirán, y si alguien intenta entrar también lo hará.

Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron como platos.

La niebla que vez es producto de una fuerza maligna, diabólica, –prosiguió relatando otro de los centauros avanzando un poco hacia ella para hablarle- futura señora Potter, una fuerza maligna del pasado, de las tinieblas mas oscuras, renegadas a las profundidades del abismo de la tierra por miles de eras gracias a los antiguos magos griegos, han regresado, espectros que en su revancha quieren cobrarse vidas de inocentes en este día. Por una parte está "la niebla", la cual absorbe gran parte de la energía mágica de magos y brujas, dejándolos débiles y sin fuerzas para actuar, matándolos si se atreven a cruzar su perímetro, si, la niebla cerca al colegio en un radio de varios kilómetros-dijo respondiendo a la cara de interrogación que asaltaba a la pelirroja- así que debes aconsejar a los demás de que no intenten cruzarla, sería una muerte por demás dolorosa, pero además están los espectros de los que te hablé, las criaturas mas peligrosas que han existido sobre la faz de la tierra, las cuales vigilan el perímetro y se preparan para la batalla, -el centauro, de aspecto sabio, pareciendo incluso mayor que el resto de los vigorosos centauros pareció perderse unos segundos en sus recuerdos, o relatos, difundidos de generación en generación desde los centauros mas antiguos, los primeros en existencia, los que habitaban la Grecia antigua, sin pretenderlo, y con voz pausada, y extremo dolor en sus ojos, aunque con la mirada perdida, sus pensamientos alcanzaron su voz, comenzando a relatar en voz apenas audible la mas triste historia de su pueblo. Detalladamente cada padre la había relatado devotamente de generación en generación, de cómo los valientes centauros habían luchado junto a los magos y los humanos para hacer retroceder a todas las criaturas tenebrosas que amenazaban a la existencia humana y animal en aquel entonces, borrándola luego de la memoria de la humanidad, intentando así evitar el trauma de las generaciones posteriores. Cada padre había relatado lo sangrienta de la batalla a sus hijos, habían hecho cuenta de sus mártires y detallado cada una de sus experiencias, todo de forma oral, a modo de cánticos, en especial la que tenía estricta relación con los "necrhades", los muertos del Hades devoradores de almas, que bebían sangre. La historia cuenta de un joven mago y un joven centauro, y una linda amistad,- comenzó a relatar- juntos recorrían las colinas de la antigua Grecia, entrenando para batallas imaginarias en que ambos eran los héroes y salían siempre victoriosos, y compartiendo historias, jugando a pillar el patronus del primero, una chistosa liebre regordeta, la cual jugaba a saltar sobre el lomo del centauro una y otra vez, pero la alegría no duró demasiado, ninguno de los dos vio venir los rumores de guerra hasta que estaban inmersos en ella, luchando por sobrevivir codo a codo, la historia cuenta de que el pueblo donde centauros, magos y humanos vivían en armonía estaba siendo diezmado rápidamente por una especie de criaturas invisibles, lo cual los dejaba en desventaja en la lucha, o incluso en la evacuación del pueblo, ya que estas criaturas los cercaban y se daban un verdadero festín. El joven centauro, al ver que el joven mago estaba siendo atacado por alguna de aquellas criaturas corrió hacia él, los signos eran indistinguibles en el cuerpo de su amigo, éste se estremecía entre violentas contorciones, una de sus piernas parecía quebrada en varias partes, amoratada, caía en un ángulo extraño, y el mago gritaba de dolor de forma desgarradora, el centauro lloraba de desesperación y golpeaba el viento sobre el cuerpo de su joven amigo, para apartar de él lo que le atacaba y pronto le succionaría la sangre, pero todo esfuerzo era en vano, con horror veía como la chispa de vida se escapaba de los ojos de su amigo, no me dejes, le gritó el centauro, pero el mago, en un último esfuerzo levantó su varita prometiéndole en una breve pausa de sufrimiento, o quizás demasiado superado por el dolor, que la luz de su amistad le acompañaría por siempre, apuntando en un último esfuerzo su varita hacia su amigo una débil luz plateada salió de ella, el centauro la conocía bien, era su patronus, pero no logrando aparecer en forma corpórea, debido a lo débil que se encontraba el mago, prontamente se desvaneció, fue breve, pero inundó la cara del centauro, y fue lo suficiente como para que aquello que había atacado a su mejor amigo se materializara, aquella materialización repentina lanzó lejos al centauro, pero éste al fin pudo ver a qué se enfrentaban, era una criatura por demás repulsiva, su cuerpo andrógeno parecía casi humano, pero parecía que llevara una capa andrajosa y maloliente sobre toda la piel, pero esa era su piel, medio negrusca, medio verdosa, era así incluso en el lugar donde deberían ir los ojos, su boca parecía tener varias corridas de filosos dientes, la criatura se movía de forma extraña, con movimientos rápidos pero desplazamiento lento, aunque no tenía pies, ahora el espectro ocupaba un espacio real, y no interdimensional, el centauro comprendió que la luz había sido suficiente para hacerle aparecer, pero ahora la mano del joven mago yacía casi inerte sobre el césped, mientras la figura por demás asquerosa y repugnante del espectro se acercaba nuevamente al cuerpo agónico del mago, listo para darle la estocada final. Fue en ese preciso instante en que el centauro supo qué debía hacer, y lo hizo, de un salto atravesó el tramo al cual había sido lanzado con fuerza por el espacio ocupado por la criatura, al materializarse, y tomando la varita de manos de su amigo la dirigió al espectro, repitiendo las palabras que tantas veces había escuchado a su amigo pronunciar, una energía pareció salir de él, una fuerte luz lo cejó, un gran patronus en forma de centauro salió de la varita, atravesando el pecho de la desagradable criatura, la cual con un desgarrador grito estalló en mil pedazos. Fue lo último que vio el joven centauro antes de desmayarse junto a su amigo a raíz del esfuerzo. Luego se enteró que otros magos imitaron su actuar, y así vencieron en la gran batalla por la sobrevivencia de la humanidad. Mas tarde, el consejo de magos mas ancianos decidió que era muy peligroso que los centauros desarrolláramos algún tipo de poder mágico, decidiendo hechizar, sin consentimiento previo a nuestros ancestros, para que nunca jamás pudiesen volver a hacer magia, pero la historia del joven mago y el joven centauro permanece viva entre nosotros, es por eso que a los centauros no nos gusta tratar con los magos viejos, pero si mantenemos una mejor relación con los jóvenes o niños, y creemos en ellos. Esa es la historia de mi pueblo, y la que tu pueblo ha intentado ocultar. Fue esta guerra también la que marcó el hecho de que los humanos perdieran la conciencia de lo mágico, fue un hechizo a gran escala, los magos viejos dijeron que era para protegerlos.  
Ginny se encontraba atónita, a penas podía articular palabra, el relato del centauro le había logrado helar la sangre.

- Pero… ¿pero de donde han salido estos? ¿no los mataron a todos?  
- No, los magos ancianos decidieron conservar a algunos en una prisión echa de patronus eternos, y asi mantenerlos como en estado de congelamiento, demasiado debilitados incluso para moverse, dichos patronus fueron concebidos con la mismísima chispa divina, de vida. Los ocultaron para tratar de entender su naturaleza, algo propio de la naturaleza en parte humana de los magos, y por supuesto de su vanidad, que siempre los lleva a error, y ya vez, alguien, un mago tenebroso al cual desconocemos, los ha despertado, no resultan ser mas de 30, hasta hace poco estaban condenados a un sueño eterno bajo el hielo primigenio de la creación del mundo, pero han sido despertados por aquella fuerza diabólica, y este día atacarán Hogwarts, para poder defenderse de ellos es necesario conjurar un buen patronus, ya lo habrás entendido en la historia.  
- pero, ¡pero porqué no han avisado al ministerio!, estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo mientras… -toda la calma y autocontrol de Ginny se había quedado en los jardines del castillo, no podía creer lo que oía, y recién comenzaba el día, ginny no sabía a todo lo demás que se iba a tener que enfrentar.

No es tan fácil muchacha -le respondió la cabra nuevamente- ya te explicamos lo que sucedería si alguien siquiera se acercase al perímetro de la niebla, pero así como nadie puede salir de ella tampoco nadie puede entrar, esa fue la razón por la cual tu hermano me avisó a mi de este caos, porque yo y los animales somos los único que no nos debilitamos ante la barrera de niebla, podemos ver a Fred, y a los espectros también, y además en mi caso, el único que podía transmitir el mensaje, Aberforth ya está al tanto de todo y mandó un mensaje al ministerio, a estas horas todo un ejército de Aurores ya deben estar llegando, pero acá dentro solo tú puedes organizar al ejército de Dumbledore.

La cabeza de Ginny daba vueltas, había despertado con la sencilla misión de ganar la copa de las casas, la creía ganada, pero sabía que aún así debía poner esfuerzo en ello, pero esto… esto si que requería un esfuerzo de verdad, y verdaderamente no creía tener las fuerzas para ello, imaginó a niños, niños pequeños peleando nuevamente en los jardines que ya una vez habían sido testigos de tal tragedia, y algo se le anudó en la garganta. Trató de recordar las palabras de Fred, pero el hielo de miedo que las palabras del centauro habían depositado en su corazón la hacían temblar, casi paralizar, sin darse cuenta cayó sobre sus rodillas, incrustándosele algo en una de ellas, a lo cual no prestó demasiada atención, el dolor del miedo era mucho mas intenso que el físico en esos momentos.

Tu hermano dice que puedes hacerlo. –zanjó la cabra con discreción.

Ginny respiró profundo, no era momento de desmoronarse, era momento de actuar.

- Pero a esas cosas… se les puede matar… -dijo la pelirroja para si misma en voz alta, intentando así convencerse y tranquilizarse- se les puede matar. –se repitió con mas convicción.

- Si, se puede, pero no es sencilla, como te dije solo son visibles hasta que les das de lleno con un patronus, un patronus normal basta para ello, pero para matarlos debe ser uno poderoso, y debe por supuesto darle de lleno, es por eso que nosotros estamos acá.  
- No entiendo…  
- Los centauros, por intervención de Abe –acotó la cabra parlante- han accedido a ayudar, ellos, yo, como toda criatura animal del bosque, además de los árboles, podemos verles, pues el velo entre el mundo de los espíritus y el material no está velado para nosotros, convivimos y coexistimos en perfecta armonía, y estas criaturas pertenecen al mundo intermedio entre los dos, por eso los humanos no los pueden ver. Entonces el plan es el siguiente, nosotros los animales nos pondremos junto a ellos en batalla, ustedes dispararán sus patronus hacia nosotros, para hacer visibles a las criaturas, en ese momento los centauros los atacarán con flechas de plata para debilitarlos y así ustedes, luego, les dispararán los patronus mas poderosos justo en el pecho, solo trabajar en equipo nos salvará, deben luchar solo los mejores, para que puedan soportar la influencia de la niebla, los Trestals ayudarán intentando disiparla un poco con sus poderosas alas. Mas de treinta Trestals aparecieron ante los ojos de Ginny en ese mismo momento de entre los más frondosos árboles.  
- ¡¡Debo llamar a Harry!! dijo Ginny medio histérica, perdiendo nuevamente un poco el control.  
- Eso es imposible –volvió a argumentar el centauro mas alto con calma- esta niebla corta todas las comunicaciones mágicas, y está alrededor de todo el castillo y también la aldea, tus hechizos no sirven de nada para pedir ayuda, además deben concentrar toda su energía para los patronus, ya Aberforth se encarga de aquello.

Pero Ginny sabía que esto no era tan cierto, solo había una persona que se podía comunicar a distancia con Harry, y era ella, pero no podía revelar el secreto.  
- Muy bien Ginny Weasley ¿Crees que puedas organizar las cosas acá para aguantar hasta que los aurores resuelvan la forma de traspasar esta niebla sin morir en el intento?  
- Yo…  
- Ella es la hembra de Harry Potter ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Las hembras por millones y millones de eras siempre han sido fuertes, ¡Cuánto más la hembra de Harry Potter! claro que podrá hacerlo. –alentó un joven e impetuoso centauro a modo de arenga, aunque apenas lo hubo dicho recayó sobre él la mirada desaprobatoria de sus líderes ante lo que ellos consideraban una impertinencia de su parte.  
Ginny sintió el peso de las palabras del joven centauro pero no se amedrentó, en breves segundos reflexionó y adivinó que esa misma presión, y aún más, era la que Harry había sufrido por demasiados años, comprendió que las batallas no habían terminado con la muerte de Voldemort, comprendió porqué Harry se empeñaba en entrar al departamento de Aurores con tanta pasión, motivo por el cual no se encontraba con ella en esos precisos instantes, respiró profundo, y levantó la frente, respirando profunda y lentamente, buscando con su mirada la luz del sol más allá de las copas de los árboles que se extendían a su alrededor, como enfrentando su destino, hoy se iba a desarrollar el partido mas importante de su vida, estaban en juego cosas demasiado grandes, sus expectativas de vida, la posibilidad de lograr sobrevivir, tener un futuro, "dos primero, una después" había dicho su hermano, ella lucharía por un futuro.

Y yo que pensé que hoy el partido iba a ser lo mas duro del día- dijo la chica riendo entre dientes de forma triste y casi sarcástica.

Ginny sonrió, e imaginó que su hermano a su lado también hacía la misma mueca.

Se puso en pies, sobándose la rodilla izquierda, algo le había dejado una marca rojiza, dos marcas en realidad, ella quedó mirando el suelo, unas piedrecillas, dos, de un negro azabache brillaban profusamente desde el suelo, sería redundante mencionar lo mágicas que parecían, pero así era, la voz de Phantom la sacó abruptamente de su ensimismamiento.

- Ginny Weasley ¿Tienes alguna forma de convocar rápidamente a los jóvenes magos del castillo en algún lugar? Ginny se llevó la mano al pecho y sacó de dentro de su camiseta una dorada cadena con una moneda en su extremo, era la moneda del Ejército de Dumbledore.


	27. Chapter 27

Cap 27. Formas.

Una débil gota de sudor caía lentamente por la frente de Harry atravesando su cicatriz, casi acariciándola, su cabello estaba alborotado haciéndolo ver por demás sexy, aún cuando la situación simulaba ser extrema. De pronto el piso se deslizó bajo sus pies, de un salto alcanzó el otro extremo, su entrenamiento físico, aparte del mágico, estaban dando sus frutos, a penas sus pies tocaron suelo firme otra vez una capucha oscura y mal oliente le salía al paso abalanzándose sobre él casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio, sin pronunciar palabra alguna un haz de luz plateada salía de su varita y hacía de escudo entre ambos, relegando a la repugnante figura nuevamente a las tinieblas de una oscura casucha, rápidamente el Dementor desapareció.

¡Vaya! Si que es bueno- decía un hombre bajito de bigote encorvado, mejillas rosadas y cara feliz, aunque un poco nervioso, con los ojos bien abiertos a modo de sorpresa, y tratando de no perderse detalle del desenvolvimiento de Harry durante la prueba.

Si que lo es. –contestó serenamente y con su habitual voz grave el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, con su característica y tranquila sonrisa en sus labios.

Augusta –dijo el ministro- ¿cuantos otros postulantes siguen en el laberinto de entrenamiento?

Ningún otro señor, el más avezado llegó hasta el nivel seis, y Harry está a un paso de terminar el once- contestó la bruja a cargo de las barreras anti-desaparición del sector de entrenamientos especiales del ministerio.

Justo en esos momentos Harry tomaba un cucharón de cocina que colgaba desde una rama de un olivillo viejo e inclinado sobre un costado, Harry no dejaba de sorprenderse del ingenio del personal de magia y se preguntó si el cucharón no habría sido idea de su futuro suegro, apenas sus dedos hicieron contacto con el desgastado cucharón las luces se encendieron y las tinieblas retrocedieron, el ruido de lamentos, truenos, y diversas criaturas que eran parte del montaje de entrenamiento también cesó, dejando paso para poder apreciar la utilería del lugar y su infraestructura, todo en tan perfecta calma que parecía casi irreal, ahora, una voz muy familiar, nacida de todas partes y de ningún lugar a la vez le hablaba. Desde la cabina de mando y observación el mismísimo ministro llevaba su varita a la garganta y se dirigía en voz hacia él para felicitarlo.

Enhorabuena Harry, haz terminado la prueba del circuito en terreno…

Harry se sentía cansado pero feliz, su corazón aún estaba acelerado, solo quería salir de allí y correr a abrazar a Ginny para contarle del éxito obtenido, pensó en ella, oía lejanas las palabras y felicitaciones de su ministro y amigo, estaba tan absorto visualizando el rostro de su novia que le costó distinguir entre cuales pensamientos eran suyos y cuales un llamado de emergencia de ella, de súbito su imagen se hacía mas clara, y ahora en breves palabras Ginny explicaba lo sucedido en el castillo, haciendo uso de aquella conexión especial que tantas veces habían usado.

… así que felicidades Harry, ahora para salir del laberinto solo debes esperar a que Augusta levante las barreras anti…

De pronto y sin que el ministro alcanzase a terminar su frase un débil plop y casi un susurro de viento se sintió a las espaldas de los comensales de la cabina de observación, sorprendiendo al mismísimo ministro y al personal de magia, quienes eran considerados los mas avezados y expertos Aurores, provocando que instintivamente cada uno de ellos aferraran de súbito sus varitas en los bolsillos de sus abrigos.

Pero… es… esto es im… imposible!!!, las barreras aún no… -alcanzó a susurrar y a tartamudear de la impresión medio histérica y con los ojos muy abiertos en asombro la encargada de la barrera.

Kingsley!! Debemos volver al castillo!!, está sitiado, Ginny me acaba de avisar…!!!

Calma Harry!! Calma!! Dime que sucede, pero…

No hay tiempo Kingsley, todo un ejercito de criaturas, unas que ni en su sueño mas fantasioso ni el mismo Hagrid podría imaginar situaron el castillo con algo así como una niebla, una barrera, nadie que sea de apariencia humana lo puede atravesar sin ser devorado por ella, no se que es y hay unas cosas, unos espectros, beben sangre y despertaron de un sueño eterno, vienen de Grecia, los centauro ya han luchado contra ellos y…

"necrhades"…, -dijo el ministro con alarma no solo en su voz, sino también en su rostro- ¡pero como es posible!, ¡¡¡están extintos de Europa oriental desde hace siglos, milenios!!! ¿sabes de la gente del pueblo?

-¡No!, Ginny no sabe nada, están organizando el colegio, y que son los Necrhades?? En fin, Kingsley!! debemos irnos ya!!

Entiendo, Hémerus, que todos los aurores me alcancen en Hogsmade, debemos planificar muy bien un ataque para no exponer a los alumnos ni profesores de Hogwarts, y al pueblo! ¡por Merlín! ¡Y Minerva está en África! Debemos darnos prisa, vamos Harry, y con un leve giro ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Pansy! Despierta! Que haces dormida! Te he estado buscando por todo el colegio!

Dra… Draco, que haces aquí, déjame sola, solo quiero dormir. –respondió la chica medio somnolienta y con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar por la tristeza que el rubio le había provocado al reaccionar tan negativamente la noche anterior, ante la noticia de que iban a ser padres.

Pansy, debes salir de aquí, estamos bajo ataque, se esta organizando un ejército de resistencia en todo el colegio hasta que lleguen los Aurores, pero en tu estado no puedes luchar, hay criaturas oscuras por todas partes y no quiero que te pase algo a ti o a nuestro hijo…

Pansy no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Draco parecía sincero, ¿Qué podría haber tocado su corazón de tal manera como para hacerlo cambiar de opinión y actitud? Pansy se había quedado paralizada de la impresión mientras Draco la levantaba de la cama casi a la rastra, intentando además ponerle una bata para abrigarla, su gesto era tan protector que embelezaba a la chica, haciéndole creer que este nuevo cambio de actitud no era más que uno de sus esperanzados sueños.

Draco… Draco… pero tu dijiste… -farfulló la chica medio cavilando.

Algo se estremeció dentro del rubio, sabía que su novia buscaba sus ojos, y él no podía responderle ¿Cómo enfrentarla? ¿Cómo decir en palabras lo que ni él entendía de su propio corazón? Responder la mirada de su chica iba a ser una de las cosas mas difíciles de toda la jornada, lo sabía, pero si no lo hacía, si al menos no tocaba su mano en un gesto de calidez se podría arrepentir por el resto de su vida, y cuanto mas si uno de los dos perecía en esta batalla, ¿Qué le diría ella a su hijo de él, si él moría? ¿Qué le diría de cómo fue su padre? Draco se esforzó, hasta responder la mirada ilusionada que le entregaba su novia. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar, un silencio incómodo pero necesario.

Pansy… lo siento, siento todo lo que te dije, siento haberte herido y causado todo este dolor, pero por sobre todo siento… -Draco no pudo continuar manteniendo la mirada de Pansy que con cada palabra hacía relucir la esperanza e ilusión de ser amada revelada en su rostro.

…siento… siento… Pansy, lo siento pero no… no te amo como tú me amas… -dijo en un apago de su propia voz, los brazos de la chica se tensaron y lucharon por deshacerse de los de su amado, pero Draco la buscó nuevamente y con desesperación en la mirada la aferró casi bruscamente hacia sí mismo- Pansy, -continuó para decirle- quiero que entiendas que prefiero ser claro, no te amo, pero quiero amarte! –dijo casi suplicando una oportunidad, casi gritando para ver si su propio corazón de piedra lo escuchaba y se convencía de ello- pero ahora lo importante es el niño que llevas dentro, mi hijo, y yo… bueno tu puedes…

La cara de Pansy reflejaba todo el dolor que las esquivas palabras de Draco le causaban, aún así parecía entera, fuerte.

Aún la amas ¿verdad?, no creas que no lo se, intento rechazar la idea todos los días, haber si así se aparta de ti también, pero no puedo cerrar los ojos a la verdad, amas a Ginny Weasley, ¿no es cierto?

Pansy, ella nada tiene que ver con eso ahora, lo único que me importa en este minuto es que tú y el bebe estén seguros y…

Sorpresivamente Pansy se ajustó la bata y se puso en pies presta a salir de la habitación, con una energía y seguridad que le había sido muy esquiva en las últimas horas.

¿¿Donde se están reuniendo todos los que no entrarán en batalla?? –preguntó al rubio chico sin una gota de tristeza o lágrima en su rostro, mas bien seca, apática, pero con rastros seguros de amargura y resentimiento.

En… en la sala de los menesteres…

Draco aún no terminaba de responder cuando ya solo podía ver el borde de la bata de encajes de su novia agitarse levemente, o ¿quizás… ex novia?.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Los minutos avanzaban de forma desmesurada, Hermione y Ron ya se encontraban en el lugar de acampada y operaciones de los aurores, Hermione hacía aparecer libros desde un bolsito de forma intermitente cuando al parecer una idea fulminante cruzaba su mente, la familia Weasley en pleno se encontraba en el lugar, como así cada familia de cada alumno del colegio de magia, conformándose en una gran multitud, todos querían ayudar, pero nadie sabía como, todo un ejercito de Aurores rodeaban el basto sector, donde la niebla se acentuaba en espesura con cada sentimiento de miedo y preocupación, tenía un doble efecto, ya que de solo acercarse a ella las fuerzas del mago parecían disminuir, sintiéndose adormilados y doloridos sus huesos, Harry no paraba de pasearse de un lado hacia otro tratando de idear el plan a seguir, el cual les llevara dentro de aquella burbuja de bruma y terror, a menudo se estrujaba los pelos intentando hallar una solución adecuada, pero nada les había dado buenos resultados hasta ese momento, tenían dos enemigos, la niebla y los espectros, sabían como funcionaba aquella bruma, sabían de aquellas extrañas criaturas, Kingsley los había llamado Necrhades, extraño pero apropiado nombre, venían desde el mismo Hades y su plato favorito era la muerte mas dolorosa que pudiesen producir, pero contaba con un dato mayor, los necrhades habían sido creados por magos oscuros, y si habían sido creados también debían poder ser destruidos, el problema era como llegar hasta ellos, es decir, atravesar aquella niebla. Lo primero era disolver la niebla, Kingsley le había dicho que ésta se confeccionaba con un trozo del propio corazón del brujo extraído en vida, por lo cual sabían que la hija de Lord Voldemort y Bellatrix estaba herida, o al menos debilitada, porque ¿quien más podía estar detrás de algo tan horroroso y tener el poder y fuerza del odio suficiente como para hacerlo?. Aquel trozo debía enterrarse justo en el centro del perímetro que ocupaba la niebla, y éste, en comparación con los planos del castillo, correspondía a las mazmorras, pero no al sector de la casa de Slytherin, sino a uno de los talleres de la casa de Hufflepuff, en que cursos avanzados cultivaban plantas experimentales de polvo peruano y su antídoto, solo desde allí comenzaba a expandirse, y solo destruyéndolo la niebla asesina se disiparía, haciendo gritar de dolor a su dueña donde estuviese, la herida en cuestión no sanaba del todo con magia ordinaria ni muy fácilmente, así que sabían por deducción que la hija de Voldemort se encontraba débil y seguramente escondida y a resguardo, ocultándose solo hasta que se presentara el momento justo y propicio para dar un golpe certero y feroz, único, a quien seguramente era el objetivo ulterior de su venganza, Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió y la familia Weasley. Kingsley además le había explicado que en sí la niebla era una gangrena, casi un cáncer, una bruma llena de ausencia de buenos sentimientos y vitalidad humana, sedienta de dolor, era una burbuja de los peores sentimientos que pudiesen existir en el mundo, eso la alimentaba, no había duda de ello, no había en ella una pizca de emoción ni compasión ante las características humanas, era la mismísima sombra del despiadado corazón de su antiguo enemigo, Lord Voldemort, o mas bien de su simiente, de su propia heredera, era odio y rencor, desconsuelo que calaba los huesos y mataba al espíritu del hombre y el aliento de vida, era salvajismo y depredación, dolor, miseria, engaño, mentira, miedo y horror, sabían por los escritos de la antigua Grecia también, que jamás se había llevado acabo más que la teoría de aquel hechizo de niebla, hasta ahora, pues el precio al error era perder un trozo del propio corazón, y de espíritu humano, volviéndose en alguien salvaje, pero además de eso el crearlo producía, según la misma teoría, un dolor físico que llevaba casi a la locura, pero Harry sabía que quien hubiese hecho algo así ya lo estaba. Dicho dolor solo podía ser aplacado por las almas que aquella bruma maldita se llevaba a sus avernos, por ende Harry sabía que para la hija de Voldemort esto era más que una venganza, se había convertido en asunto personal, de su propia supervivencia, y no iba a descansar ni a flaquear sino hasta saciar su sed de muerte. Hacía solo dos horas atrás varios habitantes del pueblo la habían intentado cruzar, solo tres de ellos, de una avanzada de 16 habían sobrevivido, pero se encontraban a esas horas graves en el hospital de San Mungo, aún yacían las escobas de dos de los aldeanos que habían intentado cruzar en vuelo, desesperados por ver a sus hijos del otro lado, de una de ellas solo sobresalía el mango, a Harry esto le pareció familiar, el resto de ella se encontraba sumergida en la negrura mas absoluta de aquella bruma asesina, el chico que sobrevivió instintivamente alzó su varita a la distancia pero en dirección a ella pronunciando las palabras mágicas en su mente y la escoba en fracción de segundos se movía y ahora se encontraba justo a sus pies, relucía, seguramente era nueva, aunque el modelo ya hace rato había pasado de moda, en el mango con letras de un dorado brillante decía Nimbus 2000, Harry recordó su primera escoba, se agachó lentamente y acarició la inscripción, recordando la propia, la obsequiada en su primer año de escuela, tenía tan solo 11 años, recordó el severo pero apacible rostro de su profesora de transformaciones, guiñándole un ojo en complicidad por el regalo, su profesora de transformaciones, su amiga, casi una madre para él... de improviso el cuerpo de Harry se contrajo en una mueca al recordarla, sus puños se apretaron y sus brazos se tensaron, ¡¡ESO ES!!- gritó de súbito casi enojado consigo mismo por no haber pensado en aquello antes, alertando por enésima vez en el día al ministro de magia y a su futuro suegro que se hallaba junto a él, en breves palabras contó a los mas cercanos de las prácticas junto a Ginny en cuanto a transformaciónes, explicándoles que la clave para atravesar la espesura de la bruma era hacerlo en forma inanimada, transformándose en objetos, pero había un detalle, las formas inanimadas eran precisamente eso, formas sin movimiento propio, para atravesar la niebla debía moverse, necesitaba sus piernas, ¿y como tener piernas sin dejar de ser un objeto? Todos se miraron entre si sin saber que hacer, algunos se apresuraron en proponer que Harry se transformara en una pelota, otros en rueda, pero nadie sabía si el impulso que debían darle sería suficiente, si le alcanzaría para atravesar, de no ser así podía volver a su forma humana aún en medio de la espesura con consecuencias fatales, una mirada sombría recorrió todos los rostros uno por uno, hasta que una cabellera despeinada, de color rojo fuego se levantó con energía desmesurada y de súbito.

Lo tengo!!! -gritó Ron con alegría y con los ojos desorbitados, parecía que ni él mismo creía su suerte- tienes que volar hasta allí, transfórmate en una escoba!! Así puedes volar y atravesar esta pestilencia.

Brillante Ron, -adjuntó el sr. Weasley con demasiado desánimo para la ocasión-, pero el que Harry mantenga cierta cognicitividad de sus pensamientos en lo que hace en su fase de objeto inanimado solo lo pondría en peligro, él no debe permitirse ningún sentimiento ni actividad humana, aunque sea mental en el proceso, podría ser fatal, la bruma lo detectaría y aniquilaría en segundos, y los objetos no piensan Ron, y por ende no pueden volar por si solos.

No si es otro el que lo hace volar -replicó con picardía otro pelirrojo,- ¿Qué hay de ese pajarraco loco de ustedes Harry? - Dijo girando una de las plumas de la mascota mitológica que Harry había regalado a su novia hacía un tiempo atrás, y que ésta al verla en el fondo de la jaula había regalado a su hermano George en su último cumpleaños para la buena suerte.

El rostro de Harry se volvió a iluminar.

Mientras en la sala común de Ravenclaw…

Te gusta estar a la cabeza de todo ¿no Weasley?, siempre el centro de atención, ¿no es así? ¿lo disfrutas? -le decía con sumo desprecio Pansy a Ginny, mientras ésta terminaba de acomodar el abrigo a un pequeño de primero, de la casa de Ravenclaw, el cual las miraba a ambas con espanto mientras salía de la sala, dejándolas a solas, cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de sí. Los ojos de Pansy estaban enrojecidos, su expresión era extraña y desfiguraba su rostro, Ginny pensó en que nunca la había visto así, su frente sudaba de ira y su mano diestra temblaba.

No hay tiempo para esas estupideces ahora Pansy, si no lo sabes hay todo un…

No entiendo que ve él en ti, siempre despreció a tu familia pero contigo era diferente -dijo la chica de pelo negro cargando cada sílaba con resentimiento.

De que estas … ?

Pero no voy a hacerte las cosas fáciles, -dijo interrumpiendo a la pelirroja en su pregunta- vamos a ver si va a seguir tan enamorado de ti después de ver como quedará el rostro. Sin previo aviso la chica había sacado su varita y había lanzado un rayo rojo directo a la cara de Ginny, ésta voló por los aires, toda una experta de tanto entrenamiento de Quidditch y fue a dar entre unas bancas apiladas cerca de uno de los ventanales mas grandes, girando en sí misma, y a la vez que se ponía en pies para contraatacar Ginny sintió como su antigua lesión al tobillo, ocasionada en el asalto al ministerio en su quinto año, volvía a aflorar, dejándose sentir un crujir seco en dicha zona, pero no habiendo tiempo para lamentaciones ni dolor, y mientras se equilibraba y alzaba su mano, dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo unas cuerdas plateadas que salieron de la punta de su varita hacia su atacante, la cual ahora se contorsionaba salvajemente en el suelo solo con el fin de continuar la lucha, como pudo Ginny se puso en pies para acercarse a la joven que yacía en el suelo, con su varita aún fuertemente asida de su mano, se sorprendió mucho al acercarse y ver la expresión de furia en el rostro de Pansy, ésta la miraba con rabia, con ira ¿Sería que la niebla la había afectado? , pero ahora cambiaba a una expresión de desprecio y burla.

Que haces ahí Weasley, termina con esto, nadie se dará cuenta de una muerte más o una menos, hazme el favor, terminemos con esto ya. La voz y la expresión de Pansy denotaban igual cuota de demencia.

Yo no soy una asesina Pansy, ni tu tampoco -dijo Ginny de forma serena mientras recogía la varita de la chica y desataba lentamente las cuerdas que la ataban, Pansy la miraba desconcertada- tienes muchas cosas buenas Pansy y mucho porqué luchar, en tu estado, tengas las razones que tengas, te debes cuidar, tu hijo es tu responsabilidad.

¿tu sabes lo de mi… ? –preguntaba Pansy a la pelirroja con una expresión totalmente diferente a la inicial, sus ojos como platos y horrorizada.

¿Qué si lo se? Pero si es un total secreto en el castillo! Obvio que medio Hogwarts lo sabe ya, o al menos lo intuye desde que hace días tu estómago no retiene su desayuno y duermes durante todo el día -respondió la chica acariciando con paciencia y ternura el rostro de una muy avergonzada Pansy.

¿y lo de él… lo de él también lo sabías? ¿Qué el te… ama? -aludía Pansy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

No hasta ahora. –respondió Ginny con pesar- lo siento Pansy.

Un correr de pasos se escuchó de pronto acercarse al umbral del lugar, junto con una melena rubia toda alborotada, era Luna.

Están… están bien? Escuché ruidos y… -Preguntaba la chica aún jadeando, deteniéndose en sus palabras y abriendo grandemente sus ojos en sorpresa y estupor al notar el ángulo extraño del tobillo de Ginny.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras fuera de la burbuja de niebla que rodeaba el castillo, diez individuos, entre magos y brujas, escogidos de entre una elite, miraban atentos a un enérgico Harry que daba las últimas instrucciones al grupo junto con su amigo y ministro Kingsley Shacketbolt.

Listo, ¿entendieron bien todos? Cada mago o bruja transformado en objeto será transportado por una de las cabras de Aberforth, excepto yo que iré con Ashes directo al interior del castillo. Cada uno de ustedes, una vez dentro y a salvo se esconderán en el bosque en la parte mas segura entre los centauros, pero deberán adoptar su forma de animago, para una vez dentro no ser descubiertos por los espectros, solo adoptarán su forma humana cuando yo les dé la orden, cuando les envíe mi patronus, una vez lo vean sabrán que todos deben correr al patio central, ahí habrá un señuelo que los necrhades no querrán perderse, dijo Harry con tristeza en sus palabras. La batalla recién comenzaba y Harry tenía un mal presentimiento.

¿Alguna duda? -preguntó con voz fuerte y clara esta vez el ministro- necesitamos solo un poco de tiempo, deben aguantar lo que más puedan, solo hasta que desactivemos la barrera de niebla.

Todos asintieron con sus cabezas.

Entonces pueden comenzar con su transformación. Poco a poco magos y brujas se fueron despojando de sus apariencias humanas, dando paso a diferentes objetos. A la señal de Kingsley una a una las cabras de Abertforth eran cargadas en sus lomos con los magos en sus formas de utensilios de cocina o herramientas, aunque también había uno que parecía un gordo paraguas púrpura, otros magos los calzaban en un arnés con las que cada cabra había sido equipada, a su disgusto, y así, al fin, estaban listas para internarse en la espesura de la oscura niebla, perdiéndose muy pronto de vista, casi de forma inmediata.


End file.
